Vampire Diaries 1
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Elena has a younger twin, Samathea Gilbert, they get along very well, bit get this, she the doppelganger of Katherine's twin sister, Mary Ann. find out what happens in the Vampire Diaries.
1. Pilot

_**Dear Diary,**_

 _ **It's the first day of school, a new beginning, a new start. I've tried to let what happen in the past go. But it somehow keeps haunting me, I don't know how Elena does it, fake that smiles, say she's okay. I wish I had her courage, her strength to lie to everyone, saying you're fine. But right now I need to be me, a new me.**_

 _ **It's the only way I'll survive.**_

A girl with long wavy black hair, light ocean blue eyes, and light tan skin walks up to her desk with the mirror on top. She looks at it and smiles a little. Then she sets her dairy in her bag and pulls on her clothing; a short-sleeve purple shirt, tight dark blue pants, ankle brown boots. And she gave her reflection one last smiles, pulls her shoulder bag over her shoulder and headed down stairs.

"Hey Aunt Jenna." she said, smiling. "Well someone in a happy mood." Jenna states, the girl looks at her, "New start, new me." she tells her, pouring a cup of coffee. "Hey Elena." she calls out. "Morning Samathea." she smiles at her and Samathea handed her a cup. "Thank you." Elena then took the cup from her and Samathea grab another cup. "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna offers, "It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Samathea tells her, pouring a cup. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy walks down to the kitchen and took the cup from her.

Samathea looks at him in dis-belief and grab another cup, and pour the remains in that one "You're first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna rummage through her bag "Lunch money?" Jenna offers a 20 dollar bill, Samathea shook her head, drinking her cup, "No, I'm okay." Elena tells her, but Jeremy took the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil, what am I missing?" she asks them, Elena and Samathea exchange looks. "Don you have a presentation today?" Elena asks her. "I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at... now. Crap." Jenna pulls out her hair from the bun. "Then go, we'll be fine." Samathea tells her, Jenna smiles at her then took off. Elena then turns to Jeremy, "Are you okay?" she ask, he scoffs. "Don't start that." he tells her and walks off. She then turns to Samathea, "Sammy, you sure you're up for this?" she asks, rubbing her arm, Samathea was quiet for a moment then pulls off a smile.

"Yeah, new start, new me. If you can do it, I'm sure I can too." she tells her, Elena smiles at her, "Cheers." Samathea raise her cup a bit, Elena smiles, clicks her cup with Samathea's and they drink their coffee. Unaware of the two missing couple on the news.

~8~8~8~

Elena sat in the front with Bonnie as Samathea sat in the back, just looking at the stores they pass. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, which is all that crazy. But she goes on and on about it and I'm like, put this woman in a home already, but then I started thinking..." Bonnie's voice trails off as Samathea looks that the cemetery, where their parents where lay down to rest. "Elena, Sammy! Back in the car." she tells them, catching their attention. "We did it again, didn't we. I'm sorry Bonnie." Elena apologizes, "You were telling us that..." Samathea leans forward a bit, "That I'm psychic now." she reminds them, "Okay, then predict something. About me and Sammy." Elena asks her. Bonnie looks at them, "I see..." she was going to say but something small and black hits the windshield.

Bonnie snaps her head to the road and slams on the brakes, Samathea then suddenly remembers being back in the car with her parents and Elena and she was pulled back from the memory and as they came to a stop. Samathea lets out a steady breath as she leans back and calms her pounding heart. "What was that? Oh my god. Elena, Sammy are you okay?" Bonnie asks them. Samathea nods at her, "It's okay, I'm fine. Sammy are you alright back there?" Elena looks over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she answers her, "It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere." Bonnie explains to them, "Really, I- I- I can't be freak out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena tells her. "Nether can I." Samathea adds in. Bonnie just exhaled, "I predict this year's going to be kick ass. I predict that the dark times are over and that you and Samathea are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie tells them, Samathea smiles at her, leans up and place her hand on Elena's shoulder, Elena smiles at Bonnie and place her hand over Samathea's. Bonnie just smiles at the twins and drove off to school.

~8~8~8~

"Mayer lack of male real estate." Bonnie states as they walk through the hallway, "Look at the shower curtains Kelly Beach. She looks a hot– can you say training mess?" Bonnie asks the two. "No that's over." Elena tells them. "All a man with a quite a faze. Busy year." Bonnie tells them then looks over Samathea's shoulder. The twins look over and saw Matt staying in front of his locker, headphones in and was looking straight at Elena, Samathea smiles at him as Elena waves at him, Matt just grab his books from his locker and left. Elena sighs.

"He hates me." she grumbles, Samathea rubs her shoulder. "That's not hate, That, you dump me, but I'm too cool to show it. But secretly I'm listening to air supplies greatest hit." Bonnie tells her, "Elena, Sammy, oh my god." Caroline pulls them into a hug, they both pat her shoulders, then she pulls away. "It's so good to see you two." she tells them, "How are they, are they good?" Caroline asks Bonnie. "Caroline we're right here. And we're fine, thank you." Elena tells her. "Really?" she asks. "Yeah, much better." Samathea states."You poor things." Caroline pulls them back into a hug, "Okay... Caroline." Samathea chokes out then she pulled away, allowing the two to breath. "Okay, see you later?" she asks they nod at her and she left, Elena and Bonnie looks at her, "No comment. None, whatsoever. Okay, I'm not going to say anything." Samathea tells them and they walk away from Bonnie's locker.

They then stop across from the office, "Oh, who is that?" Bonnie said in an amuse tone, "All I see is his back." Elena tells him, "Yeah, a hot back." Bonnie states, "A new guy, that's not surprising." Samathea throws out, "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar." Bonnie states. "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, Huh?" Samathea asks her, "Pretty much." she answers, Samathea then looks over and saw Jeremy retreat to the boys restroom, "I'll be right back." she tells them and high tails it after Jeremy.

Inside the restroom, Jeremy uses an eye dropper to clean out his eyes. Samathea storms in, not caring it was the men restroom, she then pushes Jeremy against the sink and took a hold of his face, "I can't believe this, first day of school and you're already stone." she states in dis-belief, "What, no I'm not." he throws out. "Bullshit you aren't, who did you think it was that did first aid with Vicki all summer?!" Samathea shot back at him. He sighs, knowing he was catch, "Where is it? Is it on you?" she starts to check his pockets. "No, stop it, you need to chill yourself, al'ight!" Jeremy tries to stop her, "Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk. Dude, you are so cool." she went to check his pockets again, "Stop, I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" he questions her, "You haven't seen crazy Jeremy. Elena and I gave you a summer pass. I'm not sure about Elena, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." she throws at him, Jeremy went to leave, but Samathea pushes him back against the sink.

"No, you know what? Go ahead, keep it up, just know me or Elena are going to be there to ruin your buzz everytime. You go it?" she tells him, then a boy walks out of the restroom, Jeremy just glares at her, "Look Jer. I know who you are and it's not this person, so don't be this person." Samathea asks of him, "I don't need this." he tells her and walks out of the restroom, Samathea just sighs. Then looks in the mirror, - _I can do this, just breath._ \- she tells herself, running her hand over her long straight black hair. Then went to leave.

But suddenly bumps into someone, she turns and saw man that look a year older then her, "Sorry." she quickly mumbles. "It's fine, is this the men room?" he asks her, "Oh, um... yeah... I was just... um..." she tries to explain, but sighs, "It's a long story." she states. He smiles a little and nods, then went to step in the side, but she step to the side along with him. She smiles a little and went to step to the other side, but he steps along with her. She giggles and he steps to side and offers her the way out. She nods at him and left, the boy watches her leave around the corner and disappear.

~8~8~8~

"Once our home state of Virginia join Freniciy in 1861, it created a trominted amount of tension of state." Mr. Tanner states, Samathea looks over and saw Matt starting at Elena, she sighs and saw her starting at the new boy, Samathea just shook her head and went to her notes, she then saw Bonnie sent a send a text to Elena saying Hottie was staring. Samathea smiles a little and just listens to the lecture the teacher was going on about unaware that someone outside the building was staring at her.

~8~8~8~

Later that day, Elena went to the cemetery, along with Samathea, they both sat at same tomb stone from their parents.

 _ **Dear Dairy,**_

 _ **I made it through the day, I've must of said I'm fine or fake a smile a least 80 times today. And no one notice it, I wonder how many more nights I will wake up, coughing, remembering the feeling the water in my lungs, suffocating for air and how many more nights will I wake up missing them and hatting myself what happen that night and wishing I could change back time and stop it from happening. I've lost count of how I wish for that accident to never happen.**_

 _ **Jeremy tries to express his pain through, smoking, drugs, and drinking. Elena puts up with it trying to be her usual self, and Me... I lock it away, trying my best not cry, to bawl like a baby over spill milk.**_

 _ **I don't know how long I can keep lying to people, saying I'm alright, when I know I'm not, I just wish I couldn't feel this pain in my chest, the pain of my heart breaking. But there nothing I can do about it. I'm here now, I'm smiling and I'm surviving.**_

Samathea bookmarks the dairy and place it back in her bag, she then looks at the tomb stone that had her parents' names on it, she sighs then stood up. "I'm going to grab a bite at the Grill, you wanna come?" Samathea asks Elena, brushing herself off. She looks up at her and shook her head, "No I'm good, thanks anyway." she tells her, Samathea nods at her and walks away. Samathea walks pass the grave stones, seeing the ones that were long dead for a long time, then suddenly fog came out of nowhere.

Samathea looks around as she walks carefully through the cemetery, pulling her bag close. "Elena? Is that you?" she calls out, but then she jump in fright when she was a crow landing on a gravestone. She gulps down her fear and walks away from the crow, trying to stay calm, but the crow caws at her again and this made Samathea run from it she ran to the edge of the cemetery, she turns to see if the bird follow her. But then turns bumps into a complete stranger, he was tall, short dark hair like her, blue eyes just like her and was a bit pale.

She jumps in fright with a yelp. Knowing it was some guy, she jumps away from him, fully alerted. "Mary Ann?" he asks her, in a whisper, she tilts her head, "Whose Mary Ann?" she asks him, he chuckles and shook his head, "Sorry you remained me of someone I used to know." he tells her, she nods and relax a little. "Are you okay?" he steps closer to her, "Yeah, sorry. It's just that I was heading for the Grill, then out of nowhere this fog comes and a bird, it was very Hitchcock for a moment and that is the bird movie right, Hitchcock." she points out, the man smiles a little. "I get the feeling you can be jumpy when you're scared." he tells her, "Yes. No, maybe, kinda." she throws at him.

He just chuckles, "Come on, I'll escort you out of the creepy cemetery." he offers his arm, she looks at him and loops her arm with his and they both walk out of the cemetery. "Thanks for escorting me out of there, but I think I lost my apatite so I'm going to run back home and calm down a bit." she tells him, "Alright, one more thing." he grip the side of her head and made her look into his eyes.

"You will forget about me or ever meeting me, you will remember nothing about this encounter." his eyes diles a bit and Samathea held a blank look on her face, when she blinks the man was gone, she looks around, wondering how she got out, but shrugs it off and heads homes.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Samathea brush out her hair and pins it up into a low half ponytail, wearing a black long sleeve shirt, tight pants and sneaks. "Sammy, you ready?" Elena asks her, "Yeah." Samathea grabs her coat and headed down stairs with her. "We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill." Elena tells her. "Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this, don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna tells them, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Samathea applause her, Jenna walks away from them with a triumph smiles on her face, Elena just giggles then Samathea opens the door and gasp as she saw the boy she bumps into at school today, "Hi." he greets her, "Hi." she said back, "Sorry, I was about to knock." he tells her. Then Elena walks up to them, "Stefan, hi." Elena tells her, Stefan looks between them, "Yes, we're twins, but our faces might be the same, but our hair color and eyes are totally different." Elena yells him. "Yeah I can tell, your hair is dark brown and eyes are brown and her hair is black and eyes are blue." he tells them. Elena smiles at her twin, "Samathea." Samathea held out her hand to him. "Stefan." he shook her hand.

"Listen, Elena, I wanted to apologize for the disappearing act earlier. I know it was strange." he tells her, she smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "No worries, I get it. Blood makes you squeamish." she throws out. He chuckles, "Something like that." Samathea chuckles as well. "How you're leg?" he asks her, "Oh, it's fine, just a scratch barley, Sammy bandage me up." she answers him, Samathea looks away, flushed with embarrassment. "How did you know where we lived?" Elena asks him, "It's a small down, I'd ask the first person I saw." he tells her.

He then reaches into his back pocket, "I thought you might want this back." he handed Elena her diary, "I was so drafted, thank you." she states. "Don't worry, I didn't look at it or read it." he tells her, "No, why not, most people would of." Elena tells him, "Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." he states, "You keep a journal?" Samathea asks him, "Well yeah, if I don't write it down, I'll forget and memories are too important." he tells her, she smiles at little, "I'm just gonna um... you don't have to stand there." she tells him and walks back into the house, Samathea watches her twin, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stefan step at the border of the door and just stop as if... he couldn't step inside, "I'm fine." he shouts back.

Samathea looks down at Stefan's feet and then back at him, he grew nervous, but was surprise when she lifts her head, looking him straight into his eyes and brought her index finger to her lips as she was telling him, ' _Don't worry you're secret is safe with me._ ' She pulled her hand away from her lips and winks at him, he smiles a little and nods. Then Elena came back, peeking from behind the door, "I'm sorry were you two going somewhere?" he asks them, "Yeah, we're going to go meet a friend, do you want?" Elena asks him, he smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

The three enter the Grill and Samathea saw Matt eyeing Stefan, he then got up and walk over to them, "Hey I'm Matt, nice to meet ya." Matt offered his hand to him, "Hey, Stefan." they both shook, then he looks over at Elena who gave him a small smile. "Hey." she whispers. "Hey." he mumbles to her. He them looks at Samathea, who have him a small smile.

~8~8~8~

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks him as the five sat at a table. Stefan nods at her "I moved when I was still young." he tells her, "Parents?" Bonnie asks him, "My parents pass away." he tells her and looks at Elena and Samathea, "I'm sorry." Elena tells him. "Anything siblings?" Samathea asks him, "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle" he tells her, Caroline didn't like who Stefan was eyeing Samathea. "So Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." she tells him, cutting in.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Bonnie tells him, "Are you two going?" Stefan asks the twin, they looks at him. "Of course they are." Bonnie throws in, Elena looks at her for a moment then looks at Stefan, tucking her hair behind her ear as Samathea rolls her eyes with a smile and fiddle with her hair a bit.

~8~8~8~

Then later on, Stefan when back to his house, in his room and he pulled on a black short sleeve shirt. Then a full grown man walks into his room, the news paper in his hand. "You promised." Zachary throws at him, Stefan looks at him then took the news paper from him, looking at the article that showed the pictures of the two missing people. "This was an animal attack." Stefan tells him, "Don't give me that, I know that game, you tear them up enough they always expect an animal attack, you said you had it under control." Zachary throws at him.

"And I do." Stefan gave the news papers back to him, "Please Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years. But there are people who still remember, and you being here, it's just going to stir things up." Zachary warns him, "It's not my intention." Stefan tells him, "Then why did you, after all this time, why now?" Zachary questions him, "I don't have to explain myself." Stefan shot back at him, "I know... you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zachary tells him, "Then where do I belong?" Stefan asks him. "I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake." Zachary states and left Stefan's room.

Stefan walks over to a cabinet, he turns the key and overs the door, revealing hundreds of diaries for each year. He took the least-est one out, opens it and the book held two pictures of two women that were taken in 1864; Katherine and Mary Ann, they both had the same faces, just like Elena and Samathea Gilbert.

~8~8~8~

"The Battle of Willow Creek, take place at the end of the war right here in our Mystic Falls, how many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner asks his class, "Ms. Bennett." he calls out to Bonnie, drawing her attention away from her notebook. "A lot, I'm not sure, like a whole it." she states, some of the class snickers at her answers.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instinct, Ms. Bennett." he throws at her, Samathea glares at him, "Mister Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to over come your better Jock stereo type." Mr. Tanner asks him, "It's okay Mister Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt throws at him, the class laughs a little. "Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical event?" he asks Elena, "I'm sorry... I- I don't know." she tells him. "I was willing to be lenet for august reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses end with summer break." he shot at her, she act her eyes down, "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan throws in, "That's correct, thank you..." Mr. Tanner pauses, not knowing Stefan's last name.

"Salvatore." he throw out, "Salvatore and your relation to the original setters here in Mystic Fall?" Mr. Tanner asks him, "Distant." he answers him, "Very good, expect there were no civilian casualties in this battle." he tells the class, "Actually there were 27. counterfeiter soldiers they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong. It's a night of a great loss." Samathea throws out, everyone looks at her, her eye contact with him didn't falter or shift from the gazes she was getting.

Mr. Tanner didn't say a word as he bow his head, "The founders archives are stored in the Great Hall, it you like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." she states, leaning forward in her chair. Elena looks at her sister, as Samathea kept a straight face. He just nods at her, Samathea then looks over at Elena from the corner of her, ' _Thank you_ ' Elena mouth, Samathea nods at her and leans back into her chair.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, everyone from Mystic Falls High were at the party, having a good time, Elena, Bonnie and Samathea stood by the fire, "Admit it Elena, he has a thing for you." Samathea boost. The two laugh, "Yeah, whatever." Elena rolls her eyes, Bonnie and Samathea just looks at her. "Just admit it Elena." Bonnie bug her, "Okay. So he's a little pretty." Elena states, "He has that romance novel glaze." Bonnie tells her, then she quoted something from a book and they all laugh. "So where is he?" Bonnie asks. "I don't know, you tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena throws out.

Bonnie smirks a little as Samathea giggles a bit. "Right I forget, now give me a second. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie tells them, "Wait, you need a crystal ball." Samathea points out, then reaches down and pulls out a glass bottle. "Ta-da." she states with a tiny smile, Bonnie and Elena giggle at her and then Bonnie went to take that bottle from her, but as Bonnie's hand touch Samathea's her expression turned to hurt as her eyes were widen.

Samathea was confused by this and Bonnie quickly pulled her hand away from Samathea's, "What?" she asks her, "It was weird. When I touch you, I saw a crow." Bonnie tells her, Elena and Samathea's faces drop, "What?" Elena asks her, "A crow and then there was fog and a man." she tells them, Samathea show an expression of a slightly terrified face, "I'm drunk. It's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it." Bonnie took the bottle from Samathea. Knowing that her just scared her second best friend, "Yeah, okay, I'm going to get a refill." Bonnie then dash away, "Okay." Samathea whispers as they watch Bonnie dash away, "Bonnie!" Elena calls out to her.

She then sighs then they both turn and saw Stefan standing right in front of them, "Hey." he said with a smile, "Hey." Elena said back, Samathea then walk off, giving them alone time and need some time alone as well, she walks into the woods and was just thinking to herself.

She then saw Jeremy walking somewhere, she follows him and saw Tyler trying to force himself on Vicki. She immediately walks over to them, grips Tyler by the back of his neck, her nails dug in and she threw him to the ground. "Sam, stop." Vicki beg her, as Tyler got back up, "You Gilberts are really starting to get on my nerves." he throws out to her, Samathea just glares at him, "Just go, get the hell away from me, Ty." Vicki throws at him as she stood by Samathea, "Wow, Vicki Donovan says no, that's a first." Tyler said then walks away from them.

"I didn't need your help." Vicki tells them, Samathea looks at her in dis-belief. "Bullshit." Samathea calls out, placing her hands on her hips. "Sammy's right, you sure did need our help." Jeremy throws out. "He's just drunk." Vicki throws out, Samathea just scoffs as she rolls her eyes. "I'm drunk and am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy questions her, "No, you're worse, you want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul, and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." she throws at him.

"And is that what you think?" Samathea took a step forward. "It's what I know." she tells her and then walk off. Samathea lets out a frustrated sigh then looks at Jeremy. "Don't give me that look." he states. "I'm kicking Tyler Lockwoods ass." she throws out, "Wait, what?" he asks her, she looks at him and cross her arms. "You have a set of ears Jer, I don't need to repeat myself twice." she tells him and walks off after Vicki.

~8~8~8~

"Vicki, Vicki!" Samathea shouts out to her, Vicki ignored her, "Hey! I'm talking to you, you can't defend him forever!" Samathea shouts at her, Vicki groans at her and turns to face her. "What do you want me to do, Sam, fight back?" Vicki questions her, "Yes, that exactly what I want you to do. You can't keep letting him do whatever he wants to you." Samathea shouts at her. "Why are you even here, Sam?" Vicki questions her.

"I'm here, cause I care and because I want to help you." Samathea tells her, Vicki rolls her eyes at her then looks over Samathea's shoulder. "What?" she asks her, Samathea turns around and saw fag creep up from behind them. Samathea slowly starts to back away next Vicki. Then something whooshes pass them, making them turn, then Samathea lets out a yelp as strong arms wrap around her from behind and she suddenly found herself back at the entrance of the party, she was very confused by this and she stumbles back to the party.

She looks back to the woods, wondering how she got back so fast, she jumps with a gasp as she bumps into someone. "It's okay, it's okay." Stefan tells her, gripping her shoulders, she looks at him and pants. "What's wrong? I could hear your heart beating at a high speed, what happen?" he asks her. "I don't know, one minute I was talking with Vicki then fog came out of nowhere and the next thing I know, I'm back here." she said all in one breath. Stefan nods rubbing her shoulder and nods at her, comforting her. She close her eyes and took deeps breathes to calm down, "It's okay, you're okay." he tells her. She nods, now feeling calm.

"How do you feel?" he asks her. "Stable, or so to speak." he states, they both chuckle at that statement he pulls his hands away from her shoulders, she then brush a strain of her hair behind her ear, "Stefan can I ask you something?" she whispers to him, "Sure." he tells her, "How old are you and don't say seventeen, because I can see through lie." she tells him, he looks at her and smiles a little, "I'm a 161 years old." he tells her.

"Wow, that's... that's... wow." she stumbles over her words. "You're not scared?" he asks her, "No, not really. It's actually... kinda cool." she tells him. "But I'm a vampire, you know crazy, blood-sucker, monster." he gave her reason to doubt him. "So, you may be a vampire, but not a monster, it's what you choose to be that defines you who you are, not what you are." she tells him. He looks at her and smiles a real smile, "Help! Somebody help!" Elena shouts out, everyone turns and saw Jeremy carrying Vicki and Elena held her head, "Oh my god." Samathea mumbles then took off.

"Hey, move! Get out of my way!" Samathea shouts out, making people move out of her way and to Vicki, "Tyler, force them back! Now!" Samathea orders, he nods at her, "Hey, back up give her space!" Tyler pushes back the crowd, Samathea kneels down beside Vicki, "We need to put pressure on her wound, water. I need clean water, and a clean cloth of some sorts to clean out the wound." she the tells the others, they look at her.

"Now!" she shouts, snapping them out of their trance, "Somebody call, 9-1-1!" she also shouts out. Stefan was amazed on how Samathea took charge, then realized who might have bit Vicki. He then took off from the party.

~8~8~8~

Stefan ran across the lawn and right inside the house, "What's going on?" Zachary asks him, "Someone else was attack tonight Zack and it wasn't me." Stefan tells him and ran upstairs into his room. He slams the door behind him, Stefan looks around his room and saw his balcony window open, and a crow flew in, landing on the pillars.

He sighs and looks over at the open door, seeing a man with jet black hair and blue eyes. "Damon." he throws out and Damon just smirks at him. "Hello, brother."

~8~8~8~

The crow sat on the railing outside cawing, "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asks him. "Wait til you see what I can do with the fog." Damon states, looking around the room. "When did you get here?" Stefan asks him, "Well I couldn't miss you're first day of school." Damon throws out and walks over to the shelve, "You're hair's different, I like it." he smirks.

"It's been fifteenth years, Damon." Stefan throws out, "Thank god, I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grudge look, did not suit you." Damon walks across the room. "Remember Stefan, it's important to take away from fed." Damon tease him. "Why are you here?" Stefan demands of him, Damon turns and looks at him, "I miss my little brother." Damon throws out. "You hate small town, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do." Stefan throws out. "I manage to keep myself busy." Damon smirks at him.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, hm. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan tells him, leaving out the fact Samathea knows and that Damon pulled her away from the scene right before he attack Vicki. "That could be a problem. For you." Damon smiles at him, "Why are you here now?" Stefan asks him. "I can ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be sum up into two little words; Elena and Samathea."

~8~8~8~

The ambulance place Vicki inside the back and Matt hops in with her, Samathea sat on the railing, her chin rested on top of her knee and her arms wrap tightly around her leg.

Elena stood next to her, they both watch the ambulance take Matt and Vicki to the hospital, "Hey." Bonnie states as she walks up to them, Elena looks at her, "We're going to get some coffee." Bonnie tells her, Elena nods. "I got to get Jeremy and Sammy home." she tells her. "Elena, Samathea." Bonnie states, Samathea looks over at her.

"There no way I'm psychic, I know that. But whatever I saw or think I saw, I have this feeling..." Bonnie pauses. Samathea turns and sat cross-legged on the railing. "Bonnie, what?" she asks her. "That it's just the beginning."

~8~8~8~

"They took my breath away. Elena and Samathea, but most Samathea. They're dead ringers for Katherine and Mary Anne." Damon states. Stefan just looks at him. "Is it working Stefan, being in their world? Does make you feel alive?" Damon taunts him, "Elena is not Katherine." Stefan throws out. "Well lets hope not, we both know how that ended. But dear Samathea is just like Mary Anne, her spirit, her fire, her temper and will." Damon smirks to himself.

"Tell me, when is the last time you had something stronger then a squirrel?" Damon walks up to him, Stefan scoffs at him. "I know what you're doing Damon, it's not going to work." Stefan went to walk away. Damon just hit him in the shoulder, "Yeah, come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon demands of him, "Stop it." Stefan throws back, Damon just shove him a little. "Come on, do it, together. I saw a couple girls there." Damon hit him upside the head. "Or lets just cut to the chase, lets go straight for Elena." Stefan shoves him back.

"Stop it!" Stefan growls, "Imagine what her blood. I can." Damon pushes him further, "I said stop!" Stefan flashes his fangs at him, eyes turn crimson red, he then slams his body against Damon and sent both of them flying out the window and slam right onto the concrete floor.

Stefan pulls himself to his knees a few hours later, "I was impressed." Damon states. Drawing Stefan's attention, leaning against the hedge. Stefan stood up. "I give it a six, missing style, but I was patently surprise." Damon states, Stefan brush himself off as he stood up, "Very impress with the whole, face thing. It was good." Damon laughs at him, "Yeah, it's all fun and games, huh?" Stefan questions him as he walks over to him. "But wherever you go, people die." Stefan states for a fact, Damon just shrugs. "That's given." he throws out, "Not here, I won't allow it." Stefan stood his ground.

Damon narrows his eyes at his brother, "I'll take that as an invitation." he states, "Damon, please, after all these years, can't we give it a rest?" Stefan begs him. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon reminds him. "Just stay away from Elena and Samathea." Stefan throws at him, "Where's you're ring?" Damon asks him, Stefan looks down at his middle finger and saw his day ring was missing.

"Oh, the sun's coming up in a couple hours and poof, ashes to ashes." Damon jokes a bit, Stefan swallows a lump. "Relax, it's right here." Damon held out his hand and showed him Stefan's ring. He looks at Damon, then took back his ring and slips it back onto his finger. Damon then grips Stefan's throat, baring his fangs, the veins near his eyes pulse and he threw his brother at the shed.

Stefan hits the side, falls to the ground and was now laying on his back, Damon looms over him. "You should know better to think you're stronger then me. You lost that fight when you stop feeding on people, I wouldn't try it again." Damon threatens him. Stefan just pants, "I think I woke Zack up." Damon smirks and walks away, "Hi Zack."

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea stood on both sides of Jeremy as he drank his beer. "You okay?" Elena asks him placing her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs her off. Samathea just sighs, "I called Jenna, she's on her way." Elena informs him. Jeremy went to take another drink, "Those people in uniforms, late time I check, they're the police." Elena tries to tries to lighten his mood, Jeremy just scoff, took one final drink and toss his beer away.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore." Elena tells him, Jeremy looks at her, "They don't remember our parents are dead. They got their own lives to deal with, the rest of the world has moved on. You should try too." Elena tries to help him.

"I've seen you and Sammy in the cemetery, writing in your diaries. Is that... is that suppose to be you two moving on?" he asks them, Samathea sighs and looks at Elena, she just shook her head. "Mum and Dad wouldn't of wanted this." Samathea throws out, Jeremy looks at her for a moment and then out into space. Samathea lays her head on his shoulder, he response by laying his head against hers.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Caroline were at the Grill, Caroline was jealous on how Elena gets all the guys she wants, but then Caroline tries, they just turn her down, and Samathea can also get the guys, but she just turns them down and to Caroline, it was a complication, Bonnie was worries over Caroline, knowing she was drunk.

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **I don't know what to do anymore, I found out Stefan is not just a vampire, but a that he's been living for a hundred years, I can imagine that he's done terrible things and now regrets it, But most of all. This other vampire, why did he pull me away and back to the party, why not attack me as well? I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, be someone new.**_

 _ **Someone without the past, without the pain, someone alive. But it's not that easy, the bad things stay with you. They follow you, you can't escape them as much as you want too. All you can do is be ready for the good, for when it come, you invite in, because you need it, I need it, now more than ever.**_

Samathea sets her pen down, bookmarks her page, place her diary on the night stand snuggles deep into the blankets and turns off her lamp. Waiting for tomorrow to come.


	2. Night of the Comet

_**Dear Dairy,**_

 _ **Somehow, this morning is... different, I can sense change is coming, I can feel it, for the first time in a long time, I feel, completely and undeniably awake. For once I don't regret the day before it begins.**_

 _ **I welcome the day.**_

 _ **Because I know, I will begin to heal. For the first time, I want to be cleanse and move on. Not stay put in the past, I'll stand once more.**_

Samathea set her diary in her bag, pulls her hair into a ponytail. Then she went to walk out of her room, but Jenna stood in her way. "Oh, do I look adult, as in respectfully repellent?" Jenna asks her, "That depends on where you're going." Samathea tells her. "Jeremy's parent teacher conference, hair up or down?" Jenna walks over to the mirror and pulls her hair up, "Sexy stewardess." Samathea states at the hair being held up, Jenna let her hair down. "Busy house wife." she states.

"Up it is. You're fiery today." Jenna states, "I feel good, which is rare so I'm going with it." Samathea tells her. "Where is Jeremy?" Samathea asks her, "He left early, something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house." Jenna tells her, Samathea gave her a confused look. "There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna asks her, Samathea shook her head. "Yeah though so." Samathea pats her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Samathea toys with her pencil, in class as Mr. Tanner was going through another lecture. She notices that Stefan was eyeing Elena again. She sighs with a smile on her face. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner asks them. Elena shook her head. Samathea bit the inside of her cheek, holding back a laugh. Then the three walk through the hallway, Stefan gave Elena a book written by a woman called Alice Belle, she she didn't use her real name was a mystery to Samathea. She saw the two smile at each other, then purposely bumps her hip into Stefan, making him move closer to Elena and quickly walks away from them, a smile on her lips.

She walks out and saw Jeremy was picking another fight, she quickly ran over to them and stood in the middle, press both of her hands against their chests and push them apart. "Stop, both of you." she tells them, "Walk away Gilbert, it's your final warning." Tyler threatens him, "You know this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki, if you hurt her one more time. I swear to God I will kill you." Jeremy throws at him.

"Jer, walk away right now, he's not worth it." Samathea tells him. He looks at her and walks away, "Thanks for that." Tyler states, she just glares at him, "I didn't do it for you." she growls, "Jeremy wait!" Samathea chase after him. She lost him on the grounds, but sighs in defeat. She turns and found Stefan standing in front of her, she lets out a low sighs, "You really need to stop doing that." she growls, Stefan just smiles.

"Listen I need to get to the hospital, I heard to campers were attack." he tells her, she nods, "Listen, there's another vampire in town, my older brother, his name is Damon." he informs her, "Damon.." she mumbles the name, "I need you to stay away from him, he is dangerous and bad news." he warns her, "Okay, thanks for the heads up." she states, nods at her and vanishes with seconds. She scuffs her face and walks down the sidewalk. "Lucky, he can freaking vanishes like that." she grumbles to herself, unknown to her, Damon was watching her walk down the street.

~8~8~8~

"So I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it pass over Mystic Fall, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie tells them as they all sat at a cafe table outside and working on fliers for comet night, "Yeah then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline states, Samathea giggles a bit and she folds the flier. "So then what?" Caroline asks Elena, so then. "So then nothing." Elena tells her.

"You and Stefan... talk all night? There was no sloppy first kiss? Or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asks her. "Nope we didn't go there." Elena tells her, "Not even a hand shake? Elena we are your friends, okay you are suppose to share the smut." Caroline tells her, "We just talk for hours." Elena reminds her, Samathea just kept doing her thing, folding fliers. "Okay, what is with the blockage. Just jumps his bones already." Caroline throws out, Bonnie and Samathea look at her in a surprise way of her words. "Okay it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex." Caroline smiles at her last choice of words, "Profound." Samathea throws out, folding a flier. Then Elena gathered her things, "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks her. "Caroline's right. It is easy, if I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it. Instead of doing from the day what I was going to do." Elena tells them.

"And you're coming with me." Elena tells Samathea, pulling her up. Samathea gathers her things, "Wait, why do I have to come?" Samathea asks her, "Because I'm going to need my wing-man." Elena tells her and drags her off, Samathea looks at her two friend and waves bye with a chuckle erupting from her lips.

~8~8~8~

"Samathea don't be a scary cat." Elena tells her, Samathea rolls her eyes, "I'm not scared, just nervous, this is the first time we've been to his house." Samathea tells her ask the both walk to the boarding house. "Come on you can do this." Elena tells her.

They both walk to the front door and Elena rang the doorbell. Then Samathea nods on the other one and the door creaks open. The twin exchange looks and they both peek in. "Stefan?" Elena calls out, they both walks slowly inside the house. "Stefan?" Elena calls out again. Samathea looks around the area. "Wow, nice place." Samathea whispers, Elena just nods, then the door creaks open some more, Samathea turns her head back and saw the door wide open. Elena noticing Samathea taking two steps close to the door, they both jump as the crow flies in, Samathea took two steps back, turns and was face to face with Damon Salvatore.

~8~8~8~

"I'm... We're sorry for barging in like this. The door was-" Samathea turns to the door and saw it was close shut. "Open..." She stumbles over her words, then looks over at Elena, who just shrugs. Then turns back with a confuse look on her face. "You most be Samathea and Elena." Damon finally spoke, she just looks at him, "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he states, Samathea stiffens a bit, but choice not to show her alertness. "He never mention he had a brother." Elena smiles, "Welcome Stefan's not one to barge, place come." Damon guilds Samathea into the living room.

Elena follows after them. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." he states, Samathea walks to the couches and place her hand on the fabric. "Wow this is you're living room?" Elena asks, "Living room, parlor, auction. It's a little kitschy for mine taste." he throws out, his eyes never left Samathea's figure. "I see why my brother's so smiting." Damon turns his gaze to Elena, Samathea turns and looks at them. "It's about time, for a while there, I'd though he never get over the last one, nearly destroy him." Damon throws out, - _I wonder why?_ \- Samathea narrows her eyes at him. "The last one?" Elena asks him. "Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend." Damon states, Samathea crosses her arms and cock her hips to the right.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." he states, "They're not dating yet." Samathea sang, "Oops well, I'm sure it will come up now or maybe he didn't want to tells you, because he's on the rebound." Elena nods at that statement, "We all have those, relationships end." he mumbles. "You say it like, every relationship is doomed to end." Samathea walks up to him, chests inches from each other. "I'm a fatalist." he shrugs his shoulder, she glares at him and looks over his shoulder, "Hello Stefan." Damon calls out, Elena turns and looks at him, "Elena, Samathea. Didn't know you were coming over." Stefan tells them, Elena walks up to him. "I know, I should of called..." Elena states as Samathea walks up next to her. "Oh don't be silly, you're welcome anytime, aren't they Stefan?" Damon stood next to Samathea, Stefan eyes him, "You know I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you... he wasn't always such a looker." Damon whispers to Samathea.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Samathea. It was nice to see the both of you." Stefan tells them, not taking his eyes off Damon, "Yeah we should probably go. It was nice meeting you, Damon." Samathea tells him as she wanted to shack him, "Great meeting you too, Samathea, Elena." Damon took a hold of her hand, pulled it to his lips and kisses it. Samathea gave a small smile, "Come on Elena." Samathea whispers to her and they both left the house. "Wow, great gals, they got spunk, but mostly Samathea. You on the other hand, looked pooped." Damon points out.

"Did you over worked yourself today? Let me guess, hospital." Damon sarcastically states, going to clean up your mess. "Were you successful? Did your powers of persuasion work?" Damon states as Stefan walks into the room, "Remember if you feed properly, none of those tricks work right." Damon reminds him, "How long was Elena and Samathea here?" Stefan questions him in a calm tone, "Are you worry, Stefan, scared we have be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon asks him. Stefan said nothing. "Isn't that why you play your little game of I'm a high school human?" Damon smirks.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan tells him, "Of course you are, we both know the closest you're ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon growls at him, "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asks him, Damon shrugs, "Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon smiles at him and walks away.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Dear Dairy,**_

 _ **I meet the infamous Damon Salvatore, older crazy vampire brother to Stefan. He was up to something, I know that, and I know now he was the one to pull me away from Vicki and back to the party. But why? Why would he do that?**_

 _ **When I spoke with him today, he was sad, when he look at me, he was seeing someone else. What was his story? Why was he trying to hurt Stefan? What is the story behind the Salvatore brothers?**_

 _ **So many questions are flowing through my mind right now, so much confusion, but there is one thing I do know, Vicki is in trouble and I have to keep her safe and away from Damon, God help us all for what may come.**_

Samathea sets down her journal, turns off her light and snuggles back under her covers, closing her eyes and was enough off into a nightmare.

She toss and turn as she remember the night her parents died;

 _Her and Elena were in the back seat, their father was struggling to get out as Samathea fight to unbuckle herself and Elena. She manages to break free and works on Elena. Samathea looks over at her over._

Samathea grips the pillow tightly asks her breathes heavy, trying to take in air;

 _Their father grips her hand in response as if he was telling her it was alright, then someone came at the car. Elena shook their mother's shoulders, but she sways limply in the water. Samathea looks out her passenger window and bangs on the window, the man pulls off the door from it's hinges, he went to take their father out, but he shook his head and points to the girls in back._

Cold sweat runs down there her face as she turns her head again;

 _Samathea looks over and saw Elena lay limp in the water, Samathea's eyes went in shock and starts to tugs at the seat beat. Finally getting her free from it, the door on Samathea's side was pulled off and she handed the stranger Elena, he took a hold of her and swam out. Samathea follow after him._

Samathea whimpers a little as she toss again, her door was open and Jeremy walks into the room, and sat on her bed next to her. "Sammy?" He shook her, she whimpers again. Jeremy grew worry for his older sister and took a hold of Samathea's shoulders, "Sammy, wake up!" she shook her roughly. "Sam?! Samathea!" Jeremy yells, Samathea shot her eyes open and coughs as she sat up, a hand clutches her shirt as air rushes in her lungs. "Sammy?" Jeremy asks her, "Bathroom... toilet..." she struggles to speak.

He nods and rushes her out of her room and into the bathroom, Samathea kneels in front of the toilet, quickly lifts the lid and seat and threw up her inside, Jeremy pulls back her hair and rubs her back, Elena ran to the doorway, "What happened?" Elena asks him and over to her. "She had a nightmare, and a bad one." he tells her. Samathea threw up even more. And after three more she coughs a bit and flush the vomit down the toilet.

Then leans against the tub, "You okay?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her, watery eyes and a lump in her throat, "No... I had a bad dream... of when mum and dad died." Samathea tells her, Elena looks at her and rubs her arm. "I think I need to lay down." Samathea stood up, ran the sink, cleaning the horrible taste from her mouth and retreat back to her room, she lays back her bed and curls up under her cover trying her best not to think about that night.

~8~8~8~

The next day at the building for the night of the comet, Samathea was sitting on a table by herself and writing in her diary.

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **The dream happen again, same one, all the time. I still remember feeling my lungs burning for air, and how I fought to save Elena and me from drowning. That was the most scariest experience I had to face, but I still here, suffering from the trauma and now have a fear for water.**_

 _ **I wish I didn't have to go through that, I wish I could off never had to go through that, but I did and now I'm here and now have to live with it.**_

 _ **How long before I am healed of this pain, this fresh wound that slowly festers?**_

Samathea then closes her diary and pulls it close to her chest and she just sighs, unaware of Damon watching her. It was true that Samathea was an exact look-a-like of Mary Ann, but somehow deep down, Damon wanted to get to know her, the real her. He then notices Caroline walking over to him and vanishes from her sight.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Samathea stood on the top of the Grill and watches the comet slowly descend across the sky, she walks along the ledge the humming to herself, she then looks up at the comet and sighs, "I'm quite jealous of Stefan, he got to see the comet. Not once but twice. I bet it would be cool. But then again, to live a long and entirety life. It seems lonely." Samathea mumbles to herself. Then started to hum a tone to herself.

 _ **I can hold my breath,**_

 _ **I can bite my tongue,**_

 _ **I can stay awake if that's what**_

 _ **want.**_

 _ **Be your number one.**_

 _ **I can fake a smile,**_

 _ **I can force a laugh,**_

 _ **I can dance and play the part**_

 _ **if that's what you ask**_

 _ **Give you all I am.**_

 _ **I can do it,**_

 _ **I can do it,**_

 _ **I can do it.**_

 _ **But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down.**_

 _ **I'm only human, and I crash and I break down.**_

 _ **Your words in my head,**_

 _ **Knifes in my heart, You build me up and I**_

 _ **Fall apart, cause I'm only Huma~n.**_

 _ **I can turn it on,**_

 _ **be a good machine.**_

 _ **I can hold the weight of worlds**_

 _ **if that's what you need.**_

 _ **I can do it,**_

 _ **I can do it,**_

 _ **I'll get through it.**_

 _ **But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down.**_

 _ **I'm only human, and I crash and break down.**_

 _ **Your words in my head, knifes in my heart.**_

 _ **You build me up and then I fall apart.**_

 _ **Cause I'm only huma~n.**_

 _ **I'm only human,**_

 _ **I'm only human,**_

 _ **just a little human.**_

 _ **I can take so much,**_

 _ **until I've had enough.**_

 _ **Cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down.**_

 _ **I'm only human, and I crash and I break down.**_

 _ **Your words in my head, knifes in my heart,**_

 _ **You build me up and then I fall apart.**_

 _ **Cause I'm only huma~an.**_

Samathea lets out a breath as she sat down and looks up at the stars, playing her little game of "Connect the Dots", then her cell rang, she pulls it out and saw it was Elena, "Hello?" she answers, " _Sammy, Vicki's missing._ " Elena said through the other line, Samathea shot up to her feet and was now heading down the steps, "Where was the last place she was seen?" Samathea asks, " _Somewhere in our general area._ " Elena states. Samathea nods and looks around as she was now on the ground level. Samathea looks around and calls out Vicki's name

~8~8~8~

Vicki in fright of Damon and Stefan watches him, "Vicki!" Samathea shouts, the two look down and saw Samathea looking around to find Vicki, "Damon, if Samathea finds out about you from Vicki, how will she react if she sees you as a vampire?" Stefan questions him, Damon looks at him, "She'll see you as a monster." Stefan taunts him, Damon looks between Vicki and Samathea, Damon then walks over to Vicki and whispers into her ear, and seconds later steps away from Vicki. Who was very confused, "What happened? Where am I?" she asks them. Stefan lets out a sigh of relief. "Ah, I ripped my stitches open." her hand guilds over her wound. "You okay?" Stefan asks her. "I took some pills man, I'm good." she tells him, standing up and walks off.

"It's good to be home, I think I might stay a while." Damon said with a smirk, Stefan just glare at him, "This town could use a bit of a wake up call, do you think?" Damon states. "What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asks him. "Thanks for me to know and for you to, dot, dot, dot. Give Samathea my best." Damon states and vanishes.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks down at her cell and got a text from Matt, saying Stefan found Vicki and was brought back to the Grill, she lets out a relief sigh and headed home. But of course she texted Bonnie to let her know. But as she walks pass the parking lot she saw Damon was now talking with Caroline, Samathea shook her head and walks off, not caring if Damon saw her. As she got home, Samathea headed straight for her bedroom, got change into her pjamyes and sat by her window with her journal in her lap and a pen her hand, thinking of what to write, but nothing came to mind, today's events blurs in her mind.

- _A lot happened today, not a lot, a lot. But enough for me not to write anything down._ \- she sighs, place her pen inside her journal, closes it. She then moves off her window ledge and walks over to her bed, she sets her journal on her night stand and lies under the covers and turns off her light. But as soon as she closes her eyes, she was suddenly in Caroline's room, standing in the doorway and saw Damon kissing Caroline down her belly and she was enjoying it. Samathea shivers in disgust. But then found herself in Caroline's place, gasp and looks around then saw Damon loom over her, fangs bared and veins coursing around his eyes and he took a bite of her neck, making her scream in pain.

Samathea shot up with a gasp, she was panting heavily and sub-consciously wrap her hand around her neck. _-What... what the hell was that?!-_


	3. Friday Night Bites

_Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites_

Samathea toss and turn in her sleep, seeing Caroline try and defend herself from Damon, but instead was thrown back onto the bed and Damon pounce on her, taking a bite. Samathea shot awake and rubs her neck, she then got up, finding that she scratch at her neck badly and bandage it, got dress for the day and grab her bag and headed out. She manages to catch a ride with Bonnie and Elena. Samathea kept rubbing her left side of her neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

~8~8~8~

She tones out the conversation that Elena and Bonnie were having and walks off. Still rubbing her neck. But then bumps into Stefan. "Hey Samathea." Stefan smiles at her, "Please, call me Sammy or Sam." she asks of him. He nods and notices her rubbing her neck, "You okay?" he asks her. She nods, "Yeah I'm fine, just scratch my neck badly and I bandage it, but don't worry, It will heal in a few days, promise." she tells him, he nods at her, "Kay, bye." she walks pass him, waving at him over her shoulder and took off into the building.

~8~8~8~

Mr. Tanner was leaching the class again about dates and, Samathea finally stop rubbing her neck and prop her chin on her hand. Then there was a low whisper in the back of her head. She tries to ignore it, but she was snap out her her trance when Elena was asks a question. "The Profound harbor." he asks her, "Um.." she mumbles, "December 17th, 1971." Stefan answers. "Thank you, Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner jest to Stefan. The class laugh, "Anytime." he answers. Samathea smiles a little, "The Fall of the Berlin war?" he asks, "1989." Samathea answers, everyone looks at her, surprise she even knew that, even she was surprise.

"Um... I'm good with dates?" she throws out. "Really, how good? Keep it to the ear." Mr. Tanner asks her, she nods, "The Civil Rights Act?" he asks her, "1964." she answers.

"John F. Kennedy Assassination?" he asks her, "1963." she answers again, "Martin Luther King?" he asks again, taking a step towards her. "1968." she answers again. Everyone turning towards her, "Lincoln." he asks again, "1865." she said again, "Roe Vs. Wade." he asks again, standing in front of her desk. "1973." she answers again. "Brown Vs Board." he asks her again, "1954." she answers, "The Battle of Jarlsberg." he asks her, "1863." she answers again, "Korean War." he asks again, "1950 to 1953." she answers.

"Ha! It ended in 52." he laugh in her face, Samathea wasn't stunned, "Actually sir... it was 53." Stefan spoke out, Mr. Tanner looks at Stefan then back at Samathea. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." he asks the class, "It was 19...53." a student answers, the class claps for her, Samathea brush a strain of her hair behind her ear, blushing from embarrassment.

Then the bell rung and everyone walks out of the classroom, "How did you know all that?" Elena asks her sister. Samathea scratches the back of her head, "Um... lucky guess?" Samathea answers, she just shook her head, "You've been doing crosswords again haven't you?" Elena asks her, Samathea smirks. "Guilty as charge." she throws back, Elena just laughs and they walk on.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on the blenches with her sketch pad on her lap and was sketching a picture of Stefan, who was sitting a ways off and was watching the football practice, she then saw him walk off the bleaches and up to Mr. Tanner. She hums to herself, finishing her final detail.

 _ **Yura yura yurameku**_

 _ **nami no ma ni**_

 _ **Kira kira kagayaku**_

 _ **Koe wa tada yure kanata e to**_

 _ **Yume miru kurage wa**_

 _ **Uta utau yo~ Yasashii umibe de nemu ru~**_

 _ **Yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu**_

 _ **Kira kira kagayaki**_

 _ **koe wa tada yure anata e to**_

 _ **Donna toki demo kono uta hibiki watareba**_

 _ **Donna iro demo sunda sora ni kaete iku yo~**_

 _ **Koe wa tada yure kanata e to**_

 _ **Yumemiru kurage wa uta ka ne de**_

 _ **Kira kira kagayaku**_

 _ **Koe wa tada yure anata e to**_

She then finishes her sketch and headed home, unaware that Damon was watching her still. (yesh Stalker much?)

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back into his room, pulling on a new shirt and saw Damon waiting for him, "How were try-outs? Did you make the team?" Damon asks him. Stefan just looks at him, "It's every emboldened how you reveal your soul." he states, Stefan vamp-flash over to him and tore his diary out of his hand. Damon just laughs, "What are you doing here?" Stefan asks him. "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and I want us to start over." Damon tells him, But Stefan just looks at him, Damon stood up, "We need to put the past behind us, you're my little brother and if you want to live a normal happy human life, then I want that for ya, maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a non-living... living person. Maybe that holds for both of us." Damon states, Stefan just looks at him, not believing a word.

Then Damon laughs, knowing he couldn't keep a straight face, pats Stefan on the back and walks across the room. "You know it doesn't have to be like this. Damon" Stefan states, "Of course it doesn't." Damon states and took the quill from the jar. "I saw Elena and Sammy today, BTW. That means by the way. Elena was at cheer-leading practice, she look so perky in her little short shorts. And Samathea, wearing her tight jeans, looking sexy as ever." Damon gloats, Stefan glares at him, "Simmer down, I didn't even go near them, I got my own cheerleader. Ooh, that reminds me, I got run, I have a date." he sets the quill back in the jar, "Sweaty palms, wish me luck." Damon smirks and left Stefan alone in his room.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Samathea was cooking in the kitchen, noodles with sauce as Elena pulled out the bowls, "You explain it, last night, I'm watching 9o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet its that phone commercial." Bonnie states, Samathea turns of the stove and place the pan on a cool part of the stove. "And then it was the guy and the girl with the Beng, then he flew to Paris and back?" Samathea asks her, pouring the noddles into the bowl. Bonnie looks at her, "How did you know that, you hardly ever watch any T.V at all?" Bonnie asks her, "Uhhh... lucky guess?" Samathea states setting the pot in the sink and takes the pot of sauce and pours it into bowl. "Bonnie that commercial is on a consent loop." Elena states. Samathea sighs and sets the pot in the sink. "Okay fine, how about this. Today, I'm obsessed with numbers, I keep seeing 8 14 and 22. how weird is that?" Bonnie asks them, the Gilbert twins, they looks at each other with smirks look back a Bonnie, "Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena states.

Bonnie glared at her, then at Samathea, "Have you talk to your grams?" Samathea asks her. "She's just going to say, I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch, do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie complains. "I don't want to be a witch." they both answer, "Elena, putting bought salad in a nice bowl won't fool anyone." Samathea tells her, Elena smirks at her, "Okay, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons." Elena looks around the kitchen, "Middle drawer on your left." Samathea states, Bonnie and Elena look at her, Elena then walks over to the drawer, opens it and found the wooden serving spoons. Bonnie looks over at Samathea and she shrugs. "Okay, so she's been in this kitchen a thousand times." Elena states, Samathea nods, "Pretty much." she agrees.

Then the door bell rang, "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous, just be your normal, loving self." Elena states and walks over to the door, Bonnie grips the drawer handle, "Birthday candles." Samathea mumbles to her. Bonnie looks at her then pulls out the drawer, finding a small package of birthday candles. Bonnie looks at her and Samathea gave her a confused shrug.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Samathea sat that the table next to Bonnie, Elena on the other side and Stefan sat at the end, it was a really quiet dinner, Samathea locks eyes with Elena and she caught onto Samathea's meaning. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks, breaking the silence, "Well be let me on the team today, so, must of done something right." he states, Elena smiles at him, "Bonnie you should of seen Stefan today, Tyler through a ball right at him.." Elena went to tell the story. "Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cuts her off, feeling uncomfortable. - _Please don't let it fall to silence again!_ \- Samathea begs, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family." Elena suggest.

"Um.. divorced, my mum lived with my dad." she states, Stefan nods. "No, about the witches." Elena states, Stefan looks at her, Samathea shot a look at Elena, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool." Elena states, "Cool isn't the word I would use." Bonnie tells her, Elena just glares. "Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan states, "My family came by the way of Salem." Bonnie states, "Really, Salem witches?" Stefan asks her, "Yeah..." she mumbles. "That is pretty cool." Stefan agrees with Elena. "Really why?" Bonnie asks him, "Salem witches are heroic examples, individualism, and noncombatten." Stefan states.

Bonnie smiles proudly, "Yeah they are." Elena looks over at Samathea as she smiles, taking a sip of her drink. Then the door bell rang. "Wonder who that can be?" Samathea swallows her drink and went to answer the door. Elena follows her as they both walk over to the door and Samathea opens the door. There stood Caroline and Damon. "Surprise. Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert." Caroline showed her the cake. "Hope you don't mind." Damon throws in, eyeing Samathea. Caroline walks in and handed Samathea the cake as Stefan walks to the door. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asks him, "Waiting for Elena and Samathea to invite me in." Damon took a step to the door. "Oh yeah-" Elena went to invite him in. "No, no he can't stay. Can you Damon?" Stefan tries to get Damon to leave.

"Get in here." Caroline tells Damon, "We're just finishing up." Stefan tries again. "It's fine, just come on in." Elena tells Damon. Samathea gulps, then Damon walks pass the three. "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Samathea." Damon states, "Thank you." Samathea smiles at him and Damon looks over at Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Then the six sat in the living room, a few had plates of cake, "I can not believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seeding." Caroline states with a smile. "But good for you, go for it." she set her cup down. "That's what I always tell him, you know you have to engage, you can't just seat there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go and get it." Damon states, Stefan just glares at him, "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only because you miss summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline throws at Elena's face, Samathea glares at her. "I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie defends her.

"I guess we could put her in the back." Caroline mumbles, Elena then glares at her, "But then again, Samathea was way worse then you are. She made the right choice in quitting the team." she giggles, Elena and Bonnie shot a worry looks at Samathea as she stiffens in her seat. "You two don't seem like the cheer-leading type to me." Damon states. "That's because their parents just died, I mean, they're going through a blah phase, they use to be way more fun." Caroline states with a smiles, Bonnie shot her a glare "And I should say that with complete sensitivity." she stops smiling, knowing she just hit some nerve that were still hurting. "I'm sorry, Elena, Sammy. I know what's it like to loose both your parents, in fact we almost watch every signal person we care about die." Damon looks over a Stefan.

Samathea tones everything out as she remembers the accident; the bridge, the car, the water and the last thing she ever said to her father right before he died. "Sam? Sammy?" Bonnie's voice brought her back, "Huh?" she looks at her, "You okay?" she asks, Samathea pulls her hand to her cheek and found it was wet. - _Was I crying?_ \- she then quickly wipes away the forming tears in her eyes, "Sam?" Elena asks her, Sam then looks at her sister and smiles. "You know what, I'm gonna clean the dishes." she states, taking her plate and cup and quickly walks to the kitchen.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sets the rinse plate in the washer, "One more." Damon calls out, Samathea turns to him and saw the glass cup in his hand, She smiles and went to take it, but Damon drops the cup and quickly catches it. Samathea giggles a bit as he gave her the cup. "Nice relaxes." she states, setting the cup on the counter. "You know I like you, you know who to laugh and your sister makes Stefan smile, which I haven't seen in a long time." he states leaning against the counter and next to the dish-washer.

"I'm curious about something, what happened to Katherine, the one Stefan loved?" she asks as she went to set the plate in, but Damon took it from her and set it in for her. "In a fire. Tragic fire." he answers. "Was it recent?" she asks, "Seem like it was yesterday." he smirks that her "And the woman you love?" Samathea dares to throw out, Damon raise an eyebrow. "Oh no, don't pull the whole, I don't know what you're talking about, or the you're mistaken. I know because when you look at me, you're looking at someone else." Samathea states in a clam tone, handing him a plate. He smirks, "Her name was Mary Ann, sweet girl. She died in the fire as well." he states, trying to keep his cool. Then Samathea faces him, "What were they like?" she asks.

Damon thinks back to Katherine and Mary Ann, "They were beautiful, a lot like you and Elena in that department. Katherine was very complicated, selfish at time not very kind and other, sexy and seductive." he states, Samathea just rolls her eyes, "Mary Ann was her younger sister complete opposite, she was very kind, caring, loving, selfless, and was wise from time to time." he said in a loving matter, Samathea catches onto that. "So who dated who first?" Samathea asks him, giving him the last plate. He smirks, "Quite the seduction." he states and set the plate in the bottom rack. "You should ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer will differ from mine." he states and closes the door. Samathea gave him a quick smiles then walks to the Island and folded the hand towels. "You know, you really did make the right choice. Quitting cheer-leading." he sat at the stool, Samathea looks at him, "Why do you say that?" she ask him, "Well I can figure that you are meant for more then just cheer-leading and your sister look miserable." he states, helping with the folding, "Saw that?" she states, he smirks. "Elena and I use to love it, but ever since mum and dad died. I don't know. It was like the more I did the usual things, the more it hurt, I guess the things that mattered, just stop mattering altogether." she states.

"Then move on, problem solved." he states, Samathea looks at him, "I'm sorry." she states, he looks at her, confused. "You didn't just loose Mary Ann, but you lost a peace of yourself. a hole in your heart that you can't fill, no matter what how hard you try." she states, Damon looks at her, as she saw right through him, "Hey." Bonnie called out, the two look over and saw Elena was with her too. "Need some help?" Bonnie asks them, Samathea smiles a little at her. "Sure why not." Damon throws out.

 _~8~8~8~_

Stefan and Caroline sat in the living room, "Matt tries, he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand, they were each others first, you know, like from the sand box." Caroline informs him, he smiles a bit as she took a sip of her drink. "That's a really nice scarf." he states, "Thank you, it's new." she tells him, "Can I see it, I mean would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asks her, moving closer to her.

"Oh, I can't." she informs him, "Why not, you okay?" Stefan asks her, Caroline then was a bit confused herself. "Um, all I know is I can't take it off." she tells them, "What are you two kids talking about?" Damon walks into the living room, and sat on the arm chair. "I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan informs him, "Hey, you know, Sammy, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up in the dishes, why do you see if you can help them." Damon asks of Caroline, she glares up at him, "Dose it look like I do dishes?" she asks him, "For me?" Damon asks again. "I don't think so." she said again, Damon sighs and compel her. "Go see if Sammy needs help in the kitchen." he orders her.

"You know what, I'm gonna go see if Sammy needs help in the kitchen." she states, Damon smiles at her, she took her cup and walks into the kitchen, leaving the Salvatore brothers alone. "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan tells him.

"Sure she does, they all do, they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon tells him, "Alright, you had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me, Elena and Sammy. Good for you, now it's time for you to go." Stefan warns him, "That's not a problem, because I've been invited in and I will come back tomorrow night, and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader's sister whatever I want to do, because that is normal to me." Damon place his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Later that night Samathea laid her her bed, tossing and turning in her bed, she saw images flash in her mind, Mr. Tanner laid dead on the ground, a bite wound on his neck, Damon mouth's drips with blood and his eyes were crimson red. " _Anyone, anytime, anyplace._ " he states.

Then Samathea jumps awake, coughing, feeling the air enter her lungs. She then felt pain shoot through her arm, Samathea hisses in pain, she reaches over and turns the lamp on. She her arm bleed and there was a bite in her arm. She gasp in shock.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, everyone gathered at the meet, Samathea stood next to Elena as she talks with a cheerleader. Then Stefan walks over to them, "Ooh, look at you, you look hot in a jersey." he states, "What happened, no more cheerleader?" he asks Elena, "I quit... I'm a quitter." he tells her, "No, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss, you're not the same person. You should be looking ahead, you should be starting over." he states, Elena smiles at him.

"I hope you don't think this is too soon or two weird. But I um... wanted you to have this." he then pulls out a small box and opens it, Elena gasp in awe as she took the necklace out. "Oh my god. It's beautiful." she states, looking at it. "It's something I had forever and never wanted to give it to any one, until now." he tells her, Elena smiles at him, "I very much like it of you wear it, for me, for good luck." he states, Elena smells the necklace. "Is that Rose that I smell?" she asks him, "No that's a herb." he states, Samathea smiles, happy for her sister. "It's nice?" Stefan asks her. "I love it." she states, then Samathea moves behind her, pushing her hair out of the way. Elena gave her the thin chains and Samathea clips it around her neck.

"I also wanted to thank you, for pushing me to try out for the team." he tells her, Elena smiles at him, "And I have a gift for Sam, for pushing me into dating your sister." he states, pulls out a box, opens it and showed her a golden thin chain with a silver crescent moon. "Oh wow, thank you." she states, after pulling it out. Then Elena helps her put the necklace on, then the twins look at him. "I also wanted to thank you guys, for being my first friends." he states Elena and Samathea smiles at him. Then Elena gave him a passionate kiss and after that Samathea gave him a sisterly hug. That Stefan welcomed.

Then he pulls away and left, Samathea looks at her sister, seeing she had a bashful smile, but then they turned to Caroline. "And you're not in uniform because?" she asks Elena, Samathea had the ' _Uh-oh_ ' look and slowly walks away from the two.

~8~8~8~

Then as it was dark as the game was about to start. Samathea watches from afar, she never like the crowds. But then saw Tyler walking over the Jeremy, "Oh no." she quickly ran over to them. "Tyler, back off." she states and shoves him away from Jeremy. "Wow, you have a woman defending you." he gloats, Samathea rolls her eyes. "Yeah what about you, you're acting like a fucking child and a complete and utter dick, taunting Jeremy, and playing with Vicki, it's an amazement that you're even on the team." Samathea snaps back at him, but then Tyler then backhands her across the face. Sending her to the ground.

Then Jeremy punches him in the face. And they broke into a fight, getting everyone attention, Samathea then pulls herself up on her feet, and pulls Tyler off Jeremy. Tyler stumbles back a bit, "Leave him alone." she growls, a red mark on her face. Then Tyler charges at her, "I said leave him alone!" she shouts, pressing her hands at his chest and he flew back and hits the ground, groaning. Samathea looks at her hand in shock. - _How did I do that?_ \- then saw Tyler was going to go hit her again, "Stop!" Stefan grabs his wrist stopping him, Tyler looks at him, then whams him in his stomach, but nothing happen as Elena walks to the front of the crowd. Samathea then saw Jeremy grab the top of a broken bottle. "Jeremy, no!" she went to stop him. Stefan throws Tyler back and was cut across the hand with the broken glass. Samathea gasp as she covers her mouth with her hands.

Matt then shoves Tyler away from the group and into the school. Elena then pushes Jeremy back, "What the hell?" she snaps at him, Samathea press her hand to her redden cheek, "Lift your head up you're bleeding." she tells him, "I'm fine." he shoves her hands away, "Yeah you smell fine." she states. "I don't need this." he growls and walks away from crowd. "Oh my god, your hand." Elena walks over to Stefan. But he soon closes it and hides his hand behind his back, "No, no, no. it's fine." he tells her. "Is it deep, how bad is it?" Elena took his wrist and tries to pry his hand open. "Come on." she mumbles and Stefan slowly open his hand, finding it completely fine. Samathea walks over to them. "But I saw..." she stutters. "He missed. It's not even my blood, see?" Stefan wipes off his hand and shows her the healed palm.

"No, no. I saw it, the glass cut your hand..." she states, "It's okay, I'm okay." he tells her, "It's almost kick off time, so I'm uh, see you after the game." he tells her and took off. Elena sighs and looks at Samathea, "Sammy…" she states, moving her hand away and tilts her head to the side looking at the redden cheek. "I'm okay." Samathea states. Elena took her hands away and looks at her. "Really, I'm fine, just need to put some ice on it, cool down the swelling." she smiles. Elena still look worry. "I'm gonna go and get my jacket, don't wait up for me." Samathea tells her and ran off to the car.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks to the car, hits the unlock button, the tail lights flash and she opens the back window. Reaches in and pulls out her jacket, pulling it on and closes the back shut and saw she turns around. She jumps, seeing Damon standing right in front of her, "Damon, why are you here?" she asks him, "Oh, I'm hiding from Caroline." he whispers. "And why is that?" Samathea whispers back. "I need a break. She talks way more than I can listen." he states, "That could be a sign." she adds, "Hey and who did this do you?" he asks, eyeing her red cheek, "Oh, just some asshole that loves to irritate people, and that's an understatement." she states, "Well, Caroline is young." he said, pulling back to their first conversation. "Well, she's no younger then you are." Samathea states, he shrugs a bit.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, I'd think she drive me crazy." he states, "Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but she's been my friend since the first grade, so that means something to me." she snaps, crossing her arms, perking Damon's interest. "Dully noted, I'm sorry If I make you uncomfortable, it's not my intention." he smirks. She rolls her eyes. "Yes. It is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternative meaning behind everything you say." Samathea points out.

He sighs, "You're right, I do have other intentions and so do you." he states, "Really?" she asks, shifting in her spot, "I see them, you want me." he states, she arch an eyebrow. "I get to you, you found yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me." he states, Samathea stiffens in her spot, "And right now you want to kiss me." he states, compelling her. She just looks at him, Damon leans down to kiss her, but was smack across the face and Samathea was now fuming with anger.

"You fucking sicko! I don't know what happened between you and Stefan, but I want no part of it and I may have no clue what happened in the past, but lets get one thing straight, I am not Katherine or Mary Ann or any other girl you've screw with. So, stay away the hell from my friends." she growls and walks off, Damon stood there, bewilded that Samathea resisted his compulsion.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks outside the building, "You going to be able to play?" Matt asks him, Stefan looks at him, "Oh, yeah I'm good." he states, "Um, what you did back there, you had Jeremy's and Sammy's backs." he states, "Jeremy's a mess up kid and Sammy wants to look after him, somebody's got to look out for them." Stefan states, "I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt admits, Stefan smiles a bit, "You had your reasons." he states, "No excuse." he adds and then held out his hand, then Stefan shook his hand, "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt adds and walks away.

Then Stefan heard clapping behind him, he turns and saw his brother, "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins the team and makes a friend. It's also raw raw, go team." Damon gloats. "Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan went to walk away, but Damon was suddenly in front of him. "Nice trick with Sammy, let me guess, you put Vervein on the necklace, I admit, I was surprise. It's been a while since someone could resist my... compulsion. Where you get it?" Damon asks. "Does it matter?" Stefan went to walk away, "Guess I can seduce her the old fashion way, or I could just eat her." Damon states, making Stefan stop and looks at his brother. "No, you're not going to hurt her or Elena, Damon." Stefan states, Damon turns and looks at him. "No?" Damon asks him, "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her, why else would you pull her out of the woods and back to the party that night?" Stefan states, Damon shifts in his spot.

"I was worry that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be." Stefan states. "Whose pretending?" Damon asks. "Then kill me." Stefan shot out, "Well, I'm tempted." Damon states, "No, you're not. You had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am, I'm still alive and here you are, you're still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine and Mary Ann are dead." Stefan reminds him, Damon swallows at Mary Ann's name. "And you hate me because I use to loved Mary and you torture me because you still do. And that my brother, that is your humanity." Stefan states, Damon glares at him.

"Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner calls out, Stefan turns and looks at him, "What the hell, we got a game to play." he reminds Stefan, then Stefan turns and looks at Damon, "If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon the flashes over in front Mr. Tanner, biting into his neck, draining his blood, "No!" Stefan shouts, then Mr. Tanner crumples to the ground, dead.

Damon turns and looks at him, eyes pulsing crimson red, "Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon tells him, Stefan looks at his brother in shock.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks outside, feeling this urge to walk over in front of the boy's locker room, she arrive and heard the voices grow louder, she slowly walks forward, hearing them grow even louder, her heart picks up the pace as and as she reach the edge of the light, the voices stop, she screams in horror finding Mr. Tanner, dead with a bite mark in his neck.

Matt ran out and saw Samathea standing there, "Sam? Sammy, what's wrong?" he ran up to her, saw her looking at something, he follow her gaze and saw Mr. Tanner dead. "Somebody help!" Matt shouts, running to get someone. Samathea just looks down at him in horror and she sub-consciously grips her bandage arm with the bite mark on it, she knew, she knew this would happen, but did nothing about it. Who would even believe.

~8~8~8~

She then walks slowly back to the car, replaying Mr. Tanner's dead body over in her head. "Sam." Matt calls out to her, she turns and looks at him, tears that were stain on her face. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks her, she looks at him then to the ground, more tears formed in her eyes, lower lips trembles and she shook her head. Matt pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I knew, I knew. I don't know how, but I knew. I knew." she whimpers, Matt just rubs her back comforting her. "Come on I'll walk you back to your car." he tells her, she nods and Matt walks her back to the car, both her and Elena came to the game in.

~8~8~8~

Later that night Stefan wrote in his journal;

 _ **I thought there was hope, that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still Human, Normal, But I was wrong, there is nothing human, left in Damon, no good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster that must be stop.**_

Damon stood in Samathea's room finding her fast asleep, her light still on, journal on her lap and covers to her waist, Damon quietly moves the journal off her lap, placing it on her nightstand, then moves the cover over her shoulders, she shifts a bit in her sleep, laying on her side, Damon then stokes her cheek and manages to brush a strains of her loose hair out of her face.

He looks at her sadly, still seeing Mary Ann. Then Samathea toss her head a bit to the side, opening her eyes, she sat up finding herself alone in her room, she sighs, knowing she had an eventful and terrifying night, so she reaches over, turning of her lamp and laid back down, trying to find herself in a peaceful dream, just one dream. That's all she asks.


	4. Family Ties

_Chapter 4: Family Ties_

Samathea opens her eyes to the sound of the front door being open and closed, she shot up in bed, slowly get out and walking out of her room, "Hello?" she calls out, no response, "Jeremy?" she calls out again, then a shadow flashes pass down stairs. She then quickly walks down stairs and into the kitchen. "Hello?" she calls out, then tries to flick on the light, nothing happens. " _This is Logan fells coming from you live at Mystic falls, from another deadly animal attack._ " the T.V went on and Samathea walks into the living room. " _The animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has claim another victim. A local high school student, Samathea Gilbert. Local police confirm that his is the same animal responsible for the resent attack._ " he states, Samathea was in horror as she backs away from the living room and into someone's chest.

"You know, it's coming now." he whispers in her ear. Samathea pushes him away and ran to the door, she opens it and found Damon was there, she slams it to run again, but press her back against the door, Damon was standing right in the kitchen doorway, she covers her eyes and whispers that it's just a dream. She then removes her hand and found Damon was gone, she slowly moves away from the door, looking around and Damon appears behind her, griping her arm, roughly pushing her hair out of the way and bites down on her neck, she screams in pain.

~8~8~8~

Stefan jumps awake from that horrible nightmare and saw Damon sitting at his desk, "Bad dream?" Damon asks him, Stefan just pants, "Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head just now? You really need some human blood, might even the playing field." Damon informs him. Stefan just glares at his brother, "Football reference. Too soon?" he asks, Stefan jumps off his bed, flashes over to another desk, grabbing the long knife and throws it at Damon and it lands in his chest. But Damon just stood up and pulls it out. "Alright, I deserve that. But I just want to let you know that caught the culprit. The animal responsible for coach Tanner and all those people." Damon states, Stefan just glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks him, "It was a mountain lion, a big one. It attack a hunter this morning. It's all over the news, Deadly beast captured, all is well in Mystic Falls." Damon states, "Why would you try and cover your tracks?" Stefan asks him, Damon crosses the room, "I decided to stay a while and I'm having way too much fun here with you, Elena and Sammy." he adds. "You can't touch them now." Stefan reminds him, "Well the vervein keeps me out of their heads, but that's not my target, believe it or not Stefan, some girls just don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my uncanny ability to listen to Taylor Swift." he states, and stabs Stefan in the rips, he sank to the ground, "This is John Rovastus, dude. Dick move" he looks at his ruin shirt.

Then walks out of Stefan's room, Stefan then pulls the knife out of his ribs and groans, he sets the knife on the desk, then lifts his shirt, seeing the wound heal itself, then pants, looking out the door of his bedroom.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat at the table, looking through her phone, "Scumbag. Scum bucket." Jenna mumbles, Samathea looks up at her, confused. "Who are you talking to?" Elena asks her, "Him." Jenna nudge her head to the T.V. Samathea looks at the news reporter. "The news guy?" Elena asks. "Also known as Logan Scum Fell." she throws out. "Ooh, good one." Samathea adds, "Did your mom ever tell you two why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" she asks them, "No way, you and him?" Elena states, looking back at Logan, "He's cute." she adds, "He looks like an ass." Samathea adds, Jenna nods at her, "He is not cute, there is nothing cute about him, even Sammy sees it." she states and turns off the T.V. Then stood next to Elena, "What are you doing with that?" she ask Elena when she sat down, "I went and got it out of the safety deposit box. Mum had told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display." Elena informs her, Samathea reaches in and pulls out an old ring.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks her, "Originally it was grant-grant Mary's wedding ring." Samathea tells her, "I wonder how much this stuff is on eBay?" Jeremy asks, taking the pocket watch from the box, "You're not going to find out." Elena warns him, "That's mom and dad's stuff, you can't just give it away." Jeremy complains, "It's called a loan Jeremy." Elena states publishing the watch. Then the door bell rang, "I'll get it." Samathea states, placing the ring back in the box, stood up and walks to the door. She opens it and found Stefan standing there. "Hey." she smiles, "Hi." he smiles back, "Come on in." she steps to the side and he walks in, she then closes the door behind him. "Elena, it's for you." Samathea calls out, Elena set everything down and walks to them, "I'll do the publishing." she tells her and walks back into the kitchen. She then took a seat and publishes the stuff in the box.

And as she reaches the last item, she stops, seeing it was their father's pocket watch, she looks over at Jeremy, setting down the towel and walks over to Jeremy, she taps his shoulder, he turns and looks at her, with an annoy look and she showed him the watch, he looks at it in awe. "Dad told me once that this is pass this down from father to son, so I knew dad would wanted you to have it, so here." she gave his the watch. He smiles a little as as she place it in his hand, he looks at her, still smiling and pulls her into a hug. "Thanks sis." he mumbles and she smiles, "You're welcome." she whispers back at him, pulling away from him, then walks back over box, placing everything inside and closes the box, she then retreats up the stairs.

She went to pass Elena's room, but grips the doorway, and pulls back, seeing Stefan sitting at the window league as Elena sat on her bed and they both look at her. "Who ask who to the founder party?" she asks, Elena raise her hand as Stefan points at her, "Nice." she smiles, "Who are you going with?" Elena asks her, Samathea giggles, "Please, I'm a one girl show, I don't need a date." she states, "Independence, you go." Stefan throws out, she smirks, then saw Elena give her the glare, she returns that glare, then points to two fingers at her eyes and at Elena. Elena just giggles, "Love you sis." Samathea smiles, "Love ya too." Elena states and Samathea heads for the shower.

~8~8~8~

Later that in the late afternoon, Samathea was still in her towel, hair dried and curled, looks between a Caribbean blue and Crimson red dresses. "You're still not dress." Elena walks through her door, Samathea looks at her, "I'm having trouble on what I should wear, what do you think?" Samathea asks her, Elena looks between the dresses, "The red one, brings out your sexy, drop and do me and the blue one brings out your gorgeous, stunning, beautiful personality, even your eyes." Elena tells her. "Huh. Caribbean blue it is." she states and sets the hanger on the hook in front of her door and she went to pull out under garments. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, tell me what's bothering you." Samathea states, not tearing her eyes away from dresser.

Elena sighs, "It's something Bonnie told me." she states, "Which is?" Samathea pulls on a thong and then clips on a strapless, push-up bra. "That Stefan is a lying, manipulative person that was jealous of Damon, because he had Mary Ann and Katherine." she states, Samathea looks at her through her mirror. "Lie, total lie." she states, Elena looks at her, "No, I am not saying Bonnie lied or Caroline, I'm saying that Damon is a liar and a manipulative person, from what he told me is that Katherine was a cruel and cold person from to time to time and Mary was kind and gentle, I highly doubt Stefan would do anything like that." she tells her, Elena smiles a bit. "Thanks Sammy." she mumbles, "Anything for my twin." she tells her.

Later Elena, Bonnie and Samathea, who was now wearing clothing were in the bathroom, doing their make-up. Then the phone rang, Elena walks out of the bathroom and answers the phone. "Hi Mrs. Lockwood... really... you sure it wasn't there? Yeah I saw it there earlier... Yes I will check and bring it there tonight." she said and hung up the phone, storming out of her room, "You okay?" Bonnie asks, "Oh boy." Samathea follows her. Elena storms into Jeremy's room and pulls his headphones off, "Ah, god what now?" he asks, "The pocket watch, where is it?" she demands of him, "What watch?" he asks, "The one you stole from mum's box." she states, Samathea stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. She can't find it and she thinks she's the one that lost it." Elena states

"Maybe she did or maybe Tyler took it." he states, Samathea shook her head, seeing that Jeremy was digging his own grave. "Don't play even play that card, you took it, am I going to online and find it on eBay. Is that how you pay for your pot?" she asks, Samathea face palms. "Screw you." he stood from his chair, walks over to his shelve, reaches behind his stereo and pulls out the pocket watch and walks back to Elena. "I would never sell this, okay." he tells her. "Then why did you take it?" she asks him, "He didn't take it, I gave it to him." Samathea butts in. Elena looks at her, as she walks into the room. "Why?" she asks, "Because it's suppose to be Jeremy's. Dad said that it's been given to the first born son, his dad gave it to him." Samathea tells her then Jeremy slaps it into Elena's hand and walks back to his chair. "And he was going to give to you." she mumbles, "Yeah." he states sitting back down pulling his headphones back on. Elena then walks to the door, Samathea walks out as well, "Jeremy, it's still your and mum promised Mrs. Lockwood, what do you want me to do about it?" Elena asks him. "Just take it and get out." he tells her and pulls his headphones on his ears.

~8~8~8~

"It's cool not growing old, I like being the eternal stud." Damon states, straightening out his jacket, Stefan glares at him. "Yes, being a 150 year old has been the height of my happiness." he states, Damon looks at him, you crack the funny Stefan. I should of a drink to celebrate." he states, taking a glass, he then walks over to the other desk and grabs a hold of the pic of Mary Ann. He smiles a little, "1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple and then again so were Mary and I." he states, remembering. "I remember." Stefan states, "Anne never did love parties, always shy and afraid to even move, but then she danced with me, she couldn't care less about the world." Damon states, pouring a glass of scotch.

Stefan looks at him "Katherine tried her hardest to compel to make me fall in love with her after I drop Mary off and got a kiss from her." he states, Stefan just glares at him. "Oh well, here's to history repeating itself." he cheers then went to take a drink, but "accidentally" spilling it onto the floor. Then drops the glass, "I admire your efforts, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink, then spiking the bottle with vervein." he states, Stefan looks down, "I'm not some surety chick, you can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used, thought we're having a moment." he clips his cuffs, Stefan looks at him, "I'm going to have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do." he states and walks out of the room, Stefan watches him leave.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in front of her mirror, smoothing out her loose Caribbean blue dress that went to her thighs. It had two silk strings that were tied behind her neck. The top wrap tightly around her chest, hugging her. She wore formal blue high heels, some make-up and her hair was curled and tired onto a curly ponytail. She still wore the crescent moon that Stefan gave her, then she sigh, garbing her hand purse and walks out of her room, but then she saw Elena leave Jeremy's room.

She smiles and walks over to her, "Wow, Sammy, you look stunning." Elena states as she saw her. "Thanks, come on, Stefan should be here soon." Samathea offers her arm to her. Elena smiles and took her arm and they both walk down the stairs, and they heard the door bell rang and Samathea opens the door, finding Stefan standing there, "Wow Samathea, you look... um..." she smiles at him, "Stunning?" she asks him. He nods, she giggles as Elena joins her, "Hey Stefan." she smiles at him.

"Hi. You ready?" he asks her, "Yeah, but can we add Sammy with us as well?" she asks her, he nods, "Of course." he states, she smiles, she took one arm as Samathea took the other. And they walk to the party.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the party and saw it was lively as always, they stood in line, waiting to enter. "Hi, Mayor Lockwood." Elena greets, he smiles at them, "Hi guys, come on in." he tells them, they step through the door, "Wow this is a shocker, both Gilbert twins on each arm of one man." he states, "Oh, I'm just a tag along, don't worry." she tells him. He smiles and nods at her and they walk through the house, Damon's eyes were on Samathea was she was looking beautifully stunning.

~8~8~8~

Then night fell and the founder's party was still going, Samathea walks through the room that held all the old things at was pass down through the generations, she stops and looks at her parents wedding rings. Elena walks up to her and saw what she was staring at. "I still can't get over that fact they're gone." Samathea mumbles, Elena looks at her, not knowing what to say to her. "You think we'll ever move on from this?" she asks her sister, "I don't know Sammy, I really don't." she tells her, Samathea nods at her and smiles, "Thank you for your honest answer." she states and walks off into another room and saw the frames holding written documents.

Stefan and Elena soon catch up with her, Elena stood next to her, "The founding families of Mystic falls welcomes you to the inaugural founders council celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year eighteen hundred and sixty-four." Elena reads. "Fascinating. Elena looks at the names; sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." Samathea points out.

"Is that Damon... Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asks as she sees both Damon and Stefan's names on the document, Samathea shot a look over at Stefan and back at Elena. "The original Salvatore brothers, our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon states, drawing all three's attention as he and Caroline walk up to them. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan states, Damon looks at him. "It's not boring Stefan, Sammy and I would love to hear more about your family, right Sammy?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her and fakes a smiles, "Of course." she answers. "Well I'm bored, I want to dance, but Damon won't dance with me." Caroline throws out. Damon shook his head, "I can barrow your date?" she ask Elena, "Oh, uh..." Elena tries to answer. "I don't really dance." Stefan states, "Sure he does. You should see him, the waltz, the gitter bug, the moon walk. He does it all." Damon states, Stefan looks at him, "You wouldn't mind would you, Elena?" she asks again.

"That's up to Stefan." she answers. "Well sorry, I'm not going to take no for answer." she states and took Stefan's hand and lead him out of the room, leaving Elena and Samathea at Damon's mercy. "Elena can I talk to Samathea for a minute?" he states, not bothering on waiting for her answer, he then took Samathea's arm lightly and lead her into the other room. Once they were out of Elena's ear shot, they stop and he stood in front of Samathea, Samathea looks at him, really wanting to smack him again. She crosses her arms and turn her look into a glare. "First of all, I want to apologize to you Samathea for being such a world class jerk, the other night when I tried to kiss you, there is no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan." he tells her, "Why, because he loved both Katherine and Mary Ann?" she asks him.

"I don't want to even bring it up, but the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry, all started with the original Salvatore brothers." he states, she deepens her glare, "The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town, until there was a war, it was.." he went to say, "The battle of Willow Creek, I know we talk about it in class, Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Samathea states, "What the history books left out is that the people that were killed weren't there by accident, they were believed to be union sympathizers, so some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burn alive." he tells her. Samathea walks over to him, as he stood by the model of the old church. "Stefan and Damon had some people they loved very much in that church." he tells her.

Samathea listens to his story. "And when they went to go rescue them, they were shot in cold blood." he tells her, "There were two women in that church they wanted to save, wasn't there?" she asks him, he smiles gently at her, "Actually yes." he answers her. She sighs, "I want to say you're lying your ass off, but... something tells me you aren't lying." she states, he shrugs. "Look Damon, I don't know what's going on between you and Stefan, but Elena and I can't get caught in the middle of it." she tells him, he looks down at the ground. "I just... I just hope you work things out before you do something that will regret later." she tells him, "I hope so too." he states, making her smile a little.

~8~8~8~

Then she, Elena and Damon walk over to Stefan and Caroline. "What did we miss?" Damon asks them, "Nothing, just chatting, drink Damon." Stefan states. "No, I'll pass." he tells him, Samathea notices the stare down and lightly elbows Elena giving her the signal to say something. "Stefan, do you have one more dance in you?" Elena asks him, "Absolutely." he answers, setting his drink down and him and Elena, slow dance on the dance floor. "They look so cute together." Caroline states. "Totally." Samathea agrees, Damon just stole looks at Samathea from time to time.

~8~8~8~

Not long after Samathea wonders around the house, looking at things saying hi to people and bumps into a face that she really didn't want to see, "Sam?" Tyler asks, she turn to leave, "Sam, wait, wait wait." he ran up to her, lightly garbing her arm, she turns back to him, "What?" she asks in an annoy tone, "Listen I know I've been an ass to you and Jeremy and I get that you hate me." he starts, "That's an understatement." she cross her arms. "I want to say I'm sorry for smacking you and for being the crap out of Jeremy, I wasn't myself." he states, her glare never change. "So do you forgive me?" he asks her, she smirks, grips his shoulder with one hand and whams in him the stomach with her fist. He groans in pain, leaning against her, "Now we're even." she hiss at him, pulling away, letting him crumble to the ground.

And then walks away from him, feeling a whole lot better. She then walks into the bathroom where Caroline was. "You seem better." she states, "Yeah, well I just gave Tyler a peace of my mind." Samathea states, applying lip-gloss on. "That would explain the bruise knuckles on your hand." he states, Samathea smiles and then notices something under her coat. "What's that?" she asks, Caroline looks at her, Samathea went to move her coat, but Caroline jerks away. "No, don't" she states, but Samathea moves her scarf and saw a bite mark, "Oh my god, Caroline, what happened?" Samathea asks her, "It's nothing." she tells her, pushing her hands away. "That is not nothing, Caroline. Did somebody hurt you?" Samathea questions her.

"No, no. It's nothing. My mum will kill me." she states, Samathea looks back at her coat and moves it down, finding another bite mark. "Did Damon hurt you?" she asks her, "No, no. of course not." she denies, pulling her coat over her shoulder, Samathea went to check for anymore. "Just leave me alone, ok Samathea! God!" she snaps and walks out of the bathroom.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks over the dance floor and saw Damon standing on the side, she charges over at him. He smirks at her, but then was smack again, "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay the hell away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, sheriff. Stay away from her." she threatens him and walks off, feeling more angry then even as she walks up to Stefan and Elena. "Elena can I talk to Stefan real quick, alone?" she asks her sister, she looks at her and nods, they both walk out of ear shot of everyone. "What's wrong?" he asks her, "Damon is what's wrong, I just found bruises and bite marks all over her body and she so confused and messed up in the head and not herself around him, Stefan please, please tells me you're handling it." she asks of him, he nods, "I do, I am handling it." he tell her, she sighs. "Whatever you're going, let it happen soon, or I'm coming after him myself." she warns him, going to leave.

"Wait Sam." he grips her arm, making her look at him, "He's way too strong for you to handle." he warns her, "I don't care if he's vampire, but after what he has done to my friend, I will make him regret the day he ever meet me." she snaps taking back her arm and walks back to the party, as she walks back inside, the rows of champagne glasses she walks by shatters. And she just walks back inside.

~8~8~8~

She looks around her Caroline, got Elena to join her, then the voices whispers again. Telling her directions on where to go. "Elena, follow me." she states, walking down the hall and outside. "Sam, do you even know where you're going?" Elena asks her, "Not really." Samathea answers and they saw Caroline standing in the middle of the field, alone. "Caroline, there you are, we've looking everywhere for you." Elena states, as they walk up to her. Samathea place her hand on her shoulder, "Care, you okay?" Elena asks her, seeing that she was tearing up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." she cries, "Caroline, you're shaking, what happened?" Samathea asks her, "I'm fine, I'm fine." she said again. "Here, come here." Samathea pulls her into her arms and Caroline cries on her shoulder. "Shh, there there, I'm here, we're here."


	5. You're Undead to me

_Chapter 5: You're Undead to Me_

Stefan walks to the cell door and looks in, seeing Damon wake up. "Where's my ring?" he groans, "You won't be need it anymore." Stefan answers him. "How... long have I... been here?" he groans, "Three days." Stefan tells him, "What are you doing?" he asks. "Back in the dark ages, when a vampire threatens to expose or bring harm to entire race, they would face judgment, they would sought to re-educate them than to punish them." Stefan tells him, "You know... what will happen... if I don't feed on blood." Damon states, "You'll grow weaker and weaker and advently you won't be able to move or speak, in a week, your skin will desacte, and you Mummify... a living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone, ever again." Stefan tells him.

"So you're going to leave me in the basement... forever?" Damon asks him, "I've injected you with enough vervein to keep you weak, when the conurbation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt to night and in 50 years we can reevaluate." Stefan tells him, Damon struggles to lift his head, "I'm stronger than you think." Damon tells him, "You've always have been, but you're not stronger then the vervein and we both know it. I'm sorry, but it didn't have to be this way." Stefan tells him and walks off, leaving Damon in the basement all by himself.

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid awake in her bed, replaying what happened the other night. She then sits up in her bed and pushes the cover off her, going to use the bathroom, but as she opens the door, she found Vicki in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, they look at each other. "Oh, I'm almost done." Vicki tells her, Samathea just smiles, "It's fine, take your time." she tells her and closes the door, Samathea then giggles a little, shaking her head and walks off to her room, getting dress and going down stairs, finding Elena and Jenna. "You two are aware of what's going on upstairs, right?" she asks them, "Yep." they answers, Samathea pulls out a bowl, "No objections?" she asks, "No, not really. I mean, he can be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." she tells her as Samathea pours herself a bowl of cereal, "Oh, Just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." she tells them, "Oooh, so you're actually going to do it, you're actually going to go out with Logan." Elena states, "You're serious?" Samathea asks her in dis-belief, "I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." she tells her, Samathea nods and poured the milk, "Have you heard from Stefan?" she asks Elena.

"Not since the other night, and a vague message three days ago; Um, hi, Elena. I um, have something I have to do, I'll uh, explain in a few days." Elena micks Stefan, "Have you called him?" Jenna asks her, "Nope, not going to either." she took a bit out of her cereal, Jenna exchange looks with Samathea and looks back at her, "And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asks, "No I'm not okay with any of it, but I'm not going to cry about it either. I was going to write in my diary this morning and I thought what am I going to write, I'm not going to be one of the pathetic girls whose world stop spinning because of some guy." she states and took another bit out of her cereal, "Wow." Samathea states, Elena looks at them "I'm fine."

~8~8~8~

Later at school Elena and Samathea spoke with Bonnie, then Samathea saw Caroline as her usual perky self, she then nudge Elena's shoulder, Elena looks at her and looks at Caroline, "Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena states, "She's in denial." Bonnie states, "I don't know weather to be concern or terrified." Samathea states. The two nod at her, then Stefan walks over to then and stood next to Elena. "Hey." he states, she looks at him, "Hey Sam and I have to go and be somewhere right now, so bye." Bonnie states and drags Samathea with her, leaving the two alone.

"I'm so sorry, That I haven't called." he tells her, she just smiles, "No worries. I'll live." she tells him, "I was... dealing with Damon." he said truthfully, "And did you, 'Deal' with Damon for four days?" she questions him. "You have every right to be upset with me, but Can I explain it all to you, please?" he asks her, "Sure. When?" she asks, "I got to be home after school, but the Grill around four clock?" he states, she sighs and nods. "Okay." she then answers, "Thanks." he mumbles.

Then Caroline walks up to them, "Stefan where's Damon, he has some serious apologizing to do." she smiles. "He's gone, Caroline." he tells her, "When's he coming back?" she asks him, "He's not coming back. I'm sorry." he tells her and walks off. Elena looks over at Caroline and place her hand on her shoulder. "This is a good thing, Caroline." she tells her, Caroline shifts in her spot. "I know that."

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling, wondering what was happening to her, she sat up and looks at her lamp. The turns to face it, sitting in Indian style staring at the lamp, trying to make something happen. She sighs and threw her hands up, but as she did, the light went one. She looks at the lamp, then replay the last times she did something like this; it was when she pushes Tyler away from Jeremy, she wanted him to stop and it just happened.

She sets her arms downs and took a deep breath, closes her eyes and the light turns off. She then opens her eyes and saw the light off, she smiles, then looks at her jar of color pencils, she takes a breath and moves her hand a bit, making one stand out from the jar and now was hovers in the air. She smiles and makes the pencil float over to her and right into her hand. "Wow... cool."

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Elena sat on her bed, looking out her window, holding her small teddy bear, then Jeremy stood at her door. "You okay?" he asks her. "Is Vicki in there?" she asks him, "Don't answer a question with another question, maybe. What's wrong with you?" he asks, "I'm miserable." she states. "Then you should go get something to eat." he tells her, she smiles then walks down the stairs, hearing something being moved in the kitchen.

"Jenna? Jenna?" Elena calls out, then walks into the kitchen finding Stefan, cutting up some fruit, "Stefan, what are you doing here?" she asks him. "Dinner, Jeremy has told me chicken para-John is your favorite and I happen to be a good cook. Italian roots demand it, I can even make my homemade Mroots Asrle, but unfortunately tonight, it is store bought, Sorry." he tells her, "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." she states, "You want to know me, right. I figure that if you're going to dump me, you shoot a least um, know who you're dumping. So let start with Katherine and Mary Ann." he states.

"Stefan..." Elena went to stop him. "Katherine was the most beautiful girl I'd had ever meet, she had this laugh, it was ridiculous, I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun, she knew how do have a good time, but Katherine was very impatient, entitled and selfish and um, impulsive. Mary Ann however was her opposite, she was kind, caring, acted like a mother to some and a sister to most, she even treated everyone one as an equal, both her and Katherine were sister, twins even. But then Damon came, he fell for her as I fell for Katherine. I do know that I did some things that I'm not proud of and my biggest regret is not making it right, before they died. I miss them, but I'm no longer crippled their loss." he tells her, she just stare at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea goes online and researches all of the effects that have been happening to her: sending people flying back, premonitions and telekinesis. She looks it up and found them was under the word Sorceress, 'A young Sorceress can awaken to their abilities for when a star glows the brightest among their brothers and sisters.' "Okay that makes doesn't any sense." she groans then looks up more about Sorceress.

Samathea looks up pictures, documents and files of sorceress. And after hours of searching, she bangs her head against the desk and groans. "Why... me..." she said banging her head against the desk. After stopping, she then lifts her head, shutting her laptop close and flops down on her bed. Pulls a pillow in her chest and closes her eyes, falling asleep.

But see then opens her eyes and saw that she was now in Caroline's room as she was talking on the phone. Then saw Damon standing by the window. Caroline turns and saw he was gone, Samathea rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, I deserve a good night sleep for tomorrow don't you think?" she shouts to the ceiling. Then everything went black.

~8~8~8~

The next day, Elena and Samathea arrive at the Sexy studs car wash, Samathea wore a red two peace bathing-suit, body-short, a gray short sleeveless jacket, were red heels and had her hair pulled into a ponytail, along with her crescent moon necklace. "God what was I thinking." She complains, pulling at her shorts. "You were thinking that Caroline was going to kill you if you didn't wear something sexy." Elena tells her, Samathea groans a bit, "Damn, you're right, but still, it feels like my ass is hanging out." she states and they walk over to the resister, "Elena, Sammy you came." we walks over to them, "Sammy, you look killer sexy and the red heels will knock them dead." she states, Samathea blushes and brush a strain of her bangs behind her ear.

Then Caroline and Elena sat down and discuss the payment of the car wash. "No friend discount. No freebies. No pay you later, we are not running a charity here." she tells her, "No we are not." Elena states, "Defiantly not." Samathea agrees, "Hey." Stefan walks up to them. "Hey." Elena smiles at him, standing up. "The event is called sexy studs, you know." Caroline tells her. Then walks off. "Did we just get scolded?" Stefan ask Elena, "And judged, yeah." Elena adds as Samathea giggles. Then she walks after Caroline. "That was nice." she states, Caroline looks at her and smiles, "I know, come on." she tells her, Samathea smiles and follows her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea watches at everyone was having a fun time, as Caroline counted the money. Samathea shot a worry look at her friend, wondering what Damon was still up to. Then she snaps out of it as Elena stood next walks over to them. "Hey, we've ran out towels and those shimmy things." she informs them, "Sammy and I will go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline tells her, then her and Samathea stood up and walk to the school, unaware of the crow that sat on the lamp-post.

They both walk into the school then as they reach the door, Caroline grips the handle and went to open it, but it lock. "That's odd." Samathea states, then she saw Caroline look over her shoulder. "Care, hey Care, what is it?" Samathea pulls away from door, seeing Caroline walk in the middle of the hallway, "Caroline?" Samathea asks again, taking her hand in comfort. But then they both saw Damon, "Caroline, help me. Help me." he begs her. Then Samathea lets go of her hand and saw Damon was gone. Then Caroline took off down the hall, "Caroline, Caroline, wait!" Samathea calls out, chasing after her.

~8~8~8~

They both walk to the boarding house as it was after midday. "Caroline. Help me." Damon calls out. Caroline grips Samathea hand and she returns the grip in response, telling her that she was here. Then both walk to the house, Caroline tried one set of doors, they were lock, "Care." Samathea calls to her, having one door open, they both walk in and down the hallway. "Caroline." Damon calls out, then they both walk down to the stairs. "Damon, Damon?" Caroline calls out. Then they both walk into the cellar, Caroline looks in the lock door and saw Damon leaning against the wall, weak and very pale, "Oh my god, what is this, how did I know you were here?" she asks him, as Samathea stayed out of view.

"Because I wanted you to, very, very badly." he states, struggling as he stood to his feet and leans against the door, "Let me out of here. please" he asks. Samathea looks at her. "You bit me." he states, "You like it, remember?" he states, she was now confused, "I remember the same thing in different ways." he states, "You remember what I want you to remember and now that the vervein is out of your system, you'll remember what you're about to do." he states, "What am I about to do?" she asks him, "You're going to open the door. You're going to open the door." he tries to compel her, Samathea shook her head, telling her not to, but Caroline didn't listen and grips the handle.

"No!" Zachary shouts, but it was too late, she open the door, but Zachary grips the handle, Samathea pulls Caroline into her arms, "Get out of here, run!" he tells them, "Come on!" Samathea pulls Caroline along with her and they took off running, Damon pulls the door open and snaps Zachary's neck, then chases after the two girls.

They ran up the stairs, but Damon grips Caroline's ankle, and she shove his back, the two resumed running, "Go!" Samathea pushes her in front her and stay behind her as they ran down the hall, Damon stumbles into the hall, slipping on the carpet, but when Caroline got out the door, Damon wraps his arms around Samathea's waist, making her yelps, "Run, Run Caroline!" Samathea shouts, struggling against Damon, Caroline whimpers as she took off running, hating that she left her friend behind.

She struggles against Damon, trying to break free as he pulled her away from the door, then she slams her heel on Damon's toe, he yelps and she slams the back of her head against his. Making him let her go, she turns to him, "Get the hell way from me!" she shouts, slamming her hand into his chest and sent him flying back. He hit the ground and groans, she then took off and locks herself in Stefan's room, her back press against the door panting, then felt a thud against the door, followed by a sizzle and a yelp of pain. She steps away from the door and cowards next to Stefan's bed. Frighten for her life.

~8~8~8~

As night fell, Samathea was fast asleep on Stefan's bed after crying herself to sleep, Stefan found his nephew dead in the cellar hallway and Damon gone. Then he ran to his room, unlocking the door and found Samathea curled up into a ball. "Oh god, Sam, Sammy, Samathea?" he walks over to her and shook her, Samathea flutters her eyes open, looks over her shoulder and saw Stefan looming over her. Her eyes went wide and she throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, he returns the hug and hearing her cry. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay." he whispers to her. Her cries then turn to hiccups, he rubs her back.

She then pulls back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry." she mumbles, pulling her hand back up and wiping away her tears, "Hey, it's not you're fault." he tells her and she looks at him, Stefan the unzips his jacket and place it on her shoulders. "Listen, stay here, I'm gonna go and get a few things take care of Damon first and get you home, okay?" he tells her, Samathea nods at him and he left the room, Samathea pulls the jacket closer to her body.

~8~8~8~

Stefan ran down stairs, pulling out a stake then ran for the door, but as he opens it, stops, seeing Elena standing there, with a frighten look on her face, that was similar to Samathea's. "What are you?"


	6. Lost Girl

_Chapter 6: Lost Girl_

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**_

 _ **Stefan walks out of his family's estate and waited on the pouch as a carriage wheels out to the steps. Then man driving the carriage made the horse stop, then got off and pulls out a step stood in front of the door, he opens it and offers his hand, a black serving woman steps out of the carriage then she offers her hand, and a beautiful noble woman in baby blue and golden dress, steps out and following her was a beautiful woman wearing a Caribbean blue and dark blue dress;**_

 _ **The twins, Katherine and Mary Ann Pierce. Stefan's eyes lands on Katherine, she looks down and smiles a little as the serving girl fix their dresses. Then Stefan walks down the steps and she meet him half way. Mary Ann held her head high, "You must be Ms. Pierce." he tells them, "Please, call me Katherine." she offers her hand to him and cruises a bit, he smiles at him, "And this is my twin sister, Mary Ann." Katherine offers her other hand to her sister and Mary Ann walks right next to her, Mary Ann gave a small smile and cruised as well, "Mr. Salvatore." she said softly. He smiles at them as they returned the smile.**_

~End of Flashback~

Stefan looks at Elena, knowing that he was busted, "What are you?" she asks again, "You know." he tells her, "No I don't." she states, trying to stay brave, "Yes you do, or you wouldn't be here." he tells her. "It's not possible, it can't be." he states, Stefan sets the stake down, as Elena took a step back, "Everything you know and very belief you have is about to change, are you ready for that?" he asks her, "What are you?" she asks again, Stefan looks at her, hesitate to tell her, but he knew that she deserve the truth, no matter what. "I'm a vampire." he finally admits.

Now she was even more frighten, "I shouldn't of come." she states, "No, no." he went to hold her, "No, don't." she ran to her car, but Stefan was suddenly in front of her, "How did you do that?" she asks him, "Please don't be afraid of me." he begs her, "Let me go." she tells him, trying to get in her car. "Elena you have to listen and understand." he gently held her arms, "Let me go!" she shoves him off and ran to the car, "Elena please!" he calls out, but she was long gone, Stefan sighs, and went to go get the stake, but found Samathea standing right behind him, she was now clam and clung the front of the jacket close. "I heard, Sorry." she whispers, he looks at her and nods, then she looks down and slowly held out the stake. "I know you want this to use on Damon, so here." she gave it to him.

He looks at the stake and took it, "I'm gotta get you home, do you trust me?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, he then picks her up, in bridle style and held her close, "Wrap your arms around my neck, close your eyes and hold on tight." he states, she nods, warping her arms tightly around his neck and closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

"Sam, Sammy, open your eyes." Stefan tells her, Samathea opens her eyes and saw that she was in her room. Stefan gently sets her down and she looks around the room. She then took off his jacket and gave it back to him. "Thank you." he states, she nods and he vanishes. Samathea then walks into her bathroom, strips out of her bathing-suit and heels, pulls her ponytail and took a warm shower, the events of today was pledge into her mind.

Then she starts to tremble as she though back to Damon, - _He was going to kill me. Drain me of my blood_ \- she then sank down, sat in the tub and pulls her knees to her chest, softly whimpering to herself. - _I don't want to die, I don't want to die._ \- she cries. Letting the water hit her repeatedly.

Samathea then lays in her bed, covers pulled to her chest, she knew she couldn't let this get to her, so she just sighs, going to turn off her lamp, but she felt a gush off wind push against her, she looks behind her and saw Stefan, "Hey." she whispers, sitting up. Stefan walks over to her and sat down next to her, "She's afraid of me now." he whispers, Samathea looks at him, "I thought she would understand like you. Guess I was wrong." he fiddles with his fingers. Samathea looks at him and gently place her hand on his shoulder, "Give her time, and she'll want you to explain everything to her." Samathea tells him, he looks at her and smiles a little. "Thank you." he states.

Then reaches into his pocket and pulls out Damon's ring. She looks at it with shock. "Stefan... that's..." she starts. "Damon's ring, I know it won't be safe with me, so, I'm giving it to you." he states and handed her the ring. Samathea took it from him and looks at it. "What should I do with it?" she asks him, "Hide it, somewhere Damon won't find it." he tells her, she looks at him and nods. "See you tomorrow." he states, he nods and was gone from her room.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood her bathroom the next morning, brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day, she wore a black tank-top, dark blue tight jeans, black ankle boots, along with a jacket and kept her hair down, she looks at Damon's ring in her hand, sighing. She then walks down the step and went to leave. "You knew." Elena states, Samathea turns and looks at her, "You knew Stefan was a vampire." she said again, Samathea sighs and nods, "Why didn't you tell me?" Elena took a step to her.

"Would you of believe me?" Samathea asks her back, Elena stiffens, "Besides, I didn't want to give you another reason to hate me." Samathea states, Elena looks at her, "Why would you say that?" she asks her sister. Samathea sighs. "Lets go meet up with Stefan and then I'll tell you." Samathea promises her, Elena sighs and nods at her and they both left the house.

~8~8~8~

Samathea, Elena and Stefan sat at the table outside the Cafe, "You said you would explain, that's why I ask you to meet us here. When you Google vampires, you get a world of fiction. It's reality." Elena glares at him. "I can tell you anything you want to know." Stefan tells her. "I know you eat garlic." he states, "Yes." he answers. "And somehow sunlight is not an issue." she states, then a waitress gave them coffee and walks off. "We have rings to protect us." he showed her his ring, "Hurle fixes?" she asks, "Myth." he answers, "Holy water?" she asks, "Drinkable." he answers.

"Mirrors?" she asks again. "Myth." he answers. "You said you don't feed to survive." Elena states, "Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon, he can be very powerful." Stefan warns her, "And you let him get involved with Caroline?" she questions him, "Forcing Damon not to do something is dangerous, believe me." he states, "He was hurting her." Elena throws out, "He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten, using the form of mind compulsion, she never knew what was happening to her, if he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan states.

"That doesn't make it okay." Elena states. "No, no, none of this is okay, Elena. I know that." he tells her, Samathea just drinks her coffee as Stefan sat up in his chair. "Are there any others aside from you and Damon?" Samathea asks. Stefan looks at her, "Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore." he answers, "Not anymore?" Elena asks him, Stefan looks at her and leans forward a bit. "There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires and it didn't end well for anybody, that's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." he states, Samathea looks at Elena, "I can't promise that." she states. "Elena, give me today. I will answer any questions that you have and went it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It will be your choice." he states, Elena looks at him and nods.

"I'll keep your secret, my life may be in danger as well." Samathea states, setting her cup in the center of the table, they look at her, "Sam, why do you say that?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks around and saw that no one was paying attention to them, "Watch the cup." she tells them, they both look at the cup in the center of the table, Samathea looks at her cup, slowly opening her hand and the cup moves slowly towards her, Elena and Stefan watch it with shock ad within seconds it was back in her hand. She looks at the two and saw they were still in shock. "How did you do that?" Elena asks her, Samathea shrugs. "Honestly, I have no clue, it just happened, but I don't think I'm a witch, witches don't have premonitions or being about to feel the pain of others." she states, "Come one, lets go somewhere, where we have more privacy." Stefan tells them, they nod.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks around the house, "Where are you Stefan, I'm trap at the house. I'm really getting bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient." Damon states, avoiding the sun and poured himself some Bourbon, "Bring me my ring." Damon left the message, then hung up the phone. He then looks over at Vicki that laid on the couch a towel press to her neck.

"Oh, don't get blood on the couch, please!" he complains, then walks over to her, sat on the coffee table, looking at her wound, "Ooh, I got you good, didn't I?" he states, then pull away from her, "Well you're not going to be any fun today." he said and took a swill of his drink. Then sighs, "I'm so gonna regret this." he stood up, walks behind Vicki, bite his wrist and feed her his blood. She took it and gulps down his blood. "Dink up, drink it up. Don't drip, there you go, good girl, there you go that's it."

~8~8~8~

Elena, Stefan and Samathea drove to the woods and stop in front of a ruined building or what little was left of it, they then all step out. "What are we doing here?" Elena asks him, he looks at her, "I want to show you something." he tells her, Samathea walks up to a stone lamp. "In the middle of no where?" Elena asks him, "This didn't use to be no where. This use to be my home." he states, Elena walks up to him, Stefan stood next to Samathea looking at eh stone lamp, "It looks so..." Elena went to find the word. "Old?" Stefan finishes for her, she looks at him, "That's because they are." he states, "What how long have you..." she wanted to say, "I've been seventeen years old since 1864." he answers, Elena was shock, "Oh my god." she mumbles, "Freaky huh?" Samathea asks her, "You said you wanted to know everything. I'm not going to hold anything back." Stefan tells her, she exhales.

"Half century before the boarding house was even build, this was my family's home. Damon and I we were both born here, the Salvatore brothers best of friends." Stefan states as he remembers.

~Flashback~

 _ **Mystic Fall, 1864**_

 _ **Damon and Stefan ran outside, Damon was hold a football, "Wait, where did you learn this game?" Stefan asks him. "Camp outside of Atlantic, one of the officers pick it up at Harbor, Catch." Damon throws the football at him, Stefan caught it and Damon charges at him, "Wait, wait, what are the rules?" Stefan asks him and dodges Damon.**_

" _ **Who needs rules?" Katherine asks as she, Mary Ann and their handmaiden walk outside, getting the attention of the Salvatore brothers, then she and Mary Ann descend down the stairs. "Mind if my sister and I join you?" Katherine asks, "You and your sister can get hurt, my brother like to play rough." Stefan tell her, Damon eyes Mary Ann in her blue dress, Katherine shot a smirk at Mary Ann who smiles, then looks back at Stefan, "Somehow I think you like to play rougher." she states and took the ball from him, as Mary Ann took Damon's hat. They both laugh, then took off. Damon walks over next to Stefan, his younger brother was eyeing Katherine.**_

" _ **Why are you standing there, those are two beautiful girls that clearly want to be chased." Damon tells him, Stefan said nothing, "If you won't do it, I will." Damon chase after them, Stefan snaps out of his trance and follows after him.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea looks at the ruin structure, "You knew Katherine and Mary Ann, in 1864?" Elena asks him, he nods, "Damon made it seem like..." Elena states, "Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan stood in front of her.

"All because you loved two women hundred and forty-five years ago?" Elena asks him, As Samathea stood next to her sister. Stefan sighs, "They weren't just any girls." he tells them.

~Flashback~

 _ **Katherine and Mary Ann giggled as they ran through the small maze, trying to out run Stefan as he catches up with them.**_

 _ **Then they both out and touch the stature, "Ha! We win what's our prize?" Mary Ann asks him, Stefan just smiles at her, as Katherine stood next to her, "What would you like it to be?" Damon asks, getting their attention, Damon was in his uniform and a smirk on his face, "They extended your leave?" Stefan asks him. "I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon tells him and stood up. "Your commitment to the confederacy is an inspiring." Stefan states and hugs Damon. "Well this works out for me and Mary." Katherine states.**_

" _ **How is that Ms. Katherine?" Damon asks her, "Can you both can keep us entertain. First and foremost, we need someone to escort us to the founders party." she states and they went to leave, "It would be my honor." Stefan said as Damon said, "With pleasure." he bows, they stop and**_ __ _ **Katherine smiles and turns to them, as Mary Ann looks over her shoulder. "The smart and kind Salvatore brothers coming to our rescue." Katherine states and walks off, Mary Ann looks back at Damon, took his hat and ran off, Damon chases after her. Hearing her laugh and giggle.**_

~End of Flashback~

"Katherine choose me as Mary Ann chose Damon. We escorted them to the ball. The original Lockwood mansion." Stefan states as Elena and Samathea sat on a stone bench, "The first founders party. Where you sign the resistery." Samathea states, Stefan nods at her.

"Damon was happy that Mary choose him, I honesty didn't care about that. I only knew that I got what I wanted." Stefan states, "So you both were happy." Samathea said again. Stefan nods, "And here's the thing with Damon, when he doesn't get what he wants, he won't get mad, he gets even about it."

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon laid comfortable in bed as Mary had a servant tighten her corset, "This is why I always hate dresses." she mumbles. Damon then flutters his eyes awake, he then sat up then saw blood on his pillow, then his hand went to his next and felt that it was**_ __ _ **bitten, he gasp in shock. Mary Ann turns to him confused, "Damon, what is it?" she asks him.**_

 _ **She then looks at him wrist and saw the blood, she stiffens, "Leave us." she orders the servant, she bows and left the room, Mary Ann then walks over to him, sitting down next to him and looks at his arm, then hisses in disgust, "Katherine." Damon looks at her in confusion, she then looks at him, "Damon, I can explain, but please, don't think of me any less. Please." she asks him, he looks at her and nods.**_

" _ **My name isn't Mary Ann, it's Anastasia, I'm a 400 years old vampire, I used to be a ripper, but I've stop, I don't feed on humans anymore. I feed on animals, Katherine compel you to forget that she feed off you, she still like to toy with people." Mary Ann states, then she bit her wrist and offers it to Damon, he took her wrist and looks at her, "It will heal your wound, but you may have a headache after." she tells him.**_

 _ **Damon nods and drank her blood and Mary Ann saw the wound heal, Damon then lets go of her wrist and her wound healed as well. "Oh, you have some blood on your lip." she leans forward and wipes away the blood. Damon just looks at her, and she pulls away from him. "Please don't tell anyone." she asks of him, he caress her cheek, she shivers at his touch. "I would never tell anyone." he states, she smiles at him. Then pulls off her golden locket. "This contains a herb inside, it's called Vervein, it will block Katherine's compulsion as long as you wear it." she tells him, placing it over his neck. Damon looks at it then back at her.**_

 _ **He didn't hesitate, his grips the back of her neck, leans forward and press his lips against her, she was shock at first, but then relaxes, he then pulls her onto the bed and press himself to her, loving her.**_

 _~8~8~8~_

 _ **Stefan flutters awake as he hears Katherine groan and grunts, he then sat up and press his hand to his neck, "Good morning." she smiles at him, he just pants, "Leave the room, please." she tells her servant and they were left alone. "You're upset." she states and walks over to him. "You're face... it was like a demon." Stefan states. "But you're not afraid." she states.**_

" _ **Stay away from me. Get away" he scoots back, "It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." she compels him, "I..." he went to say. "We will go on exactly as we have." she states, "Yes... we will go on." he states, she smiles.**_

" _ **You have no idea of the future I have planed us Stefan, you, me, Mary and Damon." she tells him, he just looks at her, "No rules."**_

~End of Flashback~

"She could control my mind and compelled me to keep her secret I had no idea Mary had given Damon vervein, he hid it so well, but Katherine wanted all of us to be together. Forever." Stefan states, Elena leans against the tree as Samathea press her back to it and arms cross. "You still there, Elena?" Samathea asks her, Elena just sighs. "Yeah she's still there." she giggles, "It didn't work out that way, Damon and I, looks like we're stuck together, like it or not." Stefan states, then Samathea reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asks, Stefan vamp-flash over to Samathea and took the ring from her, "I took it from him, I have to give it back." Stefan states, Samathea shook her head, the Elena walks next to him. "No, don't Stefan, keep it hidden." she tells him, "Elena if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in every ways he knows he can hurt me." Stefan states, "And how is that?" she asks, "By hurting you and Samathea." he tells her, she just looks him.

"I'll take it." Samathea states, they both look at her, "Sam, no." Stefan protested, but she wasn't going to hear it. "He thinks you still have it, but he doesn't think that a girl like me will." she tells him and offers her hand, he sighs and place it in the palm of her hand. She clutches the ring and looks at him, "I'll keep I safe." she promises him.

~8~8~8~

Damon stood against the table, his shirt open and poured himself some Bourbon. "I am so over Tyler, I am so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was a peace of ass to him, but maybe if he got to know me better he might see something more, but no. now Jeremy on the other hand that's all he ever seen in me is something more and I like that." Vicki states, bouncing around. "Jeremy, huh? Samathea's brother?" Damon asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, so Elena use to date my brother and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be handing around and crushing on me. Hey why don't you have a girlfriend, you're like totally cool and so hot." she rambles. "I know." he goats, "Don't you want to be in love?" she asks him, he avoids the sunlight, "I've been in love, it's painful, pointless and overrated." he states, although that's not true.

"Except when it isn't." she states, pulling him along, "No more talking, lets dance." he states and spun her around. They dance around the house and made their way to Stefan's room, trashing it. Then not long after they were slow dancing. "My mum spend most of her time in Virginia beach, with Pete. He drives trucks, I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." she tears up.

"You're life is so pathetic." Damon states, petting her hair. "Yeah, I mean, I'm the screw up one, but Matt's got it so easy, he's the golden boy. I mean, he's going to get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mover and some babies and when I think of my future I just come up with blank." she cries, Damon cradles her cheeks. "You are so damage." he states, "Yep." she whispers. "And you don't have one hint of self steam." he states, "Nope, none." she whispers, he then press his forehead against hers and they both sigh. "I think I know what can help you." he states, "What's that?" she asks, he brushes her hair out of her face. "Death." he answers and snaps her neck and she crumbles to the ground.

Damon straightens out his shirt and steps over her then walks to the sunlight, shining through the closed window, he slowly place his hand in the light and the skin on his hand sizzles, so he pulled back and tries again, same result.

Then Vicki groans awake, making Damon look at her, "What happened? We were dancing and then..." she states sitting up. "And then I killed you." he states, "What?" she asks, rubbing her aching neck. "You're dead." he states, "I'm dead." she exclaims. "Yeah, lets out make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." he tells her, she then grunts as she stood up, "You're wasted." she tells him, grabbing her pants, "You don't want to be out there all alone, besides, things are going to get really freaky." he tells her.

"Look I had a really good time, I just want to go home." she states, "You're going to start craving blood and until you get it, you're going to feel very out of it, you have to be careful." he warns her, "Come on, move." she shoves him out of her way, "See you're already starting to fall apart now." he smirks. "And I'm going home now." she tells him, "Okay, fine, I'm just warning you. Actually you know what, you should go, in fact if I were you. I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." he states. "Yeah. Whatever. Bye" she groans, "Tell Samathea I said hi and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." he calls out to her as she left the room.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks back to the car, open the door and sat on Elena's side, with the window down Stefan opens the door for Elena and she walks to the driver's side, "The mind control that Katherine use, did you ever do that to me?" she asks him, Samathea leans out and watches them, "No, the necklaces I gave you and Samathea, they contain the verb called vervein, the same one Mary gave to Damon, it protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to protect you from me." he tells her, she said nothing.

"Elena, you should never take that necklace off. Because on matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me. You know that you were free to make your own choice." he tells her, Samathea looks at Elena seeing her with a confused look on her face, then she held her hand open and conger up a rose from thin air, Samathea the went into the car and leans forward and taps her shoulder, Elena looks at her and Samathea gave her the rose. Elena smiles and took the rose from her.

Then she looks at her sister and went in giving her a hug, Samathea smiles and hugs her back, "I could never hate you, Sammy." Elena tells her, Samathea smiles and tightens the hug.

~8~8~8~

Then they three arrived home and they saw the kitchen in a mess and Vicki, Matt, and Jeremy standing in between the kitchen and living room, "What's going on?" Elena asks, "It's Vicki, she mess up." Matt tell them, Stefan looks over at her, "Elena, back up." he tells her, Samathea pulls her into her arms, "Vicki, look at me, it's going to be okay." he tells her, she nods at him, "Guys, take her up to bed, shut the blinds, she's going to be okay." Stefan them leads the three out of the kitchen and he then walks back to Elena and Samathea.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asks him, "Yeah." he answers. "What is it?" she asks, "She's transitioning." he answers. "She becoming a vampire?" Samathea asks him, Stefan looks at her and nods. "What?" Elena asks in shock. "Damon must of gotten to her, she's new. He hasn't complete her transformation yet." Stefan informs them, "How dose she do that?" Samathea asks him, Stefan looks at her, hesitating to answer. "She has to feed on human blood." he answers her, Elena sucks in a breath. "And what if she doesn't?" Elena asks him, Stefan looks at her.

"She'll die." he answers, Samathea covers her mouth, hiding the shock in her face and turns away. Elena then start to pace, "She may only have a few hours." Stefan states. "She's upstairs with him right now." Elena refers to Jeremy. "It's ok, she doesn't know what's happening to her." Stefan states, "So when is she going to know?" Samathea asks, leaning against the fridge. "Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back and then she'll know she has to make the choice." he states, Samathea pushes of the fridge and looks at him as Elena turns and looks at him, "The same choose you had?" she asks him, Samathea just sighs. Then she and Elena started to clean up the kitchen, the mess Vicki made.

~8~8~8~

"Vicki!" Matt shouts, getting Elena and Samathea's attention, then everyone ran out the door and saw no trace of Vicki, "She was fine, then she just started to freak out." Jeremy tells them, "I'll go look for her, call me if she come back." Matt tells them and ran to his truck, "I can track her." Stefan tells Elena, "Go!" she tells him, then he took off.

~8~8~8~

It was now evening as Elena, Samathea and Jeremy continue to clean the mess. "Maybe we should check in with Matt." he states, "He'll call when he finds her." Elena states, "Then what are we suppose to do?" Jeremy asks. "We wait. We're suppose to wait." she states, "I don't know what's wrong with her." he states, Samathea looks at him and cradled his cheek, "She'll be fine. It will all be fine." she states and pulls away. Then the door bell rang, the three look at each other and Elena ran and answers the door. As she saw who it was, she tries to close the door, but the door was push open. Samathea walks over to her and stiffens as Jeremy stood behind his sisters.

Damon sighs, "Jeremy go upstairs." Elena tells him, he sighs and walks upstairs. He eyes Elena, but then Samathea stood in front of her sister, "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go on a limp here and guess, Stefan finally fess up." he states, "You stay the hell away from my family." Samathea growls at him. "Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan, may I come in, oh wait, of course I can, I've been invited." he states with a smirk and walks into the house, making Elena and Samathea back up and he closed the door.

Samathea kept her eyes on Damon as she protected her old twin sister, (Five minutes apart, no joke.). "You can cut to the chase if you want, I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda, so where's Stefan?" he asks, crossing his arms, Samathea just glares at him. "He's out looking for Vicki, the girl you turn." she snaps at him, "Don't look at me with those judgy eyes, but the hateful glare, I'm kinda turn on right now. But that girl is going to thank me for what I did to her." he states, making Samathea push Elena up the stairs and she was trap between the railing and Damon, but her glare never faltered. "Did you thank Katherine and Mary Ann?" she shot back at him, Damon eyes her from her eyes, to lips, to chest, to waist, and back to the top. Then he pulled away from her.

"So you two got the whole life story, huh." he states, "We got enough." Elena snaps back at him. "Oh, I doubt that." he states, then Samathea turns her head to the door, hearing sniffles, sobs, and whimpers. "Sam, Sammy, what is it?" Elena asks her, Damon turns back to them, "Do you hear something?" she asks again, Samathea walks out the door and stood on the sidewalk, listening.

She listens and could hear the cries more clearly, it was Vicki, she was crying as she was remembering. "The cemetery." she mumbles and ran down the street. "Samathea where are you going?!" Elena calls after her, "I know where Vicki is!" she shouts back, "What, how?!" Elena calls out, "I don't know, it's a hunch!" Samathea shouts back, then she yelps as she was sweep of the ground and into someone's arms, "Then lets run." Damon winks at her, she grunts and disgust.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks through the woods, seeing Vicki sitting at a big tombstone, sniffling as her face was stain with tears. "Vicki?" he calls out, she turns and looks at him and then shifts in her spot. He walks up to her. "I'm starting remember things. What he is, what he said. I remember you, the hospital, the roof-top, it's all coming back." she tells him, "I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan apologizes to her, "He said I need to feed, what will happen if I don't?" she asks, feeling afraid of the answer.

"You will fade quickly and then... it'll all just be over." he informs her, she nods a little as more tears came. "I'll be dead." she clarifies, he nods. "Hey." Stefan sat down next to her, "I don't want this." she cries. "I know, but it will be all okay, everything will be okay. I can help you." he tells her, comforting her. "Is it better, is it better, will I be better?" she ask Stefan, he just hung his head. "I want to go home. Will you take me home?" she cries. Stefan nods, stood up and offers her hand to her, she took it, going to stand up and then a gun shot rang out, hitting Stefan in the chest, blood oozed out of his wound and he collapse onto the ground. Logan Fell held his gun out, pointing it at Stefan, he then walks over to him looming over Stefan, gun aim at his head.

Samathea ran through the woods, and then saw Logan pointing his gun at Stefan. "Wait, Stop!" she shouts, running over to them, Logan ignored her, then toss is gun to the side, kneels down next to Stefan, Stake in hand, and he press on Stefan's wound. "Stop it!" Samathea shout, shooting her arm out and manages to push Logan away from Stefan. She then ran over to him, kneels down beside him and pulls his head onto his lap. "Are you okay?" she asks him, he whimpers. Logan then stood up, and raise his stake and charges at Stefan. "Noo!" Vicki shouts, but then Damon came up behind him, gripping his wrist and bites into Logan's neck. Samathea buries her face into Stefan's neck, looking away.

Then Logan, collapse onto the ground, Samathea pulls her head from Stefan's shoulder and then saw Damon kneels down beside them and pull out the bullet. Stefan exhales in relief. "It's wood, they know." he states, Stefan sighs as Damon wipes away the blood. "If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me." he tells him, "My ring." Damon demands, "I don't have it." he states, "Then who does?" Damon asks him. But then realization hits him and he looks at Samathea. "Of course, give it someone, who you already trust." he smirks and held his hand out. "Hand it over." he orders. Samathea looks at him, hate in her eyes. "Sammy." Stefan calls out, she looks down at him, "Do it." he tells her, she sighs, them reaches into her pocket, pulling out Damon's right and slaps it into his hand. "Thank you." he states and pulls his ring onto his middle finger. "Vicki, no!" Stefan calls out, then the two follow his gaze and saw Vicki feeding off of Logan.

She then pulls back and looks at them, "I'm sorry." she states then ran off, "Vicki, Vicki wait!" Samathea sets Stefan gently on the ground and then took off after her, But then Damon grips her arm and stop her from following after her, "Let me go, Damon!" she struggles against him, "Listen here, sweetheart, I think it's best of you come with me." he states, but she jerks her arm out of his grip and glare at him, "I never give up on my friends." she snaps at him, then turns away. "Vicki, Vicki, wait. Come back!" Samathea chases after her. Damon smirks and looks at Stefan, who was still laying on the ground.

"I glad you didn't fall for this one." he states, then went to follow them, but then saw the watch on the ground, he then picks it up and follows after them.

~8~8~8~

Elena sat on the couch outside on the porch, just waiting, then Stefan came and walks up to her, she got of the porch and walks up to him. "You're bleeding." she states, "No, it's okay. I'm okay." he tells her, griping Elena's hand. She then looks up at him, "I couldn't stop her. I tried." he starts, "What does that mean?" Elena asks him, "She feed, then I lost her, Samathea ran after her." Stefan informs her, "Oh my god." she exclaims, "I'll take care of it, I'll find a way to help her and to show her that she can live like I do and I'll make sure that she does not hurt anybody Elena. I promise you." Stefan swore to her.

"What do I tell my brother, and- and- and Matt?" she asks him, "We'll come up with a story." he states, "You mean we'll come up with a lie." she states. He just looks at her and sighs. "I'm so sorry." he states, "I gave you today, just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me or Samathea and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you Stefan." she states, he just looks at her. "I'm sorry, I just can't." she states then walks back into the house, closing the door behind her.

Stefan stood there, shock and somewhat not even surprised that Elena choose to dump him, but he was then snap out of his thoughts, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turns and saw Samathea standing next to him, with a sad smile, "I heard everything, I'm sorry." she tells him.

He tears up and then she pulls him into her arms, giving him a tight hug, Stefan cries softly in her shoulder and she just comforted him, "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." she whispers, Stefan just tighten his arms around her waist, needing a friend right now.

~8~8~8~

After loosing Vicki through the wood, Damon watches from his crow, seeing Samathea give Stefan a Sisterly hug. He clutches his fist and slams it against a tree, making a dent. Why is he feeling this... annoyance in his chest, he didn't like how Samathea was getting all friendly with Stefan. It annoys him.

Damon wanted Stefan to stay away from Samathea, it couldn't be, could it. Was Damon Salvatore, the older brother, cruel killing monster actually... jealous of his little brother?


	7. Haunted

_Chapter 7: Hunted_

Tyler walks back to his car, placing his bag in the trunk then jumps in, but then actually jumps, "Hi, Ty." she states, making him jump. "Whoa! Vicki? Everyone's looking for you." he states, she pants, making her hair over her whole face as she leans over. "I know." she whispers, "What's wrong babe?" he asks her, "I'm so cold." she whispers, "You're no drugs, everyone thinks that you're off on a bender." he throws at her. "I wish that was true." she mumbles.

"What happened in those woods Vicki? Those kids that were killed, what did you see?" he asks her, she then leans up, shaking her hair out of her face and turns to him, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm so scared." she states, then Tyler pulls her into his arms. "It's okay, I'll take you home." he states, then she pulls out of his arms. "I can't control it." she states, "Control what?" he asks her. "I am so... hungry, Ty and it won't go away." she states, "What are you on, what drugs did you take?" he asks, but then she buries her face into his neck, "I want it. I'm so hungry Ty." she whispers into his ear, "Ok, I'll get you something to eat, just relax." he states, pushing her away, she then shows her fangs and her eyes pulse with crimson. "Vic, what the hell!" he states, opening his door and stumbles out of the door, crawling away from her. Vicki vamps out of the car, pounces on him, turn his neck and was ready to bite him, but Stefan came and pulls her right off him.

"Let go of me." she growls at Stefan, Tyler pulls himself up and went to run, but Damon stood in his way. Then Tyler looks at Stefan, "What the hell is going on here Stefan, what wrong with her?" Tyler asks him, "You don't talk." Damon states, Tyler turns and looks back at him. "Screw you dude." Tyler throws back at him. "Dude, really, Dude?" Damon states, "Damon don't." Stefan warns him, as he held Vicki back. "Oh come on, whose going to miss this idiot?" Damon asks then Tyler right hooks him, Damon looks at him, not impressed. "Don't you hurt him." Vicki growls at Damon, he sighs then grips the teen's throat. "Forget what you saw tonight, we were never here." Damon smirks then threw Tyler over his car and Tyler lays on his back. He groans and pulls himself up, seeing that he was alone in the parking lot.

~8~8~8~

Samathea through the woods and stood in front of the boarding house door. She then knocks on it and waited. The door opens and there stood Damon, with a sly smirk on his face. "Is Stefan here?" she asks him. "Yep." he answers her. "Where is he?" she asks, crossing his arms. "And good morning to you Little Ms. I'm on a mission." he states. She glares at him, "Are you always this Arrogant and Gimp when you do shit like this?" she asks him. "Are you always this brave and stupid to call a vampire Arrogant and gimp." he asks her. "If you wanted me dead, you would of done it already." Samathea throws at his face. "Yes you would." he adds. "But here I am, alive and breathing." she glares at him. "For now." he adds.

She shifts in annoyance, "Are you going to tell me where he is or do I have to invite myself in?" she questions him. "Ooh, feisty as ever, you must keep the men coming." he smirks at her, leaning against the door. She rolls her eyes at him. "He's upstairs, singing in the shower, in Spain." he tells her, walking up to her, they turn as they pass each other, the he gently ran his hand through her hair, she took her hair from his hand and charges into the boarding house, closing the door behind her. Damon smirks, pulling his hand to his nose and take in her scent that lingered on his hand. He smirks and walks on.

Samathea sighs, and slowly walks through the hall, "Stefan, if you can hear me, I need to talk to you." she said in a low whisper. "What do you need?" he asks, appears in the steps. She turns and looks at him. "I wanted to how Vicki was doing, I'm worry." she tells him. He place his finger at his lip and points upstairs. "She up there, doing fine." he tells her and walks down to her level. "Good, but right now, my brother is out there looking for her with the rest of the town, what should I tell him?" she asks him, "I'm working with her, it's going to take time, she's a very inviolate and impulsive personality, she's a drug user and that's going to play a part and now she's going to respond to this." he tells her, Samathea crosses her arms, "Let me get this straight, she a vampire with issues now? What can I do, Elena and I are lying to everyone we care about, what will happen to her?" Samathea asks him.

"I'm going to keep her here with me, until I know she's safe." he tells her. "And how long is that?" Vicki asks him, standing on the steps, looking down at them. They both look up at her. "We can talk about that later." he tells her, she scuffs. "Hey Vicki, how are you?" Samathea asks her. "How am I, you're kidding right?" she asks her, Samathea sighs as Stefan hung his head.

~8~8~8~

The three sat in the dining room as Stefan was teaching her. Then Elena walks into the boarding house and sat next to Samathea. Then Vicki asks Stefan if he's ever drank blood. He has, but that was many, many years ago and he wasn't proud of what his has done. Then Vicki complain a bit and went to use the bathroom, then left to get her more animal blood.

Samathea sigh, running her hands through her hand, then the two stood up, pacing a little, then groans feeling another pounding headache come on, so she scruff her face a little and press her hand to her forehead, using the doorway for balance. Elena walks over to her in concern, "You okay?" she asks her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Fine, just a headache." she answers, feeling it fade away. "You sure?" she asks, not feeling convince. Samathea looks at her and pulls off a smile. "Yeah, promise." she states. Elena nods at her and Vicki walks back to them. "False alarm, my body is acting funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." she states, the two look over at her.

Vicki then pulls out her phone, "Who are you calling?" Elena asks her, "Jeremy." she answers. Samathea stiffens. "Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena tells her. "Oh come on, don't you start. I can see who ever I want to see." she tells her, Samathea clutches her fist. "Even though you could hurt him?" Elena questions her. "I would never hurt Jeremy." she protested. Elena walks up to her, "I know you think at, but I can't take that risk. You're going to have to let have to let Jeremy go now." Elena tells her. Vicki glares at her and sets her phone down. "Oh really, then how long were you preparing for your not good enough speech. I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki snaps at her. "All I'm saying is that Jeremy is not going to get involved at all in any of this, I mean it Vicki." Elena tells her.

"Or what?" she questions her. Elena glares at her, Vicki then grips her throat and slams her against the wall. Samathea felt her hand heat up. "Lets get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You've had my brother whip for 15 years. 15 years, and then you dump him, when I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. I am going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy." she tells her, then Samathea grips her wrist that held Elena's throat.

She whimpers in pain, feeling her skin burn. "You will leave my sister alone, bitch." Samathea growls at her. Making Vicki fall to her knees, "Don't you even dare think hurting my family, because if I find one bite mark on them, either of them, I will be the last thing you see." Samathea warns her, burning her arm even more. She whimpers and Samathea then lets go and with a fling of her arm, Vicki was sent flying over the table and lands on the other other side, then grabs Elena's arm and they both walks outside.

~8~8~8~

They stood outside on the porch and inform Stefan of what happened in the inside. "She threaten me." Elena states. Samathea just rubs her shoulders. "She's on edge. Imagine every sense in her body operating at super-speed. And she's uncomfortable in her own skin and when you throw in her other issues..." he went on. "How long before it settles, hours, days, weeks?" Elena asks him, "There's no rule book." Stefan tells her, "Well how long before you learn to control it?" she asks him, "A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me, I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people, specialty when you're new." he tells him, Samathea rubs Elena's shoulder.

"Its to separate your feelings, love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into urge; hunger." he said to them. "What does that mean?" Elena asks him, "It means that Jeremy can't see her, not while she's like this." Samathea answers her, Elena looks at her, "It mean she can't resist him and that she could hurt him." Stefan throws in, "Or worse." Samathea adds. "I'm not going to let anybody get hurt." Stefan promises them, "We need to get going." Elena tells him, "Elena…" he calls out to her, "Please Stefan, there is only so much that I can take." she tells him and walks off. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Samathea tells her, Elena nods and walks off. Samathea then turns back to Stefan. "What's wrong?" Stefan asks her, seeing the worry look on her face.

"When Vicki threaten Elena, I snap. I grip Vicki's arm and… I burn her, I threaten her, telling her that I will kill her if she hurts my family and I made her fly across the table." she tells him, "Has something like this happen before… aside from the whole burning part." Stefan asks her, Samathea brush a strain of her hair behind her ear. "No… never. I can be protective but what I did in there… that was over-protectiveness, what I said to her, like if it was a promise." she tells her. Stefan nods at her.

"I remember what Ann told me, it a Sorceress instinct to protect their family, her grandmother was very protective of her, always told her their magic bloodline. That necklace you're wearing." he starts, she light touches the blue crescent moon. "It belong to her, didn't it?" Samathea asks him, he nods at her. "It's been pass down her family for generations, from mother to daughter." he tells her, she looks down at the necklace then back at Stefan. "You think that the Sorceress within me, is acting on instinct?" she asks him, he shrugs his shoulders.

"It's possible, yes." he answers, Samathea sighs, running her hand through her hair, "I'm going to act like this in the near future, aren't I?" she asks, Stefan pats her shoulder, "I'm afraid so." he answers her, she hung her head groaning a little. Stefan couldn't help but smile a little. She then inhaled deeply as she stood straight up, "I better go, I got to get to school." she said to him, "Of course." Stefan tells her, "See ya later." she tells him and took off after Elena.

Stefan smiles, liking that Samathea was still comfortable around him and didn't hate the fact that she was frighten by his nature, but unknown to him Damon watch with hateful eyes, still not liking how he and Samathea are being 'Best Buds.'

~8~8~8~

Vicki laid on Stefan's bed as Damon came out of the bathroom and wipes his hands on Stefan's coat, "What are you doing?" Damon asks her, "Just contemplating the next few hundred years." she tells him, Damon finish drying his hands, walks over to her and sat down on the side of the bed, Vicki looks up at him. "Why did you do it?" she asks him, "I was… bored." he answers, she then prop herself onto her side, using her elbow and looks at him, "You did this to me out of boredom?" she asks him, he shrugs, "One of the pitfalls of an eternity." he tells her, she then sat up and next to him.

"Now I'm bored and all I can think about is blood, I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else, what is that about?" she rambles, Damon just chuckles. "That'll ease up, you just been cooped up all day." he said, Vicki nods. He then nudge his head to the door, "Lets go." he tells her. "Where?" she smiles, "Your life was pathetic, but your afterlife doesn't have to be." he tells her and offers his hand, she smiles, taking it and gets off the bed. They then walk down the stairs and ran into Stefan in the hall. "What are you doing?" Stefan asks him, "She's been coop up in your room all day, she's not Ann Frank." Damon tells him as the two walk to the door.

"No, no, no, no." Stefan walks up to the and closes it shut, when Damon went to open it, "Look, now is not the time for this." Stefan tells him, "We're going to teach her, show her what's its all about." Damon tells her, looking over at an excited Vicki.

"She can hurt someone." Stefan tries to get it through his thick headed brother. "We're not taking her to Disney land, we're going to the front yard." Damon said and opens the door, then the three walk outside into the night. "Bad idea Damon." Stefan tries to warn him, "She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon tells him. "Like what?" Vicki asks, turning to Damon as they stood in the front yard. "Like…" Damon starts and suddenly vamps behind her, Vicki looks around for him, he taps her shoulder making her turn around. "Whoa, how did you do that?" She asks him, Stefan glares at him, Damon then vamps behind her again, making her look for him again.

He whistles, making her turn again, she laughs, brushing her hair behind her ear, "Come on Vicki… live a little, no pun intended." Damon tells her, tempting her, it works and she vamps away from them. The two look for her and saw she was long gone. "Oops my bad." Damon states, not really meaning a thing about it.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in her room, levitating a pen in her hand, she smiles a little, then Elena walks into her room, seeing Samathea practicing. "Getting the hang of it?" Elena asks her, she looks over at her and smiles. "Yeah, I pretty much am." she tells her, setting the pen down. "Listen I just ask Jeremy if he wanted to come to the Halloween thing at school, do you want to come too?" she asks her, Samathea nods. "Sure I would love to some, I still have my gypsy costume from last year." she tells her, getting off the bed.

She then saw a worry look on Elena's face, "What's wrong?" Samathea asks her, "Jeremy still wants to see Vicki and I have this horrible feeling that… something bad is going to happen." she tells her, Samathea walks over to her and rubs her shoulder. "I know, I'm getting the feeling too, which mean we have to stay on our toes." she warns her, Elena looks at her and nods. "Come on we got a party to get to."

~8~8~8~

At the school, everyone was dressed in their Halloween costumes, Elena stood in her nurse costume as Samathea was in her gypsy costume; short shirt, a shawl wraps around her waist, a white shirt with puffy arms and they sat on her shoulder, a corset on her stomach, bracelets on her arms, left ankle, and a bandana on her head. Samathea watches as the people enjoy themselves, "Well, well, well. Is the gypsy willing to stop her wanders?" Damon jokes as he appears next to her, "Fuck off, Damon." she tells him and walks off, "Ooh, challenge accepted." he chuckles and follows after her, "Leave me along Damon." she tells him, "Never." he sang aloud. She rolls her eyes in annoyance, "Of all the people you choose to bother it had to be me?" she asks him as they walk through the hall, "If you don't like it I can always go and bother Bonnie or Caroline, bet they would love it." he smirks.

Then he was suddenly thrown up against the lockers, Samathea hand at his throat and squeezes it tightly, "You stay the hell away from them, and what you've done to Caroline was unforgivable." she growls at him, he struggles to make her let go of him, cause his skin started to burn. "If I catch you anywhere near my friends, I'm going to make you dead life a living hell, are we clear?" she growls, her eyes turn to a golden rune, "Crystal." he chokes out, Samathea then pulls her hand back and he slouches over, coughing as air return back to his lung, she turns and went to walk away, but then she stops on her tracks as a wave of dizziness washes over her, "Sam, Sam." Damon calls out to her, catching her as she almost collapse.

Her vision blurred as a scene played out in her head; _Jeremy meets up with Vicki and she leads him out to the buses, she then press him up against the bus, started to kiss him and then she purposely bites his lips and drain his blood, he shoves her away, and tried to run for it, but she vamps at him, biting into his neck._ Samathea shot awake, hearing Jeremy's scream faintly in her ears, "Hey, you okay?" Damon asks her, she looks up at him, then shoves him off her, "This is your fault, because you, he's in danger." she growls at him and took off, "What did I do?" he asks in an annoy tone, "Oh yeah, I set loose a baby vamp, oh well." he mumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walks after her.

Samathea ran down the halls in her heels, looking for Jeremy or Vicki. She then bumps into a friend, "God Sorry." he tells her, Samathea quickly brushes her hair out of her face and saw it was Stefan. She looks at him with fear and grips his arms, "What is it, what's wrong?" he asks her. "You have to find Vicki, she… she's going to kill him, she's going to kill Jeremy." she warns him, "How did you…" he starts, "I just do, I had a vision, she's going to take him to the buses and kill him, please you have to stop her." she begs him, he nods and took off to find Vicki. Samathea place her hand on her belly to calm down then looks for Jeremy.

~8~8~8~

Vicki wondered through the halls, hearing everything all at once, the voices around the school, their heart beats and their blood the pulse through their veins. She wanted to drink so much, but then was pulled into a classroom, she turns and saw Stefan, she narrows her eyes at him, are you following me now?" she questions him. "You really didn't give me much of a choice." he tells her, she goes to leave, but Stefan stood in his way, "Let me out of here." she demands, "You shouldn't be here Vicki, crowds like this it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control." he warns her, "I'm fine." she reports, "Really?" Stefan questions her, she nods.

"No headache, your stomach is not screaming at ya, you're not feeling light headed or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you in the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" he questions her, Vicki started to pant softly, "You want to know what's that called; it's called hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend that it's not controlling you." he tells her. Vicki looked slightly frighten when he put it like that.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea walks through the halls and saw that Stefan walks out of a classroom, holding onto Vicki, "Thank God." Elena sighs with relief, "What's wrong?" Stefan asks, "I lost track of Jeremy and Sammy can't find him anywhere, we were worry." Elena said, shooting a glare at Vicki. "What's going on?" Matt walks in on the three, "Oh shit." Samathea mumbles. "Hey uh, everything's fine." Stefan tells him.

Samathea saw Vicki take her chance, "I told you to quit bothering me." she jerks her arm out of Stefan's grip, "No Vicki don't do this." Elena asks her, "Matt he won't leave me along." she pulls on her puppy eyes, - _You little bitch._ \- Samathea glares at him, "You need to back off." Matt starts at Stefan, "Matt it's okay." Elena tries to stop him, "No it's not okay, what the hell is your problem?" he questions Stefan, Elena and Samathea look over and saw Vicki was gone, "Stefan, she's gone." Elena said and they both took off after her.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie stood in front of a fake big black bowl and then Damon walks up to her and took out a peace of candy, "I curious, where Caroline run off to?" he asks, "Do yourself a favor Damon and don't ask me about Caroline." she snaps at him, "Oh Bonnie, so loyal." he jokes, "Just stay away from her." she orders, Damon them looks down at her necklace. "Where did you get that?" he asks, she looks down at her necklace, "From a friend." she answers, "Caroline." he answers, she glares at him. "You know it's mine don't you?" he asks her, "Not anymore." she said to him, "Funny, I'd like it back please." he moves his hand out to her. "I'm not giving it to you, I can give to Caroline and she can give it to you if she feels like it." She tells him.

"Or I could just take it right now." he said, grabbing a hold of it, only to get his hand burnt, he pulls back and see his hand heal, the locks eyes with Bonnie and she took off running.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea ran through the halls, looking for Jeremy. Then another wave hits Samathea that makes her stagger. Elena looks at her, seeing her press her hand to her forehead. "Sammy, what's wrong?" she asks her, Samathea shook her head, hearing the whispers. "Follow me." she tells her, she turns and walks down back down the hall, Elena follows after her.

They both ended up outside and heard Jeremy struggling, Elena grabs a peace of wood and they ran down the way, "Vicki no!" Elena shouts, Vicki glares at her, shoving Jeremy to the side and walks up to Elena, she swung the wood at her, but Vicki pulled it out of her hands and threw her at the garbage, then Samathea thrown at the gravel, in front of Elena, they both slowly sat up and look at her, Vicki snarls and went to attack them, But Stefan came and shoves her against the bus, "Vicki!" Jeremy calls out, Vicki shoves Stefan away and vanishes under the bus.

Stefan then looks over at the twins, that held their wounds, "Go, get inside. Go!" he tells them. They listen, Elena grabs a hold of Jeremy's hand and they ran for the door, Stefan looks under the buses for Vicki. They reach the door and as Elena opens it, Vicki appears behind them, shoving Samathea and Jeremy to the ground, she then grabs a hold of Elena and bites into her neck, making her scream Samathea grabs a makeshift stake, stood up and thrust it into Vicki, right through her heart. Vicki gasp, letting go of Elena and gasping as she looks down at the tip of the wooden stake, her hands hover around it. Stefan ran to them and saw Vicki was just stake. Samathea then pulls the stake out, griping it tightly with her trembling hand, "Vicki!" Jeremy shout, Vicki slowly turns and looks at him, her skin stated to turn gray as vein streams started to show.

Jeremy went to run to her, but Stefan held him back, Vicki then collapse onto the ground, dead, Elena looks over at Samathea, seeing the horror and terror in her eyes. "What did I just do… what did I just do?" her voice began to break, Elena walks over to her, pulling her into her arms, "Get him out of here." Elena tells Stefan, he nods and pulls Jeremy away from scene, and called Damon for help. Samathea drops the wood and walks right behind Vicki's head, they slowly collapse onto the ground and Samathea pulled Vicki into her arms, "I'm so sorry Vicki, I'm so sorry." she whimpers, tears fall onto Vicki's face. Elena reaches over and grips Samathea's shoulder tightly, they sat there for an hour, then finally calm down. Samathea slowly set Vicki back on the ground and closes her eyes. She then wipes away the left over tears then Damon walks up to them, "You should go, I got this." he tells them, they both glare up at him. Then Elena stood up, "You did this, this is your fault." she snaps at him.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." he states, Elena shoves him, but no effect, she then went to slap him, but he grips her hand, Samathea stood up and punches him, making him let go of Elena's hand. She pulls Elena behind her, Damon wipes away his blood and glares at the two, "None of this matters to me, none of it." he tells them, "People die all around you, how can it not matter, it matters and you know it." she growls at him, he looks at her, jerk forward a little, making Elena flinch, but Samathea kept her composure. He then breathes in the scent of their blood, "You need to leave, you're wounds are bleeding and you, need, to, leave." he starts, Samathea saw that hunger look in his eyes, they slowly took a few step back and left Damon with Vicki's body.

~8~8~8~

Samathea took off really fast, not wanting to talk to anyone, she just walks home, right into the house and she walks up the stairs and saw Jeremy in his room, she sighs, sniffing a little and then slowly walking into his room. She went to place her hand on his shoulder, but staggers it back, then sat in front of him, she then place her hands on his arms, he looks up at her. "Do you understand what happened tonight?" she asks him, "No… I mean… I know what I saw I don't understand." he whimpers, "She was going to kill you and Elena." she tells him, trying to stay strong. "Now she's dead, Vicki's dead." he whimpers.

"I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen." she chokes, gripping onto his sleeves. "Make it stop, it hurts." he begs her, "Shh, shh, shh, I know, I know." she whimpers. "Why does everyone have to die on me?" he asks her, a tear slides down her face. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she tells him and pulls him tightly into her arms.

 _ **There are thieve~s that rob us blind, and king~s that kill us fine, but stead~y**_

Jeremy pants heavily then grips onto the back of her shirt, crying into her shoulder; Stefan and Elena sat outside, Stefan hears both Jeremy and Samathea cry for loosing a good friend.

 _ **The rights and the wrongs and invade us. An innocent song. I'm not ready~y, I'm not ready~y. For the weight of us, for the weight of all of us.**_

The two sat outside, then jump to their feet as they heard the door open, Samathea walks out of the house, eyes red as her face was pale, then to Elena, handing her a blanket, she wraps it around herself and Samathea buries her arms under her chest, "Are you okay?" Samathea asks them. "I wanted to help her, but instead…" Stefan pauses, knowing that Samathea had to kill her friend to save her siblings. "How's he doing?" Stefan asks her.

 _ ***Guitar chorus***_

"He's a mess, I can't let him go through this again, he's just a kid." she chokes, Elena place her hand on her shoulder, "Sammy, what can I do to help, I'll do anything." he said, hatting that his friend is in pain, she looks up at him, "Make him forget." she asks him, a tears slides down her face, "Sammy…" he starts, "Stefan, please, I don't think he can ever get pass. I just want him to forget everything that has happened." she begs him, "If I did it, there's no grantee that it would work." he tells her. "Because of who I am, because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." he tells her, more tears well up in her eyes.

"I can do it." Damon calls out, Stefan and Elena look at him, Samathea slowly turns her head and looks at him, "It's what you want." he tells her, walking up to them. He looks down at her, as she looks up at him. "I'll do it." he volunteers

 _ **For the weight of us, for the weight of all of us, for the weight of us, for the weight of all of us. For the weight of us.**_

Elena looks at Samathea and then Samathea looks at them, "It's what I want." she tells them, Stefan nods at her and Elena rubs her back. "What do you want him to know?" Damon asks her, she turns to him.

 _ **For the weight of us, for the weight of us. Oooh. Oooh. Oooh. Oooh.**_

She then walks up to him, "I want you to tell him… that Vicki left town and that she's not coming back… that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's going to miss her and it's for the best." she tells him, e nods and walks into the house. Stefan sat back on the bench and Elena sat down next to him.

 _ **The time has has come, let us be brave. The time has come, let us be brave. Shake off, all of your sins. Time has come, let us be brave. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh.**_

"Sometimes I wish I could forgot get too, forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that has happen since." Elena tells him. "Is that what you want?" Stefan asks her, "Yes. It is, because… I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want to feel like this." she answers, Samathea turns and looks at them as Stefan looks down, Elena looks over at Samathea for a moment, seeing a new look in her eyes, then sighs heavily. "But I can't, with everything that has happened… I can't loose the way I feel about you." she tells them, they both look at each other.

Then Damon walks out of the house, Samathea looks up at him, his blue eyes lock with her, "It's done." he tells her, she nods at him, then Elena broke her eye contact with Stefan and the twins back inside the house, both brother's eyes follow them as the door closes behind them.

 _ **Time has come, let us be brave**_


	8. 162 Candles

_Chapter 8: 162 Candles_

Stefan slept against the chair, but snaps awake when his book fell from his lap, he reaches down, picks up the book and place it on the stand, he then stood up from the recliner and stretches his muscles, he then heard something move within the wind, he slowly moves about his house, then heard something being open, he looks and saw that one of his windows was opened, he walks over and locks it shut, unknown to him something lurks in the shadows. He then heard something be mess with, he then walk right below his upstairs balcony, listening for more sounds.

"Damon?" he calls out, then a sound came from behind him, making him turn, not seeing the shadow up top. Then something flashes right by him, he turn, now alert to someone in his house, but then was suddenly shove to the ground and then flip over, a woman appears on top of him, long blonde hair, and fair skin. She grips Stefan's throat, she snarls at him, fangs showing and her eyes in crimson. Stefan looks up at her in surprise. "Lexie?" he asks, she stops, the crimson fades away and she smiles at him, "Hi." she said sweetly. "What are you doing here?" he asks her, she pulls him up to his feet.

"How could you even ask that?" she questions him, he pulls her into a hug, "I've miss you." he said to her then they pull out of the hug. She smiles up at him, "Happy birthday."

~8~8~8~

Later the morning Steve and Lexie stay up, catching up; Stefan was poking at her, "I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets, I bail under 60 and why his the news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexie asks after she smacks Stefan's hands away, "I don't know, I don't know who knows about us. I did, there could be others. Hey, do me a favor while you're here please be careful." he tells her and sat up, Lexie groans. "Then why stay?" she asks him, then jumps of the bed. "I'm headed for New York for the weekended, Bon Jove in the girded, wanted dead or Alive, it's our theme song." she tells him, Stefan raise his fist in the air.

"It'll be a blast." she temps him. "Hey do you think that he'll be able to remember us, that was a pretty crazy weekended, "We can make him remember us." she tells him, he just smiles a bit and ties on his shoes. "Come on lets go, I mean what's keeping you here?" she asks. "I told you, their names are Elena and Samathea." he reminds her, "Well lets hope this Elena is better then the last girl you were… sprung over." she said, holding up a picture of Katherine. Stefan got off the bed and took the picture from her, "You didn't even know Katherine." he states, "No, But I would love to of known Mary Ann, she sounded like a total sweetheart and Katherine is lucky I don't know her, little bitch." she states, Stefan took Mary Ann's photo from her as well. "Speaking of, where's Damon?" she asks him. "In-flicking misery somewhere." he answers. "Uh-huh." she answers. "Hey, are going to be okay here, alone?" he asks her.

"I have some things I got to take care of." he tells her, "Well it's not exactly like I can go anywhere and you and Damon are the ones with these infity little daylight rings." she said, looking at Stefan's right, "I have a mood ring from 75, trade ya?" she offers showing her ring, but he shoves her hand away. "Doesn't work that way and you know it." he tells her, she lets out a defeated sigh, "Yeah…" she mumbles. "Hey Lex." he calls out, she looks at him, "It's really good that you came here." he tells her, "Okay, what are we doing for your birthday?" she asks him. He groans a little. "It's not everyday that someone turns 162 years old." she sang a little, he groans again. "Really?" he asks her. She smiles and nods. "Oh yeah." she whispers

~8~8~8~

Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy were all brought into question, but Samathea lock herself in her room, reusing to talk to anyone, even Elena; Stefan stood outside the station then Matt walks out and pass Stefan, "I was just trying to help Matt." Stefan calls out, then Elena and her family walks out of the station, Stefan turns to her. "I'll meet you at the car." she tells Jenna and Jeremy, they nod at her and headed to the car. Elena walks up to Stefan, "Are you alright?" he asks her, "The sheriff didn't except anything, Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." she tells him, "And your sister?" he asks, Elena sighs. "She's lock herself in her room, won't come out for anything, she won't even talk to me." she tells him, sighing.

Vicki's death hit her hard, even worse, it was by her own hand. "Thank you." Stefan tells her, she rubs her neck and looks at him, "I'm sorry I can't do this Stefan. Everytime I look at Matt or Stefan all I think is Vicki is never going to come back and they'll never know why. People get hurt and people die, I just… it's too much…" she starts, Stefan nods his head. "Want to go somewhere and talk about it?" he asks her, "No, Stefan you need to stay away from me." she tells him and walks off, Stefan watches her walk away.

~8~8~8~

Lexie laid in Stefan's bed, relaxing and resting. She turns over and then opens her eyes, "Boo." said Damon as he laid next to her, his head prop on his hand. She groans and then sat up. "Hello Lexie." he grins, she shot him a glare, "What an unexpected surprise." he states, she scuffs. "What an unexpected surprise, I think the wrong brother went back to high school." she tells him, "How long are you here for?" he asks her. "Just for Stefan's B-day." she tells him.

"Aww, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" he whines, she scuffs again. "That's it Damon, after a century I finally realized that death means nothing without you." she said, turning to him a little, "Do me." she whispers, brushing her finger under his chin, then sits straight up on the bed, wrapping her arms around knees. "Oh, why are you so mean to me?" he whines again rolling onto his back, "Have you meet you, you're not a nice person." she tells him, "Well because I'm a vampire." he protested. "But you're only the bad parts." she adds, Damon props himself on his elbow, "Then teach me to be good." he went to kiss her. But she vamps off the bed, on Damon's side, grips his throat and slams him back onto the bed, wiping the smirk off of his face, "I am much older and that means I am much stronger." she reminds him.

"I'm sorry." he chokes out, "You will not ruin my time with Stefan, cause I'll hurt you and you know I can do it." she tells him. "Kay." he agrees, she then lets go of his throat and walks away. Damon exhaled heavily as he lightly grips his throat.

~8~8~8~

Elena sat on the couch, picking at her blanket, Jenna walks over and plops down next to her, "You're wallowing." she states, Elena looks at her, "So are you." she said, "My wallow is legitimate, I was dump." she tells her, "Yeah, well Logan's a jerk." Elena tells her. "I get to brush off email, saying I'm leaving down, see ya." she groans. Then Samathea merges out of her room and sat down next to them, looking fresh and clean but sad and pale. "Hey you okay?" Jenna asks her, Samathea shook her head, "You want ice cream?" Jenna asks her, she nods her head. "Want to keep it down over there?" Jeremy calls out, "Why, what are you doing?" Jenna asks him, looking over the couch, "Homework." he answers, Samathea eyes Elena and they both look over the couch, "Since when do you do homework?" Elena asks him.

"I got to finish this, I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow, so…" he said, trying to catch up on his homework, they all look at him in shock, "What do you think, Alien?" Elena asks them, "Some sort of android." Samathea states, "Some sort of repucint." Jenna throws out, Jeremy eyes them, "He can hear you." Jeremy tells him, smiles and went back to work, Samathea then sank back onto the couch.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Samathea laid in her bed, her covers over her head, curl up in a ball and was self-wallowing. Then two bodies plop onto her bed, she pushes the covers off and over her head, seeing both Elena and Bonnie on both sides of her bed, she sits up and looks at them, "Hey, how are you doing?" Bonnie asks her, she shrugs. "I'm still breathing." she tells them. "You plan on staying in here forever?" she asks her, Samathea plops down on the bed. "Yep." she answers. Bonnie sighs then looks at Elena, they then look at her. "Move." Bonnie tells her, then Samathea moves a little, allowing Elena and Bonnie to climb under the covers and laid on each sides of her.

"Sammy, Elena and I are officially worried." Bonnie tells her, Samathea just start at the ceiling, "My break up with Stefan is bad, but Sammy, you're suffocating yourself in here." Elena tells her, Samathea looks over at her. "I'm fine, I just… need to work a few things out." she tells them, Bonnie and Elena eye her and Samathea sighs, then looks back at the ceiling. "It's just… it's not going to be the same, with Vicki out of town." she tells them, "I know, but we can't stop the changes, they just happen." Elena tells her, Bonnie then smiles and sat up, "Are all of your windows closed?" she asks, Samathea and Elena look at her, "Yeah and the air conditioner is off, what are you getting at?" Samathea asks as she sat up. Bonnie kicks the covers off, getting off the bed, she walks over to the desk, talking a hold of the scissors, then walks back pulling out a pillow from the pillow case.

Samathea looks at her in confusion, then Bonnie took the scissors and cuts open the pillow, "Hey!" Samathea exclaims as Bonnie dump the feathers onto the bed, "Be patent." she tells her, then sat back down on the bed, "I need you both to swear to secretly." she tells them, "It's a really bad week for that stuff." Samathea tells her, Elena nods big time. "No, swear, because I'm not suppose to be showing you any of this, either of you." she rephrase her statement. Then they nod, "Alright we swear." Elena tells her, after she sat up.

"Okay, no windows open and the conditioner is off." she adds, "What are you doing Bonnie?" Elena asks her, "Grams showed me this and you both are going to love it, you ready?" she asks them, they look at each other then back at Bonnie and nods. Bonnie held out her hand and lightly lift it up, a signal feather floats up and they both watch with awe and Bonnie laid it back down, "Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asks her, Bonnie just smiled, then rubs her hands together, and makes more feathers float, then sets them back down. Elena lightly chuckles and as Samathea had a smile on her face, then some of the feathers jump out and floated in the air, they both gaze at them with awe, Elena stood on her kneels and smiles. "It's true Elena, everything my grams told me, it's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." she tells them, Elena looks back at her "I believe you." she tells her.

Samathea then makes a few feathers float up on Bonnie's head, Bonnie looks at Samathea as she moved her hand slightly, the feathers then formed a crown on her head. "And it's true about me too, I'm a Sorceress." she tells her, Bonnie giggles, lightly touching the feathers that sat on top of her head.

~8~8~8~

"It's weird huh, joking about all this time about being physic, that I really am a witch." Bonnie tells, Elena nods as the three laugh a little. "You don't think I'm a freak now do you?" she asks them, "No of course not, Bonnie I just. . . I don't understand though if your grams ask you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?" Elena asks her. "You guys are my best friends, I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie tells her. Elena smiles.

"And besides, if people start thinking your a freak Bonnie, I'll be a freak right beside you." Samathea tells her as she fiddles with a feather, Bonnie smiles at her, "Thanks Sammy." Bonnie tells her, Samathea smiles, then place the feather in her hand and gently press it from her hand.

~8~8~8~

Elena drove to Stefan's house, Samathea tags along with her, "Remind me again, why I let you come along with me?" Elena ask her. Samathea looks at her, "Because Damon could be there, could try something and lets not forget that I have microwave hands and I can burn him if he tries something funny." Samathea tells her, Elena nods at her and they pulled up in front of Stefan's house. Then they exited the car and walk to the door.

"I'm not so sure about this." Elena mumbles, Samathea rubs her shoulder. "Elena you got this, you want to talk to Stefan don't you?" Samathea asks her, Elena nods. "Then come on, lets go." she tells her and they both walk up to the door, Elena rings the bell. "It's open come on in." a woman calls out, they both exchange looks and enter the house. They walk to the hall and was greeted but a woman with long blonde hair and wore only a towel, as soon as turn and look at her, she looks at them in shock. "Oh my God." she said as if she seen a ghost. "How… uh… who…" she stutters, "I'm Elena and this is my twin sister Samathea." Elena introduce themselves, "Who are you?" Elena asks, "Lexie, a friend of Stefan." she answers. "Is he here?" Elena asks again, "He's in the shower… do you want to wait?" she asks them, "Ye-" "No." Elena interrupts Samathea. "I'll tell him you stop by." Lexie tells them.

"That's ok." Elena states and walks away, pulling Samathea along with her, they both walk outside and Elena leans against the wall, confused out of her mind.

~8~8~8~

"Are you out of her freaking mind?" Lexie questions Stefan as he pulls on his shirt, "What are you talking about?" Stefan asks her, Lexie then walk up to the desk and pulls out two photos of Katherine and Mary Ann. "I just meet Elena and Samathea." she tells him, holding up the two photos in her hand. He looks at her, busted. "You have some serious explaining to do."

~8~8~8~

Lexie sat on the bed, doing her make-up and was fully dressed, "You have some serious emotional damage." she tells him after he explained everything, "No it's not what you think, Elena is not like Katherine, but Sammy is just like Mary Ann." Stefan tells her, "Then the two can be related, and you have qodroplets on your hands." she tells him, setting her make-up away. "I don't know." he answers, "You don't know, you didn't find out." she asks him, "Maybe I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine nor Sammy to Mary Ann." he tells her.

But Lexie eyes him, "Okay, yes the resemble drew me in, but that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different and Mary Ann and Samathea are the same in the inside and out." he tells her. "Oh so, Elena is not some raving bitch then, huh?" Lexie asks as she added the finishing touches, Stefan smiles. "No, no. Elena is… Elena is warm and she's kind and She's caring and She's selfless and it's real." he tells her, Lexie smiles at him. "And honestly when I'm around her, I completely forget what I am." he tells her.

"Oh my God, you're in love with her." Lexie tells him, he just smiles a little, "Yeah, Yeah I am." he admits, "Wow." Lexie said amazed at this and places her mirror away.

~8~8~8~

Later at the Grill, everyone was gathered at the party, Samathea walks through the door, wearing her red tank top along with her black skinny jean pants, black leather heeled boots, her hair was tied up into a half curly ponytail, that glittered a little, along with a little eye-liner, mascara, lip-gloss, and a little of blush. Her jacket hung over her arm, she then walks up the stair and sat at an empty table, then Lexie sat at her table. "Hey Sam, how are you doing?" she asks her with a smile, Samathea shrugs and place her hands on the table. "I'm alright, I just needed to get out." she tells her, Lexie narrow her eyes at her, "You're heart is pounding like a drum, tell me what's wrong?" Lexie asks her.

Samathea sighs, looks around and leans in close, making Lexie lean in close too, Have you heard about a girl named Vicki Donovan leaving town?" Samathea asks her, Lexie shrugs. "I might of from rumor." she answers, "Well, that's not true at all, it's a cover up story." Samathea tells her. That perks Leixe's interest. "Go on." she tells her, "What happened to Vicki was… um… I… I…" Samathea tries to tells her, then Lexie moves her hand out and rubs her shoulder, "Hey, hey take deep breathes, you don't have to force yourself to talk about it." she tells her, Samathea takes a few deep breathes and relaxes, "I killed Vicki Donovan." she tells her, Lexie didn't look surprise. "What happened?" Lexie asks her.

"Vicki was letting her lust for blood to control her, she tried to kill my younger brother, but Elena and I intervene, Stefan tried to stop her, but then Vicki started to feed on Elena, I reacted and shove a stake through her heart, killing her." she tells Lexie, she nods and grips her hand. "That's wasn't your fault, you weren't given a choice." she tells her, Samathea looks at her, "You wanted to protect your family and given the fact your a Sorceress, which Stefan told me about." Lexie adds, Samathea giggles a little, "You can't help the fact that no matter what happens, you wanted to keep your family safe." she tells her, Samathea cast her eyes down. "Hey." Lexie calls out, placing her hand on Samathea chin, raising it up. "Chin up, and beside, you gave her a release. Right?" she asks her, Samathea nods.

"When you put it like that… yeah, I guess I gave her a release." Samathea said, while thinking like that. Lexie then smiles, "Take it from me, the love of my life, had to kill someone in order to protect his mother from his newly born vampire friend that he has know all his life." she tells her, Samathea listens, "What happened to him?" she asks, "He shut everyone out, not proud of what he done, but I told him that he save not only his mother, but he also save his friend of the horrible guilt of killing his mother and that he save them from a long eternity of suffering." she tells her, Samathea nods. "You're right, and I need to face the facts that Vicki is somewhere peaceful and that she doesn't have to suffer anymore." Samathea states, "There you go, think positive, now where is the birthday boy?" she groans looking around for him, taking her hand back. "By the way, who arrange for this party?" Samathea asks her, "Damon." she answers, then that cause Samathea to become alert. "Lexie, I need you to be careful, if Damon arrange for this, that means he's up to something." she tells her, Lexie looks at her, "Alright, I'll be careful and stay out of trouble." she tells her. And walks off.

Then Samathea smiles feeling a little bit better then saw Caroline talking with Bonnie, saw looks curious about what they were talking about, so she gets up from her table and walks over to them, and then saw Caroline try to grab it and recoils her hand from Bonnie's necklace. "You're going to try and take it from my neck?" Bonnie questions her, Caroline just looks at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie questions her. "Hey, what's going on?" Samathea asks her, Bonnie looks at her, "Caroline here wants my necklace back, but I told her I can't give it back, so she tries to take it from me." Bonnie tells her and Samathea looks at Caroline. "What the hell Caroline?" now Samathea questions her and they both walk off.

She just sighs and walks off. Samathea shook her head, not believing Caroline would do something like that, unless… someone made her. Then it hits her; Damon.

~8~8~8~

Samathea later on found Elena leaning against a booth looking at Stefan and Lexie, she leans next to her, "You should go over and play with them." she tells her, Elena looks over at her, "No, Stefan is hanging out with his friend, I shouldn't intrude on that." Elena tells her, Samathea just looks at her, not impress. "You think I wouldn't notice the whole, glaring daggers into Lexie thing?" Samathea asks her, Elena just looks at her. "I'm gonna go find Bonnie." she tells her and walks off. Samathea sighs and watches her sister walk off.

She then looks back at Lexie and Stefan as they play pool, she smiles, knowing Stefan was having a good time. Then her smile falls to a frown as an unwelcome person steps into few, Damon looks at the two then turns his gaze to Samathea as she glares at him, he then walks over to her.

"Stefan is smiling, alert the media." he jokes as he stood next to Samathea. "Well you haven't given him reasons to be happy lately." Samathea tells him, "Aw, you're right, Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity, by his drprieved brother." he states, Samathea straightens out, trying not let him get to her. "Does it get so tiring of being so rightness?" he asks her, "If it flares up in down the way of psychopathy." she tells him and walks to the next booth and leans against that one, "Ouch the psychopathy's feeling are hurt." he tells her, she then turns and looks at him, "What did you do to my brother?" she asks him, "You're going to need to be more parasitic and a little let vague question." he tells her, "When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of… Vicki, what else did you do to him?" she asks as he walks up to her.

"You ask me to take away his memory of fangs and rarr and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." he tells her, "But he's acting different, he seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, you sure you did do something else?" Samathea questions him. "Samathea, I took away his suffering." he tells her, she narrows her eyes at him, "What about Caroline?" she asks him, he smirks a little. "You think I don't know, I know you compelled her to throws this party, I know you want the crystal back and I know that you used Caroline to steal back the necklace." she tells him, he swallows a little.

"And I know that you're planing something else tonight, I don't know what, but let me make one thing clear." she growls moving away from the booth and slowing charging at Damon, making him back up, "If you hurt my friends, or my family, I will burn you to a crisp and make you wish you were dead, are we clear?" she growls at him, "Crystal." he answers, she then turns and walks off. Damon smiles to himself, "Oh Sammy, you just keep me wanting more don't you."

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat at the bar watching Elena walk over to Stefan and talk to him, then suddenly the police come into the Grill and took Lexie away, Samathea came off the bar and ran up to Stefan and Elena, "What's going on?" she asks them, "I don't know lets go find out." Stefan tells them and they all make their way through the crowd, but police block the front entrance, so they all ran out the back.

As they got outside, Caroline's mother was shooting at Lexie, who was all vamp out, and as Lexie got close to her, Damon came up to her and stakes her through the heart, Elena gasp in shock as Samathea cover her mouth, keeping herself from screaming, all stopping on their tracks, Stefan pulled Elena to him, pressing his back to the wall and his hand over her mouth. Samathea leans to the wall, all staying quiet.

Lexie looks at Damon, "Why?" she asks him, "It's part of the plan." he whispers to her, jabbing the stake deeper; Elena, Stefan and Samathea watch in horror as Leixe's skin turn gray and she collapse onto the ground. Samathea outrage, she wanted to charge at Damon and stake himself, but she knew if she did that, it would make her no different from Damon.

~8~8~8~

Stefan was fuming as he walks through the parking lot, "Stefan." Elena calls out as she and Samathea follow after him, "Stefan." she ran up, gripping his arm, he turns to them and gently removes her hand from his, "He killed her, he killed Zack, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, I have to kill him." he tells them and went back to walking. "Wait Stefan stop, you don't want to do this." Samathea calls out, gripping his arm and turns him back to them.

"Why are you trying to save him, after what he made you do, Sammy, he's never going to change, don't you see that, he's never going to change." he tells her and walks off, they follow after him, "I'm not trying to save him I'm trying to save you, Stefan please." she tells him and he turns to them, "We lost our parents, we lost Vicki, I don't want to lose a friend, please just think about this." she tells him, "Everywhere I go, pain and death follows, Damon follows me." he tells him, Elena rubs his arm, "No more." he said and went to walk away, "Stefan, Stefan please just talk to me, let us be here for you, talk to me." Elena begs of him, "No. you were right to stay away from me." he tells her and walks off.

Elena felt tears in her eyes and Samathea wraps her arms around her and held her tight in her arms, "Come I'll take you home." she tells her and they both walk home.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Samathea laid her her bed, everyone was asleep, but Samathea toss and turn in her bed; she was running through the woods, she didn't know why, but she had to get somewhere, then she comes to a complete stop as she was now in front of an old forgotten cemetery, there stood a woman, where a dark velvet shoulder-less dress, her hair was up in a fancy half ponytail, she slowly turns to Samathea, a black veil covers her face

" _You must stop him, stop him before too late._ " she tells her; Samathea jumps awake and found that she was still in her room, as it was morning.

Who was that woman, who was she suppose to stop and why must she stop him and before what was too late?


	9. History Repeating

_Chapter 9: History Repeating_

Bonnie sat in class as the teacher leaches the class on the subject, Bonnie yawns, too tried to even care. She place her head down then sat up straight again. She then saw out of the corner of her eye a shadow outside her classroom, she slowly stood up and make her way out of the classroom and walks into the hall, she then saw the shadow again, she then saw the shadow again and slowly followed after it, as she reaches the door, she saw the ghost of Emily Bennett, Bonnie stiffens in her spot then Emily walks out of the doors, Bonnie followed after her.

She found herself back into the woods in front of the cemetery. She looks around the woods and saw Emily standing far away from her, then turns and started to walk away, Bonnie followed after her and was brought a burnt down church, Emily stood in the center then looks over at Bonnie, "Please help me." she asks her, "Who are you?" Bonnie asks her, "I'm Emily, you know that, we're family." she tells the young teen. "Where am I?" she asks her, Emily looks back at the church, "This is where it started and this is where it has to end, I have to keep a promise to an old friend." she tells her, Bonnie shook her head, "No, this isn't real." Bonnie said, going to leave, but Emily appears in front of her, Bonnie went to run the other way, but Emily appears there too, "Help me." she orders the teen.

Emily Bennett, that is enough!" a voice booms across the forest, Emily backs away from Bonnie and the woman from Samathea's dream walks up to her, "Please Bonnie, you must help Emily before they're release." she tells her, Bonnie looks at her in confusion. "What are you asking of me?" Bonnie asks her, the woman place her pale hand on her shoulder. "All will come in due time, but right now, wake up." she tells the young witch.

Bonnie jumps awake in the classroom, making everyone look at her, "What are you looking at, turn around." she tells the girl next to her, and as she looks forward, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Emily was sitting right next to her, she screams.

~8~8~8~

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up!" Samathea shakes her, Bonnie shot her eyes open and sat straight up, Samathea grips her shoulder and held her close to her, "It's alright, it's alright, it was all just a dream." she tells her, Bonnie then realizes where she was; in the woods, in front of the cemetery.

~8~8~8~

Later that school, Bonnie and Samathea sat at a table with their lunches. "Your ancestor, Emily is haunting you to end something and this woman from my dream is asking you the same thing, but doesn't mention who they are." Samathea sums up, Bonnie nods her head, Samathea groans, rubbing her temple. "And here I thought we were going to have a normal day." she whines, Bonnie glares at her, "Then again, we aren't… normal anymore." she adds and drinks her soda, "That's an understatement." Bonnie states.

Samathea raise her eyebrows and nods, then finish her drink and sets her soda down, "Okay, but let me get one thing straight, the woman with the black veil, why is she hiding her face, what she born like reformed?" she asks, Bonnie shrugs. "No, but when she spoke to me, it sounded… familiar." she states, "Familiar how?" Samathea asks, Bonnie looks at her, "She sounded a lot like you." Bonnie points at Samathea, who looked confused. "Okay… that sounds weird." she states. "You're telling me." Bonnie adds then Elena sat next to them and Bonnie filled her in on everything.

"And it all started with that necklace, that bloody witch talisman." Samathea points at Bonnie's necklace, "So what are you going to do about it?" Elena asks as Samathea took a picture of the necklace. "I don't know, but I really want it to stop." she tells them, the twins look at their friend in worry.

~8~8~8~

After school was over, Samathea walks with Bonnie in worry. "Are you going to follow me everywhere I go?" Bonnie asks her, Samathea shrugs. "Not everywhere, that would push me to stalker level and I ain't a stalker, I'm only following you, because I'm worry." she tells her, "What are you my mom?" Bonnie asks her, "No… I'm the over-protective sister that want to beat up every signal person and or slash supernatural being that wants to hurt my younger siblings." she said plainly, Bonnie laughs at her.

They then come to abrupt stop as Damon stood in front of Bonnie, "Okay, it's you're last chance." he tells her, Samathea pulls her away from Damon and held her close to her, "I'll scream." Bonnie warns him as they both walk pass him, "Oh no, don't do that, lets stay on point." he tells them as he walk along side them, next to Samathea. "Listen I want my necklace." he tells Bonnie, "You can't have it." Bonnie tells him, "Well I can't take it, but you can give it to me, I'm trying to help you." he tells her, "You only trying to help yourself." Samathea grits her teeth, "But Bonnie does want my help and she doesn't even know it, you know why." he tells her, "Enlighten me then." Samathea dares him.

"Your little witch friend has stumble into something that she needs to stumble out of." he tells them as they walk up to Bonnie's car, "Leave my friend alone, or else…" Samathea went to say, but Damon stumble in front of the car. "Ooh, no threats, listen. A; you hurt me last time. B; I wish her no harm, believe it or no Sammy, I want to protect her. Let me help get Emily off her back." he tells her, Samathea gently push Bonnie away and keep her gaze lock on with Damon's.

"How did you know about her?" she asks him, "I know a lot of things." he tells her, making her back up, "And I know more about that crystal then both of you do." he adds, caging her in between him and the car. "And I know, she's knowing it to crept inside of her." he adds again, brushing a strain behind her ear, then notice the frighten look on her face. "See how scared you are and you should be, because I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself." he sums up, Samathea glares at him, "So, next time she comes out to play…" he pulls away from Samathea and opens the door for Bonnie. "You tell her, a deal's a deal." he tells them, Samathea quickly walks to the passenger side and Bonnie got in on the driver's side and Damon closes the door behind her.

~8~8~8~

"He's bad news Elena he really scared me, I thought he was going to kill Sammy." Bonnie tells her as she looks through the review mirror, Elena sat in the back as Samathea sat in front, she just press her face to her hand. "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena said as she leans forward. "I'm trying, he just keeps showing up." she tells them.

Elena sighs, "I don't want you to be alone, you're sleeping at our place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it." Elena tells her, "Yeah, that would be fun." Samathea agrees after she pulls her face from her hands, then Bonnie pulls over, gets out of the car and pulls the necklace off her neck. "Bonnie?" Elena calls out to her, then Bonnie threw the necklace out to the field, she then marches back to the cat and got back in. "Feel better?" Samathea asks her, Bonnie looks at her and nods.

"Yeah, I do, don't know what I didn't do that sooner." she tells her, "What's your Grams going to say?" Elena asks her, "Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150 year old ghost, is she." she tells her, Samathea looks at Elena, "She's got a point." Samathea tells her, "Okay then." Elena said and Bonnie pulled on her seat-belt.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Samathea pace by the door, waiting for an answer then someone knocks on the door, Elena walks up to Samathea and opens the door, there stood Stefan, "Hey, thanks for coming, I wouldn't call if it wasn't important." she tells him, "I know that." he said, then the three walk out onto the porch and Samathea closes the door behind them.

"He threaten her Stefan." Elena states, "What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan questions, "She has this necklace, Caroline got it from Damon and she gave to Bonnie and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." Samathea tells him, "Why a necklace?" he asks, "It's not just any necklace, it has to do with Bonnie's heritage, it belong to one of her ancestor who lived here doing the civil war. . . when you and Damon lived here." Elena tells him, "Her name was Emily, she was Katherine and Mary Ann's handmaiden and a witch." he tells her, "You know?" Elena asks him, he nods, she then looks at Samathea. "I had no idea, all I knew that he was a vampire, that's all." she tells her, Elena nods. "About Bonnie?" Elena asks Stefan, "The first night when you invited me over for dinier I made the connection." he tells her.

"And now Damon knows and for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena concludes, "What does it look like?" he asks her, Samathea pulls out her phone and shows him the picture. "I know it, it belong to Katherine, Emily gave it to her, which means that…" he starts, Samathea puts her phone away and they both look at him, "What?" Elena asks him. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out, let me take to Damon." he said going to the steps, "Will he tell you?" Samathea questions him, he stops.

"I'll… I'll get it out of him." he tells them, Elena nods at him and Stefan walks away, "Stefan wait, there's more." Samathea calls out to him, he stops and looks at her. "Emily isn't the only ghost haunting Bonnie." she tells him. He looks at her, "What do you mean?" he asks, "Sam…" Elena went to stop her, "Elena, he needs to know." she tells her, then Samathea walks up to Stefan. "There was a woman, she was about the same height as me, wore a long velvet shoulder-less dress, along black hair tied up in a fancy half ponytail. And a black veil covered her face, and Bonnie said that she sounded just like me." she tells him.

Stefan stiffens, "What did she say?" he asks her, "She said to me to stop him before it's too late and with Bonnie, she said to make sure they don't come out." Samathea tells him, he looks away from her, "Stefan who are they and who was the woman from mine and Bonnie's dreams?" Samathea asks him, he looks back at her, "That was Mary Ann and she was once a Sorceress before she became a vampire." he tells her, "Who turn her into a vampire?" Elena asks her, Stefan shrugs. "She never talk about it, every time I ask her, she would have this horrified look on her face and said please don't ask me, I want to forget." he tells them then vamps off.

Samathea threw up her arm, "I hate it when he do that." she complains as her pulls her arms back down, Elena leans against the beam next to her. "You're not the only one."

~8~8~8~

Later on, Caroline comes over with grocers and place them in the kitchen, she began to unload them as Bonnie walks into the room, Caroline shot her a look them looks at Elena, who nudge her head to Bonnie, Caroline just unloaded the grocers, then Samathea glares at her, telling to apologizes to Bonnie, Caroline sighs then looks at her friend, "I'm sorry, there I said it. You want the ugly ass necklace, keep it, it's your." Caroline tells her, "Would you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asks her.

"You threw it away?" Caroline asks her, "I know it sounds crazy, the necklace was giving me nightmares, I had to get rid of it." Bonnie tells her, "You could of just given it back to me." Caroline tells her, "Why so you can give it back to Damon?" Elena asks her, Samathea face palms. "Screw Damon, are we doing manicures or what, who has their kit?" she asks them, "Mine is in my bag." Bonnie tells her, Samathea walks over to Bonnie's bag as Caroline continue the unpacking, "So Elena, how long do you think is fight with Stefan is going to last, is it like permanent thing?" she asks her.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena answers, then Samathea gasp, "Um Bonnie…" Samathea calls out, the three turn to her and there she held the necklace, "I don't think it wants to leave." Samathea tells them as the two look at it in shock

~8~8~8~

Caroline scuffs and turns to Bonnie, "Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?" Caroline asks her, "What?" Bonnie asks, "Caroline." Elena exclaims. Samathea place the necklace in her hand and walks up to them, "I'm not lying to you Caroline, I swear." Bonnie tells her, "It's true, Sammy and I watch her throw it into a field." Elena tells her, "It was a really good throw." Samathea adds, "Well then explain it." Caroline demands of them, "Emily." Bonnie said to the twins, "Whose Emily?" Caroline asks her, "The ghost?" Samathea asks her, "Oh, the ghost has a name now." Caroline exclaims, "Shh, Caroline please." Elena shush her.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone?" Bonnie questions, Samathea pulls the necklace out of her hand and held it by the chain, "She must be really desperate to have you do what ever she wants done." Samathea states and place the necklace on the Island, "Ok, what is going on, why am I not apart of this conversation. You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline complains, "That's not true…" Elena argues, "Yes it is." Bonnie protested, Elena and Samathea look at her, then Bonnie looks at her. "I can't talk to you, you don't listen." Bonnie tells her, "That's not true." Caroline protested, "I'm a witch." Bonnie tells her, "And don't we know it." Caroline ejected. Elena and Samathea glare at her, "See that's what I'm talking about, I'm trying to tell you something, you won't even hear it." Bonnie tells her, feeling hurt.

Caroline notices the hurt expression in Bonnie eyes, and she walks away, "I listen, when do I not listen?" Caroline states, Elena just sighs as Samathea chases after Bonnie.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie sat in the living room, with a few lite candles, fiddling with her shirt, then saw one of the flames flicker a little, she looks at it and saw it jump off the candle whisk. It takes the form of a little dancer and it tips it's hat at her, she smiles a little and bows her hand a little, and the little fire started to tap dance for her, Bonnie smiles as it gave her a little show, then after it's performance, it burst into a flame and turned into a white little feather.

She gaze with awe and it floated down onto her lap, Bonnie took the feather and smiles. "I'm glad you're feeling a little better." Samathea calls out to her, Bonnie looks over and saw Samathea lean against the door frame, "You did that?" Bonnie asks her, Samathea smiles, push off the frame and sat next to Bonnie, "I'm getting better at it, a little, I manage to improve a bit, enough to turn your frown upside down." Samathea tells her, Bonnie smiles and pulls Samathea into a hug. "Thank you." she tells her, Samathea just shrugs. "I'm just wicked like that." she winks at her witchy friend, Bonnie just smiles and place the feather in her pocket then Caroline walks into the living room, the two look at her.

"Bonnie, look it's just not me, I don't believe in the whooo, whooo." she chuckles a little, Bonnie looks away, frowning a little, Caroline looks at Samathea, who urge her to continue with her sentence, "But if you do, okay, I'm in that's all it takes for me to jump on board, because… I consider you to be my best friend and I'm saying this knowing, that Elena is in the kitchen, listening to my every word." she tells her, Bonnie smiles, then Caroline walks over and sat down in between them, "Look I didn't know this was real for you, but I'm listening now." she tells her and show her the crystal.

Bonnie took the necklace, "Okay?" Caroline asks her, "Okay." Bonnie smiles, "I'd say that ended on a good note." Samathea concludes, "Elena you can come in now, we're done." Caroline shouts, then Elena walks into the room a smile on her face and sat on the arm next to Samathea, you know there is too much tension in this room, so what do you guys want to do?" she asks them, Elena shrugs her shoulders, she then gasps, jumping straight, placing her hands on top of Bonnie and Samathea's, "I know, lets have a séance." she tells them, they shook their head, "I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie tells her as Caroline got off the couch. "Come on, lets summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline tells them as she stood behind the couch, they all eyed each other.

Later on, they sat in Elena's room, the lights were out, a few candles were light and the three sat in a circle, holding hands. "What are we doing?" Bonnie asks them, Samathea shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know." Elena answers. "Shh, be quiet and concentrate. Okay, close your eyes." Caroline tells them, Elena nods and they close their eyes, "Take a deep breath." she tells them, they all inhaled, "Bonnie call to her." she tells her. "Emily, you there?" she asks, the three open their eyes and looks at her, "Really, Emily, you there. That's all you got?" Caroline questions her, "Fine, jeez." Bonnie whines a little, they all close their eyes and inhaled again, "Emily I call on you. I know you have a massage, I'm here to listen." Bonnie calls out to her, then the flames flare a little, making the three pulls their hands away.

"Did that just…" Elena asks, "Yeah that just happen." Caroline tells her, then a cold rush of the wind blew pass her, making her shiver, "That's just the air conditioning." Bonnie states, then the flames flare again, "Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Caroline tells her. Elena looks at her, a little frighten. "Emily, if you're along us, show us another sign." Caroline calls out, but the flare flames stayed the same, "See, it's not working." Bonnie tells her, then Samathea brushes back her hair and leans forward a bit, "Mary, if you can hear me, tell us, what are you trying to warn us?" she asks, the flames flicker a little, then they all heard a small whimper and sobs. "Are you guys…" She asks, "Yeah, we're hearing that too." Caroline tells her, then the windows burst open, frightening the three but Samathea just turns her head to it, "No, No, I'm done." Bonnie said, standing to her feet, tearing the necklace off her neck and threw it to the ground by the candles and the flames went out.

"Get the lights, someone get the lights!" Bonnie shouts, "Hang on." Elena jumps to her feet, ran over to the switch, turns on the lights and Bonnie saw the necklace was gone. "You guys, the necklace, it's gone." she tells them, they all followed her gaze, she was right, Bonnie heirloom it vanished into midair.

~8~8~8~

They all look in the room, trying to find the crystal, but nothing. "Alright Caroline, I get it, you made a point, now give it back." Elena tells her, "What I didn't take." her protested, then a shadow moves outside the room, Elena shout her eyes to the door, "What, what did you see?" Caroline asks her, "I don't know, Jeremy are you home?" Elena calls out as she walks to the door, then Bonnie looks over at the bathroom and saw the necklace laying on the ground. "Guys." she calls out as she slowly walks to the bathroom, Samathea followed after her. Caroline and Elena look over at her as she enter the bathroom, she bends over and picks it up, as she went to leave, both doors to the bathroom close, shutting Bonnie inside.

The three ran to the door, as Bonnie cried out for help, "Bonnie, Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena pound on the door, then Samathea grips the door handle and tries to turn it open, but it wouldn't open, "Bonnie, open the door, they both cried out fanatically, then the lights flickered a bit and they pounded even harder and after a whiles the flickering stops and so did Bonnie's screaming and shouts for help.

The door open and they saw Bonnie standing in the center, her face buried in her hands, "What happened are you okay?" Elena asks her, Bonnie said nothing, but then slowly moved her face out of her hands and looks at them, Samathea stiffens as she saw her eyes were different, "I'm fine, she said in a cold voice, "Unbelievable, you were totally faking it." Caroline ejects at her, "Caroline… come on." Elena tells her, "You scared the hell out of me!" she shouts and walks away, but Bonnie stood there, clam and collected with her hands folded in front of her. "Bonnie?" Elena asks, Bonnie looks at her, "I'm fine. Everything's fine." she answers and walks out of the bathroom, Samathea kept her eyes on her as she walks away.

"Elena, that's not Bonnie." Samathea whispers, Elena turns to her, "What?" she asks, "That Emily, she's possessing Bonnie." she tells her, "Okay, keep an eye on her, alright?" she asks her, Samathea nods and follows after Bonnie.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Emily walk through the woods, nearing the church, "So tell me Emily, why do you want destroy the crystal what promise are you keeping?" Samathea asks her, "Mary Ann ask me to never let the vampires out of the tomb, even if she was trap inside as well." she tells her in a calm tone, "Mary, you mean Damon's lover?" Samathea asks her. "Yes, she knew at if Katherine continue her reckless behavior, they would come for them and so they did, Damon and I made a deal, I protect her from the fire and he protects my line." she tells her, Samathea looks at her, "You really miss her, don't you?" she asks her, Emily stops on her tracks, "Yes, she was a good friend, she was able to effect people around, just by being there, she was a light that the loneliest of souls finds and fills them with warmth." she tells her as a tear slides down her face.

"She must have been a wonderful friend to honor." Samathea tells her, Emily looks at her and nods, "Yes, she was. Now I must finish it before he comes." she states and walks off, Samathea follows after her, "If Mary Ann was a vampire, how many were trap in the tomb along with her?" she asks the witch, "27 vampires were trap along side her, but in order to save her I had to save them." she tells her, "Hello Emily, you look different." Damon said as he walks up to them, "Nice to see you again Sammy." Damon winks at her, she just rolls her eyes.

Emily turns to him, "I won't let you do it." she tells him, "We had a deal." he tells her, "Things are different now, I need to protect my family." she tells him, "I protected your family, you owe me." he tells her, "I know, I'm sorry." she tells him, "You're about to be a lot more than that." he vamps over to her, "No!" Samathea shouts, flicking her wrist, making Damon fly and get impaled onto a tree branch, he groans in pain as she gasps and overs her mouth, Emily looks at her, "You truly are a Sorceress." she tells her and walks off. Samathea looks at Damon one last time and follows after Emily, "I am grateful for your assistants." she tells her as they arrive at the church, "Lay off, I'm not here for you, I'm here for my friend." she tells her as Emily took a log walks back to the opening and started to draw on the ground.

A half an hour later, Stefan arrives and pulls Damon off the tree branch and he collapse to the ground, holding his wound, "Stefan." she calls out, "Hello Emily, Sammy." he greets them, Samathea nods her head at him as she stood next to Emily. "These people are different, they don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." she tells him and continue to draw in the ground, "What do you mean evil?" he asks her, "Emily, I swear to god, I'll make regret this." Damon groans as he tries to stand up, "I wouldn't let you unleash them into this world." she tells him, "Them?" Stefan asks then looks at Damon, "What part of the story did you leave out Damon?" Stefan questions him, "Does it matter?" he groans, then Stefan looks back at Emily. "In order to save Mary Ann, she had to save them, all the others that were trap in the tomb." Samathea tells him, he shot a look at her then back at Emily.

"You save everyone in the church?" he questions her, "I don't care about them, I just want Mary Ann." he tells her, picking himself up. "I can't believe a signal word that comes out of your mouth, this isn't about love is it? This is about revenge." Stefan put two and two together. "The two aren't conclusive." he argues, "Damon you can't do this." Stefan tells him.

"Why not, what did Mary Ann ever do to the people of this town, she never hurt anyone, let alone a child, she loved them, she cared for them, she saved them from Katherine and how did they repay her, they branded her as some kind of wild beast, they killed 28 people and they called it a war battle, they deserve what ever they get." Damon growls, letting his emotions show, "28 vampires Damon, they were vampires, you can't just bring them back." Stefan tries to get it through Damon's head. "This town deserve it." he tells him, "You're blaming innocent people for something that happen 145 years ago." Stefan tells him, "There is nothing innocent about these people and don't think for a second it won't happen again, they already now too much and they're burn you're little grand witch, right next to us if they find out, trust me." Damon yells at Emily. "You have to go through me first." Samathea growls at him.

"Things are different now." Emily tells him, "Don't do this." Damon begs her, "I can't free them. I won't." she finalizes, she then drops the stick, "Insediea!" Emily called forth flames, Damon continued to beg her, Samathea stood next to her, looking down at the flames, that formed a star, she then took off the necklace and held it out, "Bonnie!" Elena calls out, Stefan ran to her and held her back then Emily toss the necklace up in the air, "NO!" Damon shouts, but the necklace was destroy, Samathea looks at Damon, seeing the killer look is eyes as he glared at Bonnie, the flames then die down, Bonnie opens her eyes, looking confused, Damon charges at her, eyes crimson red and his fangs showing, Samathea shoves her to the side and Bonnie crashes to the ground.

Damon grips onto Samathea's arms and dug his fangs into her neck, Samathea scream out in pain. "Damon, no!" Stefan calls out to him, but he didn't listen, he just kept feeding on Samathea not realizing it was her, Stefan then vamps over and pulls Damon off of Samathea and she collapse onto the ground, Damon looks at her in shook as he realizes what he's done, "Oh my god, Sammy!" Bonnie cries out, Stefan kneels down beside her and place his ear to her chest, "She's alive, but barely, I can save her." Stefan tells them, biting his wrist and giving her his blood, Elena turns to Damon, seeing the guilty look in his eyes, "Stay away from my sister you got that?" she tells him, Damon said nothing as he just looks at Samathea.

The wound in her neck heals and Samathea started to cough, as she can taste the blood. "Oh, that gross, that's really gross." she groans, "Her neck, it's healing." Elena tells him, as the wound was gone. "Elena, what the hell is going on, why am I here, why did Stefan just feed Sammy his blood and why did Damon just try and kill me?" Bonnie bombards Elena with questions, she turns to her. "I know, but I promise I'll explain everything." she tells her. And wraps her in his arms.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere in the woods, Damon sat on broken stones, with a sorrowful look on his face and Stefan walks up to him, "Katherine tried her hardest to compel me, but it was thanks to Mary that I never fell to her compulsion." he tells him, Stefan just stood there. "Then she told me the truth about her true nature and herself, and I grew to love her even more and she loved me in return." he tells her as a tear slides down his cheek. "She truly was the most wonderful thing to happen to Mystic Falls." he states, remembering Mary.

"You know Damon, when Katherine and Mary were taken into the tomb, and I started to sort out everything, I was in love with Mary too, but I knew I could never have her, because, everytime she was with you, that when she shine the brightest, so I watch from the shadows, being envious of you, because you had some you loved you and never played with your feeling and that gave you something real." Stefan confess to him, Damon looks over at him. "She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to be branded a monster or bury in a tomb." Damon tells him. "Yeah, but would she want to unleash 27 angry vampires onto innocent people?" Stefan asks him, Damon sniffles, "I'll go."

~8~8~8~

Elena, Bonnie and Samathea stood by the car Elena clams down a frighten Bonnie, "What happen, how did his face end up like that?" she whimpers, "How are you feeling?" Samathea tells her, "How can you even be asking me that, you were the one that was attack." she tells her, Samathea covers the blood spot on her neck, "It's nothing, I'm fine." she tells her, Bonnie then looks over and glares at Stefan, the twins look over at him, then turn back to Bonnie, "Hey, Bonnie, look at me." Samathea tells her, Bonnie looks at her, "I swear to you, he's not going to hurt you." she tells her, Bonnie just looks at him, "Go, get in the car, we'll be there shortly." she tells her, Bonnie took one last glare at Stefan and walks into the car, then Samathea and Elena walk up to him, "How is she?" Stefan asks her.

"Shaken up, terrified, are the closest words I can find to describe what Bonnie is feeling right now." Samathea tells her, Elena looks at Samathea then back at Stefan. "Is my sister in danger of becoming..." Elena starts, "No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep her away from objects that might kill her within a few days, by then my blood should pass through her system." he tells her.

"I'm going to tell her the truth." Elena states, "You sure?" he asks her, Elena looks at Bonnie then back at him, "I can trust her, we need someone to know, someone to talk to, we can't leave in secret." Elena tells her, "I know that, you shouldn't have to." he tells her, "I'll go wait in the car." Samathea tells her, she nods and Samathea walks to the car, then Elena looks back at him, "You save not only Bonnie's by Sammy's life as well." she tells him, he shifts in his spot. "I'm sorry Stefan, I thought that I couldn't be with you, but I can, you don't have to push me away. I can do this." she tells him and grips his hands.

He smiles at her and shook his head, "I can't." he tells her, she looks at him in shock, "I… I have to leave, Elena. Too many of people have died, too much has happened." he tells her, "What, no. I know you think you're protecting me and Sam, but…" Elena went to say more. "I have to, coming home, it was… it was a mistake. I can't be part of your lives anymore." he tells her, Elena cast her eyes to the ground. "Don't go Stefan. Please you don't have to, this is your home, just… just please don't go." she begs him, he pulls her hand to his lips, kisses it and gently brush his hand against her cheek, "Good-bye Elena." he tells her and leaves, "You're just going to walk away, don't walk away, Stefan." she calls out, but he just kept walking. "Stefan!" she calls out again, but alas he was gone.

~8~8~8~

 _ **I've been led on, to think that we were trying for too long. Every time we drift we're forcing what is wrong. At last the voice is gone. Please take your time, but you've got to know that I am taking sight. Oh, you look good with your patient face and wandering eye don't hold this war inside.**_

 _ **Whoa. Come back when you can, Whoa. Let go, you'll understand. You've done nothing at all, to make me love you less, Whoa. So come back when you can.**_

 _ ***Instrument solo***_

 _ **You've left your home; you're so far away from everything you know. Your big dream come crashing down and out your door. Wake up and dream some more. Whoa; come back when you can. Whoa; let go, you'll understand. You've done nothing wrong at all to make me love you less.**_

 _ **Whoa; So come back when you can. Whoa; Come back, I'll help you stand. Whoa; let go and hold my hand If all you wanted was me, I'd give you nothing less. Whoa; So come back when you can.**_

In Samathea diary…

 **I get it now, what Damon was planning all these months, he wanted to be reunited with his lost love, but Mary Ann knew that if she was release from the tomb, innocent people would die, so she made a noble sacrifice to keep the vampires trap inside with her, she made Emily swear to destroy the necklace, to make sure Damon wouldn't set her free, I'm sure Emily did it with a heavy heart.**

 **Stefan leaving town is hard on Elena, and Bonnie finding out about Vampires do exist, is taking a toll on her as well, But I also know that whatever happens after tonight, where ever the Salvatore brothers may end up, that not matter how hard they remember or forget their past, it will always be there to haunt them and remind them of what happen all those years ago.**

Samathea closed her daily and looks up at the stars, seeing them shine in the night sky, she pulls off her window seal and climbs into her bed, turns off her light and laid down, waiting for what tomorrow may bring them.

 _ **So come back when you can.**_


	10. The Turning Point

_Chapter 10: The Turning Point_

Samathea toss and turn in her bed, seeing vision in her head; she saw Logan walking through the night, a gun in his hand and a blood smeared across his face, eyes were crimson and he looked hungry, she then saw Caroline in his car.

Her head leaning against the window as blood oozed out the side of her head, Logan smiles and drives off; Samathea then jumps awake and found herself in her room, "Caroline in danger."

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning, Samathea quickly takes a shower, dries herself off and she gets dress in her dark purple tank-top, brown jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, wore a red scarf, along with her heels and she let her wavy hair down, a little bit of make up and wore the necklace that Stefan gave her and took off down the stairs and right out the door.

She ran down the street and right into the woods, finding herself at the boarding house, she hid behind a tree as the shieff leaves the house, once he was out of eye sight, she ran to the door and knocks on it, then bends over, hands prop on her knees, the door open and there stood Stefan. "Sam… what are you doing here?" he asks her, she looks up at him, stood up and leans against the wall, "Vampire… Caroline… danger…" she pants. Damon walks up to Stefan, looking at her, "You want to repeat that?" he asks her, "Sorry…I just ran… all the way here…" she pants, trying to calm down, "Wait, you ran all the way from your house to here?" Damon nods her. She nods.

"Well that's something." he states, Samathea then clams down and turns to them, "I know who the vampire is." she tells him, the two look at her in shock then Stefan pulls her in the house and closes the door behind them, then turns to Samathea, "What did you see?" he asks her, "I saw Logan, he was looking pale, literally. He had a gun in one hand and his face was cover in blood, eyes all red and he had fangs, no joke." she tells them, they exchange looks, "You sound so sure. . ." Damon states, she glares at him, "I know it sounds nuts, but believe me I know it's him, some how he got turn into a vampire." she tells them.

"I should go and check on Elena." Stefan said and left out the door, "I'll go and find Logan and figure out who turn him." Damon states, going for the door. But Samathea stood in his path, "I'm coming too." she ejects, "Yeah no, not happening." he tells her, "I'm your best luck at finding him, not to mention, I have microwave hands and I can also throw him like a rag doll." she injects, Damon smirks at her and cross his arms. "You may be a Sorceress, but you're still human and not to mention, if Logan is a newly born vampire, what's going to stop him from coming after you?" he questions her, she went to argue, but went light headed and going to fall to the floor, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Damon teaches her and held her in his arms.

He then took in her scent; raspberry. What a sweet scent, then Samathea inhaled as she return to conciseness, "Hey you okay?" he asks her, "Warehouse." she answers, "Logan is hiding at a warehouse." she answers, Damon sighs then picks her up in bridle style, "Do you remember which one?" he asks, she nods her head at him Damon looks to the door and sighs. "I am so going to regret this." he whines, but then stops short as Samathea wraps her arms around his neck and leans in close, taking a nap in his arm. His dead heart skips a beat, he blushes a little then press on.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea arrive at the warehouse, Samathea was fully recovered and as he walks to the door, he set her down and they both slowly entered the warehouse, "Why does it feel like I just walk into a horror movie?" Samathea whispers, Damon looks at her, hearing her heart hammer in fright, he reaches down and took a hold of her hand, she looks at him in confusion, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he tells her, "Why would you want to keep me safe?" she asks him, he looks at her, going to answer, but they both heard a gun being cock, they turn and saw Logan with his gun aim at Damon.

He was then hit in the shoulder, in the chest and right in each leg. He shouts in pain, "Damon!" Samathea exclaims, catches him in her arms and lowers him to the ground. Logan looks at him as Samathea helps Damon into a seated position.

"I got a butch of these wooded bullets so… nothing funky." Logan tells Damon as he pulls the bullets out of his body, one by one, slowly. Less painful. "You don't want to do this trust me." Damon tells him, pull a bullet from his shoulder, then Logan fires at Damon, right in his elbow, "Ow!" Damon exclaims, "What was that for?" Samathea asks him, "That's what he gets." he tell her, "For what?" she asks again, Logan bends over and looks her in the eyes, "He made me like this." he said. "I killed you, I don't turn you." Damon tells him, pulling the bullet from his elbow.

"See I know what you and your brother are, I've been watching the two of you, I knew you show up here, because I have some question, which you have no choice but to answer, unless…" Logan grips Samathea by her hair and jerks her away. She yelps at the yank of her hair and grips his wrist, "You want little Gilbert here dead as a corpse." he tells her, "You keep your filthy hands off of her." Damon growls, "Answer my questions." Logan tells him, standing up, pulling Samathea along with him, "Me first, who turn you?" Damon question him, pulling out another bullet. "How should I know, last thing I remember, is I'm about to stake your brother, until this little bitch shove me away and you then you grab me, that's it. Until I wake up in the ground, behind a used car dealership on hwy 4, somebody buried me." he tells him as Damon pulls out the bullets and Samathea kept quiet.

"It happens." Damon said, pulling at the last few bullets, "You bit me, it had to be you." Logan states, "You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die, I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." he tells him and fell over, "Who?" Logan asks him, "That's what we want to know." Samathea tells him. "Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bunk cake and a handbook, it learn ask you go process." Logan tells him, "No shit Sherlock, I could of told you that." Samathea points out, then went silent as Logan jerks on her hair. Damon just leans on his good elbow glaring at Logan, "You know one minute I'm on the raise small town news guy, and next thing I know I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door." he tells him.

"You have to be invited in." Damon tells him, "I know, I live alone." Logan adds. "Aw… that sucks." Damon chuckles, Samathea smiles a little. "So now I'm at the rematta, watching paper view all day, eating everything in sight, including house keeping." he tells him, letting go of Samathea's hair she leans forward a little and gently grips her hair, Damon place his hand on her shoulder, "It could be worse." he tells him. "All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing and I like it." he laugh like a maniac, "I'm conflicted." he states, Damon looks at him and pulls Samathea behind him, "Welcome to the club." he jokes dryly. Then Logan stood up, "Wait, cops only found one body." Samathea adds, "I left one, I was tired, but I've been hiding the rest of the bodies, they're back there." he tells them, "You've got to be kidding me." Samathea mumbles, the two look over and saw a pile of dead bodies, Samathea gags a little and hides her face in Damon's shoulder, he pats the side of her hair.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have even seen in my whole life." she gags, "I know Sammy, I know." he tells her.

~8~8~8~

They then sat there for hours, as Damon wounds healed, "Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan broke the silence. The two look at him, "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend… I want to be with her and bite her and stuff." he tells them, Samathea glares at him, "Well you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now, you're going to have to learn how to control that." Damon tells him, "Is Damon Salvatore going a young vamp a lesson?" Samathea questions him, "Don't get too cheeky about it, this is a one time thing." he tells her, she giggles and laid her head against his shoulder, making his heart jump a bit.

"What about walking in the sunlight, I'm a morning person, you can walk in the sun, by the way, it's pretty cool, the council will never suspect you and that's not in the journals." he tells him, "The journals?" Samathea asks him as Damon hid his ring, "Yeah the foundering fathers pass on journals to their kids, come on man, you got to tell me, how do you walk around in the sun?" Logan asks him.

"Who turn you?" Damon asks him, "How do you walk in the sun?" Logan demands him, "Who turn you?" Damon asks again, pulling Samathea close to him, "You know what, I've been nice so far but I will kill you." he said, standing up and points the gun at them, "Then you'll never know." Damon tells him and the two stood up as well. "You've haven't answered my question." Damon states as Samathea stood next to him, "You first." Logan tells him. "Seem we're on a mim-pass, doesn't it?" Damon said erotically. "I've have things to do, people to kill, guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan tells them, pointing the gun at Damon, but then Logan was thrown back and crashes into the wall behind him, on the far end. Damon was in shock, he looks over and saw Samathea with a calm and annoy look on her face, and her hand thrust out, even her eyes were glowing golden.

"Yeah, I think we do." she tells him, as Logan laid there limply. Her eyes dim back to blue then she moves her thrust out hand and grips Damon's "Come on we have to hurry." she tells him and they ran out of the warehouse. "Wait, Sam, Where are you going?" he asks her, she turns and looks at him, "Well for… starters we have to run away before he wakes up and second we need to get you in a new shirt and third we have to head to the school." she tells him and they started to walk. "Why?" he asks her, "Cause I know what Logan is planing on doing."

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the house and Damon walks abruptly into his room, Samathea follows after him, then after Damon picks out a shirt his phone rings. Damon looks at it and handed it to Samathea, "Answer that, it's Stefan." he tells her, she nods and it's the answers button. "Hello?" Samathea answers, " _You were right Sammy, it is Logan and he's here at the school._ " Stefan tells him, "Shit not good." she mumbles, " _What is it?_ " Stefan asks, "Well, we were ambush by Logan, Damon got shot a few times, I was threaten in the middle and judging by that angry and piss off look in his eyes, he is now vengeful and so is Logan if he see me again." she tells him.

" _Why's that?_ " Stefan asks as Damon pulls off his shirt in a fussy manner, "I may have of thrown him at the wall, making him pass out from the impact and escape not telling him how Damon walk in the sun." she said in one breath. "Where is Logan?" Damon calls out as he pulls on his shirt, "He's at the school, like I told you." she answers him, "Why there?" he asks, "Why not, this is Logan we're talking about, he loves to work the crowd." she tells him Damon vamps up beside her and took the phone from her, in a gentle manner, "We'll be right there." Damon tells Stefan and hung up the phone. "Why would Logan want to work the crowd?" Damon asks, pulling on a shirt and button it up. "Well, he might want to get back at someone, but…" Samathea stops short as realization hits her.

"What?" he asks her, she looks at him. "He want to get back a Liz, the sheriff, she must of sent the email to aunt Jenna, and so what the number one thing people want to do to hurt their enemy…" Samathea tells him, "Hurt the one thing that matters most to them." Damon catches on, "And what's the one thing at matters to the sheriff…" she asks him, "Caroline." he answers. "Yeah, we need to go now, like right now." she tells him, he nods, pulling her up into his arms and vamps away.

~8~8~8~

They both arrive at the street, Samathea groans in pain as she place her hand on her temple, "Whoa, Sam, what's wrong?" Damon asks her with concern, steadying her, "Caroline, she's hurt, Logan that bastard." she growls, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy." she tells her, rubbing her shoulders, "I'm good, I got this." she tells him, shaking off the dizziness. Damon looks at her with worry then walks off.

She then saw Logan's car coming at her, she stood firm, then as it was close to her. Her eyes glow golden and the car came to an abrupt stop, Logan looks at her, then his door was open and he was then pulled out of the car. Samathea staggers a little, dizziness overcame her, so she sat on the ground and laid down in front of the car, too exhausted to even care what was happening around her; Logan went to charge at Stefan but Damon appears and fires at him, with wooden bullets. "Pays back a bitch isn't it?" he tells Logan, then turns to Stefan, "Get Caroline out of here." he tells him, Stefan nods and talks over to Caroline, " _Logan, Logan, what's happening?_ " Liz called on the radio.

Damon reaches in to the spoke over the radio, "Sheriff this is Damon." he called over the radio, " _What's going on, where's Caroline?_ " she asks over the radio, "Caroline is fine, I'm on elm street." he tells her and place the radio on the hook, he then walks to the back of the truck, opens it and pulls out a bar. "Okay, I'm going to ask one more time, who turn you?" Damon asks him, "I told you I don't know." Logan tells him, "This is re-curve your head right off, is that your final answer?" Damon asks him, "How can you side with them?" Logan asks them, "I don't side with anyone, you piss me off, I want you dead." Damon tells him, "Who turn you?" Damon asks again, "I don't know." Logan tells him.

"Oh well, you're screwed." Damon raise the bar, "Wait, wait, wait. I do know." Logan tells him, "You're lying." Damon tells him. "You think you're the only one that want to get in that tomb, underneath the old church?" Logan asks him, getting Damon's attention. "If you are lying to me, I will end you." Damon warns him, "I'm not lying, there is another way to break the spell, meet me at the old church." Logan tells him as Liz's siren were heard. "Take me down, make it look real, make it look real." Damon tells him, as she pulls up, Damon swings at him, but Logan dodges the bar and shoves Damon away and took off as Liz arrives at the scene. "Where is she?" Liz asks her as Damon pants as he stood up, "She's alright, my brother's taking her home." he tells her, she lets out a relieful sigh.

Damon then wonders to the front of the car, Liz followed after him, and he kneels down beside Samathea, gathers her into his arms and picks her up. "What happened?" Liz asks him, as Damon turns to her, holding Samathea in his arms, "She's fine." he tells her, Samathea groans awake, eyes bewilded and out of it as she open eyes a little, "Caroline… where's Caroline?" she mumbles, "She's fine, she's safe and sound at her home." Damon tells her, she leans her heavy head against Damon's neck. "Good, that's good." she mumbles and falls into a deep sleep.

Damon looks at Lix and shrugs, "I'm sorry Sheriff, I wasn't strong enough." he tells her, Liz nods, "Never mind that now, just get her home." she tells him, he nods, turns and started down the road, "I got ya, Samathea, I got you." he tells her, getting her home quickly.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks her into her room leaving her in her bed, and left. Samathea then stretches awake and found herself in her room, she slowly pulls herself off the bed and found herself standing perfectly on her feet, but then her phone rings.

She then pulls it out of her pocket and answers it, "Hello?" she answers, " _Sammy?_ " Elena answers through the line, "Elena what's wrong?" Samathea asks, hearing the sorrowful tone in her voice. " _Can you come and get me, please?_ " she asks, "Yes, of course, where are you?" Samathea pulls on her jacket and races down stairs. " _I'm at the boarding house._ " she tells her, Samathea nods, taking the keys and headed right out the door.

Samathea drove down the road, heading for the boarding house, "Elena please tell me what's wrong." Samathea begs her. " _I just found a picture of Katherine and Mary Ann._ " she tells her, "Okay…" Samathea said not getting it at all. " _They look just like us._ " she tells her, Samathea sat there in shock. "What?" Samathea asks, " _Here, I'll send you the pictures._ " Elena tells her, hanging up, then her phone buzz as two picture text reach her. She pulls the phone away from her ear and opens the messages, then gasp in horror, both Katherine and Mary Ann's pictures successful arrive at her cell. Elena was right, they do just look like her. She quickly place the phone in her pants pocket, trying to stay clam. She then squints her eyes as she saw a hooded figure figure standing in the middle of the road.

She gasp as she hits him with her car, destroying the window. Samathea swerves a bit and makes the car, tumble. Thankfully Samathea was wearing her seat-belt, the car flips a few times and lay s upside down in the middle of the road. Samathea gags and coughs for air, her forehead was cut a little by the glass and looks over at the body in the middle of the road, "Oh my God." she whimpers.

Looking away from the sight, but then stops breathing as she heard bones snap back into place. She slowly turns head back to the body and saw that the man was regenerating all on his own, Samathea started to panic, breath quickens and she tugs at her buckle.

The man stood up and walks over to her and her flip over car, "NO!" she screams at the top of her lungs.


	11. Bloodlines

_Chapter 11: Bloodlines_

Samathea fanatically at her belt but it wouldn't budge, she then tries to open her door that wouldn't budge either, then the hooded man stood over her door and slowly kneels down, "NO!" she scream, then the hooded man vamps away, she looks watching the hooded vampire leave, then suddenly another face pops in her face, she yelps and covers her face, "How are you doing in there?" Damon asks her, she slowly turns and looks at him, pulling her hands away from her face. "Damon." she whimpers, "You look stuck." he states and stood up. "It's my seat-belt, I can't…" she panics again. He pulls the door open. "Shh, shh, shh. I'm going to get you out of here." he tells her, Samathea look death breathes.

"I want you to put your hands on the hood." he tells her, she did so. "You ready?" he asks, she nods her head. "One, two, three." he pulls the seat belt and Samathea drops onto her side, but Damon held her under her shoulders, "I got ya." he said, pulls her into his arms and out of the car, "You okay? Can you stand? Anything broken?" he asks her, she groans, shaking her head. Damon then sets her on her feet, he lets her stand on her own, but she fails and he immediately held her close to him, "You're fading fast Samathea, Samathea look at me." he tells her, gripping the side of her head, then her chin. "Focus, look at me." he tells her, she looks at him with weak eyes and a tear stain face.

"I look like her." she throws out. "What?" Damon asks her, but she passes out, and Damon lowers her to the ground, stopping her from falling. Damon looks down at her, brushing her hair away from her face as she rested her head to his chest. He then looks around, then hooks his hand under her knees, "Upsy, daisy." he said, standing on his feet and walks away from the wreak car and with an unconscious Samathea Gilbert in his arms.

~8~8~8~

Later in the afternoon, Samathea flutters her eyes open, seeing that she was in a car and in the middle of nowhere, she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings then turns and saw that Damon was driving, "Morning." he tells her, she just sat up and grips the side of her head, "Where are we?" she asks him, "In Georgia." he answers, she looks at him, "Georgia, no, no, we can't be. Seriously where are we?" she asks again, "Seriously, we're in Georgia." he tells her, then looks at her as she grip the side of her head again. "How are you feeling?" he asks her, "Psychically or emotionally?" she asks him, "Well, there are no broken bones, I check." he tells her.

"My car… there was a hooded man. I hit a man, but then got straight back up, who was that?" she asks him as she remembers last nights events, "That's what I would like to know." Damon states, then Samathea pants down her pockets, "Where's my phone, okay seriously Damon, I need to get back, no one knows where I am, Elena was crying the last time I heard from her…" Samathea tells him, "Pull over. I mean it Damon stop the car or I will." she tells him, "Oh, you were so much fun asleep." he states then pulls over.

Damon turns the car off and they both step out. Samathea step out slowly, feeling her body still aching, she breathes heavily as she tries to balance herself, Damon saw that she was going to fall, so he vamps over next to her and catches her in his arms, "Hey, easy." he tells her. She look up at him, "I'm fine." she ejected. Damon backs off and she leans against the car, "We have to go back." she tells him, "Oh come on, we've only come this far." he tells her, she turns to him. "Why are you doing this, I can't be in Georgia, I wreak my car… I have to go home, this is kidnapping." Samathea tells him, "That's a little mellow dramatic don't you think?" he states, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You're not funny, you can't do this, I'm not going to Georgia." she tells him. "Oh you're in Georgia, without your little magic necklace I might add." he tells her, her hand shot her neck that was bare. "I can every well make you more agreeable." he tells her, Samathea turn back to him.

"I dare you to try." she growls him, "Ooh is that a challenge?" he asks her then her cell rings, Samathea glares at him. "That's my phone." she tells him, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out her phone answers it, "Hmm, it's your loving sister." he said to her, Samathea took her phone back, Damon held his hands up in defense and she answers the cell. "Hello?" she answers, " _Oh Sammy, thank God. The police found your car tolled and you missing, where the hell are you?_ " Elena asks in a worried tone, "I know, I'm sorry, but something happened I don't know what, but believe it or not. Damon got me out." she tells her. " _Wait what, Damon got you out, huh and where are you now?_ " she asks, "Georgia." Samathea answers. " _You're all the was in Georgia?!_ " Elena sounded more worry then ever, then Stefan asks for the phone and clams Elena down. " _Samathea can you give the phone to Damon?_ " he asks her, "Sure." she tells him, then turns to Damon, "It's for you." she offered the phone to him.

"This is Damon." he answers, " _Damon what are you up to, and what are you hoping to gain from taking Samathea_?" Stefan questions him, "Well it's like she said, I save her from dying last night, from her totaled car." Damon tell him, " _I swear to God Damon, if you touch her…_ " Stefan starts, "You have a good day." he tells him and hung up the phone. Samathea was now leaning against the hood of the car, tapping her finger on her arm. "Look Damon, no one besides Elena and Stefan knows where I am, can we please just go back?" Samathea ask him when he steps out in front of her. "We're almost there." he tells her, "Where even is there?" she questions him, "A little place right outside of Atlanta." he tells her, she just shifts uncomfortably. "Oh come on Samathea, you don't want to go back right now do you?" he asks her, taking a step forward.

She cross her arms "What's the rush, time out. Trust me, your problems are still going to be there went you get home." he said to her, she looks at him then cast her eyes down. He then grips her arms, "Look, just step away from your life for five minutes." he tells her, she shot her eyes back up to his, "Five minutes." he offers, Samathea turns her back to him for a moment, then faces him. "Am I going to be safe with you?" she asks him, "Yes." he answers, "You promise not to compel me at all?" she asks again, "Yes." he answers, she then locks eyes with him, "Can I trust you?" she questions him, "Get in the car, come on." he tells her, she sighs and walks back to the car.

~8~8~8~

Back at Mystic Falls Stefan and Elena ran up to Bonnie, "Bonnie hey." Elena calls out, as they both stood on each side of her, "Hey guys." she smiles at them, "How are you doing lately?" Elena asks her, "I'm fine, all's fine." Bonnie tells her, "Are you back in school Stefan?" she asks him, "No, I actually came here to find you, we both need your help, a spell." he tells her, "Okay, I'm still new to this whole witchy stuff, why not to Sammy, I bet she can help." Bonnie offers, Elena stood next to Stefan, "That's why we need your help Bonnie." Elena tells her and held out Samathea's necklace. "Samathea's with Damon right now." Stefan tells her, and Bonnie's face went all serious.

The three sat at a table, "I have Samathea's necklace, from what they found in the accident, I was hoping to you can make some sort of connection, see if you can tell us if Samathea is really alright." Stefan said and place the crescent moon in her hand, "How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asks him, "I have faith in you Bonnie, I know you can do it." Elena tells her, Bonnie looks over at her friend. "I'm still new at all of this." she tells her, "Okay, okay." Bonnie cups her hands and concentrates on Samathea's necklace. They both watch her then Bonnie opens her eyes, confused.

"I don't get it, I'm not getting anything, not even a image." she tells them placing the necklace down, "Tell me if anyone's looking." she tells them, "Okay." Stefan answers and handed Samathea the necklace back to Elena. Then Bonnie picks up a leave places it on the table, she exhaled and tries to make it fly. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena asks her, feeling worried for her friend as they both see that the leave did nothing. "Something's wrong." Bonnie answers, "With Sam?" Elena asks, "With me, there's something wrong with me. I have to go, I'm sorry, Stefan Elena, I can't help you." she tells them gather her stuff and stood and took off.

Stefan then turns to Elena and saw they worry look on her face, "Don't worry, I may not know Samathea well, but she knows how to take care of herself." Stefan tells her, Elena looks at him, "I know that, but I can't help but worry over her."

~8~8~8~

Damon drove down the road, Samathea sat on her side of the car, she kept her eyes on Damon, making sure he didn't do anything, Damon just drums his hands on the steering wheel. "So where's my car?" she asks him, "I pulled it off to the side of the road, I didn't think anyone would bother it." he tell her, "And that vampire that purposely stood in the road, what about him?" she asks him, "I have no clue." he answers.

"You didn't know him?" she asks. "If I never meet him, I would never know him it's not like we all hang out together Vamp bar and Grill." he answers, "Huh, that's a first." she mumbles he looks at her, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asks, she just held her hands up. "I'm just saying that given your reputation, I figure that you've ran into a few enemies along the way." she tells him, he smirks, "Well sorry to disappoint, I like to end a cause before it kills me." he tells her. "Ah." she nods, then they pull up in front of Bree's Bar, "Damon what are we doing here, why did you take me to a bar?" she asks him as they step out of the car, "I'm not old enough, I don't really like drinking and they won't even let me in." she tell him, "You're just full of so much negatively aren't you, but beside they will, come on." he tells her, walking to the bar, Samathea sighs, closes the door and follows after him.

They walk into the bar, Damon walks up to the front bar, the woman behind the it, notices the two, "No, no it can't be." he states, Damon just smiles and Samathea just looks between the two, "Damon?" the woman smiles, then hop out from behind the bar, then walks up to him, "My honey pie." she smiles and pulls Damon into a kiss, Samathea rolls her eyes and cross her arms. The woman pulls away, walks up to the bar and took a bottle of beer in her hand. "Listen up everybody, this is to the man that, that broke my heart, crush my soul, destroy my life and ruined any and all changes of happiness." she tells them, pouring three shots, she then gave Damon and Samathea a shot when they both sat down.

"Drink up." she tells them Damon chucks his down, as Samathea didn't touch hers, so Damon took her as well. She shot him a small smile, "So how did he rope you in?" the woman call Bree tells her, Samathea looks at her, "Oh no, God no. I got in a wreak last night with my car, lucky Damon was around, and got me out and now here I am." Samathea tells her, "Will honey if you're not rope you're whip either way, enjoy the ride." Bree tells her, "Thanks." Samathea said dryly. "So how did you two meet?" she asks them, "Collage." Bree answers. Samathea looks at Damon, "You went to collage?" she asks her, "I've been on a collage campus." Damon answers, "It was about twenty years ago, when I was a sweet freshmen, I meet this beautiful man and I fell in love and then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more, cause you see I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree tells them, "She's a witch." Damon whispers to Samathea, she shot a look at Damon then back a Bree.

"It really did change my world." Bree states, "I rock your world." Damon states. "He really is good in the sack, but mostly he's just a walk away Joe." Bree took another shot, and walks over to another part of the small bar, "So, what is it that you want?" she asks Damon.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood outside, sitting on top of the Damon's car, her phone in her hand, she quick dials and then pulls the phone to her ear, "Hi Aunt Jenna." Samathea spoke after Jenna answers, " _Where are you, why didn't you call?_ " she bombards Samathea with questions. "I was really tired with I was studying with Bonnie last night, that this morning, I wanted to ditch school." Samathea lies, " _Are you okay?_ " Jenna asks her, "I'm okay, I just wanted to get some sleep."

~8~8~8~

"Come on, there's got to be another way." Damon asks her, "After all these years, it's still been Mary Ann, how do you know she's still alive?" Bree asks him, "Well if you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out." he flirts with her, she pulls her arm away from him, "I already did, 20 years ago, remember?" she reminds him, "Three easy steps, Comet crystal spell." she tells him. "There's a little problem with number 2, I don't have the crystal." Damon tells her, she shrugs.

"That's it, Damon there is no there way, it's Emily's spell." Bree tells him, "What about, new spell, with new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" he asks her, "It's doesn't work that way baby, Emily's spell is absolute, you can't get into that tomb."

~8~8~8~

Samathea continues to sit on Damon's car, until her phone rings, she looks down and saw that there was no contact number, her finger hovers over the answer button she hits answer then slowly pulls the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asks, " _Samathea?_ " a woman's voice similar to her, "Mary Ann?" she asks, " _I know this is every strange for you but you have to listen to me…_ " she starts, "Is it true, is it true that we look exactly alike?" she asks her, silence. " _Yes. It's true, I don't know why we do, we just do. But listen to me, Damon can't hear our conversation, I'm blocking him out. There is another way into the tomb._ " she tells her.

Samathea looks around, seeing that hardly anyone was in sight, "What's the way?" she asks her, " _Damon and Stefan's father, he has Emily's grimore, within the pages is a spell, a spell strong enough to overcome Emily's._ " she tells her, "Let me guess the grimore is bury along with him." Samathea states, " _Yes, okay, listen I don't know how long the block will last, you must not allow Damon to find out about it._ " she tells him, " _Alright?_ " she asks her, "But where is their dad buried?" Samathea asks her, " _You will know, trust me, you will, do you promise._ " Mary asks "Yes of course." she answers her, then hung up.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks pass the pool tables, then he listens as Samathea's phone rings, she answers it, "Hello?" she answers, " _Samathea it's me, Stefan, are you alright?_ " he asks her, "Yeah, I'm fine." she answers, " _Where are you?_ " he asks her, "Why didn't you tell me the Elena and I look like Katherine and Mary Ann?" she asks him, silence on her end. " _I can explain, just please._ " he tells her, Samathea gets off the hood, "So what, you just thought to leave out the fact that the only reason you were drawn to my sister was because she look just like Katherine?" Samathea started to question, " _Just tell me where you are so I can come and get you._ " he tells her.

"How are we connect to them Stefan?" she asks him, " _I honestly don't know._ " he tells her, "And I'm suppose to just believe that?" she questions, then the phone was shuffled a little, " _Sammy, he's telling the truth, he really doesn't know who we're connected to them, but please, tell us where you are._ " Elena tells her, Samathea sighs, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I can't, I just can't right now." she tells her then hung up, as she turns there was Damon, she jumps and took a step back.

"You okay?" he asks, "Please stop pretending you care, I know you're gloating inside." she asks of him then walks off back into the bar, Damon watches her and could sense that she was distress about something. So he followed after her.

~8~8~8~

They both sat at the bar, Samathea pokes at her fries, "Let just say, I'm descendant from Mary Ann, that's doesn't make me part vampire, does it?" she asks Damon, he looks at her. "Vampire can't procreate, but we love to try." he smirks she glare at him, "No, if you really were related, then Katherine would have a child before she was turn, I know Mary wasn't the one to give birth because she was saving herself for the right one." he tells him, Samathea just sighs, "Didn't Stefan think that he can just lure us in and replace them?" Samathea question taking a bite of her fries.

"I agree if people were me." he states then saw her pick at her burger, "You don't like pickles, what wrong with you?" he questions her, taking the pickles. "How can you even eat if you are actually speaking dead?" she asks him, he shrugs, "It's not so bed, as long as I keep a health diet of blood in my system, by body functions normally." he tells her, taking a bit of his fries, she smirks shaking her head.

"It's a nice act, but is any of it even real?" she asks him, he just smirks. Then Bree got him a new Beer, "That depends, do you think it's real?" he asks her, she just sighs. "I'm not sure what's real anymore."

~8~8~8~

As night fell, people gathered around Samathea as she told stories, "Get out of town, that couldn't of happen." a woman tells her, Samathea just laughs. "No true, Matt is on the ground, wearing nothing up a sheet blanket on him as toga and was imposing as Ceaser, it was the most hilarious thing that happen." they laugh, "How many beers did he have?" Damon asks her, "Um… I don't know, 15 18, I wasn't keeping count, but it was more of a bet, you see Tyler bet that he could drink more beers then Matt and so they made it compaction." she tells him.

"And how long did this Tyler hold out?" Bree asks her, "10 beers and he was out like a light, but not after he threw up the beers." she tells them everyone laughs, then a sudden gush of cold air brushes pass her, she looks over her shoulder and saw no one was there, "Hey kid you alright?" one of them asks her, she turns to them and smiles, "Yeah I'm fine." she tells then and told another story.

~8~8~8~

Time passes by, Damon went and flirted with some girls, Samathea just played a game of pool, then her phone rings, she place the pool stick down and ran over to her coat, digs out her phone and answers it, "Hey Aunt Jenna, wait hold on I can't hear you." she tells her, pulling on her coat and went for the door.

"Wait say that again?" Samathea asks her using her back to open the door, but then she falls as she misses the step in front of the bar, but she catches herself, brushes off her knees and picks up her phone, but as she goes and pull it back to her ear, someone came up behind her, cover her mouth containing her scream and drags her away, making her drop her phone.

~8~8~8~

"Thank you." Bree said as she was tip, and Damon sat up at the bar, "Hey, where's your girl?" she asks him, he looks around, seeing no trace of Samathea, "Hm, here was right back there." he said looking over at the pool table. He then looks over at the door, then got up and walks to the door.

He looks around and then down, seeing her phone was on the ground, he walks up and keeps it up, he then walks out and to the back of the bar. He looks up at the power house and saw Samathea on a ladder, "Damon get out of here, it's a trap." she warns him, then suddenly he was hit in the leg with a metal pole by another vampire, Damon shouts in pain falling to the ground, and the vampire hits him repeatedly, Samathea climbs down and went to stop him, "What the hell?!" Damon shouts at him, the vamp throws the bar to the side, vamps over and brings back a big can of gasoline, "Stop!" Samathea threw her hand to the side, making the canister fly out of his hands, he vamp over to her and grips her throat, she gags for air as she was lifted into the air.

"Why are you protecting him?" he question her, "Hey, leave her alone!" Damon shouts out to him, the vamp looks over at him, "Who are you?" Damon gags out, the vamp chuckles dryly and drops Samathea to the ground as she coughs in air. "That's perfect, you have no idea." he states, walking over to Damon "What are you talking about, what did he do?" Samathea asks as she stood back up. He turns back to her, "He killed my girlfriend." he tells her, she started to peace the peaces together, the vamp then started to kick at Damon, "What did she do to you, what did she do to you?!" he shouts at him, "Nothing." Damon answers.

"Lexie said you were human, but you ask her to turn you so you can be with her." Samathea states, "If you want to be with someone forever, you've got to live forever." he tells her, holding a baseball bat. He then turns to Damon, raising the bat, but then stop as he felt arms wrap around his mid-center from behind. "Things happen, things that we wish that we could change, but we can't because they just happen." Samathea said from behind, the vamp lowers the bat as it sat at his side, Samathea pulls her hands from his mid-center and stood next to him, "Killing Damon won't bring her back or make it better, it will only make even worse. Please I'm begging you, don't stoop to his level, but the better one." she asks him, he looks at her, tears well up in his eyes, he drops the bat, grabs a hold of Damon, glaring at him, veins around his eyes appear, pulsing with blood, then he shoves Damon back, making him fly and his back slams against the door and drops right in the ground, groaning.

His eyes turn back to his normal states and he looks at Samathea, "When Lexie told me about Mary Ann, I thought she was just a myth, but now I see you, I'm glad I was wrong." he tells her then vamps away. Samathea looks over at Damon, ran to him and turns him over onto his back, "What happened?" he groans, "I save your life again, don't need to thank me, you just owe me." she tells him, then pulls him up.

"Why do I feel like I was just run over?" he asks, Samathea pulls his arm over her shoulders "That's because you were just beaten by a crow bar a few times, come on." she tells him, pulling him to his feet and then they walk back to the car and she leans him against the wall of the bar, "You okay?" she asks him, "Yeah I'm fine, in a minute." he tells her, she nods. "You're welcome." she smirks, walking to the car, "You're enjoying this." he states, she turns to him a big smile on her face, "Oh yeah, hell yeah." she admits and got into the car, Damon Smirks to himself and walks off into the bar.

~8~8~8~

Bree chugs down whiskey, and as she turns there stood Damon, alive and not happy, "We were just leaving I wanted to say good-bye." he tells her, "Good to see you again Damon." she tells her, feeling uneasy, "No kiss?" he asks her, "I'm full of vervein I put in everything I drink." she tells him, "And your telling me this why?" he ask, "Lexie was my friend, how could you?" she question him, then turns away from him, but there he stood in front of her.

"The tomb can be open." she spoke quickly, Damon shook his head, "You're lying." he states, making her cower as he steps to her. "Emily's grimore, her spell book, if you know how she close the tomb then the reversal process will be in her book, you can open that tomb." she tells him, "And where is book?" he questions her, "I- I- I – um…" she stutters.

"You have no idea do you." he tells her, "I'm telling you the truth." she said to him, as she was press to the bar, "And I believe you." he said, caressing the side of her face and cups her chin, "My dear sweet Bree, that's why I feel sorry." he tells her, thrusting his hand into her chest griping her head, she gasp looking at him in shock, he then pull it out and she slowly collapse onto the ground, Damon toss her heart next to her and cleans off his hands, got out from behind the bar, grabs his jacket and drape it over his shoulder, walking out of the bar.

~8~8~8~

Tomorrow came as Damon drove down the road, back to Mystic Falls. "So why did you bring me with you?" Samathea asks him, he shrugs his shoulder, "Well you're not the worst company in the world Samathea." he tells her, she shot him a glare as he looks at her, "You should give yourself some more credit." he tells her, "Seriously?" she asks, not believing him, "I know, you were there on the road, all damsel in distress like and I knew it would piss of Stefan and Elena and… you're not the worse company in the world Samathea." he tells her, she shook her head with a smile.

She then shifted in her spot, "I use to be more fun." she tells him, "You did OK." he tells her, she smirks to herself, "I save your live, twice." she said, he looks at her and smirks. "I know." he answers, "And do you forget it." she tells him, then looks out the window enjoying the scenery, Damon looks back at the road, driving back home.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Elena sat in his room, Elena looks at Samathea's necklace in her hand, then the both hear heels clicking to the ground, they shot there eyes to the door and saw Samathea standing in the doorway, she walks over to them, Elena shot up from the bed, ran over to her and envelops her into a hug, Samathea smiles and returns the hug, "Thank goodness." she mumbles and pulled away from Samathea, "You okay?" she asks her, Samathea nods. Elena nods at her, "Samathea listen, while you were gone, Stefan I did some digging, and um…" she states, Samathea looks at her. "Samathea remember when we first met?" Stefan asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Of course it was when I bump into you at school." she tells him.

"Well that wasn't the our first meeting." he tells her, she looks at him taken back. "Then when was it?" she asks him, "May 23rd, 2009." he answers, "But that was…" she states. "That was the day your parents car went off the bridge." he tells her, she shifts in her spot as tears form in her eyes. "You were there?" Samathea hiss. "Every couple of years I come back here to see Zack and to see my home and in last spring I was out in the woods, by old wickery bridge and I heard the accident, all of it. I was fast getting there but not fast enough. The car was already submerge, you and your dad were still conscious, I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I help you and Elena." he tells her, she just listen as she tells her, shock covers her face, Elena rubs her back, supporting her sister.

"Oh my god." she shocks out, taking a few breathers, "When I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't remember what happen, no one knew how Elena and I survive, they said it was like a miracle we even did survive." she tells him as a tear slides down her cheek. "I went back for them, I couldn't… I couldn't save them, but when I pulled you both out, I look at your faces and saw how much you both look like Katherine and Mary Ann, I couldn't believe the resemblance, I visited you in the hospital, and saw how much pain you were in, so I took away your memories, but not in the way I had hope, but I took away the memory of you seeing me, in the river and in the hospital." he tells her, more tears slides down her face.

"I watch over the both of you, and I saw how Elena wasn't like Katherine at all, but you were just like Mary Ann, and I wanted to leave town. But I couldn't, I couldn't leave without knowing you, the both of you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to, but you both were so sad…" he tells her, then her shock look turned into an angry one, "Why do we look like them?" she asks him, "Samathea…" he states, but she took a step away from Elena and Stefan, with her hand held up, "Why do we look like them, what else are you not telling us?" she asks again.

"Like I said before Sammy, Stefan and I did some digging, it just didn't make any sense, we are Gilberts, she was a Perrice, but our resemblance was too similar, until we learn a truth… we were adopted, Samathea." Elena tells her, Samathea looks at her in shock then was ready to collapse, but Elena catches her and lead her to the couch, Stefan and Elena sat on both sides of her and comforted her, "How did you both find this out?" she asks them. "Your birth certificate from states records, they said Elena Gilbert and Samathea Gilbert, Mystic Falls general, but there's no record of your mother ever being emitted, there's no record of her ever being pregnant with the both of you." he tells her.

Samathea looks at him, "What else do you know?" she sniffles. "For us to go any further I would have had to look into the Perrice family and I couldn't do that, it was too much of a risk, someone wound find out I was asking about Katherine and Mary." he tells her, she turns away, wiping away her tears. "Samathea listen to me, did doesn't matter, you are my friend and Elena is the woman I love." he tells her. She tears up even more, then Stefan pulls her and Elena into a hug, one that Samathea need most desperately.

~8~8~8~

Jenna sat in the living room, she then heard the door open and shut, she turns and saw Elena step in with Samathea, "Clearly I don't set a lot of rule Sam, not with you two." she tells them setting the magazine down and walks over to them.

"I trust you to tell me the truth, where were you and why did you lie about it, I thought we were closer then that?" Jenna questions Samathea, who not impressed at all, "Not is not the time you want to talk to us about lies." Elena tells her, then they both walk to the stairs. "Don't do that, don't turn this back on me, I didn't do anything." she tells them Samathea glares at her. "Okay, question, are we adopted?" Samathea asks her, Jenna's face going into shock said it all. "I trust you to tell us the truth too, Jenna how could not tell us, I thought we were closer than that." Samathea shot back at her and they both started up the stairs, "Wait Sam, Elena, they told me not to tell you." Jenna tries explain herself, "I don't want to hear it, any of it!" Samathea shouts, they then walk into their rooms and slams the doors.

Later that night, Elena sat in her bed, writing in her journal. She then heard a knock and the door opens, there was Samathea in her Pjs. "Hi." she whispers, "Hey, what is it?" Elena asks her, setting her journal down. "Can I sleep here tonight, I don't want to be alone." Samathea asks her, Elena smiles and lifted up her covers, Samathea closes the door, walks over and crawls under the bed and laid next to her, "Are you okay?" Elena asks, Samathea looks up at her, "Are you?" she asks, Elena sighs, then turns off her lamp and snuggles with her sister. "I don't think I'll even be okay again." Elena tells her, Samathea smiles a little. "Remember when we use to do this as kids?" she asks her, Elena smiles, "You were almost like a baby, all snuggled under the covers, it was adorable, I think mom or dad took a picture of it and stash it somewhere so you wouldn't be able to find it." Elena states, they chuckles at that and frowns, "I miss mum and dad, even though they weren't are real parents, I still miss them." Samathea states, Elena sighs and pulls her close, "I know me too."


	12. Unpleasantville

_Chapter 12: Unpleasantville_

Later on, Samathea and Elena were dress, laying on the bed, along with Stefan as he leans against Elena, "Guys... who was that man in the road?" Samathea asks him, Elena shrugs. "I don't know, do you remember anything else about him?" he asks her, she shrugs. "I wish I did, but I really never saw his face, he was wearing a hoodie, what I can remember is I saw black boots walking towards me and the feeling that was pulsing off of him." she tells him, "What did you feel?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her, "Anger, I felt that he was angry about something, and it was directed towards me, I don't know why though." she tells her, "Well your powers are still growing, but um I brought something for Elena and Jenna and um I made this bracelet for Jeremy." Stefan tells them as he got off Elena and opens a box.

The twins sat up and look at the jewelry in the box, And a few extra ones for friends, you can put it in jewelry or you even can put in food or drink, but as long as it is in you are on you, a vampire cannot control you." Stefan tells them, then Samathea spots a silver ring, carvings along the metal with a small blue on top, "What this?" she asks, picking it up. Stefan looks at her and saw the ring, "Oh, that is a vampire's daylight ring, it belong to Mary, it originally came from her grandmother, but was pass down to her along with her necklace." Stefan tells her, and she gave him back the ring. "Mary must of really loved her grandmother." Samathea states, Stefan nods, "Her grandmother was her only and true friend, taught her everything about magic." he tells her then Elena took out the planet of vervein, "Wow so much to remember." she states, Samathea nods at that.

"I know, but there is another vampire in town, so until we find out who it is and what he wants we have to be careful." he tell them, they nod at him, "Sammy, Elena I need the money!" Jeremy yells at them, Samathea smirks, shaking her head, then headed down stairs, then Jeremy walks away. "Hey, here keep the change." she handed him three 10s, he took it and as their fingers touch, a cold chill ran up her spine, making her pull back her hand, "Thanks and you have yourself a good-night." he tells her stepping out of her house, she nods and closes the door, she press her hand to the door and rubs her hands together, then looks down at them. - _What the hell was that?_ \- she questions, "Sam?" Jeremy calls out, making her jump a little.

"Are you alright?" He asks her, she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing." she tells him, taking the pizza and walks over the kitchen, "Stefan, Elena pizza is here!" she shouts out.

~8~8~8~

Back at the boarding house, Damon was tearing through the library, throwing book after book, looking for anything at can tells him about the counter spell that Bree told him about. "What are you looking for Damon?" Stefan asks him, walking up to Damon, "Not your concern." Damon answers, "No, but putting Samathea in harms way, that is my concern." Stefan tells him, "Hm, what are you talking about?" Damon asking looking in a book.

"I'm talking about Altania." Stefan tells him, Damon toss the book to the ground, "Oh yeah, Sammy and I had a blast." Damon tells him, looking for another book. Stefan leans against the shelves. "I get it, you're just bitter because one of us, gets to be with the person we love, while you try and break someone out, that doesn't want to be free. Plus there's another way for you to get in that tomb, that what Bree said." Stefan concludes, "You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon tells him, "And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan states, Damon looks at him. "Don't you have school?" Damon question him, Stefan just smiles and left as Damon glares at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea, Elena and Caroline walks to a table outside, Caroline admired the necklace Elena gave her, "It's so pretty, thank you. It will kinda go with everything." she tells Elena, the two smile. "What's the occasion?" she asks them as they sat down, "No occasion, just a little friend gift." Elena tells her. "Lesbian friend necklace, cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline jokes and winks at them, Samathea giggles, "Yes Caroline we are freaky like that." Samathea jokes and they all giggle.

"You're friendship is important to me." Elena tells her, as they took out their lunches. "Why are you being all mushy?" Caroline asks, "Because you've been avoiding me and I wanted you to know that what ever is going on with you and Matt it's okay." Elena tells her, Caroline was taken back by that. "I was going to talk to you about that, I was but there's just not much to say we've hung out a couple of times that's it. But… I just feel like we've just peek as friends." she tells her, Elena ans Samathea just nod. "This is weird, I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird, it's weird right?" she asks her, "It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena tells her.

"But it's all about you. Matt is not over you and we all know it." Caroline tells her, "I'm with Stefan now, Matt understands that, he know that, he has to move on." Elena tells her, Samathea just whistles and took a bit out of her sandwich.

~8~8~8~

After school, Elena, Bonnie and Samathea sat in the Grill as Elena sat her fries, "I can't believe your adopted, I never saw that coming." Bonnie states after Elena told her what Stefan told them, Samathea just nods. "And it gets weirder, we look at our birth certificates, they list Miranda and Graceson Gilbert as our birth parents, none of that makes any sense." Elena tells her, "Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie tells her, Samathea groans then place her head on the table, "First of all, the Elena and Sammy I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." Bonnie tells them, Samathea raise her head from the table. "And second of all?" she asks, stealing one of Elena's fries.

"Elena found out that her boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birth parents are aliens. How bad could it be?" Bonnie questions, Samathea and Elena smile. "Alright, you got me, I'll ask Jenna." Samathea tells her, "But first we have to go to the store our outfits for the dance is lacking in accessories." Elena tells her and stood, "Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that." Samathea states, standing up and pulls on her bag, "I'll pay the bill." Bonnie tells them, "Thanks Bonnie." Elena tells her and they both left.

Bonnie stood up, then meets an unwelcome face, "What do you want from me?" Bonnie questions him, "I think we need a fresh start." Damon tells her, "You tired to kill me, but almost killed my best friend in the process." Bonnie reminds him, "But I didn't if I wanted to, I would of. Does that not count for anything?" he states, "You know I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right? Just stay the hell away from me." she threatens him, "Everything okay over here?" Ben asks, seeing the stare down.

"Yeah we're fine." Damon tells him, not taking his eyes away from Bonnie's, Ben walks over to them, "I wasn't talking to you." Ben tells him, Damon looks at him, then back at Bonnie and left.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena walk to Jenna's car, both wearing their coats and Samathea held the keys in her hands, then her phone rings, she reaches into her bag and pulls out it out and answers. "This is Samathea." she answers. " _Hello Samathea_." a voice spoke, "Hey who's this?" she asks, as they both stood on each side of the car, she hits the unlock open, unlocking both doors.

" _You hit me with your car._ " the man said, making her stop from touching the handle, Elena looks over, seeing the surprise look. " _Is that a new one?_ " he asks, she looks around them saw him on the sidewalk across the street. "Oh God, Elena get in the car." Samathea tells her, Elena nods and they both got in, "You got away from me. You won't next time." he promises her, Samathea started the car and drove off.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Elena and Samathea were at the boarding house, "Why me, what does he want from me and if he's trying to kill me, why call first?" Samathea asks, her and Elena sat in the living room, "That's because we're predictors we hunt, we stalk, toughens, it's exciting to kill." Stefan tells her, "I want you to take this." Stefan handed Elena something and sat down in front of them, "This is Jeremy's pocket watch, how did you get it?" she asks him, "I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan who must of taken it from you." Stefan tells him, "Man that's a lot of takings." Samathea mumbles as Elena opens the watch, seeing a different dial inside.

"What happen to it?" Elena asks him, "Well it's not just a watch, it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." he tells her, activating it, they look at the dial, they watch it spin out of control a little then point at Stefan, Elena look at him, then closes the watch, "Why did my father have it?" she asks him, "Gilberts were one of the founding families and back in 1864, they were among those who sot to apprehend the vampires, the compass was use to find us." Stefan tells him, "Did you know them?" Samathea asks him, "Yes." he answers.

"I want you to keep this, that way you'll ever know if you're in danger." he tells them, Elena smiles, Stefan cups her cheek and Samathea looks away as they kiss.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea arrive at home, when it was night, "Spoke to the insincere company, the car's totaled, you can keep using mine for now." Jenna tells her, as she was already dress for the dance. "So you're coming to the dance?" Samathea asks, "Alaric ask me to come and shaparone." she tells them, Samathea grips her apple, locking eyes with Elena, who nudge her head at Jenna, she sighs placing the apple down and walks at the table.

"Why didn't you tell us, Aunt Jenna?" she asks her, Elena walks up next to her, "You mom was going to do it eventually, I never thought I have to." Jenna tells them, "If mum was here aright now and we ask, she tell us the truth." Samathea tells her.

Jenna just sighs, "Your dad was about to leave the office one night, when this girl showed up. She was sixteen a runaway and about to give birth." Jenna started, Samathea clams down at she was telling them the story, "She gave birth to her babies and gave her a place to stay, a few days later she disappeared and there you both were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby, it just wasn't happening. All Miranda wanted was to be a mum." Jenna tells them, "But why was our parents names on the birth certificates?" Elena asks her.

"Your dad was a doctor Elena, he took care of it. They didn't want to lose you, the either of you, so they kept it quiet, told a few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted prove. They had documentation." Jenna states, "What else do you know about her, the girl?" Samathea asks in a clam manner. "Just her name, Isobel." she tells her, Samathea exhaled as she remember the name; Isobel.

~8~8~8~

Damon sat in his little office, writing down names, then Stefan walks into the room, "You got the hair right." Damon tells him, Stefan stood in front of the desk and drops a journal on top of it. "Why are you bringing me Dad's journal?" Damon asks him. "Cause you were looking for it." Stefan answers, Damon looks up at him, "And why would I want it?" Damon asks him, "Jeez I don't know Damon, maybe you want to do a little of possum responding, go ahead, enjoy it, read it." Stefan tells him.

Damon pulls the journal towards him, "I read it, there's no where in it that mentions Katherine, or Mary, or the tomb or how to open it." Stefan tells him, "Not surprise the man can barely spell his own name." Damon states, "I'm really sorry that it won't be any help with your dialectical plan, the squeal." Stefan states, Damon just smiles at him and closes the journal. "You know I could help you." Stefan offers, "You help me, I don't know seems a little... unnatural." Damon states. "I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even lease Katherine to save Mary." Stefan offers. "What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon asks him, "No, no, no, that can't come they have to stay, but with Katherine and Mary, I would consider that." Stefan states.

Damon just eyes him, "What are you doing? Hmm, what's your angel?" Damon questions him, Stefan just shook his head, "Think about it." Stefan said, Damon just scuffs. "Why would I trust you?" he questions him, looking back at his notepad.

"See that's your problem Damon, you apply all of your short comments, what does that makes everybody else?" Stefan asks him Damon looks back at him, "History's an indication, there's only one liar among us." Stefan tells him, smiles and left, Damon watches him leave, then took the journal and opens it to the first page.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in front of Elena's mirror, smoothing out her 50s Caribbean blue medium sleeve dress that opens a small v in the front, she had her hair up in a 50s ponytail, along with a red scarf head band tied on her head to keep the loose ends up and parted to her most of her bangs to the right and a little bit to the left, "Oh, looking killer." Elena teases her, Samathea smiles, "You're right Caribbean blue is defiantly my color." she states admiring herself in the mirror, Elena smiles and walks into the bathroom, adding the finishing touches, as Elena blow dries her hair, as Samathea adds the earrings and the crescent moon necklace.

But then Samathea heard the sound of clicking, she looks over and saw the compass spinning out, she walks over to the bed and took a hold of the compass, she then walks out of Elena's room, ran to hers and headed down stairs as she calls Stefan.

Samathea reaches the living room as the phone was answered, " _Stefan's phone, how may I help you?_ " Damon sarcastically asks, "Where is he?" she asks him, " _He's on is way to pick Elena and you up, forgot his phone._ " Damon answers, she lets out relief. "Oh, thank god, this compass was spinning, Stefan must be here, thank you." she said, " _You're welcome._ " Damon said hung up as did Samathea up that cold chill from earlier today kept up her spine, she then heard someone thud behind her, she thrust both her hands down and making him freeze in his spot, she then turns and looks at him. "Samathea!" Stefan shouts, vamping over to him and throw him over the couch and away from her.

Samathea went to collapse but Stefan catches her as the vampire pulls himself up and vamps through the double doors, into the kitchen, out the doorway, into the hall and right out the front door. Stefan then leans her against the door frame in the living room, "You alright?" he asks she just pants, then Elena walks down the stairs, "What happened, I heard noises." Elena tells him as she walks up to them, "The vampire was just here, he almost got to Samathea." Stefan tells her, Elena gasps then pulls Samathea into a hug, Stefan joins in as well, Samathea returns the hug, but glares at the front door.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Stefan sat in either side of Samathea in the living room as Damon pace a little behind them, "Well how did he get in?" he asks them, "He was invited in." Samathea groans leans forward and buries her face into her hands. "He pose as a pizza delivery guy, last night." Stefan tells him as Elena rubs her back. "Like he get points for that, did he say want he wanted?" Damon asks Samathea, she pulls her face out of her hands, "Sorry I couldn't get the chance, I was too busy holding him in place." Samathea states.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Elena ask Damon, "No." Damon answers, the couple look at him, "Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company." Damon tells him, Samathea sat up and looks at him, "You think they're more then one?" she asks him, "We don't know." he states, she just sighs and leans back, "Damon he was invited in." Stefan tells him as he sat on the arm next to Elena. He nods, "Then we go get him tonight." Damon states, the twin look at him. He looks down at him, "You two up for it?" he asks them, "What do we have to do?" Elena ask him, "Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll take Samathea, we'll see who shows up." Damon plans.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan states, Damon looks at him. "Til we get them, this house isn't save, or anyone who live in it, Sammy got lucky with her magic, lets not have a next time." Damon states, Samathea looks up at him, "It's worth a shot." he tells her. She then looks at Elena who nods, then she nods as well, they both look up at Damon. "We'll do it." Samathea tells him, Stefan looks at her as Damon nods at her. Elena looks at Stefan, reaches over and grips him hand. "We'll be with the two of you, we'll be safe." she tells him, he nods at her, who then looks at Damon who shrugs.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was at the dance, dancing to 50s music; Elena had her arm around Stefan's arm as Samathea hand hers around Damon's, they all look around, staying alert for the vampire. The Gilberts sisters separate from the Salvatore brothers and walks over to a table, keeping alert. "Samathea, how did you stop that vampire from killing you?" Elena whispers to her, knowing the Salvatore brothers were listening, "I'm not sure how to explain it, but I get this cold feeling, everytime a vampire touches me, passes me or even stands near me." she tells her.

Elena looks at her, "You mean your powers are growing faster?" she asks her, Samathea shrugs. "You're guess is about as good as mine or better." she tells her, then Bonnie and Caroline. "Having fun?" Elena asks them, "Hm... no but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline tells her, they all laugh. "What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asks, Samathea and Elena look over and saw the two standing guard and staying in sight, "He wanted to come, I promise, he'll behave." Samathea tells her, "So what is this like a foursome now, the Gilbert sisters and Salvatore brothers?" Caroline questions, "Not within a million years Care, but if Elena wants to be with Stefan we have to learn to tolerate Damon, no matter how much I want to kill him." Samathea tells her.

"There's a thought." Bonnie states, "I'll help." Caroline adds and they click their cups, Elena shook her head with a smiles as Samathea rolls her eyes with a smile as well. "I'm gonna go and get some punch you want some?" Samathea asks Elena, "Thanks but, I'll hang with Stefan." she tells her, "Alright." Samathea states then walks over to the refreshments. "Hey Sammy." Jenna calls out, Samathea turns and looks at her, "Hey aunt Jenna, who's this?" she looks up at the man wearing a jock jersey. "Oh this is Alaric Saltzmen you're history teacher, Alaric this is my neacie, Samathea Gilbert." Jenna introduce them, "Mr. Saltzmen." she smiles holding out her hand, "Sam." he sates and grips her, then a sudden glimpses flash in her mind, one that Alaric held onto most dear was his wife being drain of blood from a vampire, she couldn't make out the face, both them was pulled back and Alaric pulls his hand back, "Got quite the grip there." he states, Samathea snaps out of it and smiles, "Sorry guess I don't know my own strength." she quickly recovers from the sudden image player in her head. "What subject you teach here, Mr. Saltzmen?" she asks, getting herself some punch.

"History, it was my favorite subject back in school and a spot was open here." he tells her, "Oh cool, but I have to ask, how's Jeremy doing, you don't have to tell the grade, just give me a number." she asks him, "On a scale to what?" he asks, "1 to 10." she answers, "I'd give Jeremy a 9½." he answers, "That's good, that's really good, I'm so glad." Samathea smiles. They smile back at her, "So enjoy yourselves and I will not bother you for any reason whatsoever, Kay." she tells them, Jenna nods, "Kay." she states and walks back up to the table.

"Where were you?" Bonnie asks as Samathea return with her punch, "Discovering that aunt Jenna has a crush on the history teacher." she answers, setting her cup down, "Ooh, who is it, he is hot?" Caroline ask her, "Well his name is Saltzmen, and he's really hot." she tells him, the two giggle to themselves, Samathea shook her head and took a sip of her punch, then Damon walks up to them, "Hi Bonnie, want to dance?" he asks her, "I'm out of here." she grumbles, then Damon stops her. "Please give me another chance." he asks her, but she glares at him and walks off. "Back off Damon." Caroline warns him and follows after Bonnie, Samathea whistles. "Will that went well." she mumbles then Stefan and Elena walk up to him, "Where did they go?" Elena asks him, Damon turns to them, "I don't know." he answers.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan questions him, "I was perfectly polite." he tells him then look at Elena. "Elena would you like to dance?" he asks her, "I would love to, May I have this dance?" she asks Stefan, he smirks and offers his arm and lead Elena onto the dance floor, Samathea looks at Damon seeing that he started to brood, she chucks down her drink, walk up to him and offers her hand, He looks at her. Samathea just shrugs her shoulders. "Brooding is not one of your many charms." she tells him, he smirks, taking her hand, lead her to the floor, twirls her around then dances with her.

Unknown to them, the hooded vampire, stood in the shadows watches her and Damon, eyes glaring into Samathea as she smiles.

~8~8~8~

Damon keeps his eyes on everywhere, staying alert, "You know would really be useful right now?" Samathea asks, keeping watch as well, "Oh what's that?" he asks her, "If I could sense him, but no, my powers are still manifesting." she groans, Damon smirks. "You see him yet?" he asks her, "Not unless he has a pompadour." she states, Damon chuckles. "Not know of the great fashion dreads." he states, Samathea looks at him, "What's this, am I hearing this right, Damon Salvatore doesn't want to talk about himself, alert the media." she joke, "Ha ha ha, have your laughs. The 50s wasn't my favorite time." he tells her.

"But jokes aside, what was the fifties like, I have this picture in my mind of somewhere between American band stand, grease, it all verity sweaters and milkshakes." she states, "Well, I'm not sure about the whole American band stand, grease and verity sweaters, but there were definitely milkshakes." Damon states, "And let me guess, these are bloody milkshakes, that you "acquired" from some unwilling people?" she questions him with a smirk, "You know me so well." he jokes. She smiles "OK, but there's one thing I need to know, were there poodle skirts?" she asks him. "There were defiantly poodle skirts." he answers she giggles, as Damon twirls her out and right back in, she wraps her arm around his shoulder, placing her head against his shoulder, her smiles fades as she scans the area, Damon smiles fades as well and went back on watch, keeping their eyes open.

~8~8~8~

The two continue to dance, keeping their eyes open, Samathea's arms were loop around his neck, "You think he'll show?" Damon asks her, "Absolutely, he was hell been on killing me, twice and you know what they always say third times a charm." she tells him looking around, "You know I'm glad we're having these talks, that's means you're opening up." Damon tells her, she pulls out and looks up him, "Or it means, you're opening up." she tells him, "You like to turn conversations around don't you?" he tells her, she shrugs, "Just one of my many charms." she states.

"And I'm guessing, not many people like that?" he adds, she smiles sadly, "Nah, they hated the fact that a girl like me can outsmart them, so I mostly kept to myself, and family and friends." she tells him, "That seems lonely." he states, she just shrugs. "I can get by, I've been doing it for years, I'm use to being on the sidelines." she tells him. Damon pulls her in close, "And yet, you have so much confidence, bravery and loyalty." he states, "I got family, they give me a reason to push forward and stand strong." she tells him. He smiles at her and brush her bangs out of her face.

Then a fun song came on, Samathea smiles at him, lets go of his neck and grips his hands, swaying a little, "Come on show me how it's done in the fifties." she asks him, "Ohh... I don't wanna." he groans, "Oh come on, just one little move." she asks him, he shook his head, she nods her, he shook his again, she sighs, going to leave, but Damon twirls her back to him, he then lifts her off the ground, dips her on the right and the left, then place her back on her feet, and held his finger up with a smirk on his face and a smile on her.

"You better remember that, because I will not do that again, ever again." he tells her, she just giggles and he pulls her into a hug.

~8~8~8~

Out in the hallway, Anna notices the hooded vampire that has been stalking Samathea, she walks in the hall and glares at him, not impress with his behavior, he then vamps in front of her. "What are you doing here?" he smirks at her, "Trying to get the journal and sticking to the plan, something you're not doing." she scolds him. "Leave the girl alone." she tells him, he shrugs. "But I like her, she looks like Mary Ann, both inside and out." he tells her, "Yeah, but she's not Mary Ann, Mary Ann's lock in the tomb." Anne tells her, "I know but, until we open that tomb, I got her to play with." he smiles.

Anne glares at him, "Don't be stupid that girl is with the Salvatore Brother and to make it worse she's a Sorceress and do you know what a Sorceress can do to you?" she questions him, "I'm not scared of the Salvatore Brothers, and besides, her powers are still manifesting." he tells her, she sighs, rolling her eyes, "Please don't do this, you're going to ruin everything." she tells him. "You got nothing to worry about, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you will get what you came for, so let me have my fun." he tells her, she just glared at him. "She looks like Mary Ann." he tells her, pulling his hood on and walks away, Anne just glares at him as he left.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea dance with fun, mimicking the tango, and then as he twirls her, she notices the hooded vampire in the shadows, he twirls her back to him. "Damon, back corner." she whispers to him, he looks over his shoulder and saw him, "Get back to Elena." he tells her, she nods and walks through the ground.

Damon and Stefan followed after him, Samathea push her way through the crowd and meet with Elena half away. Then Samathea's phone rings, she pulls it out of her pocket and answers it. " _Hello Samathea._ " he answers, Samathea's breath quickens as the two look around. " _Here's what you're going to do, there's an exit door behind you, you have five seconds, bring Elena with you._ " he tells her, "No." she reports, " _Do it or your brother dies._ " he tells her, Samathea turns to the refreshments stand and saw the vampire standing a foot away from Jeremy. " _I can snap his neck so fast, I bet there's not even a witness._ " he tells her, "Do it and I'll burn you on the inside, slowly and surely." she glares at him.

" _Just start walking and I won't touch a signal hair on his head._ " he tells her, Samathea moves to the door, pulling Elena along, "You won't touch him at all." she tells him moving to the door. " _Keep walking._ " he tells her. He ends the call and they both ran out the door, the vampire followed after them, they both hang a left, ran down the hall and Samathea tries to open the door, but they were change, "Sam!" Elena calls out, Samathea looks at her, then saw the vampire walking to them, she then looks over at the door to the side, and pushes Elena through the door, across the cafeteria and tries to open the doors, but the were chain as well. Then they heard the door being push open, and the vampire vamps over in front of them, they both went to run, but he grabs them by the hair, they struggle in his grip, and he throws Elena across the table and Samathea next, they hit the ground, making paper and pencils scatter on the ground.

He flips the table out of the way and they both gather a few pencils. They scramble back, he pulls to their feet, grips their throats and press them to the wall. Eyes pulsed crimson and showed his fangs, he goes to bite Samathea, but Elena stabs him in the gut, he pulls back and gasp, then looks down at the pencil and pulls it out, then Samathea stabs him in the arm, making him let go of her throat, he let's of Elena and went to hit her, but was stab in the hand, then they stab their last pencils into his chest, sending him to the ground, he gags for air and slowly pulled himself up, but slips on paper, they back away and Elena find a mop behind them as he pulls out the pencils, Elena pulls out the mop, breaks it with her knee and went to stake him, but he grips the wood and tosses it across the room, he looks at them, Samathea pulls Elena behind her, the vampire snarls going in for the bite, "No!" Elena shouts as Samathea closed her eyes, but then he was then thrown over a table, away from the girls by Stefan.

He then pulls himself to his feet, "Hey dick head." Damon calls out, the vamp looks at him seeing Damon hold the broken stick, Samathea open her eyes. "Nobody wants to kill you we just want to talk." he tells him, but the vampire ran back to Samathea, Damon tosses Stefan the stick and Stefan jams it into the man's belly, making him gag and fall to his knees, "Now you feel like talking?" Stefan questions him as Damon walks over next to him, Samathea and Elena look at him.

"Screw you." he answers, then Stefan jams the stake further, making him gag. Elena pulls Samathea into her arms. "Wrong answer, why are you doing this?" Stefan asks again, "Because it's fun." he answers and Stefan jams it further in, "What do you want with Elena and Samathea?" he asks. The vamp looks up at them, "Sammy looks a lot like Mary and dear Elena look like Katherine." he answers, Stefan pulls away. "You knew Katherine and Mary?" Damon asks him, "You thought you were the only ones, you don't even remember me." he tells Damon. Samathea grips into Elena's arms. "Tell me how to get into the tomb, hm." Damon asks him, "No." the vamp answers.

Then Stefan deeps the stake again. "The grimore." he answers, "Where is it?" Damon asks, the vamp looks at him, the Stefan deeps the stake again, Samathea over her eyes and Elena looks away. "Check the journal, the journal it's in Johnathan's journal, Johnathan Gilbert." he answers. Samathea pulls her hands away and they both look at Stefan. "Who else is working with you, who else is there?" Damon asks him, "No, you're going to have to kill me." he tells him, Damon shifts then looks at Stefan, he sighs then pulls the stake out of his belly and deliveries it right into chest. Samathea gasp covering her mouth as Elena just watch in horror as the vamp falls onto his side and turns gray.

Elena lets go of Samathea and she was still in shock, "What- how are you going to find the others now?" Elena asks him, "He had to die." Damon tells her, Samathea moves her hands away and looks at him, "But…" she starts, "Elena, Samathea, he's been invited in." Stefan tells her, Samathea sighs and leans up against the venting machine, then they all heard shuffling outside, "Go, take care of it, I got this." Stefan tells Damon and he took off as Stefan pulls Elena into his arms.

~8~8~8~

Stefan, Elena, and Samathea arrive that the house, Stefan and Elena sat in the living room as Samathea got ready for bed. She firstly took a shower, dried her hair and dress into her pjs, then collapse onto the bed, climbs under her covers and snuggles under. She then realizes that she left her room light on, so she raise her fingers snaps then and the light flicks off, "Well, well, well, she learns fast." Damon states, Samathea smiles.

"Are you stalking me now?" she asks looking up at him, "Just checking in." he tells her, she props her head on her knuckles, "Right, and you're going to do this everytime I almost get killed?" she questions him, he shrugs, "Wouldn't want to lose the less annoying person in the world." he tells her, "Hm-hmph, you keep telling yourself that." she tells him.

"Oh come on, after getting to know me, don't you trust me by now?" he asks her, kneeling down next to her, "Oh, Damon, Damon, Damon, you should know by now, that it's going to take a lot more than a road trip, dancing and a daring rescue to get me to see pass all the bad you've done." she tells him, "Oo, you wound me." he whines making a fake hurt flinch. She giggles, "Move over." he tells her, she scoots over, Damon kicks off his shoes and lays next to her.

Damon pulls Samathea close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as she laid her head against his chest, "You still going though with it, opening the tomb?" she asks him, Damon sighs. "I got to, I have to, she deserve better than being lock up and branded a monster." he tells her, she looks up at him, "Wasn't she a ripper?" she asks him, "Yeah but that was like hundred of years ago." he states, "What seems like years to you, it could of been days for her, the past guilt still haunting her, reminding her of what she's done, maybe she thought that she was answering for them, by staying in that tomb." she tells him, he looks down at her. "You have a point, but I don't care, I've forgiven her." he said.

"But has she forgiven herself?" she asks him, Damon looks back at her, the leans his cheek against her head, "I honestly don't know, but I hope to find out."


	13. Children of the Damned

_Chapter 13: Children of the Damned_

 _ **Mystic Falls, 1864**_

 _ **A deer wonders through the forest at night, a sudden gush of wind passes it, it looks around, but then something jumps at it, attacking it's neck, it whimpers as it fell to the ground, but then the thing pulls away from the deer's neck and let it run away, the woman was wearing tight light brown pants, a white blouse, with a leather stomach corset tied on tightly. And her long black hair tied into a ponytail, her eyes pulse with crimson as her mouth was stain with blood.**_

 _ **She then stood up and pants, then strong arms wrap around her from behind, "It's alright my love, it's still alive." he tells her, then turns her around and makes her look at him, the crimson retracts away showing her blue eyes and her fangs retract as well. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a burden." she tells him, he smiles at her, then handed her a handkerchief "Thank you." she mumbles and wipes the blood away, "You are no burden, you are everything to me." he tells her, she smiles at his words and after all the blood was gone, he pulls her into a soft kiss.**_

" _ **Damon..." she mumbles in between kisses, "I know... I love you too." he tells her, then press his forehead against her. "You must be a mind reader, are you peeking into all of my thought?" she teases, "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not that's up to you." he said, brushing his face gently against her.**_

 _ **She then pulls away, listen to the sounds far away. "Mary Ann, what is it?" he asks her, cupping her neck. She can hear scream in the distance, then she grabs Damon hand and they both took off.**_

 _ **They arrive at the scene, Mary Ann gasp, covering her mouth, there stood a carriage and two dead men. Stefan kisses Katherine as her mouth was still bloody. Mary Ann pulls her hands away and went to charge at Katherine, but Damon held her back. The two pull apart pulled away, and Katherine look over his shoulder. "Well look who deiced to join us, hello sister." Katherine taunts her, "How many times must I tell you, you can't be so reckless." Mary tells her, slipping out of Damon's grasp and vamps over to one man.**_

" _ **You were no different from I." Katherine tells her, "That was a long time ago." Mary rejects as Damon walks over to her and kneels down beside her, "Oh don't be so paranoid, we're fine." she states brushing herself off. "But for how long, the towns people will get suspicious about all the disappearing and animal attacks, it won't last forever." she tells her, Katherine just rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say dear sister." she states then got rid of the bodies, along with Stefan's help.**_

 _ **Mary Ann leans up against a tree, Damon was right next to her, "Damon, is this what you want, to be like this, resisting the urge for human blood, for all eternity?" Mary Ann asks him, he steps in front of her and cups her cheek, "As long as I am with you, I don't care." he tells her and pulls her into a kiss.**_

~End of flashback~

 _Mystic Falls, Present day_

Morning came, at the Boarding house, Stefan laid in his room, Elena in his arms, she flutters her eyes open and smiles, Stefan shifts and kisses her behind her ear, "Good morning." she tells him, "I could get use to this." Stefan mumbles, "Rise and shine sleepyheads." Damon sang, they both jump up and cover themselves, "Oh don't be so smug." he tells them. "Seriously get out of here." Stefan tells him, covering Elena, "If there isn't something I seen before I'll throw a dollar at it." he tells them then Samathea walk into the room, in her Pjs, yawning and rubbing her eye. Not awake at all.

She then collapse onto the bed, "Hey Sammy." Elena calls out, she groans. "You alive?" she asks, "No." she muffle into the sheets, "You want to return to the land of the dead?" she asks, "Yes." she muffled again, "You'll live, now listen there somewhere important business to disuses." Damon states, "And it has to be right now, when Samathea won't hear a word you say?" Elena asks her. "Oh we have lots to do, that that we're all friends, working towards a common goal." Damon states, "That sounds so weird coming from you." Samathea muffled into the sheets, Elena and Stefan bite back a smiles and snickers.

"So in order to open the tomb we need to find the journal, to get the grimore to undo the spell, so first things first, since you are Elena and Samathea Gilbert, you're on journal duty." Damon tells her, "Since when are we helping?" Elena asks him, "Well since Stefan is helping and you've taken up residence in his bed, and Sammy would help if it means you're safe, ergo." Damon states. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan tells her. "We'll look for it. Hey Sam, you got that?" she asks her half dead sister, "Yeah, I got it." she groans then Elena pulls the covers over herself. "How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimore, we're really going to take the word of a vampire that seem like a dimwit." Stefan states.

"Are there any other options?" Damon asks him, then Elena pushes the cover of her head, "Okay, what exactly is a grimore anyway?" Elena asks, "It's a witches cook book." Damon states, "Every spell that a witch cast is unqine onto itself, every witch would document their work..." Stefan starts the long explanation, "Yeah, cook book." Damon states, "What about our mystery vampire?" Stefan states him, Damon's smiles frowns. "Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever out there, know what we know." Stefan adds, "And I don't like that disadvantage, so chop, chop." he states, then pulls Samathea into his arms and started to walk to the door.

"You know I really like this whole initiative, nasosa foursome team thing, got kinda a bit of a kink to it." he chuckles, "Don't screw it up." Damon sang walking out with Samathea in his arms, the two look at each other, "He doesn't..." Elena starts, but Stefan pulls his hand to his lips, points at the door then to his ear. "Alright yeah." she states, then Stefan kisses her hand went to leave the bed, "No, come here." Elena pulls him back to bed and kisses him. "We shouldn't…" he starts, but Elena shush him, taps her ear and points at the door. Then he kisses her and the both pull the covers over them.

~Flashback~

 _ **Mystic Falls, 1864**_

 _ **In Damon room, Mary Ann laugh and giggled as Damon tickles her, "What are you doing stop it!" she giggles, wearing her only her undergarment. "Make me." Damon dares her, she then look at him, turn over saddles him and gently hisses at him, letting her fangs show and the crimson to cover her eyes. Damon looks up at her, smiles and cups her cheek, Mary Ann smiles at him, closes her eyes and leans into his touch, she gentle grips his wrist and kisses the palm of his hand, gently purring, the crimson fades away and her fangs retract. Then someone knock on the door, Mary Ann sighs. "Enter." she sat up straight, but still held Damon's hand, the door open and in step Emily.**_

" _ **Excuse me, Ms. Mary, Ms Pearl is here to see and Ms. Katherine." Emily tells her, she looks at you, "Alright, I'll be down in a few." she tells them, "And a message from Ms. Katherine; Do take your time dear sister, wouldn't want to miss your toy." Katherine taunts her still.**_

 _ **Damon roll his eyes and Mary Ann glares at her, "Thank you Emily, you may leave now." she tells her, Emily smiles and nods at her and she left the two alone, she turns back to Damon as he sat up and frowns. "I have to go." she whines, "Oh, no I don't want you to leave." he cries and kisses her neck. She giggles, "I'll be back, I always will come back to you." she tells him, gently pushing him away and both of her hand glides down his chest and stops at the locket, she smiles gently and he place his hands over her, making her look at him. "I will never take this off, I promise, didn't I?" he asks her, she smiles and press her lips to his and Damon fell back onto the bed, pulling her along with him.**_

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **Mary Ann walks down the stairs wearing her outfit from the other night, there stood Pearl, Emily and Katherine. "Hello again Pearl to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asks her, "It would be wise to step outside." she tells her, "Right, Emily, can you tell Damon that I step away for the moment." Mary Ann asks her, she bows at her and walks back up the steps.**_

 _ **Then the three walk outside the house, "How long do you two intend on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl asks them, Katherine and Mary looks at her. "People talk. The both of you, carrying on with the brothers, it doesn't help with the situation." Pearl tells them. "The Salvatores were kind enough to take us in, as far as everyone here know, we're the poor orphan girls from Atlanta, lost their parents in the fire." she said oh so dramatically. Mary rolls her eyes at this, "That you oh so crafted, dear sister." Mary states, Katherine just giggles at her, as they stop walking. "Honey please be careful!" Pearl shouts out to her daughter, the twins look over and saw Pearl's daughter walk up to a horse and pets it's snout.**_

 _ **Mary smiles and they both turn back to Pearl, "I'm quite envious of you Pearl." Mary tells her, Pearl just smiles at her but quickly frowns. "Maryann Fells came by the apothecary just yesterday with a case of this exliur, she ask that it be sold at a deduce rate." Pearl informs them, showing them a bottle of clear water. "I don't follow." Katherine tells her, "Try it." Pearl tells them, Mary took the vial from her, uncork it, smells it, then pour a little on her hand. She hisses in pain as her skin burn. "What in hell..." she states.**_

" _ **Vervein." Pearl tells her, "Why would they..." she starts but then put two and two together, "They know, they found out." she states and corks the bottle. Then glares at Katherine, "Why are you looking at me?" she asks her, "Because didn't I tell you that they were going to find out about us?" Mary questions her, "They're trying to find us and getting more craftier about it." Pearl warns them, "The town people entrusting vervein is inconvenient." Katherine states as Mary handed back the vial. "This is all your fault Katherine, don't say other wise." Mary tells her, Katherine rolls her eyes. "It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl tells them Mary looks at him in shock.**_

" _ **No, we both like it here, and I'm not interested in leaving just yet." Katherine tells her, "Can we go, mama?" Pearl's daughter asks her, the three looks at her, "Is something wrong?" she asks them, as she saw the worry look on Mary and Pearl's faces, the three smile at her.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea and Elena dug through their old stuff looking for the journal, "Do you think Damon really believe this, that were helping?" Elena asks Stefan, "I'm not sure that Damon believes anything. Trust isn't something that come naturally to him, "You know I think that everything he had done, every move that he has made, he's done for love. It's really twisted, but sad." Samathea states looking through old photos.

"There are other ways to get what you want you don't have to kill people. Damon has no rearguard for human live, he enjoys inflicting pain on others. For hundred and forty-five years, every signal time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that, I'm not going to make that same mistake again." he tells them.

"So what happens if the tomb opens and Damon gets Mary Ann back?" Samathea asks him, "I think that no matter what that Damon promises, a lot of people with die." he states, "If Mary Ann taste human blood again." Samathea adds, Stefan nods at her, Elena sighs and held up a hold picture, Samathea moves around and sat next to her. "That's Johnathan Gilbert." Stefan states, as he looks over Elena's shoulder, "What's this?" Samathea opens a box with some type of muzzle inside, Stefan straightens out and back away. "What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asks them, "Hey, just going through some of Dad's stuff, feeling sentimental about this whole family journal from a few years ago, I thought we did it up." Elena tells him.

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asks as he jumps onto the counter top. "Yeah, what do you know about it?" Samathea asks him. "I just did a history report on it." he tells them, "Oh, so where is it now?" Elena asks him, "I gave it to mister Saltzmen, he wanted to see it." he tells them, they exchange looks which each other.

~Flashback~

" _ **Have you thought anymore about what I said?" Pearl asks them, "We'll leave soon Pearl, I promise I just need to take care of something first." Mary tells her, as Katherine smelled the perfumes. "You're both going to turn them aren't you?" she states, Katherine just smiles as Mary frowns. "It's what he wants, even if I give him reason to turn away." she tells her, Pearl rubs her hands, "Be careful the both of you." she tells him Mary Ann smiles a little, "We'll all be safe, I promise." Katherine tells her, then saw someone walk to the shop, she quick pulls Mary Ann out of the way. "Mister Gilbert's coming quick your cheeks." Katherine pinches them.**_

" _ **Perfectly Rosie." Katherine tells her as Mary Ann picks herself back up. "Thanks sister." Mary grumbles and dust herself off. "Ms. Pearl, may I... have a moment?" he asks her, "Yes Mister Gilbert." she answers and walks over to him, "I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky." she asks of him, he nods and they both walk out of the shop. "Your mother has an admire." Katherine tells Pearl's daughter, she just smiles at her.**_

~8~8~8~

" _ **As descendants of the founding families, they will want to know that they can count on you." Giuseppe tells his sons, "Of course they can, is there any doubt?" Stefan asks him. "I'm not sure your brother Damon, understands the importance of duty." Giuseppe states, making Damon look at him, "Damon left the confectionery on principles and to see Mary Ann again. It's his choose and it should be respected." Stefan defends Damon.**_

" _ **You'll forgive me if I choose not respecting a deserter." Giuseppe states, "I never ask for your respect." Damon shot out, "Good for you Damon, because all I have is disappointment, the only right thing you've ever done was find a girl like Mary Ann and it would surprise me if you marry her as well." He tells him, they glare at each other, "You said the town was in trouble?" Stefan asks his father, breaking the tension, "There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back, we must stop these killers." he tells them. "Killers? What are you talking about?" Stefan asks him, "We live among demons." he states, "You're being cryptic now father, why don't you just say the word." Damon dares him.**_

" _ **Vampires, they exist and they live among us." Giuseppe tells them as Damon and Stefan exchange looks. "But we have a plan to kill them and you're going to help us." he tells them as Damon stiffens. Unknown to two, Mary Ann listen in on their conversation, fully aware, Damon shot her a look and she nods at him.**_

~End of Flashback~

"My father never approve of anyone which made me want them more." he states, "But he approve of Mary, what had you want her more?" Jenna asks her, "She shared a secret with me, and that alone made me feel trust worthy of her and I loved her even more. What about you?" he asks her. "There were a few guys, Logan wasn't the only one I've dated." she states, "Have they ever found him, is he still missing?" he asks her.

"He's not missing, he's in the Bahamas, working on his tan, very entitled that one. Mark to his own drum. He's a Fell, they're all snotty." she states and Damon fills her glass back up, "Hello Samathea." Damon calls out, Jenna looks behind her and saw Samathea step into the kitchen, "Hey where have you been, we're cooking dinner." she tells her, "Stefan and Elena with you?" he asks Samathea, "Stefan will be here soon and Elena is upstairs right now." she answers him and glares at him.

~8~8~8~

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asks Saltzmen, "I learn just recently, what about your brother?" Alaric answers him, "You meet Damon." Stefan states, "You do you think killed my wife?" Alaric tells him, "Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asks him, "I witness it." Alaric tells him, "If you're here for revenge this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan warns him "I just want to find out what happened to my wife." he tells him, "I thought you just said that Damon..." Stefan said, "I saw him, draining the life out of her, he must of hear me coming and just um... disappeared, so did her body. They never found her." Alaric tells him.

"Damon can never know why you're here, he'll kill you without blinking." Stefan tells him, "I can take care of myself." Alaric tells him, Stefan scuffs. "No you can't, I can help you if you'll let me."

~8~8~8~

Damon set the cups down and 'Accidentally' bumps into Samathea, "Oh, um." he groans, she smirks and shook her head pushing pass him, "Don't do that." she tells him, setting the table, "Do what?" he plays dump. "You know what, that move was deliberate." she states, "Well yeah, I was trying to deliberately trying to get to the... sink." he tells her, standing in front of the stove. She looks at him and scuffs. "Speaking of Stefan, where is he, he's missing family night, which I am enjoying admittedly." Damon states, as Samathea walks to the Island, "Since when did you care about family night?" she asks him, he shrugs.

"Is it real?" he asks her, "Is what real?" she asks. "This renew sense of brotherhood, can I trust him?" he asks her, looking over at her after tasting the sauce, "Yes you can trust him, he's family." she tells him, taking the napkins, he watches her then vamps over behind her, she sighs setting the napkins down and turns to him. "Can I trust him?" he asks her again, "You do realize I'm wearing vervein on me, right?" she reminds him, "I'm not compelling you, I just want you to answer me." he tells her, she looks up at him taken back a little.

"Honestly." he asks her, showing confliction, she looks him in the eyes. "Of course you can, he's family." she tells him then walks away.

~Flashback~

" _ **You can trust me mister Salvatore, I would never cheat." Katherine tells Giuseppe as they play a game, Mary Ann watches from distance, keeping an eye on her sister, then Damon and Stefan walk up next to her, "I'm losing over here again." Giuseppe tells them and Katherine curtiesed, "She's good, I'll admit that." Damon states, "Katherine use to play a lot in the past, but since we became well... this she just stop." Mary tells them.**_

" _ **It's almost scares me if she generally likes him." he chuckles at the thought, "Perhaps she does." Stefan points out, "If father learn the truth he would kill her then kill Mary, I won't let that happen." Damon states pulling Mary against him by her waist, she smiles and leans against him. "Not if we talk to him, explain how we feel, he can help us keep them safe." Stefan tells them, they look at him in shock, "Have you gone mad, no. father would drive a stake through Mary's heart himself." Damon tells him, pulling Mary closer to him. "That's not true, we can trust him." Stefan tells him. Then Mary Ann place her hand on his shoulder. "Stefan please, when I heard him talk about us, he is hell bent on killing us, all vampires, doesn't matter to him if we are innocent or not, we're all monsters in his eyes. So please don't tell him." Mary asks of him.**_

 _ **Stefan lowers his head and then look over at Katherine who listen to their conversation and frowns, he then looks over at her, "I promise." he tells him, Mary smiles and pulls him into a hug, he was shock at first but then returns the hug.**_

~End of flashback~

"There was a time that I trusted him more than anyone." he tells her, "Trust breeds trust, you have to give to get it." she tells him, "Are you lecturing me?" he questions her, she talks a hold of a bowl and place it on her hip. "Do you need to be lectured?" she shot back at him, "I just want her back, surely you can understand that." he states, "I understand, that you are willing to do anything for love, but for someone who doesn't want to be free." she tells him, walking to the table, he then stood behind. "Even if that's true, you know what I'll do to people that get in my way." he whispers to her.

Later on Damon was playing the game with Jeremy and Elena stood in the kitchen with Jenna, "You said you've even played this thing before." Jeremy states, "I'm a faster learner, quick reflects." Damon states. Then Jeremy's phone rang and he hits deny, "Who are you dodging?" Damon asks him, "This girl Anna she can be prescient." Jeremy states, "Is she hot?" Damon asks her, "Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird." Jeremy states "Hot triumphs weird, trust me." Damon tells him.

"He is ridiculous hot." Jenna whispers, Damon smirks. Elena shush her. "He's a total ass." Samathea whispers to her, Elena giggles a little. Damon frowns at that. "What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asks her, Samathea shrugs "I thought there was something here that could help Elena and I find our birth parents." Samathea tells her, "Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna asks, "We will, when the time is right." Samathea states, then the door bell rang. "That's Stefan." Elena states, and Damon shot for that door, "Dude." Jeremy shout out, Samathea opens the door and there stood Stefan, Elena and Damon walk up to the door.

Stefan shot a look at Samathea, "You were missing Family night." she quotes Damon, Elena bites back a laugh.

~8~8~8~

"Who took it?" Damon whines as the four step onto the porch, "I don't know." Stefan answers. "You know what it's that teacher, there's something really off about him." Damon states. "No, he doesn't know anything, somebody got right to it before me." Stefan states, "Who else knew it was there?" Damon asks him. Stefan look through the window, looking at Jeremy. Damon followed his gaze and went for the door. "No, no. Damon leave him out of it." Samathea tells him.

"Why, what's the big deal?" he asks her, "For the love of god Damon. . ." Samathea calls out as the three followed him back into the house, "So, I heard you found a really cool journal, from back in the day, who else did you show it to?" Damon asks taking a seat on the couch arm as the three exchange looks. "Huh?" Jeremy asks as he still was looking at the screen. "Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon asks of him. Jeremy pauses the game and looks at them, "You're kidding me right?" Jeremy asks him. "Jer did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzmen about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asks him, "Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?" he asks them.

"Who else did you tell, Jer?" Samathea asks him, "Just that girl Anna." he answers, "The hot weird one?" Damon asks him. Jeremy nods. "Wait who's Anna?" Stefan asks. "That what I want to find out, how do you know her?" Damon asks and Elena's phone rings making her leave to answer it. "I just know her, she wants to meet me at the Grill tonight." Jeremy answers, "What?" Samathea asks feeling the protective nature kick in. "Perfect, I'll drive." Damon states and pulls Jeremy along, Samathea follows closely after them.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Damon sat a table, seeing this girl Anna walk up to Jeremy and they both play skee ball. Samathea notices the shock look on Damon's face, "You know her?" she asks him, he looks at her, "I did." he answers.

~Flashback~

 _ **Mystic Falls, 1864**_

 _ **It pour down rain that day, Katherine, Mary Ann and Damon stood in Pearl's shop, Damon and Mary had their arms link. "The sheriff was here earlier, he bought large volumes of the vervein exliur." Pearl informs them. "He didn't try and put his hands on you again, did he?" Mary asks her, "Doesn't he always." Pearl states, "She's saving herself for Johnathan Gilbert." Katherine informs Damon, "I am beyond saving, we know that." Pearl states, making Mary smile a little.**_

" _ **How can you be so clam, they're getting closer to you every day." Damon tells them and looks at Mary, who understood his worry. "We're the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls, even Mary earn respect from the town as well." Katherine states, Mary looks over and glares at her, but Katherine just smiles at her. "Thanks to Emily we walk the streets in daylight, no one will ever except us." she states, "Not unless Mary's human tells them." Pearl states and they look at her, "I would die before I tell." he tells her, "And you will, like I promise, but not now, it would be too soon." Mary tells him, turning her back to him, he smiles and press her lips to his, she smiles into the kiss.**_

 _ **Katherine rolls her eyes as Pearl just watches them, Then Mary pulls away and smiles. "Miss Fell is approaching." Annabelle tells them, Damon and Mary step to the side and smiles at the girl, she smiles at them, then ran into Mary giving her a hug, Mary giggles and returns the hug, "Thank you Annabelle." Pearl tells her, Annabelle moves out of Mary's embrace and hugs her mother.**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon looks back at Anna, then Samathea's phone rings, she checks it and saw a text message from Elena. - _Get back to the house, need to talk._ \- the text said, - _O.M.W_ \- Samathea texts back. "Got to go, Elena need me." she tells Damon, "You have fun." he said, keeping his eyes on Anna and Samathea left the Grill and ran home.

~8~8~8~

Samathea arrive at the house and right up the stairs, she leans against Elena's door, gripping it and panting. They both look at her, "Sam." Elena shot up. "Hey… I… ran… here… need to… tell you..." she said to them, "How about catch her breath first then talk?" Elena asks her, she nods and took deep breathes. "Better?" she asks her, "Yeah, I'm good, but I need to tell you I know where the grimore is." she tells them, they both walks to her, "Where?" Stefan asks her, "You know that old say, taking something to the grave?" she asks them, they nod.

"Well your father took Emily's grimore with him and I know where to find it." she tells them, "What, how?" Elena asks her, "And here where it's going to sound really strange… Mary Ann told me." she tells them, "What, that's impossible, she's lock in the tomb, right?" Elena asks Stefan. "How did she tell you?" Stefan asks her, "She contacted me through my phone in Georgia a while back." she tells him, "I know this trick, Mary's grandmother, taught her how to communicate through blood, but Mary must of chosen something that wouldn't freak you out, so she choose your cell." he tells her.

"That sounds really cool, but really disturbing at the same time." Elena states, "So, off to rob a grave?" Samathea asks them, "Off to rob a grave." Stefan states and they all left.

~8~8~8~

The three stood in the wood as it was dark out, and in front of Giuseppe's grave, "You weren't kidding when you said you can find it." Stefan states with two shovels in his hands, Samathea had her arms cross and shrugs. "I don't know either, so please don't ask, I really don't wanna know about it." she tells him, he chuckles and moves the torch. "Why wasn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena asks as she shine the flashlight.

"Wasn't build til well after he died." Stefan states. Elena looks at Samathea, "And your sure the grimore is bury with him?" she asks her, "Hey, I'm not a master at this yet, but I'm operating on instincts right now and they're tell me, it's here." Samathea tells her holding her hands up in defense. "Great." he states. "Elena, I can do this on my own." he tells her. "And I said I would help in whatever way I can." Elena tells him, then looks at Samathea. "I'll help, I got nothing better to do." she jokes, Elena laughs and punches her in the shoulder. "Ow! That really hurt." Samathea smiles, holding her shoulder. "Oh don't be a baby and hold this." Elena smiles and gave her the flashlight, Samathea took it and shines it at the grave.

Stefan gave Elena the shovel and held his, they then position themselves on each side of his grave, Stefan looks at the grave and exhaled. "I'm sorry Stefan that you have to do this." Elena tells him.

~Flashback~

" _ **What is that?" Damon asks Mary as she sat in front of a mirror, caressing a moon crescent necklace. She wore a long velvet shoulder-less dress and her hair up in a fancy ponytail as he swallows down her blood. "It was a gift." she tells him, "From Stefan?" Damon groans, she smiles and looks through the refection, "From my grandmother. She gave it to me on my twentieth birthday." she tells her, then turns to him. "And you have to stop worrying about Stefan, he doesn't have my heart." she tells him standing in between his legs and ran her hand lightly over his dress chest. "I still don't like how he look at you, I want you all to myself." Damon whines, running his hands along her arms.**_

 _ **She giggles and pushes him back down to the bed, "But you already have me to yourself." she climbs over and saddles him, "You've compel me to want you, with your wonderful personality and charming smile." she states, kissing him along his jawline and nibbles on his ear, making him gasp in delight, she then pull back and smiles at him. "I've compel you huh, good, then I don't have to worry." he states cupping her face and then press her lips to his, sending them both into a rough passionate french kiss.**_

 _ **But her eyes shot open and she pushes him back, gagging for air, she stumbles away him and stood then went to fall backwards, but Damon got off his bed and catches her in his arms and looks at her in shock, "Mary what is it?" he held her close. She grips her throat with one hand as her other hand grips his sleeve. "Vervein..." she gags, but then slips through his arms and collapse onto the ground. "Mary!" Damon leans down beside her, pulling her into his arms, as she gags for air. Then Giuseppe and a shirtless Stefan burst into his room and saw Mary gagging for air, "Get the sheriff, tell him we have another vampire on our hands." he tells Stefan, "What, Father no." Stefan protested. "What, she not a monster father." Damon tells him.**_

" _ **Do as I say Stefan." he tells Stefan then turns to Damon. "What you feel for her isn't real Damon, she's a vampire, a monster." Giuseppe tells him as Mary weakens in Damon's arms. "No, no, no Mary stay strong." Damon pleas, patting her cheek. She weakly opens her eyes. "I feed you both vervein, hopping to it would expose them." he states, "How did know?" Damon asks him, "Stefan's sympathy for their plight, I didn't raise my sons to be so weak." he states then turns to Stefan. "To the sheriff, go quickly now son!" he yells at Stefan, he looks at his father then back at Damon, who looks up at him, shaking his head at him. "I'm sorry." he tells Damon and took off running.**_

~End of flashback~

Elena and Stefan dug as Samathea held the light, Elena took a break and leans against a tree as Samathea stood next to her, "How deep does it go?" Samathea mumbles, "I have no idea." Elena answers and they both smile, "What?" Stefan asks them, "You know not every girl could say she's done this before." Elena tells him, he smiles a little then went to dig some more until he hits something.

He then looks back at them, Elena moves inside the grave and Samathea shines the light on them, they use their shoves and scrap away the dirt, finding the coffin, Samathea kneels down getting a better look, the two then brush away the dirt with their hand. "Is that it?" Samathea asks as Stefan opens the lid and there was the skeleton of Giuseppe Salvatore holding a box that contain the grimore, Elena grabs it and pulls it out of the bony hands, Stefan then closes the coffin and the stood up, Elena set the box down on the ground, Samathea moves a bit as Stefan tore at the seems sealing the box.

He then opens it and there was the grimore, Stefan took the book out and looks at it, "Well what do you know." Damon calls out, Elena and Stefan turn as Samathea stood up and shines the light at Damon who was fuming with anger. "This is an interesting turn on events." he states, Stefan steps out of the grave and helps Elena out and handed her the grimore. "I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry." Stefan tells her, "So am I for even thinking for a second I could trust you." Damon chokes, Stefan just scuff. "You are not capable of trust, that fact is that you're here and that means you read the journal and you were planing on doing this yourself." Stefan states.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself cause the only one I can count on is me, you made sure of that many years ago Stefan." Damon states, "But you..." Damon looks pass Elena and right at Samathea, he took a few steps forward. "You had me fooled." he tells her, Samathea sighs, casting her eyes down then looking back at him. "So what are you going to do now, because if you try and destroy that, I will rip Sam's heart out." Damon tells Stefan. "You won't kill her." Stefan tells him, Damon arch his eyebrows, taking that as a challenge, he then vamps over, pass Stefan and Elena, then pulls Samathea into a headlock and grips her arm. She gasp, dropping the flashlight and grips onto his arm.

"Sam!" Elena went to run to her, but Stefan held her back. "I can do better." he states, biting on his wrist and force his blood into Samathea's mouth and down her throat, she struggles in his grasp. "Give me the book Stefan or I snap her neck and your little girlfriend will have a vampire sister to deal with." Damon threatens him, "Let her go first." Stefan tells him Damon pulls his wrist away making Samathea gags and coughs. "The book, now." Damon orders her. "I'm not going to give you this book, until she is standing next to Elena and me." Stefan said to him, "The problem is that I no longer trust that you'll give it back." Damon states, "You just did the one thing that insure that I will." he tells him, Damon nudge his head to the ground.

Elena slowly lowers the book the ground and drops it at his feet, Damon turns to Samathea, his nose brush at her hair, he took in her scent once more, then slowly removes his arm from her neck. Then gently pushes her to the couple, Elena held out her hand to her, Samathea reaches out, then with one quick leap Samathea jumps into her arms, being cage in between the two, Elena and Stefan glares at him then pull Samathea away, Damon watches them leave and then walks over and picks up the grimore. He then looks down at the coffin that contents the reminds of his father.

~Flashback~

 _ **Men hurried to the Salvatore manor, as Giuseppe held back Damon as they lock the muzzle onto Mary's mouth, "No, please don't!" Damon begs them, but Giuseppe slams him against wall as they pick Mary up by her arms and legs and carried her out, "Do you know what they'll do to you if your branded a sympathizer, you'll be killed along with them." Giuseppe tries to talk sense into him, but Damon glares at him, "She did nothing wrong, she never feed on me or anyone, she never hurt anyone in this town." Damon growls at him.**_

" _ **Listen to yourself, that's her talking, she's taken control of your mind." he tells his son, but Damon pulls out the locket and shows it to him, "What's that?" he asks him, "Vervein, and Mary gave it to me and I will sympathize to her cause, because I love her." Damon went to leave, "You can't, you'll be killed along with them." he tries to stop him, "Then let me be killed." Damon shove him off him and took off after her.**_

~End of flashback~

Stefan stood outside the bathroom in Elena's room, Elena looks for the aspirin as Samathea laid on the bed, Elena steps out of the bathroom and sat next to Samathea, "The aspirin must be down stairs, how are you feeling?" Elena asks her, petting her head, Stefan sat down next to Elena. "Is my head suppose to hurt like this?" she asks them, "You'll be fine, that was just a small amount of blood, it should pass out of your system by tomorrow." Stefan tells her.

Elena looks at him, "Are you okay?" she asks him, "Damon was right, this is all my fault." he states.

~Flashback~

 _ **The men carried Katherine and Mary outside, Mary groans and muffled as they kept her up. Then reach a cage cart and they place Katherine in first. "Damon, Damon, stop, stop!" Stefan cries out, stopping from running up to them, Damon watches as they place Mary inside as well and locks the cage, "I'll help you, we'll get them back." Stefan tells him, but Damon shoves him off.**_

" _ **Do you think that you've done enough, you promised you wouldn't tell him." Damon snaps at him, "I didn't think this would happen." Stefan states and they both watch as as the cart holding the Perrice twins was haling away and Stefan hung his head in shame, "You did this, this is your fault." Damon shot at him, Stefan looks at him and watch Damon take into the woods, hoping to cut them off.**_

~End of flashback~

"I put my faith in my father but Damon put his faith in me and I destroy that." Stefan tells her, Elena cups his cheeks. "This is my fault." he states, "You didn't do anything wrong, don't forget that." she tells him, he smiles and perks her the kiss. "I'm going to go get the aspirin, kay?" he tells her, Samathea groans, Stefan smiles walking out of the room and Elena laid next to Samathea.

Stefan walks down stairs and into the kitchen. "You know you're not staying the night, right?" Jenna asks him, he just smiles at her. "Yeah, we're just going to hang out for a little while." Stefan tells her, "You're lucky I like you, keep the door open." she tells him. "You got it, hey do you have any aspirin?" Stefan asks her, she nods and got up from the table and walks over to the cupboards then Jeremy walks into the kitchen. "Hey Stefan." he smile at him, Stefan smiles back. Then Jeremy looks at Jenna, "Where she go?" he asks her, "She went to the bathroom." she answers. "Where who go?" Stefan asks, "He has a friend over." Jenna tells him. "Anna." Jeremy answers, then the name clicks in his mind; Anna. . . Annabelle.

~Flashback~

 _ **Annabelle and Pearl ran outside and they watch the towns people capture the vampires. "What's happening?" Annabelle asks her mother, "Get Emily and stay hidden, I'll get us out of here." Pearl tells her and Annabelle ran off and Pearl ran to the horses, untying their reins. Stefan watches this, "Pearl." Johnathan calls out, she stops and looks at him.**_

" _ **Johnathan." she said and steps out from behind the wooden rail. "Do you see all this, the towns gone mad, running up the demons." he states with a smiles, she just looks at him, being hurt by his words, then the compass in his hand starts to click, he looks down at it and saw it was pointing at her, she panic, taking a step back. "You?" he questions, Annabelle pulls Emily along, but Emily pulls her back as they saw Johnathan with Pearl.**_

" _ **Johnathan... please... I beg you." Pearl begs him, stepping back. "I got another one over here." Johnathan calls out, Pearl runs for it, as she vamps away she was then shot in the back and collapse onto the ground. "Mother!" Annabelle calls out, but Emily shush her and cover her mouth, stopping her from running to Pearl, the men muzzled Pearl and drags her away. "Shh, it will be alright, you will see her again, I know how to protect them, I'm going to protect them." Emily whispers to her.**_

 _ **Stefan watches in horror as they drag Pearl away he then looks over and saw Emily, holding onto Annabelle as the child cries her her mother, Emily looks at him and nods then locks eyes with Annabelle.**_

~End of flashback~

Stefan ran back upstairs and vamps to Elena's room, "Elena! Samathea!" Stefan calls out and saw they the bed was empty and the window was left open, Stefan looks at the window in shock, Anna kidnap Elena and Samathea.


	14. Fool Me Once

_Chapter 14: Fool me once_

Elena slowly moves, waking up, she opens her eyes and saw Samathea laying right next to her. Then realizes that they were not in her room, they were in a hotel room, she reaches over and shakes Samathea awake, she groans and reaches up and touches her head. "Elena…" she groans softly as she opens her eyes. "Hey… how do you feel?" she whispers to her, "Dizzy." she answers, then looks around. "Elena." she looks in front of them, Elena follows her gaze and saw that a vampire was sitting in front of them dead asleep. Samathea then looks at the door, she nudge her head at the door.

Elena looks at her and nods, they then both moved slowly and quietly off the bed, Elena steps over his leg as Samathea tiptoes around him, they then walks quietly over to the door and Elena slowly moves the lock, then grips the handle and the second lock. "I wouldn't." Ben tells them, they both turn to him. He steps up to them, "Don't try to escape, don't even move, do you understand?" he compels them, they look at him calmly. "We understand." Elena tells him.

Ben smirks to himself and turns away from them, Samathea moves away from him and Elena quickly opens the door, they went to run, but there stood Anna, she throws Samathea back onto the bed, then grips Elena by her arm and slams the door. "Seriously?" Anna questions him. "I told her not to move, I did that eye thing you taught me." Ben tells her. Samathea slowly sat up. "I forgot about that lesson about Vervein, it blocks compulsions, duh." Anna tells him, Samathea shook her head, still feeling dizzy. "Who are you what do you want?" Elena asks her, struggling against Anna. "Does it really matter?" Anna questions her then shoves her into the bathroom and locks the door. Samathea forces herself off the bed and ran to her, but Anna throws her back at the bed, Anna then hisses in pain as she looks at her hands.

They sizzles as they healed. She then looks at Samathea, "Damn, I forgot you're a Sorceress." Anna states, Ben charges at her, but Samathea held up her hand and he was then thrown at the wall, he indented it and collapse to the ground, Anna groans and shakes her head. "Idiot, you can't touch a Sorceress, they're deadly and they can eliminate threats and we're threats to her!" Anna shouts at him as he groans. "What do you want from me?" Samathea shouts at them, Anna looks at her. "We need you as leverage for the witch to open the tomb." Anna tells her, Samathea stiffens.

~8~8~8~

Damon reads over the spells from Emily's grimore, then Stefan walks into the library. "Anna took Elena and Samathea." Stefan tells him, "Yeah I got that from your 600 voice mails." he states, reading the spells. "Damon all night long, I have been down every signal street in town, I've been searching, what if your blood hasn't pass out of Samathea's system yet?" Stefan states as he was worried. Damon shrugs. "Well at least you know you'll see them again." he states, "Please... what do you know?" Stefan asks, taking a seat. "You were with Anna you must know where she's living, just tell me where I can find her." Stefan pleas, Damon looks at him, "Nope you can go, really." Damon said and returns back to the book. "You know all I can remember is hating you, there might have been a time I was different, but your chooses have you erase everything about you." Stefan states Damon looks at him setting the grimore down. "And I know you have just as much reason to hate me, this all began with me. Mary Ann got taken away from you because of me and I'm sorry." Stefan admits.

Damon pulls his feet off the table and smirks at Stefan, "Apology accepted." he tells his younger brother. "So please, just tell me what you know." Stefan asks him, Damon looks back at the grimore, "It's Elena and Samathea, if you know something, tell me." Stefan pleas. Damon closes the grimore then stood up, Stefan stood up as well. "I mean this sincerely... I hope Elena and Samathea die." Damon tells him and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on the edge of the bed, as the two Vampires keep their distance. She then notices Anna staring at her, "What?" she asks in annoyance, feeling annoyed. "I can't help the fact, you really are Mary Ann's doppelganger." Anna states, Samathea rolls her eyes. "What do you hope to gain from holding me captive?" she question her, "I need to get into that tomb." she tells her, Samathea cross her arms and legs. "You want your mother, Pearl I believe her name is." Samathea tells her. Anna stiffens, "How did you know that?" she asks her, "Will besides the fact that Stefan told me, I read you as you thrown me across the room twice." she tells her.

Anna sighs, "Katherine was being reckless, playing with the young Salvatore brother, Mary was being careful and clean up her sister messes, but she fell in love with Damon, the love struck idiot." she states, "Says the girl that is stalking my brother and "thinks" she's dating him." Samathea states, Anna glares at her, "So what happened?" Samathea pulls her away from the comment. "Katherine, being her reckless self, got both Mary and my mother caught and sealed away." she states. "And you think Bonnie is just going to help?" Samathea states, Anna smirks "I will make her help me, even if I have to kill Elena." she states, Samathea eyes darken, making the two vampires stiffen Samathea slowly uncross her arms and legs and leans forward, "You even think about touching her, or Bonnie. I will make sure you suffer, more than you loosing dear mommy." Samathea promises her.

"Take her to the bathroom and bring me Elena." Anna orders Ben, he nod, walks up to Samathea, grips her arm and pulls her off the bed and into the bathroom, Elena and Bonnie look at them, he reaches over and shuts the sink off, then lets go of Samathea's arm. "Elena, Bonnie." Samathea said with rejoice, she kneels down beside them, and they all hug each other. Then they look up at Ben. "You're wasting your time, I won't help you." Bonnie tells him, he just smirks, walks over and kneels down and pulls Elena away from them, Bonnie and Samathea reach out to her, griping her arms. "That's why they're here, motivation for you to behave, you know, you shouldn't be so desperate, you made it to easy." he tell her, then pulled Elena away. "Sis..." Samathea calls out, her eyes glowed golden. "No Sammy, it's alright, I'll be alright." she tells her, Samathea pulls back, eyes fade back to blue, then moves next to Bonnie, holding her in her arm.

"She wants to talk to you." Ben tells her and shoves her out of the bathroom and closes the door and looks down at the two, "Well now I see why Damon is so taken with you, you're a really spit fire." he states, leaning against the sink. "Please, Damon would sooner rip my heart out then be taken with me." Samathea tells him, he chuckles. "And I see why Anna got you so whip." she tells him, making him stiffen. "You don't know what you're talking about." he states, "I do, I can sense your fear for her, your love for her, but what I can sense from her, is love for her mother, you. You're just expendable to her." she tells him, he growls and his eyes pulse red.

"Don't you even think about it, if you even try to hurt me or Bonnie, I will fry you." Samathea said darkly, he stiffens as she held Bonnie closer to her, like a mother would her child.

~8~8~8~

Damon stood in front of Sheila's house and knocks on the door, she opens it and looks at him, "Yes?" she asks. "Hi there, I'm looking for Bonnie?" he asks her, "She's not here." she tells him, "Oh, do you know when she'll be back?" he asks, "Never." she snaps at him, Damon smirks. "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." he states.

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." she tells him, anger in his voice, "What did I do?" he asks her, "Spirits talk mister Salvatore and so does my granddaughter, you are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." she orders him. "Step outside and say that." Damon challenges her, Sheila glares at him, Damon looks at her, then grips his head in pain, back up, Shelia steps out and looks at him. "I am not Bonnie, you don't want to mess with me." she tells him and walks back into house, closes the door and press her back to the door, calming her pounding heart.

~8~8~8~

Anna and Elena stood alone in the room, Anna stood at the window looking outside as Elena sat on the bed, "You know Bonnie's not going to open that tomb." Elena tells her, "Oh I think she will." she states, "Do you really want Mary Ann out that bad?" Elena asks her, Anna looks at her with a sad frown. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want her free, but her sister Katherine, I hope that bitch rots." Anna tells her, Elena looks at her. "Katherine couldn't resist be reckless, couldn't resist killing, Mary was always cleaning up her mess, but couldn't help up fall in love with Damon, but couldn't stop Katherine from fooling around with Stefan. And thanks to her actions, her and Mary got caught, my mother included." Anna tells her. "So your mother is stuck and the tomb and you want her out." Elena concludes.

"What was so special about Mary, if I may ask?" Elena asks her, Anna smiles a little, "She took care of us, kept us safe, made sure no one would find out about, and everytime we found a lost Vampire, she showed them a better way to live in plain sigh, I admire her, I knew of her struggle with human blood, how she was a ripper. But she would almost loose from time to time as Katherine would endanger us from time to time, but what she did a century ago, because of Katherine Johnathan Gilbert took my mother away." she tells her, "I'm sorry." Elena tells her, "You really mean that? Well lets kept pass the whole dead mum bonding, right now you're serving a better purpose, you and Samathea." Anna states, "A purpose such as what exactly?" Elena asks standing off the bed and cross her arms.

"As leverage." she answers then picks up the cell from the table, "This belong to you?" she waves the cell at her, Elena reaches for it, "Ah, ah, ah." Anna pulls it out of reach then calls someone on it, " _Elena are you and Samathea okay?_ " Stefan asks, "They're fine for now. Tell you have the grimore and they'll stay fine." she tells him, " _I'll get it back._ " he tells her. "Which means your brother has it and I have the witch, so one of you better meet me in a very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it will be to work together." she tells him and hung up.

Then walks up to the bathroom door, banging on it, "I'm leaving." Anna tells Ben, going for the motel door, Ben opens the door and allows a protective Samathea holding Bonnie to her, to leave the bathroom and they stood next to Elena. "Keep them button down, compulsion won't work, just use violent." she tells him, "Right, I got that." he states and she left the motel. "Seat behavior." he tells them, Bonnie moves out of Samathea arms and sat on one as Elena and Samathea sat next to each other on the other one as Ben took of his jacket, tossing it on chair. "So you're the key to this, literally, the one who opens the door." he said and sat on the chair.

"Tell me how long have you been a witch?" he asks Bonnie, "Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asks him, he got off the chair and towers over her, "Are you offering?" he smirks at her, Samathea held out a protective hand in front of Elena, "There's water on the nightstand." he tells her and moves away, Samathea looks at the nightstand, then held out her arm and the glass few into her hand and she went to hand it to Elena, "Hey, can I have a sip?" Bonnie asks her, they look at her in confusion, then Samathea caught on and handed Bonnie the glass.

She took it and throws the water at Ben's arm, and it catches fire, he panics and scream, trying to put it out, then the three took off for the door, Bonnie and Samathea reach the door, but Ben grabs a hold Elena, as opens the door. Samathea turns and saw Ben holding her captive, she raise her arms, "Do it and I snap your sister's pretty little neck." he threatens her, the two stop and look at Elena, Samathea lowers her arms, "Get back in here and close the door!" he orders Bonnie, she pulls herself back into the motel room "Don't hurt her." Bonnie begs her, "Don't make me!" he growls at her, she then closes the door, "Lock it!" he orders, Bonnie pulls the first lock on.

~8~8~8~

Anna sat on the bench after talking with Jeremy a few seconds, she then looks over and saw Damon sitting right next to her, "Got a hot date or do you plan on nabbing the whole Gilbert family?" Damon asks her, "Party right next to the old cemetery, isn't that nice of this, serving up the warm bodies for the vampires?" Anna jokes.

"I told you, I work alone." he reminds her. "Yeah so do I, but your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book, so what do you say?" she proposes, "Stefan will come after you, you know that, for messing with Elena and Samathea." Damon tells her, "Then he won't be to happy when I kill them when I don't get what I want." Anna tells him then stood up and walks away, he sighs knowing he has no other choice. "When do you want to do this?" he asks her, making her stop, she turns and smirks at him, "It's like 1864 all over again, you Salvatores truly are pathetic when it comes to women." she tells him, he just looks up at her, "Tonight after sundown, meet me at the church." she tells him and started to leave. "By the way, I now understand why you're so taken with Samathea." she stops, calling out, Damon looks over his shoulder at her, Anna looks at him.

"She's a fighter, willing to kill for her family, and the dark look in her eyes, she's alluring to you, too bad that if she does something stupid, she pay with her life." Anna tells him, Damon smirks and Anna left.

~8~8~8~

Samathea glares at Ben, her eyes follow him as he pace in front of them, enjoying the power in his hands. "I know witches don't have eternal life, right?" he asks Bonnie, "Yeah we can die." she tells him, he walks away from her, "Huh, that sucks." he smirks, "At least they have the stomach and courage to face death, unlike some people." Samathea states, Ben glares at her, as he went to charge, the door was kick open by Stefan, Ben shouts in pain as the sun burns him, Stefan pulls curtains open, making Ben retreat to the shadows in between the beds.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaims as the three smile at him, "Get outside, all of you." he tells them, Samathea smiles and they ran outside as Stefan looks down at Ben who whimpers from the pain, "When the sun goes down, leave town, if I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan tells him and follows after the three, Ben just laid in the shadows as his wounds slowly healed.

~8~8~8~

They all sat in Shelia's home, Stefan and Elena sat in the living room as Bonnie, Samathea and Sheila sat in the kitchen, "How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asks her grandmother, "many things can fuel a witch's power worry anger, but when Stefan told me they had taken you, it was a lot of both." she tells her, Bonnie smiles at her, "A simple locator spell and it was easy after that." she adds, "I'm sorry about all of this." Bonnie tells her.

"Not as sorry as they're going to be, but you have given me the honors of sitting in the presence of a Sorceress." she tells her and looks at Samathea, who was taken back by that, "You know what I am?" she asks her, Sheila smiles, then place her hand on top of Samathea, "You have an aura around you, only young Sorceress let off the aura when they haven't learn to conceal it." she tells her. "Why me, though, none of it made sense." she tell her, "Samathea, you've always has the magic, it was until the coming of the comet that help unlock them." she tells her, Samathea looks at her in realization, "Only when a star shines the brightest among it's brothers and sister, I get it now." Samathea states, Bonnie smiles at her. Then Elena and Stefan walk into the kitchen.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asks her, as she stood behind Samathea, "For now, you two need to stay here." Stefan tells her, "Prisoners, in my own home, I don't think so." Sheila objects, pulling her hand away from Samathea. "I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan tells her. "We'll protect ourselves." she tells him, "We need to let him have Mary back." Samathea states, everyone looks at her, "He won't stop until he gets her, if we help him any that ends it." Samathea states, "No, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie tells her, Samathea looks at her.

"What other choice do we have?" she asks her, Elena place her hand on Samathea's shoulder, "She's right, Damon won't stop until he gets her." Elena states, "Witches and Sorceresses getting pulled into vampire problems, as much as we try to do to stay out of it." Sheila states, looking at Bonnie then at Stefan. "I'll open the tomb, you get Mary out of there, but the rest you set on fire then this will be all over." she tells them. "We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan states, "He already agree once." Elena points out, "Yeah and we double cross him, now he's angry." Stefan tells her, "He's hurt there's a difference." she tells him. Samathea sighs, "I know what I have to do." she states, they all look at her as she looks at Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Damon pulls his jacket off the chair and pulls it on, but then he heard heels clicking behind him, he turns and saw surprise to see Samathea, wearing her jacket and black scarf. She tugs at her scarf and looks at him as he straightens out his jacket. She pulls her scarf off, "I'm gonna have to change the locks." he states, grabbing a hold of the grimore and tucks it under his arm. "Did you stage a jail break?" he jokes dryly. "Stefan." she answers, shrugging her shoulders. "Aw my dear brother, ever the white knight." he state, drumming his finger against the desk. "I convince Bonnie to help you." she tells him, "I doubt that." he states, she rolls her eyes.

"I will never say I'm sorry that we got the grimore without you last night because… I have no reason to." she tells him walking to the steps. "Well at least you're honest." he admits, "I was protecting friends and family, the ones I love, Damon... but you were too." she states, he looks at her, "In you own weird and twisted way and as hard as to stand it, we're all on the same side after the same thing." she steps don the steps, "Not interested." he tells her and went to leave. "Yes you are, you were willing to work with us just yesterday." she tells him, he turns to her, "Fool me once, shame on you." he tells her, "Okay fine, whatever. But when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you compel me?" she asks him, crossing her arms.

Damon walks up to her, placing the grimore down, "Whose to say I didn't?" he questions, "You did, I know you didn't, but you could have." she tells him, stepping up to Damon, "You and I... we have something. An understanding and I know my betrayal hurt you. Maybe way not the same way with Stefan, but I swear to you, I will help you get Mary Ann back." she tells him. He rolls his head and groans, "I wish I could believe you." he states.

Samathea sighs, setting her scarf down, then reaches up behind her neck and removes the necklace, she shows it to him and sets it down on next to her scarf. "Ask me if I'm lying now." she tells him, Damon looks at the necklace then at her. "You know I won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." he tells her stepping closer. "Then we'll deal with it, weather we like it or not." she tells him, never loosing eye contact with him. Damon then reaches over, grabbing both the necklace and scarf. He sets the scarf on his arm, unclasps the locks, opening the necklace and place it on her neck. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun." he states, locking the necklace on her neck then place the scarf on her shoulder, "And I wanted it to be real." he said, wrapping it loosely around her neck and pulls her hair out and it falls lovely on her shoulders, but he plays with her hair a little, "I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it." he warns her, she nods at him and he moves away.

~8~8~8~

Night fell as they people were gathered for the party, Samathea walks alongside Damon was the headed for the church. "The duke party, their sacrifices for the vampires aren't they?" she asks him, "That's my guess." Damon states. "Sammy hey." Matt steps in front of them, "Sam hey where have you been?" Caroline asks as her and Matt web their fingers, she smiles at them and winks. "Long story, no time to tell it." Damon answers.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline shot at him, "Of course you weren't." he states, she glares at him, "I don't believe we've met." Matt held out his hand to him, "There's a reason why we haven't meet, you and I are going that way." Damon states grabbing a hold of Samathea's arm gently and pulls her along, "Sorry guys." she tells the two and left along with Damon.

~8~8~8~

Elena stood with Bonnie and Sheila as Stefan walks out of the ground, "Clear the debre away, set the torches like you ask, we can get down now." Stefan states, walking over to the gas tanks, "What is that?" Elena asks him, It's everything I need to destroy them." he tells her then handed Shelia something, "Are you sure Damon is going to come back with Mary?" she asks him, taking the object. Before Stefan con answer Damon whistles getting there attention as the two walk up to him. "Brother, witches, Elena." Damon said shortly as Samathea walks up to Elena.

"Are you okay?" Stefan ask Samathea, "I just want to get this over with and done." she tells them, "Same." Elena tells her as Damon went down under. They followed after him.

~8~8~8~

"Air Earth Fire." Sheila states lighting the torches, "Water." Bonnie handed her a bottle of water, Sheila took it and sprinkles it on the ground in front of the door. "That's it, just water from the tap?" Elena states, "As appose to what?" Sheila asks her, "I just figured you would had to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena states, "Never overestimate magic, never know what might happen." Samathea states. Sheila smirks at her and set the bottle down.

Damon pulls out a blood pack, "What's that?" Stefan asks him, shining the light at it, "Something for Mary, got to give her something to get her going." he tells him and pockets the blood pack, "Unless your girl is offering up a vein." he looks at Elena and Samathea smears at him, he smirks and turns around to the witches, "Admitted it, you can't wait to get rid of me." Damon tells him. Stefan scuffs, "I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan tells him Damon smirks at him, then Bonnie looks up at them, "We're ready."

~8~8~8~

Sheila and Bonnie held hands, facing each other, eyes close and chanting; Elena stood next to Stefan as Samathea stood in between Damon and Stefan. "What are they saying?" Damon asks, "I think it's Latin." Stefan answers "I don't think that's Latin." Elena answers. "No a dead language that only the witches know." Samathea answer, they chanted more, then the wind howl, the flames flared and the door began to open, the two stop the chanting and everyone looks at the door.

"It work." Bonnie states, "Of course it work." Sheila states, Damon turns to Stefan, "Don't we have some fire spell?" he asks him, "I'm going to get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan tells Elena, "I'll come with you." she tells him he nods and they both headed up, Samathea peeks at the open door, Damon looks over a the witches, he then held out his arm, "You ready to go in?" Damon ask Samathea, "What?" she asks him, "You think I'm going to go in alone, so you can seal me in?" Damon questions Sheila, pulling Samathea in him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You can't take her in, I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatens him, "You'll bring the wall in, you think I trust you?" Damon questions her.

"As much as I trust you?" she shot back at him, "Enough, both of you. Look he need leverage, he needs to know that you won't shut the doors on him when he gets inside, I get it." Samathea states, Damon shot her a look, "I'll go." she states, showing no consideration of backing down. "May I?" Damon asks, reaching over and plucking out a torch and headed in, she looks at them and nods. "Trust me." she tells them and headed in after Damon.

Samathea held up her hand and a fireball hovered around her. "One of your new tricks?" he asks her, she shrugs, "One of many." she answers then heard whimpering, making her stop on her tracks. "Did you hear that?" she answers her Damon stops and turns to her, "If you mean the whispers of the other vampires, than yes." he answers, she shook her head, "No, no, I heard a whimper, a woman whimpering." she states and she shot her head straight. "There it is again." she states. "I don't have time for this, I have to find Mary." he states and walks off, "Damon!" she calls after him, then threw her hands up, "Really, thanks for nothing." she grumbles then started to walk.

She listen to the whimpers and sobbing as they slowly grew louder, she then raise her hand up, slowly opens it, making the flames grew even bigger, she then saw vampires scattered along the ground, dry and drain of blood, she slowly walks along them, stepping them she then leans down in front of one and looks at it, he opens his blood shot eyes and looks at her, she shout back a little with a small gasp. But then she heard the whimpering again, she looks down the hall, stood up, dims the fire and took off down the hall.

Unknown to her, Anna and Elena had entered the tomb and Anna uses Elena's blood to resurrect Pearl; Samathea follows the whimpers and then heard they were right in front of her, she held out her hand, slowly opens her hand, making the flames brighten, she gasping looking down at the body in front of her. "Oh good god, Mary."

~8~8~8~

Sheila paces as Stefan enters the room, "Where's Samathea and Elena?" he asks them, "Damon took Sammy inside and Elena followed after Anna." Bonnie informs him, "What?" Stefan exclaims and went to run in. "Stefan!" Sheila shouts, grabbing his arm and stops him, "If you go in there, there is no grantee that you'll come out." she warns him, "What did you do?" Stefan asks her.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just open the door." she tells him, "Whats the seal?" Stefan ask her, "Some seals keep vampires from entering, this one keep them from coming out." she tells him, "Elena and Samathea are human, they can leave, but if Mary can't leave, neither can Damon, you were never planing on breaking the seal, were you?" Stefan asks her, "I told you, I will protect my own. Elena and Samathea can get out, that's all that matters."

~8~8~8~

Samathea kneels down beside Mary and place her hand on her shoulder, "Mary." she calls out, she opens her eyes and slowly look at her, "Samathea... what have you done?" she chokes out, "Damon wasn't going to give up on you, he's determined." she tells her, Mary Ann smiles, "That's just like Damon, nice to know he's still him, but it wasn't just because I didn't want to be free..." sh said then coughs, Samathea looks at her in concern.

She then reaches in her pocket and pulls out a knife, opens it and cuts the palm of her hand. "Here." she offers her hand, Mary press it to her lips, but coughs the blood right up violently, making Samathea retract her hand. "The blood..." she starts, Mary smiles. "I know." she states, Samathea looks around, then moves in front of Mary, pulls her arms over her shoulders, gently pulling her forward and up onto her back, grips under her legs and stood up with Mary being carried on her back. "What are you doing?" Mary asks her, then Samathea started to walk the way she came.

"I'm getting you out of here, I promise Damon I would and I intend to keep that promise with or without him." she states, Mary looks at her in shock, but then smiles at her and snuggles against her back.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks until she found the door and Stefan standing right at it, "Stefan, what's wrong?" she asks him, he turns and looks at her. "Mary Ann?" he asks, walking up to her, "Yes, but she fading fast, I need to get her out." Samathea tells him, "You can't the seal is still up, vampires can't leave." he tells her she looks at her, "Yeah, then let it try and stop me." she tells him and walks to the door, she move her hand fast, making the door open more, then steps at the doorway. "Sammy." Bonnie calls out.

Elena and Shelia look at her, she looks at the door way. Then gently set Mary Ann down gently, "You go get Damon." she turns to Stefan, he nods and took off. Samathea then turns to the doorway, slowly raise her hands and press as the seal, "What are you doing child, it will kill you." Sheila tells her, Samathea grunts to herself, pressing hard at the seal, then faint blue marking started to flash on her whole body and her eyes turn golden. Then with one last push the seal was broken momentary, the marking and golden eyes faded. She then quickly reaches down, pulls Mary's arm over her shoulders and they stumble through the door and sat Mary against a wall.

~8~8~8~

Damon throw the body back on the ground, stood up and kills it, "She's not here, she's not here." he mumbles, looking around. "Damon." Stefan walks up to him, Damon pulls back the blood pack, going to throw it, but Stefan grips his wrist.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Stefan asks him, "She's not here, She's not here!" Damon shouts. Stefan took the blood pack away and pockets it. "Wait Damon listen to me..." Stefan starts, "Why isn't she here?" Damon question, choking a little.

~8~8~8~

Shelia and Bonnie started chanting breaking the seal again, Samathea stay next to Mary as the room rumbles and the seal come down, Elena looks back at the door, "I think it's working." she states, then saw Pearl and Anna step out, she quickly moves to the side, "I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine, he's outside, we won't touch him." Anna tells her, then saw that the flames flicker. "Bonnie keep going." Sheila tells her then turns to Elena, "They better hurry." she tells her. "Stefan they can't hold it much longer!" Elena shouts. "Elena, watch over her, I'll get them." Samathea tells her, Elena nods and walks over to Mary and kneels down beside her.

Samathea shot to her feet and took of inside the tomb, chasing against time.

~8~8~8~

"Damon we need to get out of here." Stefan tells him, "It doesn't make sense, they lock her in here." Damon states turning his back to him, "If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan tells him, "How could she not be in here?" Damon questions, "It's not worth spinning all of eternity down here, she not worth it." Stefan turn Damon back to him, "No! She is worth everything!" Damon shouts at him.

"Damon!" Samathea shout, the two turn and look at her, Stefan shines a light at her, she pants and looks at Damon, "Please." she begs him, he glares at her, pulls his jacket over his shoulder and they both follow after her.

~8~8~8~

Sheila and Bonnie continue to chant, then Bonnie gasps, "Oh god, I can't do it." she gasp, "Just a little longer Bonnie." Shelia tells her and they chanted, then the three exited the tomb, Samathea ran over to Mary as Elena shot to her feet ran over and hugs Stefan, the two stop chanting and the door shut and the light went out. Samathea cast the fire ball and brighten ups the room. Damon vamps over next to Samathea and looks at Mary. "Anne..." he whispers, she slowly turns her head and looks at him.

"Damon..." she croaks, Stefan pulls the blood pack out and tosses to him, he caught it, tore the top open and gave her the blood, she drank it, but only coughs it up violently. Damon pulls the pack away and looks at her in confusion, "Mary, what's wrong?" he asks her. She leans back and pants.

"She's been in that tomb for too long, her body is rejecting the blood, she doesn't have the strength anymore." Sheila tells him, Damon looks over at Sheila then back at Mary in horror. "No, Mary no." he cries, cupping the side of her face. "Outside… I want to go outside." she whispers. He nods, pulling her into his arms and exited the room. Damon then walks outside and sat on the ground, "Mary, Mary please don't leave me, I just got you back." he begs her, she smiles at him. "I know, it's… cruel to leave you again." she tells him, he gently grips her hand and press it to his cheek. "But… I'm right where… I want… to be… right here… in your… arms." she mumbles, he smiles as tears well up in his eyes. "Do you… know the… one thing… kept me alive… all those… years?" she asks him, looking up at him. He shock his head. "You… seeing you again… I couldn't of… ask for… a better… death." she states, tears fell on her face, Damon cries softly, pulling her up and press her forehead against his. "Never forget me." she asks him, "No, never." he answers.

"I love… you… Damon Sal…va…tore." she said in a shush tone, "And I love you, Mary Ann Perrice." he cries and then kisses her one final time. And then she went limp his arms, Damon pulls away, seeing her skin turn gray and veins turn black, he moans in despair and gently set her down.

Then Stefan, Elena and Samathea ran out as Bonnie and Shelia were long gone, they then collapse down next Jeremy as he groans awake. "Hey guys." he mumbles, they sigh, "He's okay." Stefan states, Samathea then turns and saw Damon walking pass and stops, looking at them, tears stream down his face. Samathea stood up first and walks over to him, Elena and Stefan stood up and watch.

Damon looks at her as she stood in front of him and wraps her arms around him, giving him a tight hug, "I'm sorry." she apologizes, Damon's arms laid limp at his sides up, he rested his forehead against her shoulder, hiding his red puffy eye tear stain face.

~8~8~8~

Pearl and Anna walk into their motel room, Anna turns on the light and there sat a very angry Damon, "You knew Mary was going to die and that Katherine wasn't in there." he said to Anna, narrowing his eyes at her, "You wouldn't of help me." she tells him, then Damon vamps over and grips Pearl by her throat, "No! No!" she shouts and tries to stop him, but he held her back. "Why do you get a happy ending?" he questions her. "Damon please, you wouldn't of help me, you know you wouldn't of!" she shouts.

"Why do you get a happy ending and I don't?" he asks again, "Katherine fed on Mary to survive, she was greatly weaken her from that and the guard, the one that the church, the one that lock up in. she promise to turn him, he was obsesses with her, she had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go." Pearl tells him, Damon lets go of her throat, shock at what he was hearing, Pearl was then pulled into her daughter's arms, "Last I saw Katherine was Chicago, 1983. she knew Mary loved you and didn't care, she mock Mary because she loved you and didn't care." Anna tells him, he took a step back. "I'm sorry." Anna tells him, Damon was shock, so he walks to the door and opens it, took on last look at them and left.

~8~8~8~

 _ **I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go**_

Sammy and I just got to Bonnie's." Elena spoke on the phone with Stefan as Samathea help with the tea. "Everything alright?" Stefan asks her, "Yeah." she answers then looks over her shoulder at Samathea, who looks at Elena with a worry look. "Sammy is wondering how's Damon doing, is he going to be okay?" Elena asks him. Stefan sighs and looks at Damon who stares into the fire. "I don't know, can I call you later?" he asks her, "Yeah of course." she tells him and hung up the phone.

 _ **You've been the only thing that's right, In all I've done… and I can barley look at you, but every signal time I do I know we'll make it anywhere away from here…**_

Stefan walks over to Damon and sat down next to him, they said nothing, no words can express how the feeling that Damon was feeling as he just looks into the fire, remembering her… remembering Mary Ann Perrice.

 _ **Right up, right up. As if you have a choice as even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear.**_

Bonnie walks into Shelia room as she rested peacefully, "Here you go grams." she tells her and sets the tea on the nightstand, then when to covers her, but then notices that she wasn't breathing.

 _ **Louder, louder and we'll run for our lives, I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say. To think I might not see those eyes. Makes it so hard not to cry.**_

"Grams, Grams! Wake you!" Bonnie shakes her, no response, "Grams. . ." she starts to cry, "Elena, Sammy, she's not breathing!" Bonnie shouts, the two stumble into the room, "She's not breathing! Please wake up!" she shouts, Elena ran out of the room, calling 911 as Samathea stood there, covering her mouth. Then Bonnie grabs the grimore and place it next to Sheila, and flip through the pages. Samathea pulls her hands away from her mouth and walks over to Bonnie. "Bonnie. . ." she starts. "No I can fix this, I can fix this." Bonnie fanatically flips through the pages.

 **And as we say our long goodbyes I nearly do… Hmm… Hmmm… Light up, light up as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear. Louder, louder and we'll run for our lives I can hardly speak I understand. Why you can't raise your voice to say**

 ***Vocal chorus***

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Samathea slowly moved her hands around Bonnie and pulled her away from the grimore, Bonnie just wails, griping onto Samathea's hands and Elena came over and wraps her arms around Bonnie.

 _ **Light up, light up as if you have a choice, even in you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear. Louder, louder and we'll run for our lives, I can hardly speak I understand. Why you can't raise your voice to say. . .**_

 _~8~8~8~_

Back in the tomb where Samathea's blood was still fresh, a vampire crawls to it and licks the remains as did the others lick the trail of her blood. Then one gain enough strength to stand, walk to the door and slowly open it.

He then steps outside of the tomb and looks up at the light above him.


	15. A Few Good Men

_Chapter 15: A Few Good Men_

Elena sat on the bench swing as Samathea sat in the railing, both wearing their winter clothing and both have their dairies in their laps, but Samathea just looks out into the opening in front of her as Elena called Bonnie for the fiftieth time, "Hey Bonnie, it's me just checking in seeing how you're doing, we miss you here, don't let your aunt drive you too crazy. Come home soon, love you." Elena states and hits end as Jenna walks up the stairs.

"What are you two doing here, it's freezing." Jenna tells them, "Thinking." Samathea answers. "Writing." Elena then answers, "The funeral for Bonnie's grandma brought back a lot about mum and dad." Elena states, then Samathea turns to her, "I was wondering you said you were going to do some digging." Samathea states. "Right." Jenna nods, "So did you do any digging?" Elena asks her, "Come on inside." she tells them, they both got up and follow after her.

~8~8~8~

"Your father kept everything from his medical practice, records, logs old appointment books." she tells them as she sat in front of a computer with a green notebook in her hand, "I found an entry from the night you two were born, a patient and a birth date, Isabelle Peterson." she tells him as the look over to see. "Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asks her, "Pregnant teenage runaway, probably not, first name maybe." she said, setting the book down.

"But where did she get Peterson, classmate, best friend? So I Bing it. I search through all the Petersons' in this area born as the same year as Isabelle, 2 men and a woman. Trudie, who lived in Grove hill Virginia." she informs them, "That's no far from here." Samathea states. "Well watch this." she types in a few keys then pulled up a picture of the high school pics, then enlarge. Samathea scuffs with a smiles. "Isobel." she states, they look at the picture. "She was a cheerleader." Elena states and they all laugh a little.

"Trudie still lives there, this is your address." she handed Elena the card, "What about Isabelle?" she asks her, "I… couldn't find anything about her." she tells them, Samathea then took a seat and read through the logs, Elena looks over her shoulder and Jenna looks at them, "Listen there is something, Mr Saltzmen, Ric. His wife was from around here and her name was also Isobel." she tells them. They look at her confused. "Wait was as in…" Samathea starts.

"She died." Jenna tells them, Samathea gasp and Elena grips her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan ask them as Elena place her clothing that Samathea held out to her, "It can't be true right, I mean the coincidence alone is crazy, right?" Elena states, then she turns to Stefan and show him the slip of paper, "I have the address for her friend Trudie." she tells him, "You want to talk to her?" he asks them. "I don't know, I… don't know." Elena said, walking pass Stefan and hung up her jacket as Samathea leans against the dresser."But if it's true and they are the same person, that means our birth mother is dead and I'm not sure if you can handle that." Elena tells him, Samathea pushes off the dresser and stood by Elena.

"Elena did Jenna tell you two about how Alaric's wife, how she died?" Stefan asks her, Samathea shrugs her shoulder. "Just at she was killed and the case was never solve." Elena tells him, Stefan nods his head, "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Samathea asks him, Stefan looks at her then back at Elena. "The night at the school when he attack me, he told me some things about her death." he states. "Well…" Elena starts, but Stefan grabs her hands, "No, no, it's not possible the coincidence it's too much." he tells them, Elena and Samathea nods their heads. "Listen if you two decide to go, talk to Isabelle's friends, I'll come with you." Stefan tells them. Elena just sigh as Samathea ran her hand over her wavy hair.

"I'm just do know what I'm going to do yet, either of us are sure yet." Elena tells him, he nods and pulls them both into a hug, Samathea sighs, really needing a hug, Elena leaning her head against Stefan's neck and he rubs her back. "Listen I need to get going, I got to deal with Damon." he tells them and pull out of the hug, they did the same. "How is he doing?" Samathea asks him, "He's. . . dealing. In his own way."

~8~8~8~

Rock music play in the living room as a few collage girls were half naked, dancing and have bite marks on them, Damon held a girl in his arms, feeding off her. He then pulls back. "How do I taste?" she asks, "So much better than your other friend." he answers then pulls back to her, "Shh, don't tell, they might get jealous." he calls out, then Stefan turns on the light. "No, buzz kill bob." he states and buries his face into the girl's neck and Stefan turns of the music.

Stefan walks up to the railing, Damon pulls his face out of the girl's neck. "Can we talk?" Stefan asks him, "Sure." Damon answers. "Without the tri-adult?" Stefan adds, "Anything that you have to say to me, you can say in front of them, they're really good at keeping secrets." he tells him. Stefan shook his head.

The girls sat in the couch as Stefan talks to Damon at a distance, "You're worry about me, don't be, there's no need I'm fine why wouldn't I be, for the last 145 years I had one goal; get in that tomb, I succeeded, granted Mary was going to die and the bitch Katherine wasn't even in there, so why dwell. But it's no liberating not having a master plan because I can do whatever the hell I want." Damon tells him, "That's kinda of what I'm afraid of." Stefan turns and press his hands to the railing, "Relax I haven't kill anyone in… too long." Damon states, Stefan then looks at the collage girls on the couches, "Those girls?" Stefan asks him, "Will end up in there dorms, with headaches I think they black out, business as usual. Predicable that you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk." Damon tells him.

Stefan sighs, "So drink up, spill it brother." Damon press the bottle Borden to his chest, Stefan clears his throat, taking the bottle and sets it down. "There was a woman that you may of known, a few years back named Isabelle in north Carolina, Duke." Stefan starts. "You want to discuses the woman of my past right now, seriously?" Damon questions him, "You killed her." Stefan states, "What your point?" Damon asks him, Stefan shrugs, "I just want to know if you remembered anything about her." Stefan asks, "It's a needle in a haystack Stefan." Damon went to take the bottle but Stefan kept him from talking it, "Well think hard it's important." he tells him, Damon just place his hand on his shoulder, leans in and to his ear. "Nothing is important, not anymore." he tells him and pull back, pats his shoulder, "Good job, now I have some women to exploit in the name of grieve. Which I sure you understand, G.T.F.M try delly." he said, taking the bottle and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea drove up to the house and parks they both got out and look at the door, then step onto the Elena looks at Samathea seeing that she she held a frighten look on her face, she walks over to her and grips her hand, making Samathea look at her. "It's okay we can do this, together." she tells her, Samathea nods taking in a deep breath and exhaled they then walk up to the porch and Elena went to knock, but turns to the side, but gathers her courage then knocks on the door.

No response, she sighs and went to leave, but then to door open, Samathea grabs her arm and she turns back. "Trudie… Trudie Peterson?" Elena asks her. "Yes?" Trudie asks, "I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my twin, Samathea Gilbert and we… wanted to talk to you about Isabelle Fleming." Elena asks her, "Well I haven't heard that name in years, how do you know her?" Trudie asks them, Elena exchange looks with Samathea, then they look back at her, "Did you know anything about her giving up twins for adoption?" Samathea asks her, Trudie looks at them in shock, "Oh my god, you're her daughters." she states, Samathea brushes back her hair, "I was just making some tea, would you like to come in and would you like some?" she asks them, Elena smiles as Samathea was suspicious of her nervous feeling pulsing off her. "Um sure." Elena answers as Samathea nods.

"Uh the kitchens this way." she tells them, stepping to the side with a smile. They nods at her and step inside then Trudie eyes outside her door and closes it.

Samathea pulls off her jacket, reveling her long sleeve black shirt as Elena pulls off hers as well. "We weren't going to come, but I didn't think we were, but I was driving and I hit this stop light and it made me think about how I was learning how to drive, our mum would warn me about this blind turn on the left hand side and I was thinking about my mum…" Elena rambles as Trudie walks into dining room and Samathea sat down. Trudie looks at them with a smile. "We had your address, I'm sorry for barging in." Samathea tells her, "It's no problem, it's a surprise though." she tells them as her and Elena took a seat, Samathea place her elbows on the table crossing them as Elena laid her arms out, webbed her hands together. "I haven't thought about Isabelle in years." she tells them. "When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asks.

"About seventeen years ago, when she left to go have you, we kept in touch for a while but you know people drift apart." she tells them. "And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena asks, "She was in Florida for a while she was on her own, I know it wasn't easy." she tells them. Elena looks at her sister then back at Trudie. "Do you have any idea who are father is?" Samathea asks her, Trudie look at her, she was silence for a moment, "I could never get her to fess up." she tells them, Samathea felt her uneasiness grew, "Anyway, she eventually pulled it together, got into collage and got a scholarship." Trudie tells them. "Where did she go?" Elena asks wanting to know.

"Somewhere North Carolina, Duke I think. Smart girl, smart school." she tells them, Elena and Samathea smile, then the kettle started to stream. "Let me just grab that." she said, got up and walks into kitchen, "You're doing that look again." Elena whispers to her, "She's nervous around us, maybe thinks we're vampires." Samathea whispers back at her, "Why?" Elena asks in a low voice, "I have on clue, but right now she's texting someone, that we're here." Samathea whispers, "How do hear it?" Elena asks, Samathea shook her head. "No I can see it." she states, seeing through the wall and saw Trudie stuff her phone into her pocket.

~8~8~8~

Stefan stood outside inside town on the sidewalk and Alaric walks up to him. "Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up." Alaric states. "Jenna told you." Stefan looks at him, "Yeah." he answers, "So it's true, your wife Isabelle is Elena and Samathea's birth mother." Stefan states, "What does Elena and Samathea know?" Alaric asks him, Stefan crosses his arms. "About your wife?" he asks, "About everything, about you, your brother…" Alaric asks him, "They know what I am and they know that you know about the vampire." Stefan states, Alaric shifts a bit, "Do they know about Damon and Isabelle?" he asks him. "No, I couldn't tell them, not until I was sure." Stefan tells him, "You said you would help me." Alaric tells him.

"I ask Damon without saying too much, he doesn't remember." Stefan tells him, "Ask him again." Alaric tells him, "Damon is not stable right now." Stefan warns him. "He murdered my wife, for the very least he made a meal out of her, when as he been stable?" Alaric questions him. "I'm telling you not to push us." Stefan warns him, "Give me a reason not to." Alaric challenges him. "Your survival, hows that for a reason, I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go." Stefan tells him, "Is that what you'll tell Elena and Samathea, let it go?" Alaric questions him, then Stefan stood him ground and look Alaric in the eyes. "Leave Elena and Samathea out of this." he warns him. "I need to know what happen, I think you will too." Alaric tells him, Stefan backs off and sighs.

"I need something more then your wife's name, a picture or something I can show Damon." he tells him, Alaric reaches into his pocket, pulls out a folded picture, place his wallet back into his back pocket, unfolds it and gave it to Stefan, he took it, folds it back up and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Trudie looks through look year books of Trudie and Isabelle, "They came to the games for us. The football team haven't know in years, we were the stars. Well Lizzy was but I was a damn good back up." she tells them, Elena smiles as Samathea giggles. "This is great, thank you." Elena said to her "You're welcome, you two haven't touch your teas." she tells them, Samathea eyes her them took her cup, Elena nods and took her up as well and they both drank it, they both could smell the familiar scent in them, rose. And there's only two planet that have that smell.

"You filled ours cups with vervein." Samathea states, Trudie looks at her, shock. "Just like how you invited us in and texted someone that we were here… but you thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you?" she asks her as they both set their cups down. "How did you know about that?" she asks her, "Who did you text?" Samathea asks her, then Trudie stood up. "It think you should leave now." she tells them, "What are you not telling us?" Samathea questions her. "Please leave." she tells them, "Now!" she snaps, they both stood up, gathered their things and headed to the door.

They walk down the porch wearing their jackets, Elena held her purse on her shoulder and the keys in her hand, they both walk to the car, Elena look up at the house then Samathea looks at the house, shivers as she felt something cold prickling at her neck, then she looks behind them, "Elena." Samathea calls out, Elena looks at her then follows her gaze, there stood a man in the street looking that them. Then Elena and Samathea quickly got into the, Elena started it and drove off as the man started to walk towards them.

~8~8~8~

They both arrive at the boarding house, Samathea steps out of the car, "Hey, Elena, you can wait in the living room, I'll head up to his room to see if he's there." Samathea tells her, "Are you sure, Damon could be there." Elena tells her, "I can handle Damon and besides, wouldn't want Stefan to get the wrong idea." she tells her, Elena nods. "Good point." she states and they both got out of the car and headed into the house, Elena sat in the living room as Samathea headed right up to Stefan's room, "Stefan you here?" Samathea calls out to him, "Better. Me." Damon calls out, walking out of the bathroom wearing just his pants and shoes as he walks up to her, "You look um…" she tries to find the right word, "Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" he asks her, as he got into her space.

But she press her hand to his chest and push him back a little, "Wreak, you look wreak." she answers. "No reason why, do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?" he asks her, she narrows her eyes at him, "Who did you compel this time?" she questions him, he scuffs. "No one this time, promise." he tells her, then walks to the full length mirror, she then frowns a little. "How are you doing?" she asks, him, "Never better." he answers, pulling on his shirt. "What can I do for ya, I'm a barrel of favors today, that my new purpose, helping people." he states, struggling with him shirt. Samathea rolls her eyes at him and walks up behind him, "Here, let me." she tells him, placing her hand on his shoulder, moving in front of him and started buttoning up his shirt.

He looks at her, "Elena and I meet Stefan so we can go to the fundraiser and I know that Elena will try and force me to go to the fun raiser and today Elena and I found out who our birth mother is." she tells him, "Huk, who cares?" he states, she looks into his eyes, seeing past pain, "She left you, she sucks." he states, "Are you saying that because your mother left you when she died, giving birth to Stefan?" she asks him, he looks at her in surprise. "How did you know about that?" he asks her. "Your eyes, they're telling me, but don't let the sadness, grief and pain get to you. It will make you hurt someone, maybe someone you care about, but in your case. You lost the woman that you love with all your heart, and her killer is still out there." she states, Damon just listen to her.

"Don't let the grief take you, it's true that she is gone from this world, but she will always be with you Damon, right here." she place her hand on his chest, over his heart, he looks down at it and place his hand over hers. Then back at her, then two sets of footsteps enters the room, "Stefan, Elena." Samathea calls out, quickly pulling her hand from Damon's hand and chest, she then brush pass him and walks over to them. Damon then returns to his brooding states, he then turns and pulls on his jacket. "Aw I need a bigger jacket." he groans as the three looks him, "Wow you know an occasional strudel girl might um… you… help fill you out a little bit." Damon states as he jesters about the breast.

He eyes Samathea as he walks out of the room and finishes the last buttons. "He's fine." Elena states, "He's brooding." Samathea answers, "He's Damon." Stefan states, "Maybe this heartache will be good for him, maybe it will remind him that he has one even if it doesn't beat." Elena growls, "Whoa Elena, chill, remember we have a vampire in the room." Samathea tells her, she nods, remembering that. "It's aright, but I won't hold my breath." he tells them, they both smile for the moment, "So Sammy and I went to go see Trudie Peterson. I know I'm sorry, I didn't plan it." Elena tells him, seeing that Stefan started to look a little worry.

"How was it?" Stefan asks, crossing his arms. "She has vervein. She knows about vampires Stefan it can't be a coincidence." Elena tells her as Samathea notices the look Stefan was giving. "But you already know." Samathea states, he looks at her and nods. "This is Alaric's wife." Stefan show then the picture that Alaric gave him, "That's her, that's Isabelle." Samathea answers, looking over Elena's shoulder and points at the picture. "He gave this to you?" Elena asks him, "Everything he knows about vampires, he learn from her. He believe that she was killed by one." he tells them, as Elena looks at him in shock and Samathea pulls her hand back and looks down. "Samathea, did you already know?" Stefan asks her, Elena looks at her.

She looks up at him, "I found out from first meeting him at the 50s dance, when I touch his hand, an image play in my mind, a vampire, I don't know who, it's blurry there, but a vampire feed off her like a meal, I didn't know it was our mother, I swear." she tells them, "Why did you tell us before?" Stefan asks her, "With the whole dealing with Damon and the tomb, it drifted to the back of my mind, I never really thought when you said she was killed by one." she tells them. They nod at her, "Listen, I need you two to hold before talking with Alaric." Stefan asks them, and they look at him.

"Why?" they both ask, "I know it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that, for me?" he asks them, Elena exchange looks with Samathea, she sighs running her hand over her hair, then Elena look up at him and nods.

~8~8~8~

"He's already been hit like 35 times, he's total cougar bait." Caroline tells the twins, "Impressive." Elena states, "More like embarrassing." Matt states, "Oh please, if that many girls are hitting on you, that would be a normal guy's paradise." Samathea states, Caroline nods at Matt, "She makes good pointers." she tells him, "You do, how come no boy has you out yet?" Matt asks her, Elena and Caroline look at her, she shrugs. "Maybe it's of the fact I can outsmart them and catch onto something suspicious, so they don't try." she tells them, they nod then someone walks up to them, "Hi Mrs. Donovan." Caroline greet but she ignores her. Samathea glares at her.

"Elena honey." she smiles at Elena and hugs her, "Hi Kelly." she greets back, "Long time no see." she tells her, then looks over at Samathea, "You." she states, her smiles falters. "Excuse me, the air suddenly got stuffy." Samathea tells them got up from her seat and left the group.

She then found and empty booth, sat down and cross her arms and legs, grumbling. Not long after the fundraiser started Samathea got out of the both and walks over and sat down next to Elena and Jenna and they watch. "What do you do, Battler number three?" Mrs. Lockwood asks him, pointing the mic at him. "Yeah I'm a plumber." he answers. "Well isn't that wonderful, we could always use more plumber." Mrs. Lockwood jokes, some people laugh. "Moving on, number four. Alaric Saltzmen, wow that's a quite a mouth full." she states, Elena and Samathea smiles. "What do you do Alaric?" she asks him, pointing the mic at him, "I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls high." he answers. "Ooh beauty and brains ladies, this ones a keeper. So mister Saltzmen, what do you teach?" she asks, "History." he answers.

"History, oh well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy?" she asks him, Alaric looks over at Damon seeing that he was smirking, then back at the mic, "Uh… well um…" he couldn't find a right one, "He's probably consummating for his date." she tells them, Samathea sighs. "And last but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." she tells him. Stefan stood in the crowd, he looks over and saw Elena and Samathea, Elena looks at him and waves, he wave back. "Well I'm tough to fit on cards." he tells her, "Do you have anything like hobbies, like to travel?" she asks him. "Oh yeah, L.A, New York. Couple years ago I was in North Carolina, near the duke campus actually. I think Alaric went to school there, did you Rick?" Damon asks him, making Alaric turn to him, and Samathea sat straight.

"Because um… I knew your wife did." he states, Stefan looks over at Elena and Samathea as their interest was peek, "Cause I had a drink with her once, she was… she was a great girl. Sis I ever tell you that, cause she was… she was delicious." Damon gloats, Samathea looks at Damon in disgust, tears form in her eyes as Elena was showing the same. "Are you two okay?" Jenna asks them, "I just need some air." Samathea answers getting up and leaving, "Me too." Elena answers, Stefan follows after them.

Samathea stood outside in the cold, forgetting her jacket, Elena stood outside as well as Samathea pace, "Elena, Sam." Stefan calls them as he stood outside as well. Samathea turns to him, "It was Damon, wasn't it? He was the vampire I saw, he killed our mother." Samathea asks of him. "I don't know what happened they said they never found the body." he tells them, "Oh my god." Elena states, Samathea backs away, covering her mouth, but Elena grips her arms and held her close. "I know I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just… I wanted to know more." he tells them. Samathea pulls her hands away and out of Elena's arms. "I felt sorry for him and I was hopping this Mary Ann thing would change, I feel so stupid." Samathea reports. "He doesn't know about the connection between the three of you, I thought about confronting him, but he's no on edge." Stefan tells him.

"Why are you protecting him?!" Samathea asks him, she was ready to yank out her hair. "Because you're not the only one that thinks he can change." he tells her, she just shook and looks down at the ground, then Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder. "That man." she states, Samathea pulls her head up and saw the man, "We know that man, he was standing outside of Trudie's." Elena tells him as Stefan looks at him as well. The man looks at Elena and Samathea, "Get back inside, go on." Stefan tells them, the two headed back inside, Stefan follows after them.

~8~8~8~

Mrs. Lockwood reaches into the bowl, pulling out one of the raffle tickets, "And Battler goes to 37458." she announces. "That's me." Kelly calls out and walks up to her, "Ah, Kelly Donovan, that's lovely." Mrs. Lockwood states, Kelly took the ticket, "You and the plumber should of so much fun." Mrs. Lockwood states. "Congratulations Mrs. Donovan." Caroline smiles at her. "Okay just stop, stop trying so hard, this thing your doing this nice thing, it's fake like you. Like your mum and for some reason Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will, so I don't like you, okay?" she tells Caroline frowns "Tell plumber boy that I will be at the bar." she states and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks out of the bathroom trying to calm down, Elena and Stefan were still staying to catch up, but then bumps into Damon, "Whoa easy there, buy a ticket like everyone else." he smirks at her. "Did you enjoy it, rubbing it into Alaric Saltzmen?" she asks him, looking confused. "What?" he asks her, "Just when I was starting to think that maybe you might still have a heart and maybe even soul." she states, "Samathea." Stefan calls out, Damon looks over and saw Stefan and Elena, she looks at him with anger. "Am I missing something here?" he asks, then looks at Samathea "Did I forget to mention in the room when we were talking about mine and Elena's birth mother?" Samathea asks him.

He nods, "The one that gave us up?" she asks, "Hm-mmm." he answers. "Her name was Isobel." she tells him as he looks at her, taken back, then started to see the resemblance. "Go ahead, gloat on how you killed her." she growls as a tear slides down her cheek and she pushes back Damon, Elena followed after her. Damon watches her leave then looks at Stefan and the younger Salvatore followed after them. Damon growls at himself, knowing that he just hurt Samathea again.

Samathea walks outside, Elena followed her and gave her, her coat. "Thanks." she whispers, then Stefan walks outside as well, "Come one, else get you two home." he tells them, then Samathea gasp as she found the man standing in front of him, Elena gasp as well and Stefan stood next to them, "I have a message for you two." he tells Elena and Samathea, "What?" the twins asks, Stefan stood in front of them, "Who are you?" Stefan asks him, "Stop looking." he tells them, "She doesn't want to know you, she doesn't want to talk to you." he tells them, "Isabelle." Samathea whispers. "You need to stop looking, do you understand?" he asks them, "She's alive?" Elena asks him. "Does that mean she's a…" Samathea went to ask, But Stefan grabs her, "Samathea, he's under compulsion." he tells them. "Do you understand?" the man asks again.

"Yes, we do." Elena answers, "Good." the man states then looks at the right side of the road, then back at them, "I'm done now." he states, then steps out and was hit by a truck, Samathea gasp and the twins grip onto each, seeing that the man just killed him. Once the truck stop, Elena and Samathea pulled apart and the three ran over to him. Stefan kneels down and looks at the man as Samathea kneels down and picks up a phone, Elena eyes the phone and stuffs it into her pocket. "Come on, lets get out of here." he tells them and they took off.

~8~8~8~

Damon walk cross the living room, looking like shit and pours himself a bottle of bourbon, "Are you really this stupid?" Damon ask Alaric and turns to him. Then saw the stake in his hand, "Guess so." Damon states, taking a sip and sets the glass down. Then vamps in front of Alaric and through his hand at his chest, making Alaric fly in front of the fire place.

Alaric pulls himself to his feet and turns to Damon, "Are you going to put down the stake?" he asks him, Alaric just glares at him, "Wow. That's courage." Damon boredly moans, "Where's Isabelle?" he demands of him, Damon walks. What have you done to my wife?" he demands again, "Want to tell you I killed her, will that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened." Damon states as he walks in front on him, "I saw you feeding on her." he answers. "Yeah I did and I wasn't lying, she was delicious." he states Alaric charges at him, but Damon thrust his hand into his chest and makes him stop. Alaric gags as he stumbled away, then fell against the furniture.

"Oh come on, what do you think happened, on an inking, never considered the possibility." Damon states, Alaric looks up at him, "I turn her." he tells him, "Why?" Alaric asks him, "She came to me, all pathetic like, looking for vampires. But there was something about her something I like, something special." Damon states, "You turn her because you like her?" Alaric question, standing to his feet, "No I slept with her because I like her I turn her because she beg me to." he states, Alaric leans on his feet, "But you already knew that too, didn't ya. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with live in general, wasn't happy with you." Damon tells him, Alaric charges at him, but Damon grabs his wrist and jabs the stake into Alaric's chest, he gasps loudly in shock and Damon stood behind him. "It's a shame, we're kindred spirits, but you where betrayed by the woman you love and mine died in my arms, unrequited love sucks." he states and pull the stake out. "Think I got a lung, which mean I get to watch you die." Damon said and lowered him to the ground, Alaric gags for air and Damon toss the stake to couch walks around it, grabs his drink and sat down on the couch, watching Alaric die.

~8~8~8~

Hours later, Stefan arrives home and saw the corpse of Alaric on the rug, "What happened, what did you do?" Stefan question him and ran to Alaric's side. "What, he attack me." Damon states, Stefan looks at him, not please we his behavior. "Damon…" Stefan starts. "All I did was tell him the truth, his wife didn't want him anymore, it wasn't my fault that he couldn't handle it." Damon states and sip his drink. "Like you've been handling Mary Ann?" Stefan questions him. "I'm handling it fine." he states, Stefan shook his head, "You know what, Isabelle came to me, she found me and if she's related to Samathea and Elena, that means she related to Katherine and Mary Ann and maybe Katherine sent her to me." Damon states sourly.

"Stop, you won't find Katherine." Stefan tells him strictly, "That bitch kill Mary Ann, and they were sister, Mary Ann kept cleaning up after her, looking after her, being by her side and how did she repay her, but feeding off her and leaving her for dead." Damon shot back at him. "You really think Mary would of want you to do this, act so recklessly like Katherine?" Stefan questions him. Damon leans forward, "I don't need you telling me what to do." he states, Stefan sighs. "I think you can clean this up." Damon points to Alaric and left the room. Stefan sighs and hung his head. Then sat back and sets his arms on his knees and looks at Alaric. Then suddenly Alaric's fingers twitch, that catches Stefan's attention, Stefan leans in, seeing Alaric's nostrils flare then he gasp awake, Stefan then helps him sit up. "What happened, what's going on?" Alaric answers.

"You were just… did Damon turn you?" Stefan asks him. "No I uh… I went for him and uh… and her stab me." Alaric answers. "No, no, no. You must of have vampire blood in your system that he slip it to you." Stefan states, "No it's uh… something else." Alaric flexes his hand, "How?" Stefan asks him. Alaric then looks down at his other hand where the big silver ring with black emarld sat. "Isobel." he answers, remembering when she gave him the ring. "This ring protected me." he tells him. "That's impossible." Stefan states, Alaric looks at him. "I know."

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on Elena's bed, looking at the phone in her hands as Elena looks picture of their parents. Samathea inhaled and opens the phone, sitting cross-legged checking the logs. Elena looks at her and set the frame on her lap, Samathea founded a resent phone number and hit the green button and the phone rings, Samathea place the phone in between her and Elena and they listen to the ring. " _Was there a problem?_ " Isobel answer. Samathea shot her eyes forward, as Elena looks at Samathea, who was clam. " _Did you find them, what's going on?_ " Isabelle asks, "Hi Isobel." Samathea answers then Isobel hung up.

~8~8~8~

The vampire from the tomb, walks along the road that lead him to a house, he knocks on the door and the woman he knows, opens the door to him, "Pearl it's Harper." she calls out and walks away. Then Pearl who was dress in the now modern day clothing walks up to the door along with Anna. "I'm glad you found us, Ms. Gibbons, this gentlemen is a friend of mine, may he come in?" Pearl asks the woman when she walks up to them, "Any friend of Pearl is a friend of mine, please do, com in." Ms Gibbons tells him and Harper walks in and nods at Pearl. "Annabelle, close the door please?" Pearl tells her daughter and she nods at her, and closes the door after Harper walks in.


	16. There goes the Neighborhood

_Chapter 16: There Goes the Neighborhood_

Samathea sat in her room, brushing her hair and pulling it into a side braid, she then walks over to her dresser pulls on a violet long sleeve shirt, pulls on her pants on, along with her boots, she then wraps her red scarf around her neck, then pulls on her jacket and walks out of her room, un-aware to her, small blue lines started to appear on her back. She headed down the steps and ran to school.

Later at School, Samathea headed to her locker, opens it places her stuff inside then walks over to Stefan and Elena, "Hey Sammy." Elena smiles at her, Samathea smiles and nods at her. "Samathea." Stefan nods at her, "Hey how is jackass doing?" Samathea asks him, leaning against the lockers next to Elena, "Damon hasn't said a word to me everytime I try to say a word to him but he shuts me down." Stefan tells her, Samathea sighs, "You think he still wants to find Katherine for what she did to Mary Ann?" Elena asks her, Stefan shrugs. "I don't know, he waited a hundred forty-five years only to find out that Mary was already doom to die and that Katherine couldn't care less, that's got to hurt right." he states, "And it couldn't happen to a nicer guy?" Samathea sneers.

"Oh don't be bitter, it provokes wrinkles." Elena tells her, Samathea looks at her and smiles. "You two have every reason to be upset." they nod at him, "Have either of you thought about what you're going to do?" Stefan asks them, "About what, about Isabelle, our vampire birth mother related to our vampire ancestors Katherine and Mary Ann, and how Katherine screwed over her sister and your vampire Brother?" Samathea asks sarcastically, then the twins look at each other then back at him, "Nah." they answers, "We haven't thought about it at all." Samathea adds. "I'm sorry I brought it up." Stefan tells them, Elena and Samathea sigh. "It would be nice if we can get through one day without having to deal with any of it, no vampire mother, or brother…" Elena states, "No vampires in general?" he asks her, she looks at him and smiles. "No vampires but you. I just want to get back to this normal stuff like, School and homework." Elena starts then gasp.

"And here's a thought, fun." she states, Samathea opens her mouth playfully as Stefan gasp as well. "Oh that sounds good to me, when do we start?" Stefan tells him, Elena giggles and walks off. Samathea sighs then walks in the other direction, Samathea walks into her class sat down, the pulls out the phone that she called Isabelle, she sighs, jams the phone back in her pocket and pulls out her notebook.

~8~8~8~

"We've taken up residence at a farm house just outside of town, it will suffice for now." Pearl tells him taking a seat in front of him, "All 25 vampires?" Damon asks him. "Not all, some, I imagine a few have already left town, others are still in the woods or like us acclimatising." she tells him then looks at Anna, she looks at Damon and her look at her and confusion. "How did they get out of the tomb?" Damon asks them, "That witch much of screw up that part of her hocous pokous." Anna tells him, Damon nods at her.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council." Pearl states, Damon shrugs at that, "And you're apart of it." Anna states, Damon scoffs "That's ridiculous." he states "I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet Damon, I'm up to speed." she tells him, "And so am I and now that you've infiltrated the council, I need to know everything they know, starting with a list of names of the council numbers and their families." Pearl states, "And everyone you've supplied with vervein." Anna states Damon glares at her, "Yes that will have to stop immediately." Pearl tells him, "What exactly are you two trying to achieve?" Damon asks them.

"Mystic Falls is our home Damon, they took that from us, our land, our home and our leader. It's time that we rebuild." Pearl tells him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa are you crazy? It was 1864, wake up woman, the world as move on." he tells her, "As a reward for your help, I'm willing to give you what you want most." she states, "I want nothing." he states, "Katherine, Mary Ann's Killer." she tells him Damon stiffens, but covers it with a smirk, "You wouldn't know where she is, you've been underground for the last century an a half." he tells her. Pearl just smirks, "I was Katherine's and Mary's best friend, long before we came to Mystic Falls Damon, I know how Katherine thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her, I owe Mary that much." Pearl offers him, Damon was tempted but then leans forward.

"As temping as your offer may be but I have no desire to see Katherine, ever again and there is no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion." he tells her then went to leave, but Pearl vamps to her feet, and pushes Damon back onto couch. "I'm not asking for your help Damon, finding Katherine was a mer-jester kindness, the rest is none nonassignable." she states, then press her thumbs into Damon's eyes. He screams in agony as blood pours from his eyes, she snarls at him pulls him off the couch and threw him onto the ground. "I got four hundred years on you little boy, I'll rip you from limb to limb without blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch." she tells him and the two walk away.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in her room, doing her homework, catching up all her missing assignments, she then heard a knock on her door and she finishes her last problem and then walks over to her door and found Elena and Stefan standing at her door. She smiles at them, "Let me get mu coat?" she asks them, Elena nods and Samathea headed back to her desk pulls her jacket from the chair and headed out with the two, her arm wrap around Stefan's other arm.

~8~8~8~

Back at the barn, Frederick sat on the couch, "I hate this house." he states, "It's better then the tomb." Pathan tells him, "I didn't lock up for 154 years to be lock up here." he tells her, "Then maybe you should quit complaining." Harper tells him, Frederick looks at him, set his glass down and stood up, towering over Harper.

"You going to stop me?" he questions him. "Let it be Frederick, you heard what Pearl said." Pathan tells him, "I don't care what Pearl said, she sighs and looks away. "What's you got boy?" he questions Harper, he vamps up to his feet and shoves Frederick back down onto the couch. Frederick vamps back up to his feet and shoves Harper as the furniture, "Try that again." he dares Harper, but then a hand grips Fredrick's throat, choking him, "Back off, back off." Pearl tells him shoving him away from Harper. "We don't fight each other, those are the rules." she tells him, standing between Harper and Fredrick.

"And I'm tired of your rules, I want out of this house, why can't we go into town?" he asks her. "Eventually, but for now we have to keep a low profile." she tells him, "No one knows who I am." he tells her, "The Salvatore brothers do." she tells him, "And I wish the hell I can run into them, they're the reason we were caught in the first place and the reason why Mary Ann is dead." he states, everyone cast their eyes down at the mention of Mary Ann.

"She was our protector, teacher and mother, she kept us safe." he went on, "That was Katherine's fault, not the Salvatore brothers, Katherine took her chance to survive and killed Mary to do so." Pearl tells him, he sucks in a breathe. "I know you all miss her, believe me I do, but right now we have to stick together and stay hidden, That's what Mary would of wanted." Pearl tells them. Fredrick just sighs.

~8~8~8~

Samathea played pool with a few friends as Elena and Stefan were on the double date with Matt and Caroline. She makes another shot, "Hook, line and sinker." she states, "I don't get it, how are you wining?" Jeff asks her. She shrugs at him, "I'm just that good." she tells him, with a smile, he leans against his cub stick. "There it is." he states, she looks at him. "There's what?" she asks him, "That smile, you stop smiling, since… you know." he tells her, she looks at him. "I know and it's time for me to move on, it's hard, but my parents wouldn't of want me to grieve over them forever." she tells him, he nods. "Here, here." he states and takes his turn.

"How is Rosy doing?" she asks him, he stood up and she took her turn, "She's great, wonderful Fantastic and here she come." he smiles as a redhead walks over to them and hugs Jeff. "Hey bade." she smiles and perks his lips, "How are you doing?" she asks him, "I'm great just play a game of pool with a friend." he tells her. She looks at Samathea as she kept her distance. "Don't worry I preferred to be friend zone." she tells her, Rosy smiles at her then pulls her into a hug, "There there Sam, you'll find someone, I grantee that." Rosy tells her, Samathea pulls out of her hug. "Rosy, don't put life where there is none, I know I'm doom to die, all withered and alone and I'm at peace with that." she tells them and as she took her turn. "Aww, you're so brave to admit it." Rosy said and they pull her into a bear hug.

"Okay guys, let go." she tells them, then she spots Elena and Caroline look at her, ' _Help me!_ ' Samathea mouths, they two shook their heads, ' _Traitors!_ ' she snaps, ' _We love you._ ' they mouth back with smiles on their faces, Samathea rolls her eyes. Then the two pull back "Yeah OK." she states, they then heard laughter and looks over at the bar, Kelly Jenna, and Damon were there. "You got to be kidding me." Samathea states, Damon notices Samathea by the pool table and raises his glass to her with a smirk. A shiver ran down her spine, "I hate him." she growls, "You know the guy at the bar?" Jeff asks, "His name is Damon Salvatore, we've cross pass from time to time, a real dick if you asks me." she tells him, Rosy smirks at her, "You like him." she taunts her, Samathea looks at her and arch her eyebrow, "What?" she asks, "You like him." she said again, Samathea cocks her hip to the side, placing her hand on it. "You're really serious aren't you?" Samathea asks her, "Oh come one Sam, you're totally into him and he may be into you." she states.

Samathea scoffs, "Yeah right, that will be the day." she states then turns her attention back to the pool table; Damon listens into their conversation. "Oh come on Samathea you deserve to find someone." Jeff tells her, she looks at him, "I was in love, but got my heart broken, because he choice someone else, then were dump by them and choice another." she tells them, they widen their eyes at her then looks over at Stefan, Elena, Matt and Caroline, then back at her with sad looks. "I'm sorry." Rosy rubs her shoulder, Samathea shook her head and smiles, "Don't be, it taught me a lesson, I'm won't be someone's first or second choice, I'll just be some girl on the sidelines and that love, true love is overrated." she tells them, the frown sadly at her, but she just kept her smile.

Then notices Caroline walk into the bathroom, "I'll be right back, feel free to play without me." she tells them and chases after her. Samathea and there stood Caroline, standing in front of a sink, "Care, are you okay?" she asks her, she looks at her, "No Sam, I am not okay, I'm sick of having to listen to Elena and Matt go down Memory lane." she tells her. Samathea walks up and leans against the wall next to her, "Too much of hearing Elena and Matt tell stories of the past?" she asks, "You have no idea." Caroline states, Samathea sighs. "Listen Caroline, I know you won't believe me or believe it for a fact, but I know how you feel." she tells her, Caroline looks at her.

"I had a crush on Matt since we were kids but um… he choose Elena instead and I was heartbroken, so I'm tell you right now, Matt really does love you, yeah, Elena may know him the longest, but she's with Stefan now and you're with Matt, that's got to count for something right?" Samathea asks her, Caroline looks at her and sighs, "Yeah you're right, I need to stop letting it get to me." she states, Samathea smiles at her. "Come I bet Matt is worrying about you." Samathea states pulls her out of the bathroom and they met with Elena. "Oh yeah, I was about to get her." she states, "Sorry Sis, I beat you to it." Samathea tells her and they all started to walk, Caroline walks in front as the twins walks behind her, but then a man gently grips Samathea's arms, making her and Elena stop and look at him. "Mary Ann, Katherine?" he asks him, the two were taken back they those names. "Sam, Elena, come on." Caroline tells him, "I'm sorry you have the wrong people." Samathea tells him, "My mistake." he tells her and lets her go and they both walks back to their pool tables.

Samathea walks pool table, and back to her friends, "Hey Sam you all good?" Jeff asks her, she looks at him and smiles, "Hey, I'm fine totally fine." she tells them. They look at her, "You guys want to go to the bar?" she asks, "Sure." Rosy answers, "Ok, I'm pick things up from here, and I'll meet you there." she tells them, they nod and head to the bar, Samathea places the equipment away and headed up to the bar.

Which was right beside Damon, Kelly and Jenna, after an hour. Elena and the other left as they stay. They all were laughing, telling stories and Samathea press her face to the bar, slapping her hand to the bar. "Jeff… stop you're killing Sammy." Rosy laughs. "It hurt, my stomach is killing me." Samathea breathes then collapse to the ground, holding her stomach. The three next door look down at her, "Hey what are you trying to do to my neacie, kill her?" Jenna asks them, Jeff and Rosy look at her, "Sorry, Jenna no harm intended." Rosy told her and Jeff pulls her off the ground. "Can you breathe?" Jeff asks her, she took deep breathes and exhaled. "I'm good, I think I'll head home now." she tells them, "Oh, I'll come too." Jenna tells her, Samathea smiles at her and pulls her coat on. "Bye guys." she waves to her friends then glared at the two, "Damon, Kelly." she growls and headed out with Jenna.

~8~8~8~

The two step outside and Jenna's heel breaks, "Aw, damn it." she swore, "Need some help?" a man from before asks, Samathea went stiff as she felt the cold feeling shiver up her spine. "Damn it, stupid shoe." she went on, "We're fine, thank you for the offer those." Samathea tells him as he walks up to them. But he didn't listen, "Here, pick up your other foot." he kneels down in front of Jenna, then broke off the other heel, and stood up.

"Here you go." he gave her the other heel. "Thanks. I think." she tells him, "Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?" he asks her. "The one and only, you know him?" she asks him, "We go way back, does he still live out my Miller line?" he asks her. "He lives in the old boarding house, by Wickery Bridge, he's still in there, if you want to say hi." she tells him, Samathea sighs, knowing that Stefan and Damon were going to have company later on. "I rather stay here and talk to you." he tells her, Samathea glares at him, then Fredrick felt something overcome his body, - _On second thought, I should get going, I can't stay away from home for long_ \- a voice tells him. "Actually on second thought, I should get going, I can't stay away from home for long." he tells her.

"Oh, right, anyway I need to get home, before I crash." she tells him, "Aunt Jenna, don't forget to drink water to prevent a hangover in the morning." Samathea tells her as they start to walk pass him, "Oh yeah, I don't like having that." she states, they stop at the sidewalk and Samathea raise her hand, getting a Taxi to stop for them, Jenna went in first followed then by Samathea and they Taxi took off. He sighs, watching them leave and then Pathan walks out of the shadows, "The teenager's a Sorceress and they're both wearing vervein, making it hard to find something to eat in this town." he tells her, she shook her head.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Jenna arrive home, Samathea paid the taxi driver and helps Jenna into the house, gave her a glass of water and laid her to bed, she sighs and retreated to her room, change into her Pjs and sat on the window ledge, holding her little teddy bear to her chest, looking out at the night sky, knowing that this is the only time, the only night that she was given to be normal, but the days she was normal, happy, grateful and pretend to be the princess with her knight in shining armor coming to rescue her, that is just a fantasy and the love is really hurtful to her.

A tear slides down her cheek, but she quick wipes it away and lean her head against her window, she then took a deep:

 _ **Say you love me to my face**_

 _ **I'm needing face more than your embrace.**_

 _ **Just say you want me,**_

 _ **that's all it takes hearts getting tore from your mistakes.**_

 _ **Cause I don't want to fall in love**_

 _ **if you don't want to try**_

 _ **But all I've been thinking of**_

 _ **Is maybe that's your mine**_

 _ **Babe it looks as though we're run~ning**_

 _ **out of words to say.**_

 _ **And love's floating away**_

 _ **just say you love me**_

 _ **just for today**_

 _ **and don't give me time**_

 _ **cause that's not the same**_

 _ **Want to feel burning flames**_

 _ **when you say my name**_

 _ **I want to feel passion**_

 _ **flow into my bones**_

 _ **like blood through my veins**_

 _ **Cause I don't want to fall in love**_

 _ **if you don't want to try**_

 _ **But all that I've been thinking of**_

 _ **is maybe that you're mine**_

 _ **Babe looks as though we're run~ning**_

 _ **out of words to say**_

 _ **And love's floating away**_

 _ **Won't you stay?**_

 _ **Won't you stay?**_

 _ **Slo~wly, slowly, you unfold me**_

 _ **But do you know me at all?**_

 _ **Someone told me love controls everything**_

 _ **but only if you know.**_

 _ **Cause I don't want to fall in love.**_

 _ **(No, no, no, no, no)**_

 _ **If you don't want to try**_

 _ **(Lets try sometime)**_

 _ **But all that I've been thinking of**_

 _ **(I just think)**_

 _ **Is maybe that your mine**_

 _ **(You're mine)**_

 _ **Cause I don't want to fall in love**_

 _ **if you don't want to try**_

 _ **But all that I've been thinking of**_

 _ **is maybe that you're mine**_

 _ **Babe looks as though we're run~ning out of words to say**_

 _ **and love's floating away**_

 _ **Won't you stay?**_

 _ **Won't you stay?**_


	17. Let the Right One In

_Chapter 17: Let The Right One in_

Thunder sounded outside, the dark. Samathea slept soundly in her room, then the window was thrust open by the wind, making Samathea jump awake, sitting up straight. She turns on her lamp, got out of bed and walks over to the window and closes it shut.

As she turns around, she gasp as she jump a little, there stood Mary Ann wearing men garments. "Mary… but I thought you were…" Samathea starts, "Dead, yeah I am, but right now I'm a ghost, and you need help with the other vampires that are thinking of taking Mystic falls as their own." she tells her and sat down. "Normally this would freak me out, but I'll take my chances." Samathea states and sat down next to her. "Pearl wants to take back Mystic falls, but she doesn't know the ones that are going to get caught in the middle." Mary tells her, Samathea nods at her.

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Samathea asks her, Mary frowns and looks away, "I never wanted this, this vengeance, death, I never wanted that." she tells her, Samathea leans forward a bit and looks at her, "Then what do you want?" she asks her, Mary looks at her. "Peace and being given a chance to rest and not worry, but I'm not allow that chance as long as Frederick and Pearl are still clinging to revenge." she tells her, "What revenge do they cling to?" she asks her, Mary sighs. "Pearl clings to the fact Johnathan Gilbert hurt her, along with the rest of the found families and Franklin cling to the fact that the Salvatore brothers gave them away, most Stefan and that fact I am no longer around to protect them or guide them." she tells her.

Samathea nods at her, "When you cling to something for so long, it's kinda all you have left, you'll be nothing more then an enemy shell of hate." she states, Mary smiles at her, "You are become quite wise for someone so young." she states, Samathea smiles at her. "Don't get to fond of it." she tells her then her door opens and there stood Elena, "Hey." she smiles at her, "What's up?" Samathea asks her, "There's a storm coming and I just want to ask you if you can help and lock down the windows?" she asks her, Samathea nods at her, "Sure, and I promise no magic." she tells her Elena smiles as her and closes the door. Samathea looks at her, "How come she couldn't see you?" Samathea asks her, walking to her windows and locks them, "Only the ones I want to see me." she tells her. Samathea smirks and locks the other window

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning, Elena and Samathea drove to the Boarding house and there the Salvatore brothers told them what happen last night after Elena left.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the doors and annihilate the man that attack us last night." Damon suggests after hammering the broken window, "Yeah then what, we enter the house with the rest of the vampires and say whoops?" Stefan asks him. "I can't believe you made a deal with her." Samathea glares at him, "It was more like a helpful exchange of information, not like I have a choice's she… scary." he tells her, Mary snorts. "Yeah, Pearl is still Pearl." she states, "Besides, she's going to help me get my hands on Katherine." he adds, "What no, you can't Damon!" Mary shout, but forgetting that Samathea was the only one that can hear her.

Elena rolls her eyes at him, "Of course she is, Damon gets what he wants as usual no matter who he hurts in the process." Samathea glares at him, "Sam, he want to kill Katherine for what she did to me." Mary tells her. "You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon tells Samathea and turns from her. "Really, I woke up this morning and being told that all the vampires at Emily had seal in the tomb is now free and is hiding somewhere, I earn the right to be very snarky about it." she tells him as he took a seat, then groans at her. "How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asks her.

"Oh, I'm not mad anymore, I accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities whatsoever." she tells him, "Ouch." he states, "This isn't being productive, even though Sammy is right." Elena jumps in as Samathea kept her glare on Damon. "We have to stop Pearl and the other vampires, alright?" Stefan asks him, Damon got up from his chair and walks away, smirking at Samathea and left the room, passing her and he left the room. Samathea sighs, "I'm sorry he just makes me so cranky." Samathea states and Elena pulls her into a hug. "You're not the only one." she tells her, "He makes everyone cranky." Stefan states, "So what are we going to do?" Elena asks him.

"Damon and I are going to handle everything I promise." Stefan tells her, Elena and Samathea look at him, "What about me and Sammy, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena tells him, "And that's exactly what you're going to do, because that's what going to keep you safe." he said, "Which means nothing if you're not safe." Elena pulls away from Samathea and place her hands on his chest and he rubs her arms, "What do you mean, I'm perfectly safe, I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." he tells her, the twins sighs and Elena leans into his chest as Stefan held her, "That statement you just said my dear friend, does not put either of us at ease." Samathea tells him, but the couple sighs.

~8~8~8~

An hour later Elena was in the bathroom, taking a shower, Samathea walks up to lay down, then her cell rang, she reaches into her pocket and saw it was Damon, she hits ignore and went to take another step, but then someone knocks on the door, she sighs, walking down and answers it. Damon walks in, "You're ignoring me." he states, "No, really, whatever makes you say that?" Samathea sarcastically asks him, Mary giggles.

"Is Stefan here?" he asks her, looking around?" he asks, looking around. "No why, is something wrong?" she asks, "He ran into the woods, didn't come back I can't get him on his phone, I thought he were here with you and Elena." he states, checking his phone, Samathea calls Stefan "It's going straight to his voicemail, where could he be?" Samathea asks, "You're not going to like what I'm thinking." he states, then Elena steps down the steps, wearing fresh clothing and dried hair, "Damon, why are you here?" she asks, the two look up at her in worry. "What is it?" she asks again, then Samathea answers "Stefan's in trouble."

~8~8~8~

Damon arrives at the farm house and bangs on the door, "Pearl, open this door or I swear to god I'll bust through and rip your freaking head off!" Damon shouts. The door opens a little, "Pearl's not home." Fredrick tells him. Then Damon took a step back as Fredrick opens the door and looks outside, "Hmm, beautiful weather not a ray of sun in the sky." he states.

"Where's my brother?" Damon demands of him, Fredrick smirks and opens the door all the way, "Billy." he calls out, then a few vampire came out, holding a wounded and bound Stefan. "You're dead." Damon snarls and went to charge, but an invisible force-field prevented him from entering. "Whoa, I'm sorry, you haven't been invited in." Fredrick tells him.

Damon glares at him, "Ms Gibbons." he calls out and a woman walks out next to him, "Yes Fredrick my dear?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Never let this bad man in." he compels her, she looks over at Damon, "I will never let him in." she tells him and left, Stefan groans. "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with your brother and Mary Ann's infatuation with you. For a few weeks every signal nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of panic." he tells him, Damon just glares at him.

"Well I wanted to let your brother get a taste of that before I kill him. Billy." he calls out and Billy stabs Stefan in the side, making him scream in agony and he collapse to his knees. Fredrick looks at Damon, "You have a nice day." he tells him and closes the door.

Back at the forest, Elena and Samathea sat in the car, waiting for Damon, they then saw him running back to them, then step out of the car. Elena got the umbrella keeping the two dry, then ran up to Damon, Mary next to Samathea, "What happened where is he?" Elena asks him, "They got him, I can't get in." he tells them, "Why not?" Samathea asks. "Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in." he tells them, "Fredrick you foolish man." Mary sighs. "I can get in." Samathea states going for the house, but Damon grips her arms and held her close. "You're not going in there." he tell her as she struggles, "I'm going." she tells him trying to get out of his grip. "You are not going in there." he tells her again.

She looks at him, seeing that he was serious, "Why are they doing this, what do they want from this?" Elena asks. "Revenge they want revenge." Damon tells her, "We have to do something." Samathea states, "I know." he states, "We got to get him out of there, he's suffering." she went on, "Samathea." he looks at her, then cups her sides, "I know, but I don't know how to get him out." he tells her then pulls his hands away. Samathea sighs, then an idea jumps to her, "I might know someone who can."

~8~8~8~

Alaric walks through the hallways, with a duffel bag over his shoulder, then Damon steps in his path, "Well don't you look alive." he states, Alaric stops. "You can't hurt me." Alaric tells him, "Oh I can hurt you." Damon states, taking a step to him then Elena and Samathea step out and he looks at them, "Mr. Saltzmen, we need your help." Elena tells him.

They then enter his classroom, Damon sat near the windows as Elena and Samathea stood in front of the desk as Alaric sat on the other side explaining everything to him, Mary stood next to Samathea. "Stefan is in the house, Damon's a vampire and he can't get in and we need you." Elena tells him, "I would go but. . ." Samathea starts, "Your live is valuable." he states Samathea sighs, "You're on the other hand." he looks over at Alaric, "Stefan told Sammy and I about you're ring." Elena states.

"What about it?" he asks her, "Let me recap, you try to kill me, I defended myself, you died and according to my brother your ring brought you back to life and I leaving anything out?" Damon gave the short version, "Yeah, the part when I kill you again and this time I won't miss." Alaric said standing up from his chair and moving out of the desk.

But them Samathea step in front of him, "Mr. Saltzmen please, this is Stefan we're talking about here, please just this once can you set aside your hatred for him?" she asks him, Alaric looks at him. "I'm sorry Samathea it's not my problem." he tells her. "That's a shame, because the woman running the crowd could help you find your wife." Damon stood up and the twins and Alaric looks at him, "You're lying." Alaric states, "Am I?" Damon asks him, stepping next to Samathea as Mary stood next to Elena. "Why don't you ask her for yourself. Coward." he taunts him.

"Come on Samathea, Elena." he tells the two and they started for the door, Alaric looks at his ring, "Alright wait." he calls out, making the three stop then look at him, "I'll go." he states, then pulls out his equipment. The three walk back to him Damon stood next to Samathea as Elena stood on the other side of the desk in next to Alaric, "Teacher by day Vampire hunter by night." Damon states, "I have you to thank for that." he tells him. "What are these?" Elena asks, pointing at the metal darts. "Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervein." he tells her. "Just me in and I'll get Stefan out." Damon tells him, Samathea looks at him, "Really that's your plan, you're just going to take them all one yourself?" she questions his plan.

"I'll be stealthier than that, hopefully." he tells her, Samathea rolls her eyes then took one dart out "Whoa what are you doing?" Alaric tells him, she looks at him. "I'm going with you guys." she tells him, "No, no, no, no, no." Damon states as Alaric took the dart out of her hand, "You need me, Elena and I can get in, you can distract them and we'll get Stefan out." she tells him, "I like that plan." Elena throws in, "You'll get yourself killed, you're not going in there." Damon tells her. "I'm going." she throws out, but he ignores her, "So when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can, I can sneak around when they can hear me, you'll basally be in the way." he tells Alaric.

"Damon now is not the time to be the lone ranger." Samathea throws at him, "Fine, you and Elena can drive the get away car, you're not going in the house." he tells her, Elena scuff at him and rolls her eyes. "You can't stop me, this is Stefan we're talking about here, you can't possibly understand." Samathea throws at him. "Oh I understand perfectly, he's the reason your sister lives, the love that lifts her up into the heavens, seeing her happy, makes you happy. I get it." he tells her, "Can't you just not joke around for two maybe five seconds?" she questions him, "I can't protect you Samathea, I don't know how many vampires are in there." he states and snaps his fingers.

"That's how long it will take for you to get your head rip off, I have to be able to get in and get out, not be distracted with your safety or this will end up a blood bath that none of us walk away from. Including Stefan." he shot a look over at Elena, who gulps. Then he looks back at Samathea, she cast her eyes down. "I know I get it, I understand." he tells her, being serious. Alaric looks over at Samathea. "If we're going to go, lets go." he tells them, gathered his gear and headed out, Damon pats Samathea's arm and headed out, Elena follows them, leaving Samathea alone with Mary.

"He's going to die if he goes in alone." she tells her, Samathea sighs. "I know." she answers, Mary cross her arms, "Sam please, you can't let him die." Mary begs of her, Samathea looks at her and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena, along with Mary sat in the car, waiting for Alaric, Elena sighs and looks at Samathea, "Are you seriously considering waiting here in this car whiles Damon and Alaric get themselves killed?" she questions her, Samathea looks at her, "No of course not, I was waiting for you." she tells her, "Wait what?" she asks her, Mary looks at her. Then Samathea held up a dart, Elena smiles at her, "Sam you are a genius." she tells her, "Come on lets go save your boyfriend." she tells her and as they went to leave a tree branch falls onto of the hood, making the three jump a little, Samathea flicks her wrist making the tree branch fly off the hood. Elena and Mary look at her. "Sorry." she tells them, "Let move." Elena tells her and they left the car.

A moment later Alaric ran to the car, opens the door and finds it empty. "Damn it you two." he states, grabbing his bag and ran back to the house.

Mary jumps over the ledge, Samathea follows then helps Elena over the ledge and they press their backs to the wall, panting. "Jacob. Billy! Get back over here!" Fredrick orders, "Samathea, over here." Mary calls to her, she looks over and headed down the cellar, then Samathea looks over at Elena and signals her to her and stay quiet. And they headed down the stairs and pass opens the gate a bit more to pass through, they came to a lock door, Samathea raise her hand at the door knob, twisted her wrist a little, making the door click and opens, they then enter and saw a vamp keeping guard, they press their back behind the wall and Samathea held the dart tightly in her hand.

She then moves her free hand, cutting off his music and making him stand up, she kept Elena behind her and she peeks out, but was spotted, she quickly pulls back then as he walks up to them, but was stab in the neck by Damon, Samathea and Elena step out, "Are you insane?" he asks them, Samathea rolls her eyes. "Sam in here." Mary calls out, Samathea passes Damon, but he grips her arm, "You really do have a death wish, don't you?" he question her. "Damon please now is not the time, you can lecher me when this is over, until then, you're stuck with us in here, come on Elena." Samathea states and headed into the room, Elena follows after her, Damon followed after her. They then walk into the room, there was Stefan hanging from his bound hands and his feet bound with blood lines over his body.

"Oh god, Stefan." Elena ran up to him and cups his face, Samathea looks over and saw a black man, ties to a chair with stakes in his legs. She ran over to him and unties him. "Elena, Samantha, you shouldn't be here." Stefan crocks, "They're not, they're suppose to stay in the car." Damon states then went to stake Harper, but Samathea stood in his way. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks her, "He was tied up as well, but he not with the others in hurting Stefan." Samathea states, "She's right." Stefan whispers, Damon scuffs and lowers the stake, "Whatever, lets get you down." he states going to untie the rope. Samathea moves next to Stefan. "There's vervein on the ropes." Stefan warns him, "Elena, pull that." Damon tells her, she ran to the ropes as Damon took her place, she unties the ropes and the two stop Stefan from falling, "Alright, come on else go." Damon tells the three. Samathea flicks her wrist, making the ropes disappear from Stefan's wrists freeing his hands, then pulls his arm over her shoulder then Elena ran over to them, placing Stefan's jacket over his shoulders and pulls his over arm over her shoulder. "Can you two get him into the car?" Damon asks the two.

"Yeah." Elena answers, "Alright, go." he tells them, "What about you?" Samathea asks him, "You rescue I'll distract, go." he tells going back the way he came and the two headed up the cellar doors, Mary was their scout. She kept watch if any vampire were ahead.

~8~8~8~

It was night as the four walk through the woods, "Can you make it?" Elena asks Stefan, but them Elena trips and they all fell down, making Samathea hiss, she looks at her hand and saw that there was a cut on her palm, Stefan growls a little, feeling his hunger. "You okay?" Stefan asks her. She close her hand. "I'm fine, come on, we have to get you back to the car." Samathea tells him then pulls him up onto his feet and they started to walk.

Then after an hour they saw the car, "There, it's right over here." Elena states, then she opens the door and Samathea helps Stefan into the car, and Elena closes the door. They both pant and got in, Samathea sat in back at Elena sat in the driver's seat. He pants as Elena went to turn the key but found it was empty. "Sam, Stefan." Elena calls out. Then their window was smash on Stefan's side, making the two yelp, Fredrick then pulls Stefan out of the car. Then started to beat the shit out Stefan. Samathea and Elena got out as Fredrick hosted Stefan off the ground. "This is for Pathan," he tells him and stabs Stefan in the gut, making him groan, "And this is for the tomb." he said. "No!" Elena shout and Samathea stab him with the dart.

He drops Stefan and collapse onto the ground, then the two ran to Stefan, Samathea laid his head on her lap as Elena kneels down in front of Stefan and pulls out the stick, he groans and laid their emotionless, closing his eyes. "Stefan? Stefan?" Elena calls out to him. She clings to his jacket, then Samathea shouts out to him. "Stefan!"

~8~8~8~

Alaric held his stake gun in his hand, aim and empty, above there came rustle, he quickly went to reload his gun, but a vampire jumps down at him and bites his neck, the two then struggled breaking furniture then they fell to the ground and Alaric stakes him in the chest, killing him.

Then pushes him off him and stood up, he press his hand to his neck then pulls his hand away seeing the blood he just sighs. Then Damon walks into the room, "Fredrick's gone." he states, "Lets got out of here." Alaric states, Damon groans, "Ug, I'm going to kill him." he states, then they both walk out the front door and saw more of the tomb vampires walking to the house, "How many more of those tranquilizer darts do you have left?" Damon asks him, Alaric looks at the one in his hand, "One." he answers. "Not going to be enough." Damon tells him and they retreat back into the house.

~8~8~8~

Elena shook at Stefan calling out to him, as Samathea looks over seeing Fredrick move his hand and growl. "Shit, what do I do, what do I do?" Samathea whispers then looks down at her close hand, seeing the blood collect slowly. "Elena go and hide I have a plan." she tells her, Elena looks at her and shook her head, "No, I'm not going to leave you two." she tells her, "Please Elena trust me." Samathea tells her, Elena whimpers then ran off and hid.

Samathea then cups her hand and pours her blood into Stefan's mouth, "Drink Stefan." she whispers to him, he exhaled and opens his eyes. "Samathea… where…" he starts, "She's safe, be right now I need you to get up, the vervein I have him is wearing off." she tells him, "You need to get out of here." he tells her, "Stefan…" she starts, "You need to run." he tells her, "Stefan. I trust you." she tells him, he looks up at her, fear and worry, then grips her hand and bites into her palm, she gasp in shock, seeing his eyes turn crimson and the look of hunger. Stefan felt so much power enter his body the sweet nectar of her blood ran over his taste buds, then he sank his fangs even deeper.

Fredrick then pulls himself back up and saw Stefan laying there with none of the twins in sight, he walks over, picking up a branch, twirls it in his hands and walks over to Stefan, going to deliver the stake int his heart, but Stefan stood up, griping onto his wrist and shirt, snarling at him, showing his fangs and crimson eyes, he then vamps over at a tree, slamming Fredrick against it, took the stick and stakes him himself, Samathea and Elena peek out of the tree and watch him stake Fredrick a few times in the chest, "Stefan, Stefan!" Elena walks up to him, grabbing his arm and stops him, he glares at her as Samathea walks back up to them, he looks at them and calms down.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks out the window at the clam night she had her arms cross and her hand bandaged, she then felt a gush of wind and a present behind her, she sighs, "Are you here to give me that lecher?" she asks, turning to Damon, "You were reckless tonight, you could of gotten yourself killed." he tells her, "Says the reckless man himself complains about me being reckless, well sorry to tell you Damon, I was reckless for a reason, I was trying to save my friend." she snaps back at him, "And look where that got you." he states, grabbing a hold of her wrist showing her, her bandage hand, she yanks her wrist out of his grips.

"I can take care of myself and besides I know what I was doing." she tells him, then turns back to the window and cross her arms, he growls. "You can be very frustrating sometimes you know that." he snaps at her, she scuffs at him, "You're not tell me anything I haven't told myself or anyone I know." she tells him, then Damon grips her shoulder, turning her around, then press her up against the window and press his hand to the window and points his finger at her, "You are never going to endanger yourself again, you hear me." he tells her, "I can't help it, whenever a friend or family is in danger, I respond, it my new instincts, I can't make a promise I can't keep. I'm sorry Damon, it's who I am now." she tells him.

He looks at her and sighs, "Fine, just let me know when you're going to throw yourself into danger so I can be there to stop you from doing anything stupid." he tells her, she sighs and press her head against the glass, "I guess I can keep that promise." she tells him, he nods and pushes away from her, then her cell rings as she pushes herself off the glass.

Samathea reaches into her pocket and pulls it out and answers it, "Hello… Mrs. Forbes how are…" she starts them her face slowly went into shock, "Oh god." she whispers, slightly covering her mouth.

~8~8~8~

Samathea arrives at the Donovan house then walks through the kitchen and stood in the doorway, looking at Matt, he looks at her and tears up, "Matt…" she whispers walking up to him and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug, he cries on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her mid-center and clings tightly to her, Samathea then looks over at Caroline then nudge her head to her and Matt.

Caroline walks over and hugs Matt as well, "Shh, shh, it's okay, We're here." Samathea tells him. Matt just cries.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **I know it's been a while since I've written, but so much as happen, they found Vicki's body and the memory of that night came rushing back into my mind, of what I did, what she almost did, how I… how I… I can't face Jeremy again knowing I brought him so much pain, knowing I had to stop Vicki from killing my family, I can ever forgive myself for that, but I have to live with that fact. I hope Jeremy never finds out.**_

Samathea place her journal on her night stand and turns off her light, she then curls up in her bed and cried silently to herself.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks into Stefan's room seeing blood packs everywhere, he then founds Stefan sitting against the couch, holding a blood pack in his hand, he then looks up at Damon with blood on face, she sighs. "I can still taste her blood, I don't want to taste it anymore." Stefan whines then drinks the blood pack even more.


	18. Under Control

_Chapter 18: Under Control_

Stefan was in his room, doing chin up, listening to pounding loud music, Damon then walks in with a cup of blood, "Can't you turn it up a little bit, it's not annoying yet." he states, "Sorry." Stefan tells him. Damon then walks over to the stereo and turn it off, Stefan then drops on his feet and down to push-ups. "So when are you going back to school?" Damon asks him, "Soon." he answers, "Oh come on, just drink already." Damon kneels down next to him, "Come on, this self-detox is not natural." he tells him, "Can you get that away from me please?" Stefan asks and moves away from Damon.

"How long will it take you to wing yourself off of it after you last indulge?" Damon asks him but Stefan does more push up, "That's not good." Damon states, "I'm fine, I just need a little more time." he tells him, "I don't get it, you don't have to kill to survive, that's what blood banks are for, I haven't hunted a human in… gha way too long." Damon states, "Whoa I'm impress." Stefan tells him, "Completely self serving, trying to get the town of the trail of vampire which is not very easy and there is entire tomb of them running around." Damon tells him, standing up and stood next to the door, and Stefan stood up and turns to him. "What are we planing on doing about that?" Stefan asks him.

"We're not going to be doing much of anything if you don't have your strength." Damon tells him, Stefan gave him a quick smirk the looks away, "There is nothing wrong with taking part of a healthy of human blood from a blood bank, you're not killing anyone." he tells Stefan, "I have my reasons." he tells Damon then walks away, "When what are those holier than now reasons, you know we never really did disuses that. You know I love to hear this story." Damon takes a seat and sets the cup on the stand. "You're really enjoying this watching me uh… struggle." Stefan steps to him. "Very much so." Damon answers. "I hate to break it to you Damon, but I actually have it under complete control." Stefan tells him. "You do?" Damon asks him, "Hm-mm." Stefan nods at him. "Oh well you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad." Damon states.

Damon then stood up, "Have a great day Stefan." he said then left the room, Stefan eyes the glass full of blood, he then took a step to it, "Oh, I almost forgot something." Damon ran back into the room, grabbing the blood, "Oh, hmm." Damon taunts him and left Stefan eyes the door were Damon left.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena grab their stuff for school, "Come on Jeremy, we're going to be late for school, walking for the door right now." Elena shouts. "Oh you almost forgot this." Jenna stuffs a binder in Samathea bad, she looks at her and smiles, "Thanks Jenna." she tells her and Elena opens the door, and there stood Uncle John. Samathea and Jenna frown at him, "Elena, Samathea." he smiles at them.

"Great, it's you." Samathea snarls, "Uncle John, hi." Elena tells him, "Jenna." he looks over at Jenna, "John you made it." she states, "I said I would be invited in." he tells her and walks in, "What you and say and do are two very different things." she states, then Jeremy walks down the stairs. "Uncle John, what's up." Jeremy pats his shoulder, "Hey." he said to him and Jeremy was right out the door. "Listen I had some business in town, I thought a visit was in order." he tells him, "Well it isn't necessary, really it wasn't." Samathea snaps at him, Jenna bites back a smile. "So how long do you plan on staying?" Elena asks him.

"I don't know yet." he answers, "Well, Sammy and I are going to go to school see you later." Elena tells the two, pulling Samathea long with her and Jenna closes the door, getting shot looks from Elena and Samathea. She shrugs at them and closes the door, "So what's up with Jeremy?" John asks her as he pulls his suitcase along, "He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive." she orders him. John just laughs, "I'm always sensitive." he tells her, "Right, so really, how long are you staying?" she asks him as she stood in front of him.

"Can't you at least pretend to be happy to see me?" he asks her, she then pulls off a fake smile, "Oh my god, John it is so good to see you, how have you been- no I can't." she then frowns at him, "Did you really think I was going to sigh the Expo papers and sent them back?" he questions her. "Actually I did." she answers. "I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office." he tells her, "It's not up to you or me, it belongs to Elena, Samathea and Jeremy." Jenna informs him, "Yeah, but they're miners, So I get the final say, being that I am the estates trustee." he tells her and she glares at him.

~8~8~8~

"He said his trip was open and ended." Samathea informs Matt as he pulls his things into his bag, "Uncle John, I really like that guy." he tells her, she scoffs. "He thinks he can come back after all the shit he's pulled." Samathea narrows her eyes a bit thinking about John. Matt smirks. "Yeah you really hated him." he states, Samathea looks at him and smiles a little, "I don't know why, it's just something about him makes my blood boil." she states.

"Well I'm here for moral support if you need me." he informs her, "Thanks but I'll think I'll suffer this one alone, you've been through enough." she tells him, Matt looks at her. "Thank you by the way for just being there and everything else and the bit with Vicki's funeral and Memorial, I couldn't of done it without you." he tells her, "Of course Matt, anything for a friend." she tells him, he nods at her, "So is Caroline is baking for you guys, around the clock?" Samathea changes the subject.

"After finally visiting with her dad's, which is a good thing cause my mom is going to strangle her if she drop off one of her Ugandan." he tells her, closing his locker, "Huh well if your mum wants to her, she's going to have to go through me." Samathea states, raising her fist, Matt shook his head and smirks. "I'm serious, if I have to I will hate and adult, I ain't afraid." she states, Matt just laughs. "I don't know why, but seeing you going full protector makes me happy." he states, she shrugs at him, "I'm just me."

~8~8~8~

Damon walks to the Lockwood estate and the guard let him in, "The Coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death as a drug overdose, the family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us." Liz tells them, "Thank you Sheriff, and onto a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has ask to say a few words, welcome back John." Tyler's dad shakes his hand, "It's good to see you." he adds, "Thank you Mayor, Hello everyone it's wonderful to see you, I wish it was under better strdum stances as a founding family member I find it's m duty to report some very distressing news." he states.

"He's a Gilbert?" Damon asks Liz, "He's Elena and Samathea's Uncle, his name is John, but I call him jackass." she informs him, "A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Ambers as reported several break ins over the pass two weeks, seven hunters, four campers and two state employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Fall." he informs everyone in the room. "Ok, ok, ok, ok. No need to get alarmed, right at this moment." Tyler's dad tells them.

"What he means is cancel the founders day kick off party." Liz whispers to Damon. "You think all of your problems are over, but I'm here to tell you, nothings been solved." John tells everyone

~8~8~8~

After School was over Samathea stood in Alaric's class with Alaric,"I made a copy on what Jeremy wrote for me, I think you should take a look at it." Alaric handed Samathea the paper, she took it and looks at it, "Jeremy wrote this?" she asks him, in horror. "He's every clear that he didn't think that it was real." Alaric adds. "I really hope you're right because Elena and I have done so much to protect him from all this." she tells him and handed him back the paper.

He place it back on the desk and looks at Samathea "So how do you deal with it?" he asks her, "What do you mean?" she asks him, "With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone that important to you." he tells her, she sighs, "It's not easy, but it's not safe for them to know the truth, yes I keep it from them, but only because I love them." she tells him, he nods at her and walks around the desk. "I think Stefan is a good guy, but at the end of the day he's still a vampire." he tells her.

"I know, I understand how you feel, but I still trust him even if he's trying to deal with his inner demons, he would never do anything to hurt Elena or I." she tells him. "And what about you, how are you dealing with the whole Sorceress thing?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Come on, you think I wouldn't notice the dark circles under your eyes or the tired look?" he asks her. She sighs, "I haven't been getting sleep lately, I've been having visions again and to make it worse, I can hear whispers… I don't know what they are, it's confusing." she tells him.

"And what do you see in your visions?" he asks her, "John and Isobel, they're talking about something, I can't make out what, then I see a warehouse one fire and there are people inside, and there is a device that includes my ancestor's vampire compass." she tells him, "Are they same?" he asks her, she nods and looks at him, "Every night."

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Jeremy and John were at the table eating take out as Jenna and Samathea were in the kitchen cleaning. "I have no interest in the founder's day kick off party." Jeremy states, "Sure you do, it's tradition." John tells him, "Far be as it our tradition." Jenna adds as Samathea sat up on the counter and eats a grape. "The Gilberts have been apart of this town for 150 years. One of the founding families and with that distinction come Outstations, including going to the party." John adds, Jenna narrows her eyes at him as Samathea rolls her, eating other grape.

"One day I'm going to appreciate one of the suffocates, I'll tell you about your inheritances." John promises him, "The Gilbert family legacy, I forgot how sacred it was, I'm not a Gilbert, so I'm not cool enough to hear it." Jenna throws out, Samathea hops off the counter and stood next to Jenna, "You're cool Jenna, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Samathea tells her, making Jenna smile a little. "Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asks John, Samathea handed Jenna a thick folded new papers, "We use to sleep together." John answers and Jenna threw the news paper right at him, Samathea sighs. "I'm standing right here." she shot at him, John sighs and went back to eating his take-out.

Then Samathea felt a cold shiver up her spine, her eyes widen in shock then she took off right up the stairs and opens Elena's door, Stefan leans against Elena's dresser as the veins around his eyes pulse, face covered in sweat as he held the look of fear and he looks over at Samathea and she looks over at Elena who looks at her in worry.

~8~8~8~

The next morning, Samathea ran down the stairs and opens the door, there stood Damon, "Oh good you're here." she states, "You ask, I come, I'm easy like that." he tells her and steps into the house, she press her finger to her lips and points over at Jeremy and Elena that sat in the kitchen eating their cereals. Then she points upstairs and headed up, "No Samathea I will not go to your bedroom with you." he shout out loud, Samathea looks at him, rolling her eyes and pulls him up along with her.

He chuckles and opens the door to her room, "Ah, just like I remembered." he jokes, "Stop messing around." she tells him and closes the door. He flops onto her bed, with her teddy bear on his lap, "Did you know that you're uncle's been kicking with the founders council?" he asks her, she paces slowly, hands on her hips and glares at him, "And with that cold icy glare, you know." he adds. "I had my suspicions." she states, "But that's not what's on your mind." he tells her, she stops pacing and looks at him.

"I can hear your heartbeat." he informs her, she sighs. "I'm worry about Stefan, when I came into Elena's room, I saw how much he's struggling, how long until he's back to normal?" she asks him, taking a step to the bed, "A few days give or take." he answers. "It's been a few day." she informs him, "Take then, what's the big deal?" he asks, getting of the bed, "He's not himself Damon." she tells him, he gave her, her teddy bear and she tosses it to the bed, "Maybe he's problem his that he's been too long not being himself." Damon states, going through her dresser and pulls out her black lace bra. "Ooh." he said with wonder, but Samathea scoffs at him, stepping over to him, taking the bra put of his hand, stuffs it into her draw and closes it shut.

"Don't make me regret asking you for help." she growls at him, "It is what it is Samathea." he took a picture from the mirror, she takes it from him, but he kept it out of her grasp, "The Stefan you and Elena know, is the good behavior Stefan. Rain it in Stefan, fight against his nature and to an annoyingly obsessive level Stefan. But if you think there's not another part to this, then you have been not playing attention." he tells her as she walks to him and stood chest to chest with him.

She takes the picture out of his hand, "He's not you, not even close." she tells him and walks away, "Maybe he's a wannabe me. But that doesn't mean deep down he's not." Damon tells her then cages her between him and her dresser. "Hm-mmm." he said then walks out of her room, "Asshole." she mumbles, "Heard that." Damon tells her and left, she shook her head and rolls her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Then Samathea went with to Jeremy's door to knock but there stood Elena, she smiles at her older twin and Elena knocks on the door, making it open. "Hey." Elena calls out. "What's up?" Jeremy asks the two. "Do you have sometime to talk?" Samathea asks him. "Umm… yeah sure." Jeremy places his stuff away and turns to them. "Not here, come on. Lets get out of the house." Elena tells him and he smiles at the two.

~8~8~8~

The three walk through the woods, wearing their coats. "I just can't believe mum and Dad never you that you were adopted." Jeremy tells the two, Elena brushes back a strain of her hair, "I'm sure they would of told us eventually." she states. "Why were you worry about what I thought?" he asks her, Elena shrugs. "I don't know, it was weird Jer. You went you're whole thinking that you're related to someone by blood or something." Samathea tells him.

"Does it bug you that we're not?" he asks her, "No you're our brother and that's all that matters." Elena tells him, he smiles. "So, Mister Saltzmen said that you've been doing great in history now." Samathea changes the subject. "Yeah, he's been helping me, he gave me some extra credit and stuff." he starts, "He loved your vampire paper." she adds. Then looks at him, "He thought I have a clever angle." he states, "What drew you to that subject matter?" Elena asks him, "I don't know, maybe boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilberts crazy." he states, making them both smile.

"The Gilberts aren't crazy." Elena states, "That's easy for you to say, you and Sam aren't ones." he tells him, "Ouch." they both said, pretending to be offended then Samathea playfully ram her shoulder into him and they chase him through the woods.

~8~8~8~

As night came so did the founders party. Stefan and Damon step on the front porch, "Oh god, I shouldn't be here." Stefan states then Damon stood a step forward, "Come on don't be a downer, it's party for the founding families, that means us. It would be rude to skip it." Damon tells him, as they step through the front door. "I really like it a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan scratches the side of his neck. "Oh I still do, but they just love me." Damon states and saw Stefan looking nervous. "How you feeling?" he asks. "I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan answers. "No craving, no urges? All that whiskey drinking all day must have been doing it's job?" Damon teases him.

Stefan chuckles, "We are who we are Stefan, pretending doesn't change that." Damon adds, "Ahh, nothing will make you happier then to see me give in, huh Damon." Stefan asks him, "Whatever, it's inveible." Damon states. "I'm going to find Elena and Samathea." he tells him and walks off. "Don't embarrass me young man." Damon calls after him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea groans as she walks along with Elena, in her Caribbean blue that ties in the back of her neck. And crosses at her back, her hair done in a fancy half ponytail and a little of make-up, "I hate the Founders day party kick off." she growls. Elena place her hand on her shoulder, "There there, you just have to late a few hours is all." she tells her, Samathea looks at her, "Thanks I guess." she states and the both walk into the dance room, Stefan waves at them and they walk up to him. "Hey." Elena smiles at him. "Hey how are ya." he said cheerfully and perks her on the cheek.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asks him as Samathea stood behind Elena, looking at Stefan over her shoulder. "Ummm… Okay I know it's a little weird, but it's really helping me, the alcohol it takes the edge off." he tells her, "You're totally that drunk school guy that party and sneaking booze." Samathea tells him, "I totally am, yeah." he answers her.

"How were you join into be?" Elena asks him, "Oh no you don't have to worry, it's just until the cravings go away." he informs her, she and Samathea nod at him. "Listen I think we should enjoy it while it last, would you like to dance with me?" he asks Elena, "You hate dancing, I usually have to beg you." Elena tells him. "No, no, no the sober me. The drunk me, there's no begging." he tells her and Elena looks out onto the dance floor.

"There's really no one dancing." she states. "That's because they need something better to dance to." he tells her and walks to the DJ. Then Kelly was right behind Samathea, "Yeah that's not going to work, I tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date, but he says Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." she informs them. Elena looks over and saw Stefan compel the Dj, "You be surprise how Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it." she tells her, Samathea looks over and saw Stefan doing the same, "True, true." she adds and better music started to play.

"God." Kelly states then stole Stefan and dances with him as the twins turn and watches them as Damon walks up and stood next to Samathea. "Did I enter an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" he asks them, "Is he going to be okay?" Elena asks him, "Eventually. One way or another." he answers her, Samathea eyes him and Elena eyes Stefan with worry.

Then after a few, Samathea and Elena spoke and laugh along with Jenna, "Ooh hot teacher five o'clock." Samathea whispers as Alaric walks over to them, "How do I look?" she asks them, "Beautiful." Elena answers. "Ah I've been looking for you." Alaric tells Jenna, she looks at him. "Here I am, I haven't see you in a while." she tells him. "Yeah well uhh…" Alaric looks over at Samathea and Elena. Then back at Jenna. "Things have been a little crazy, but I'm here now." he tells her. "Do you want to get a drink." he asks her. She smiles at him, "Sure." she answers and off they went.

"Those two make a great couple." Samathea whispers to Elena who nods at her. "No truer words have been spoken." Elena agrees. Then Matt walks up to them, "When did this happen?" he asks them, "The Dj had a change of heart." Elena tells him. "Wanna dance?" Matt asks her, "I don't know…" she states, Samathea moves behind her and gently pushes her to Matt. "Dance Elena, have fun." Samathea tells her, she looks at her with a smile, then the two started to dance.

Samathea turns and walks up to the bar and orders some food. Not long after, Elena start to dance with Stefan and accidentally bumps into someone, she looks over at them, "Sorry my bad, I'm a total cluz." she tells him, "Then get off the dance floor." he shot at her, Samathea looks at him, "Hey that's no way to talk to a lady." Stefan defends Elena, Samathea narrows her eyes at him. - _Wait, hang on, I'm sorry, I am the one at fault I wasn't paying attention, again sorry and I hope you two have a nice night._ \- Samathea's echos the words in his head. The man smiles then lightly hits his forehead. "Wait, hang on, I'm sorry, I am the one at fault I wasn't paying attention, again sorry and I hope you two have a nice night." he tells them and walks off.

"Stefan did you do that?" Elena asks him, he looks at her, "No that wasn't me." he tells her, Samathea turns back around as her food was place in front of her, "Thank you." she tells the deliver. He nods at her and walks off. Then not long after Damon was next to her. "Have you notice what our brother's been up to?" Samathea ask him. He smirks at her, "Nope, I'm too preoccupied with the order." he tells her, making her look at him, "Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." he tells her, "He thinks it was more than an overdose?" Samathea asks him, "Yeah, 'Oh, but Sheriff, someone bury her, who would do that?'. I know, I know. Me." Damon tells her.

Samathea sighs. "And I can compel him if he's isn't wearing vervein." Damon adds, "No Damon, I don't want you to compel him." Samathea tells him "If he keeps asking question?" he asks her, "No, I'm serious Damon. I am not going to do that to him again, I'll handle it." she tells him, taking a bite of her food. Damon then pulls out a red rose. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." he advises her and handed her the rose. She looks at it then back at him, taking the rose slowly. And then he walks away, Samathea looks down at the rose and gently smells it.

~8~8~8~

Samathea then stood outside in the fresh cold air, holding the rose in her hand, looking up at the night sky, "I thought I might find you here." Damon states, walking out onto the balcony, she smirks. "Are you following me now?" she asks him as he stood next to her. "You can say something like that." he states looking at her.

"Uh-huh, you are now stalking me, careful you might be burn." she warns him, Damon shrugs. Samathea pulls her eyes away from the sky as she shiver a little from the freezing wind, "You cold?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I'm fine." she tells him, but he sets his drink down, shrugs off his jacket and place it on her shoulders, she looks at him then pulls the coat in close. "Feeling better?" he asks, taking his glass. She looks over. "Better." she answers then drinks her soda. "You really don't like alcohol do you?" he asks her, she shook her head, "No god no, I don't want to end up somewhere or in someone's bed." she tells him.

Damon couldn't help but laugh, "You're such a jerk, don't laugh at me and my paranoia." she states and took another drink of her soda. "I'm not laughing at you, promise." he tells her, she shook her head, "Whatever you say Damon." she states, then the sound of footsteps coming up behind them. Samathea looks over and quickly looks away with an angry frown on her face. "Great the one person I didn't want to see tonight." she states, Damon leans in, "Ex-boyfriend?" he asks, she hook her head "Worse, my jackass uncle, John Gilbert." she answers, "Oh." he answers then leans back. "Damon, right?" John asks him, Damon turns to him. "John." he states, "And I'm leaving." Samathea states, walking away, but as she went inside. "We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting." John tells Damon, Samathea press her back to the wall and listens.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you, so how are you enjoying the kick off?" Damon asks him, "Oh yeah, I forgot how much fun these small town celebrating can be." John tells him, Samathea rolls her eyes and takes a sip. "Yeah, Yeah, when was the last time you were here?" Damon asks him. "It hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral." John answers making Samathea grip her drink. "How long have you been in town?" John asks. "Oh not long at all." Damon answers.

"So what do you think Damon, this vampire problem is real it's a prenatal bloodbath." John said taking a step to him. "I wouldn't overrate John." Damon tells him. "Well I think it's 1864 all over again, Vampires running a muck." John tells him. Damon just smirks shaking his head. "I guess we'll have ti hunt them down, and throw them into a church and burn them to ash." John tells him. "That is how the story, huh." Damon states taking a drink of the bourbon. Samathea peeks out from behind the wall, wondering what John was getting at. "Part of the story." John states, Damon looks at him, "Oh there's uh… more." Damon said.

"Oh there's a lot more, it seems there was a tomb under the church and the vampires were hidden away, waiting for someone to come along and set them free." he states, Damon acted like he was taken back by this "new" information as Samathea covers her mouth. "But you already knew that, didn't you. Meaning you're the one that did it." John went on and Damon glares at him. "And you're tell me this why?" Damon asks, pulling on a smirk. "I just thought that we might get the introductions out of the way." he states, knowing that Damon is a vampire, "You know I can rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon asks. "Yeah." John answers, "Yeah, Yeah, anyway, you've ingest vervein." Damon adds.

"Why don't you take a bite and find out?" John tempts him, Damon just shook his head. "It's not worth my time." Damon said and walks away, but he notices a little fabric of blue hanging out from behind the wall. Then turns and looks at John, who was looking at him. Right before Damon vamps. John was then push over by a sudden gush of strong wind, he then falls over and hots the ground, breaking his neck. Damon vamps over and looks over, seeing John was dead. Samathea gasp, realizing that she just killed someone again, slowly make her way back into the house and she was panicking. Then down her drink, - _I'm okay, I'm okay_ \- she tells her, calming her heart down, "okay, okay." she states then walks through the house and saw she did, she gasp seeing a sight. "Oh my God." she states.

Tyler was making out with Matt's mother. She stood there frozen. "Hey Sam, you want to head out with us?" Matt asks her, but saw her frozen in her stop. "Sammy?" Elena wave her hand in front of her face. No reaction, the two then look over and saw what she was seeing. "Oh my God." Elena states, snapping Samantha out of her trance, Matt then ran over and pulls them apart, "What the hell doing man?!" Matt yells at Tyler, "Matt!" Kelly starts, "Mum!" he shouts. "Whoa, do calm down." Tyler tires but was right hook in the face, making Elena and Samathea gasp, taking a step back. "Matt!" Elena calls out, the two boys struggle as the crowd starts to notice, "No!" Kelly shouts, trying to pull Matt off him, by then was push at a table, making the glasses shatter and getting cut in the process.

Tyler then shoves Matt onto the ground, he towers over him and hits him in the face, "Stop it!" Elena shouts, Samathea ran over and smashes her glass on top of him, Tyler growls looking up at her, he gets off Matt, then grips her throat, she gags as she was lift off the ground, "Stop, Leave her alone!" Elena shouts. Tyler slams her at the wall as she grips his wrist and kicks her legs for air, Matt coughs up blood and looks over, seeing Samathea being choke. "Stop, leave her alone!" Matt calls out. Then Alaric ran over and tries to pry him off. "Tyler let go, you're killing her!" Alaric states then manages to pulls him away from her, she drops to the ground, gripping her throat and coughs violently as air fill her lungs. "Tyler stop!" Alaric slams him against the wall and Elena ran over to her. "I'm… alright… get… M… att." Samathea said between coughs.

Elena nods and ran over to Matt. "What was that, huh? What was that?" Alaric asks Tyler as the teen held a confused look on his face and Mr. Lockwood walks out, "I'll take it from here, I'll take it from here." he tells Alaric, making him move away, he went over and helps Samathea to her feet, she leans against him, "You alright?" he asks her, she looks at him and shook her head, "No, the room is spinning way too fast." she tells him, he nods and picks her up in his arm, as Elena helps Matt up. "I got her." he tells Elena and walks away and back inside.

~8~8~8~

Damon walk through the house with a smirk on his face, but then saw Alaric carrying Samathea in his arm, his smirks fades away and he jogs after them. "Hey." he calls out to Alaric, he looks at him. "Hey Damon." he states and sat Samathea down. "What happen?" Damon asks, kneeling down next to Samathea. "I don't know, I heard Elena shouting and there I saw Tyler, gripping Samathea's throat and trying to kill her, but when I pulled him off her, he was confused, he didn't realized what he was doing until I stop him." Alaric tells him and handed Samathea a glass of water. "Thank you." she crocks, drinking it slowly.

Alaric rubs her back, "You okay?" he asks her, she pulls the glass back, looks at him and nods. "I'm okay, the room stop spinning, a little." he tells her, "Alright, can you tell us what happen." Alaric asks her, she nods, setting the glass down. "I went walking around, but then I saw Tyler Making out with Matt's mom." she starts, Damon whistles. "Then Elena and Matt came and saw it as well, so Matt broke them up and he right hook Tyler and the face and they broke out into a fight, so I smash my empty glass on Tyler, but he just stood up, grips my throat and slams me against the wall." she tells them. Alaric nods, "Well try not to go all hero, okay?" he tells her, she nods. He stood up and left, Damon looks at her.

"I swear sometime you have a death wish." he states, she looks at him, "You did except me to just stand there and watch my friend get beat half to death?" she questions him, he shrugs. "I don't think so." she states then stood up, then wobbles a little, Damon stood up and balances her. "Careful, you're still recovering." he warns her, "Thanks." she states and Damon helps her walk. They then stood in the dance room, Damon watches the ladies pass my, he just smirks at them, "Oh thanks by the way." he states, she looks at him. "For what?" she asks. "For John." he answers. She looks at him. He just watches the girls she then looks at the door and saw the door open, "You may want to take that thank you back," she tells him, he looks at her and follow her gaze and went white as his smirk fell. There stood John Gilbert, alive and unscathed, "You got to be kidding me."

~8~8~8~

Later on everyone gathered into the room, as Mr. Lockwood stood in front of the room, everyone claps her him. "Thank you all, thank you you all very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight." he tells them as they quiet down, "In a few moments we'll officially begin the count down to our up coming founder's day celebration and it's a very special one this year." he tells them they nod and mumble to themselves. "The 150 birthday of our town." he states and everyone claps for him.

Then two men rolled out the old bell, "And- And I would love to welcome back one of our town favorite sons and do the honors of ringing the official charter bell, John Gilbert will you please join me up here." he tells John and everyone claps for John as he walks up next to Mr. Lockwood and shakes his hand. Damon stood next to a pole as Samathea hides behind it as well, pressing her back to it. Everyone stops clapping for him as he turns to them. "150 years of community, sparsity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other." he said looking over at Damon. "It's good to be home." he states and everyone claps. Damon shot a look at Samathea, she nods at him and he walks off next to Alaric.

"Look at his right hand." Damon tells him, "What?" Alaric asks him, "The town's favorite son. Look at his ring." Damon said, Alaric looks over at his hand and saw the ring similar to his, the John rang the bell, Samathea covers her ear, as the sonic noise pulses through the room. "Well looks like mine." he states. "Yeah and that would be a big convenience if he didn't come back from the dead five minutes ago." Damon states and Alaric looks at him. "Where the hell did you that ring?" Damon asks him. "Isobel. My wife" he answers. Damon chuckles, "The one who gave birth to Samathea and Elena, under the medical care of the esteem doctor Gradson Gilbert, John's brother." he tells him as everyone started to leave, Samathea included.

Alaric looks over at John, "You think John and Isobel…" he starts. "I think John knows a lot of things." Damon states, taking a sip from his drink.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Alaric walks along with John as they left the party. "Going somewhere?" he asks John, "I like to be the last one to leave the party. Too desperate." John states. "Are you here to kill me again? Or are you going to have Mr. Saltzmen do your dirty work?" he asks him, looking over at Alaric. "You obviously know who I am." Alaric states as they stop walking. "I do, Alaric Saltzmen, the high school history teacher with secret." he tells him.

"You sure know a lot for someone who got to town." Damon states, John just smirks. "More than you could imagine Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you. Or you or the council knows." he states, stepping in front of them and looking in between them. "So if you were planing on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move. Know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council, including the fascinating little take of the original Salvatore brothers and there present day return to Mystic falls." he tells him and Damon nods at him. "How did you get that ring?" Alaric asks him.

John looks at him, "I inherited one, my brother grated the other. This was his." he shows then the ring, "And I wouldn't of given mine to Isobel, had I know she handed it to over to another guy." he states, "So you did know her." Damon states, "Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asks him. "You sent her?" Damon states, "Guilty." John states. "Why did you think someone sent her?" John asks, Damon shrugs at him. Maybe Katherine Perrice?" John asks and Damon smirk fell into a frown. "You know Katherine?" Damon asks. "How do I know anything Damon." John questions him.

"What do you want?" Damon questions him, taking a step to him. "So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you Rick, I've heard so much about you." he states then starts to walk away, "Oh and I forgot to mention, I know you have a sorceress on your side, I know it's Samathea, and um… you should keep a better eye on her…" he tells him and walks away, Damon looks at Alaric and back at him. "What did you mean about that?" Alaric asks him, Damon shrugs then heard his cell go off. "Hello?" he answers. " _Damon…_ " Samathea whimpers, "Sam, where are you?" he asks her, " _In the woods, help… everything is ringing, I can here so many voices in my head, please help._ " she cries and the call ends. "Shit." he states, "What's wrong?" Alaric asks him. "Samathea is having a crisis right now, you head home, I'll get her." Damon tells him and took off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in the woods, up against a tree, knees pulled to her chest, face bury in them and her hands covering her ears, trying to block out the sounds, Damon finds her, saw her phone at her side and see's her shivering in fright. He kneels down in front of her and reaches out and gently touches her shoulder. "Sam?" he asks her, she slowly removes her hands and looks at him.

"Hey, you're okay, I'm gonna get you home, okay?" he tells her, she nods at him and he gathers her up in his arms. She wraps her arms tightly around his next, he looks over at her for a moment, rubs his head next to hers and vamps away and out of the woods.

~8~8~8~

Damon sat in front of the fire place, a glass of blood in his hand and press to his forehead; John is alive, knows everything about him, Alaric, Stefan and all the other things that has happened in this town recently. Samathea is safe at home, in her bed, sleeping off the effect of the sonic sounds. Then the door opens and closes, "We have a problem, problem Stefan. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis." Damon states as Stefan walks in front of him. "It seems that uncle John has a-" Damon went to tell him, but stops as he sees Stefan eye the glass in his hand.

And he was looking pale, well paler than usual, "You don't look so good, its different this time isn't it?" Damon asks him. "The need is too strong. Of course it has been after all these years." he states and sets the glass down. He then gets off the couch and walks up to Stefan and pats his arm. "Have a good night brother." Damon tells him and walks off.

Stefan eyes the glass of blood thinking of nothing else but the blood. He slowly walks up it, grips the glass, tips it to him and lips the blood inside, the sweet flavor runs around in his throat, resisting no more, he downs the glass and gulps it all.


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

_Chapter 19: Miss Mystic Falls_

Samathea walks with Elena, as they head to school. "What happened to you last night, I didn't see you after what happened?" Elena asks her. She shrugs at her, "I don't know, when John rang the bell, I felt like I was going to burst." she informs her, "That is odd." Elena states. "No it's not, a Sorceress's weakness is sonic waves, there for, anything letting off a loud strong wave of sound will make a sorceress vulnerable and weak." Mary states, walking next to Samathea. "Have you heard from Stefan, I've been trying to call him all this morning." Elena tells her, Samathea shrugs. "No, I didn't get a call or text all morning or night." she informs her, looking down at her phone.

Elena looks over her shoulder, seeing no messages, or missed calls, "Odd." she states, then the two walk up to a bench and talk for an hour, then they saw a red slug bug ride into the parking lot, Elena smiles to herself and walks over to the car, Samathea watches from a distance. "Nice car." Elena tells him, with a smirk. Stefan looks at her and smiles. "Oh it was a waste to leave it sitting in the garage." he tells her, placing his sun glasses on his shirt then cups her cheeks and perks her lips. "I didn't know you were coming back today." she states, he smirks and pulls his hands away. "You know I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figure it was time to get back in it." he tells her.

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" she asks him. "Yeah, I mean the worst part is over and all I want to do is spend as much time with you as possible." he tells her, she smiles at him. "I can live with that." she tells him and leans in for a kiss. "Hey thank you for helping me get through the… the rough patch." he tells her, "You're welcome." she smiles at him, "Elena, Stefan, we're going to be late!" Samathea shouts at them, they look at her.

Then Elena looks at Stefan, "She's right." Elena states. "Yeah, you know what, I hang back, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." he tells her. Elena nods at him and ran up to Samathea and they walk to their class, linking arms. Stefan looks around, seeing no around, he pops his trunk and pulls out his backpack and also in his truck was a spare tire, extra sweatshirt along with a few drain blood packs. Stefan smirks to himself and closes the truck. Stefan pulls the backpack over his shoulder and jobs after Elena and Samathea.

~8~8~8~

Later on at the Mystic Founders hall, "There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night, some of the supple was compromised last night." Liz tells Damon, "Compromised, you mean stolen." Damon rephrases, Liz nods at him "We almost miss it, the inventory records were altered, but when the night manager was questioned, he held no record of regurgitate changing." she informs him. "Meaning the vampire that stole the blood, used mind control for theft." John throws in, Damon glares at him, "We wouldn't have notice had John not alerted us to discrepancies to other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz adds. "How lucky for us we have… John." Damon states, in annoyance.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervein to prevent this from happening again." Liz tells them, then John takes a step forward, "Sheriff, might I offer a subjection, why don't Damon and I put our heads together and we can track down whose ever doing this." John states. Damon looks at him, taken back by that fact. "Truthfully I need all the extra hands." Liz states, making Damon look at her. "Is that something you'll willing to do?" Liz asks him, he snaps out of it. "Of course, if it will help." Damon tells her. She nods at him, "I think we'll make a good team, don't you Damon." John asks him, Damon slowly looks at him, "John whatever I can do to keep this town safe, even if it means spending time with you." Damon pulls off a smirk.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena sat in Alaric's class as Stefan hurries to his desk, then Alaric walks into the class, closing the door, "Alright, this week, we'll set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach founders day." he tells them and sat in front of the teacher's desk.

Stefan sat down next to Elena, "Apparently the community leaders feel that's more important then world war 2, but hey what did I know." he states then someone opens a door and there enter Bonnie, "Sorry I'm late." she tells Alaric, "Looks like we'll be at full Occupancies today today, welcome home, Bonnie." Alaric tells her and she took a seat in front of Samathea, she looks at the three and smiles, then turns her attention to the front.

~8~8~8~

The bell of the boarding house front door rings, Damon opens it and there stood Anna, "Suppose I should be grateful, you learn to use the bell." he said dryly, "I am here on behalf of my mother." Anna tells him and walks inside, Damon turns and walks away, "On behalf of or in spede of?" he questions as she closes the door and closes it behind her. "I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan, abducting him, torching him. It wasn't suppose to go down like that." Anna tells him as Damon serves himself a drink.

"You were playing house with half of a tomb of really piss off vampires, what did you think was going to happen?" he questions her. "My mum was devastated, they try to overthrow her, because she's not as ruthless as Mary." she tells him, making him glare at her. "Then why isn't she here to tell me herself?" Damon questions her. "She isn't one for apology." she tells him, walking away. "What a convenience, I'm not one for forgiving nether. So just run along and if you're going to continue playing house with you're little vampire pets. You might wanna robbing the blood bank dry because they're on to it." Damon tells her, Anna looks at hi and confusion.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in a least a week." she tells him, "Then it's one of your others." he states, "The other ones are gone Damon." she inform him, "Well… where they go?" he asks her, "They we weren't cut out for this town after what happened with your brother, my mom kick them out and took off, it's just us and Harper now." she tells him, Damon looks away momentary then back at her. If all the tomb vampires are gone, if Harper and Pearl never left the house and if Anna hasn't visited the blood banks; that leaves one vampire unaccounted.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie walks across the campus, looking at her work, "Bonnie!" Samathea calls out, Bonnie looks over and saw Elena and Samathea, "Hey." she said, looking away. "Hey, I um… tried to grab you after class, but you were already gone." Elena tells her, Bonnie turns to them and stops walking. "How are you, hows your family?" Samathea asks her, "We're dealing, it's been hard." she tells them.

"Everyone here really miss you." Elena tells her, "I just… had so much to deal with, after Gram's funeral and after you told me the tomb spell fail, I just really want to come back." she tells her. "I hope you understand why I called, I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena informs her. "I understand why, I shouldn't… know." she tells her, Samathea sighs, "I know it's been really hard…" Samathea starts, "Bonnie, Bonnie!" Caroline calls out, they look at her, Caroline gropes her in a hug. "Thank god you're home.." she said in a revealed voice.

Samathea and Elena smiles at her, and Caroline pulls back, "I know we talk everyday, but I miss you, how are you going?" she asks her, "Better, just better you know, glad to be back and um… try to keep myself busy." Bonnie tells her and Caroline smiles at her. "Well I can help with that, mayor wardrobe meeting A.S.A.P. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the founders court." she tells her, Bonnie smiles. "The founder's court?" Samathea asks her, "Did we miss something?" Elena asks her, the two look at them, "The Founders court, Miss Mystic Falls, they announced it today and you and I are both on it." Caroline tells Elena, as the twins fully get it.

"Oh my god, we sign up for that so long ago, I completely forgot." Elena states, Caroline chuckles. "Yeah… so are you dropping out then?" Caroline are her, Samathea and Bonnie look at Elena. "I can't." Elena answers, Samathea rubs her shoulder. "No?" Caroline asks her, "Their mum was the one that wanted Elena to enter." Bonnie answers, the twins look over and Caroline and shrugs.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the boarding house and throws his backpack on a chair, Damon peeks out, seeing that Stefan was in a hurry, "How was school?" he asks him, Stefan turns and looks at him. "Fine." he answers and walks off. "Yeah, same old same old, nothing new?" Damon walks up to him, Stefan stops and turns to him. "No stories to bring home?" he asks again. "You make small talk, why?" Stefan asks him. "You seem awfully chipper lately, no doom and gloom, and a little more pep in your step." Damon states walking up to him, "And you think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan sums up.

Damon shrugs, "I mean… I don't want to brag but, I would defiantly take responsibility for this new and approve you." Damon states as Stefan look annoy. "Yeah, well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean." Stefan pats his shoulder and went to leave. "Yeah, not possible." Damon sang. Stefan turns back to him. "Not only isn't it not possible, it's true." he states, holding his finger up. "Come on Stefan lets be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a posture child for prorate and now you expect me to believe that this new you doesn't have a thing to do with human blood, nothing." Damon questions. Stefan shrugs. "I told you, I'm clean." he tells him and walks away.

"You're lying." Damon said to him. Stefan just smirks, "Believe what you want." he throws out and walks out around the corner, Damon glares, knowing that Stefan was hiding something.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat at the Island, eating a bowl of grapes, as Elena got off the phone with Stefan. "So Sammy." Elena states, Samathea looks at her. "What's up?" she asks her, "I need someone to help with the dress picking and fitting." she tells her. Samathea smirks. "I'm you're girl." she tells her. "Nice, okay so what color should I go with?" Elena asks her sitting down next to her.

"A dark shade of blue, and you should have your hair in a curly half ponytail." she tells her. Elena nods with a smile on her face. "I like it." she states. The both of the girls laugh.

~8~8~8~

Stefan stood in the garage in front of an open freezer that had stolen blood packs inside, Stefan was having a stare down as he was taught red handed. "So when were you going to share?" Damon questions him, "Go ahead, help yourself." Stefan offers him. "No, I'm talking about the fact that you're closet blood junkie?" Damon rephrases. Stefan shrugs. "So I'm drinking human blood again, you're the one that shove it one me, what's your problem?" Stefan questions him.

Damon shrugs. "I have it under control." Stefan adds. "Under control? You rob a hospital." Damon tells him stepping up to him. "So what's your point?" Stefan questions him, Damon sighs. "Fine whatever man, drink up, just remember we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes, tap a vein." Damon leans against the freezer.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? Ooh, I can't imagine what that feels like." Stefan states, "What does Elena and Samathea think of the new you?" Damon questions him, Stefan just smirks. "Nothings change I'm still the same person." he states, "Clearly." Damon throws at him, "Elena and Samathea don't need to know anything yet." Stefan tells him. Damon sighs. "You've been off the human stuff for years Stefan, if you're having trouble controlling…" Damon states, "I'm not having trouble." Stefan tells him. "Who do you thing you're talking to, I know what's it's like, that Jekyll and Hyde feeling, sometimes and it snaps. Right now is not a good time for me to be worrying about you snapping." Damon informs him. "I know that it… pains you to see me like this, but I am fine." Stefan tells him.

Damon look unconvinced, "Okay I'm fine, so please." Stefan said, reaching in and pulls out a pack. "Do me a favor and back off." Stefan tells him, closing the freezer and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea waits outside by the car as Elena, Caroline, other girl tells the community leaders, why one of them should be crown Miss Mystic Falls. Samathea looks at her wrist watch and headed inside. She saw Amber shot her a smile, which she returns, but as her shoulder brushes pass her, a vision snaps in her mind and she saw Amber, running for her life, tears in her eyes and face was stain with ruin mascara. Then something jumps at her and bites her neck. She tumbles to the ground, screaming for mercy.

Samathea was pulled back as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sam, you okay?" Caroline asks her, Samathea looks at her as Elena walks out to them and Samathea looks at Amber that walks into her dressing room. "Yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine."

~8~8~8~

Damon heard a ringing of the doorbell. He answers it and there stood John, "Hey partner." John said cheerfully, "What do you want?" Damon asks, not in the mood for any of his games, John walks inside. "You have not been returning any of my calls." John states as Damon closes the door. "Most people take that as a hint." he tells the Gilbert. "Where do we start looking for vampires?" John asks him as he walks into the living room. Damon walks over and stood in the doorway.

"Why the act John, I mean obviously you're not here to look for vampires, you're here talking to me." Damon states and John looks over at him. "Actually I care very much." John tells him. "What did Isobel say about this, I mean considering she is one?" Damon questions him, "Isobel and I share a mutual interest." he starts, Damon smirks a little. "The original John Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire, that vampire was then burn alive in Fell's church or so Johnathan thought and the invention was lost forever." John tells him as Damon walks up and pass him, Damon glares at him.

"But then the vampire weren't killed were they?" John questions him, Damon stood his ground in front of John, "They were trap and now free thanks to you, which mean the invention is retrievable." he tells him, "Well what is it?" Damn asks him, John walks away. "The only thing that matters is I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John blackmails Damon. The vampire Salvatore turns to him. "I mean, why bring me into, John, I don't know what you're talking about or much less who as it." Damon tells him and John turns and looks at him.

"Oh come on Damon, you were around back then, you know who these people are, what they do, who they look like." John states. Damon just shrugs, "He was friendly with a woman who turns out to be a vampire, her name was Pearl, does that ring a bell?" John asks him, Damon then realizes what he means, the compass in Samathea's possession. He then looks at John, "I'm not playing anymore, get out." he tells him, then Damon heads for the door, "I beg your pardon?" John asks him.

"You know I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of your cause I thought that you and Isobel could lead me the bitch Katherine. But see I now know you have no idea where Katherine is." Damon states, turning back to John who was at a stall-mate. "Because if you did, then you know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends and that Mary Ann and Pearl were the bestest of friends." Damon tells him, John looks at him. "See, you don't know everything, do you John." Damon tells him, John then walks up to him. "I'll tell the entire council what you are." John threatens him, "Go for it, I'll kill every last one of them and I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off and I'll kill you too, do you understand that?" Damon tells him and John could see that he means business.

~8~8~8~

Later on that day, the party has begun and the Gilbert twin were in the dressing room, getting ready, "Oh god is this the shade of blue you were talking about." Elena ask in awe as Samathea presented her the dress. "Oh course, but truth be told dark blue is definitely your color." she tells her, making the two giggle. Elena sat in front of the mirror and looks at her hair, "Thanks again Sammy for doing my hair, it's beautiful." Elena tells her, Samathea smiles at her, "I had too much free time when… you know. That day." Samathea tells her, Elena stood up walks over to her and grips her shoulders.

"I know you miss mum, I miss mum too and wish she was here with us. It would make everything more fun." she tells her, Samathea nods at her. "Yeah, come on lets get you in this dress." Samathea tells her, Elena chuckles, but then the two jump as they saw Damon refection in the full body mirror, who was also dress in a tux, then the two turn and look at him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena asks him. "We need to talk." he tells them. "Does it have to be right now?" Samathea asks, jesting to the dress. "Normally I would have a different outlet on what I'm about to tell you two, but since when it really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." he tells him. Samathea taps her wrist.

"Tick tock, Damon." Samathea tells him, he looks at her and smirks. "Love it when you want the point." he states, she rolls her eyes and shook her head, "What are you talking about Damon?" Elena asks him, Damon looks at her, "Stefan is still drinking human blood." he tells them, and the twin's faces loose all color and were taken back big time. "What?" Elena asks. "Yeah, a month ago I would of rejoice. But when the council back on the alert it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." he tells them. "I know Stefan can be egdey, but isn't that normal?" Samathea asks him. "He has a fridge of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." he tells her, Samathea walks over to the couch, Elena follows her and they both sat down.

"Oh my god." Elena states as Samathea sets the dress on the couch, and cups her mouth. "He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he's spent all this time fighting it, when he should have been learning how to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon tells them, Samathea sighs. "I mean, this is Stefan we're talking about here." Elena tells him. "Stefan on human blood Elena, he'll do anything, he'll say anything, because he's not going to want to stop, trust me." Damon tells her. "This is all my fault, I made him drink my blood." Samathea states, Elena rubs her back, "Sammy, you were doing what you thought was right." Elena comforts her, "Which was a bad idea, if a vampire is offer a sorceress's blood they can taste a sweetness, like how a child is tasting the sweetness of a cake." Damon tells him.

Samathea sighs, "This is bad, really bad, what are we going to do?" Samathea asks them, Damon shrugs, "We have to lock him up and hope the blood urges stop." Damon tells her, she looks up at him. "Like how Zack and Stefan had you lock up and you use Caroline to free you and you almost kill me for blood?" Samathea asks him, Damon frowns at her, "You well not let that go, will you?" he narrows his eyes at her, she smirks. "For as long as you live, which is of course eternal." she tells him, he groans. Then the door open, making the two stand up they look over and saw Stefan entering into the room.

"Uh… what's going on in here?" he asks them. The twins look at him, "Just filling Elena and Samathea in on your little extra curricular activities." Damon informs him, looking over at him, Stefan scuffs at him, making the confirmation of him drinking. "What are you talking about?" Stefan asks him, "We know about the blood Stefan." Samathea states. "I'm gonna be downstairs, drinking." Damon states and walks out of the room, leaving the three alone.

Stefan shifts in his spot, "I was going to tell you." he starts. "When?" Elena asks him, crossing her arms as Samathea place her hands on her hips. Stefan walks over to them. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm drinking blood, but it doesn't change anything." he states, but Samathea didn't believe that, "But it is, Stefan, it's changing you." Samathea tells him, he looks over at her. "Why because I kept it a secret you guys?" he asks them and Elena nods her head. "Come on Elena, look, giving the way you and Sam are reacting, can you really blame me for doing that?" he states, making a point. Samathea looks at Elena who takes a step forward.

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" she asks him, he shrugs his shoulders. "You've been stealing blood and lying and you say everything fine, everything is not fine Stefan." she tells him, he scoffs. "So what you, Samathea and Damon have everything figured out then?" he questions them. "This is not about Damon, this is about you and what's happening to you." Samathea throws in, "I know and I'm telling you two, that I am fine. I'm fine." he tells her, then he looks at Elena. "Come on Elena please, I thought… I thought you two believed in me." he tells them, Samathea went to say something but then Mrs. Lockwood knocks on the door, "Elena, the line up is starting." she tells her, Elena looks at her and rubs her neck. "I just need a minute." she tells her. "You're not even dress yet." she tells her.

"Lets go wait down stairs Stefan." she tells her, he looks at them one more time and walks out of the room. "I need to stop him." Elena states as the door was close. "But Elena, the Mystic Falls…" Samathea states. Elena looks at her, "You can be me." she states, Samathea looks at her in shock. "What no, Elena…" she starts. "Sammy, listen you can pretend to be me, while I get Stefan and try to reason with him." Elena tells her. Samathea sighs. Then she then cover her hands in front of her face and with a whoosh of her hands, her hair was in the same style, she moves her hands away, her hair was still black and her eyes shines blue. "You still look the same." Elena states, Samathea just smirks at her, "Look in the mirror." she tells her, Elena turns to the mirror and as Samathea did as well. Elena gasp with awe as she saw Samathea looking just like her. "Wow that's amazing." Elena states, Samathea shrugs. "I do my best. Hurry and go, I got this." Samathea tells her as she grabs the blue dress and started to change into it. "Okay." Elena heads for the door, "And Sis." Samathea calls out, Elena looks at her.

"Please, be careful." she asks her, Elena smiles at her, "I will promise." she tells her and takes off, Samathea sighs then snaps her fingers and the dress was on her in a flash. Samathea smooth the dress out and takes deep breaths.

~8~8~8~

"Miss Tina Fell." a man announced as the girl in pink walks down the steps, Samathea and Caroline watches her walk down gracefully. Samathea grips the railing feeling her heart pound. "Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood asks them, Samathea shrugs, "Do you see Stefan or Sammy down there?" Samathea asks, Caroline looks over as well, "Nope, just boring fill-in escort." she answers, Samathea looks at her.

"What happen to Matt?" Samathea asks her, "They wouldn't let him out of work, what happened to Stefan and Sam?" Caroline asks her. "Stefan disappeared somewhere and Sammy went to find him." she tells her. "What the hell am I doing, I shouldn't of gone through with this." she starts to panic. "What do you mean?" Caroline asks her, "I need to find Stefan and Sammy, this isn't me, I can't this person anymore." Samathea went to leave, but Caroline grips her arm and stops her, making Samathea look at her. "Oh no way. Your had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it, because there is no way I can beat you." Caroline tells her.

Samathea narrows her eyes at her, "Elena, you're going this because it was important to your mom." she tells her, Samathea clams down and nods at her. "Miss Caroline Forbes." the man announced. Caroline smiles at her, "And her escort, Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton." the man adds and Caroline lets go of Samathea's arm and walks down the steps. "Elena you're next." Mrs. Lockwood tells her, Samathea looks at her and nods then stood at the base of the steps, "Ms Elena Gilbert escorted by Stefan Salvatore." Mr. Lockwood announced, Samathea glides down the steps and saw Damon waiting for her. "Where's Stefan?" she whispers to him as she reaches the floor. "I don't know." Damon answers and took her hand and they walk outside, "Sammy why are you in Elena's place?" Damon whispers to her, she looks at him taken back.

"How did you know it was me?" she asks him. He smirks, and they stood on the dance floor outside, "I always know it's you." he tells her and they stood in their lines. Then the dance begun, "What are we going to do?" Samathea whispers, after they took a step forward and bows to each others, "Right now we have to get through this." he whispers back. Then they took a step back.

 _ **I'm dying to catch my breath oh why don't I ever learn. I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around.**_

Samathea and Damon held their hands an inch away from each other and turn. The stood back in the line, then their other hands, and turn. Then stood in the line again and with both of their hands.

 _ **Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace**_

Then they step forward again and Damon place his hand on her waist, as she place her hand on his back shoulder blade and held their other hands together. And begun to dance.

 _ **Don't tear me down, for all I need make my heart a better place Give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down, You've been a door now. Don't let it close.**_

Damon kept his eyes lock on with Samathea's as they dance. "Let me see them." he tells her, "See what?" she asks him, "Let me see your eyes." he states, she looks at him in shock then closes her eyes momentary and opens then, letting only her blue eyes shine. "Beautiful." he whispers to her, Samathea looks at him and saw no meaning of jokes in his eyes. He was serious.

 _ **Make my heart a better place, make my heart a better place**_

As the song ended everyone stood in their lines and Samathea looks at Damon, he smiles as him as she smiles a little, making her eyes turn back to brown.

~8~8~8~

It was nighttime as the five girls stood in line in front of the audience and Mr. Lockwood walks up and stood on the stage. "Where's Amber?" Caroline whispers to Samathea, "I don't know." she answers. "Before I crown the winner, I like to offer a person thank you to all of these ladies for their efforts to better our community." he states and everyone claps for them. "So without further du-do. It is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls… Miss Caroline Forbes." he tells them, the girls look at her with smiles as she gasp with a smiles. Everyone claps for her

"Congratulation." Samathea tells her with a smiles, when Caroline turns to her, "I actually won." he cries with joy and Samathea gave her a hug, Caroline then pulls out and was given her crown.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks freely around the house looking for Damon, Elena and Stefan, when Elena and Damon walk up to her. "What happened?" Samathea asks the two. Damon pull her over to a corner, Elena follows, "Did you find him?" Samathea asks him, "There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom, there was blood and that Amber girl's missing." Damon tells her, Samathea gasp as she remembers the vision.

"Oh my god, I know where she is." she whispers to them, they look at her, "In the Woods, go to the woods, there you'll find Stefan and Amber." she tells them. "Come on lets hurry." Elena pulls her along, Damon follows them and unaware to them, Bonnie follows after them.

~8~8~8~

Amber ran through the woods, for her life, but them Stefan appears in front of her, griping her shoulders, "You said to run!" she shouts at him, "I change my mind." he states, then bites her neck, making her scream bloody Mary. "Stefan!" Elena shouts as she Damon and Samathea run at him. Samathea drop her disguise. She then flicks her wrist making him move away from Amber and she drops to the ground.

"No!" Damon pushes her back, "Stefan, keep control, come on. It's okay, come on." Damon tells him as he inches close to him, Stefan looks at the Gilbert twins then back at Damon, Stefan then throws him to the side and growls at him like a beast, "Stefan stop it!" Elena shouts. Damon vamps back to his feet, but then grips his head in pain, Elena looks over and saw Bonnie staring blankly at him, then after a while the pain stops and Stefan looks at Elena, horrified at what he's become again, he then took off.

Samathea signs then ran over to Amber, kneels down and place her hand over her face, - _Forget_ \- Samathea whispers in her mind.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Liz and the other officers came and some expected her. Liz walks over to the four. "She can't remember a thing." she tells him, "The girls found her like this and she lost a lot of blood,." Damon states, Liz looks at the girls. "You didn't see anything?" she asks them, Elena looks at Bonnie who shook her head, then Samathea shook hers. Elena turns back to Liz. "No, we just found her and called Damon." Samathea answers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asks her, "From the looks of it, yeah." Liz answers. "Why do you girls get back to the party, Damon and I can take it from here." Liz tells them. Damon nods, "Okay." Elena answers and the three walk away. "They didn't see the bite mark?" Liz asks Damon. "No I got here before they got to close, there was too much blood they couldn't see it clearly." Damon tells her, she looks at him.

Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena asks her, "There is nothing to talk about." she states, "Bonnie please." Samathea calls out, then Bonnie and looks at them "l told you Elena, I wasn't going to make you choose, but I need to make the choice for myself, please just leave me alone." she tells them and walks off to her car and took off. Samathea sighs and pulls Elena into her arms. Then not long after Alaric walks to them, "Ah, there you are, Jenna wanted me to get the car." he states, walking down to them and saw the sad looks in their eyes, "What's wrong?"

~8~8~8~

Then back at the boarding house, Stefan burst into his room tearing off his jacket, shirt and tie, let in his tank-top. He then stood in front of the mirror and saw Elena refection, "You shouldn't be here right now." he tells her, "I know." she states, Stefan then turns to her. "Now you know." he states, "That wasn't you." she tells him, as he pace in his room. "Oh that was absolutely me, a monster, a predator, that's what I am, Elena." he states, running his hand over his hair.

"That's what the blood makes you." she tells him, "That's what's the blood brings out inside of me and if you think any differently, you're an idiot." he tells her, pacing faster. "I know this isn't you Stefan." she tells him, "I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body." he tells her, "No." Elena denies. "It's who I am, Elena." he tells her, "No you can't scare me off." she tells him as he kept his eyes on her. "Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?" he asks her, "Samathea wanted to confront you because she blames herself for what she did to you, she says it's her fault, she made you drink the blood." Elena tells him.

"All she did was expose me to who I really am." Stefan raise his voice a little, "This isn't you." she puts out, "Stop saying that!" Stefan hits something in his room, making it hit the ground. She then steps to him, "Don't get any closer to me." he warns her, "I'm not going to let this happen to you." she informs him. "Stop." he orders her. "I'm not going to give up on you. I believe in you" she tells him. "Stop!" he shouts, slamming her against the wall, "Stop!" he slams his hand against the wall next to her head, she looks at him frighten a little then he realizes what he has done.

"I'm so sorry." he whispers to her. "It's okay." she tells him, then he buries his face in her shoulder. "It's okay." she tells him. "I don't know what's happening to me." he cries, pressing himself closer to her. "It's okay, shh, shh, shh." she comforts him. "You're going to be okay." she tells him, pulling out a vervein dart and injects him with it and he slowly crumbles to the ground. Then Samathea and Damon walk into the room, Samathea looks down at Stefan with regret in her eyes, Elena and Damon looks at her, "Sam, you sure you want to do this?" Damon asks her, Samathea nods. "Yes, I'm sure."

~8~8~8~

Damon lock Stefan in the cellar room, as Elena held Samathea in her arms, Damon turns to them, "There is no grantee this is going to work." Damon tells Samathea, "It has too." she states, Damon nods then walks to the steps, and then looks back at the two. "Coming?" she asks them, Samathea looks at him and shook her head, moving out of Elena's arms, "I'm gonna stay here." she tells him and sat down. Elena sat next to her. Damon sighs and sat down across from Samathea, she looks at him momentary then turns her attention to the door.


	20. Blood Borthers

_Chapter 20: Blood Brothers_

Stefan lays on the cot, sweat covering his face, as he tries to breath for air, and he could hear the distance sound of voices and the smiles light of fire.

~Mystic Falls 1864~

 _ **Stefan and Damon watch was Johnathan and a few others rounded up another vampire, muzzled him and place him in the cage wagon. "We have to get the church they're waiting." Johnathan tells them, Damon went to charge at them but Stefan place his hand on his shoulder. "Circle around that way, I'll distract them." he tells his older brother and Damon took off to the side.**_

" _ **Over here, there's another one quick!" Stefan shouts after he moves from behind the fallen tree. "Help me!" Stefan shouts and took off. "Arm yourselves." Johnathan orders and the others ran off to find the vampire. One stay with the wagon and was then suddenly knock out by Damon, he then gets the keys and unlocks the door as Stefan ran over to him. "We don't have a lot of time." Stefan tells him. Damon opens the door. "Mary." he calls over and Mary moves a bit, "Mary." he states grabbing onto her arms and pulls her out, Stefan helps Katherine out as well.**_

 _ **Damon laid her down on the ground and removes the muzzle as Stefan did the same with Katherine. And they untie their bound hands. "I'm going to get you out of here." Damon tells her, as Mary breaths for air. Then they heard voices, "Stefan hurry." Damon tells him as they finished with the ropes. Then Damon was shot. And fell to the ground, Mary reaches for him, "No, no!" Stefan ran to him and kneels down, Mary drags herself over and laid beside him. Damon looks at her as tears formed in her eyes and she grips his hands. "I love you Damon." she whispers to him. He smiles then exhaled softly.**_

" _ **No…" Stefan said softly, Mary buries her face into Damon's shoulder, crying, then Stefan looks over and saw the men coming back, but then as Stefan picks up the rifle and was ready to shoot, he then was shot instead, and collapse to the ground. He looks over at Damon.**_

-' _Stefan._ ' Damon calls out- _ **Stefan looks at Mary Ann**_ _,_ -' _Stefan, you're going to be alright_ ' Samathea tells him,- _ **he then looks over at Katharine**_ _._ -' _Stefan. I love you Stefan._ '- Elena tells him as Katherine said the same thing.- _ **The man came back over, picking up the Perrice twins, Mary Ann cried and protested to stay with Damon as she was rip away from him and place back inside the cage wagon.**_ 'Damon place his hand on Samathea's shoulder and pulls her and Elena out of the cell.- _ **Mary Ann was place last inside the cage and Johnathan took one last look at Stefan**_ _._ -Damon took one last look at Stefan and closes the door behind him. Samathea and Elena grip the bars of the cell door looking at him.- _**Mary Ann and Katherine grip the cage bars looking down at him and the wagon wheels away.**_ -Elena and Samathea then move away from the cell door and he closes his eyes

~8~8~8~

Mystic Falls, Present day.

Samathea looks into the cell, seeing Stefan laying on his side, "I hate having to see a friend like this, lock up." Samathea states, "You were the one who lock him up." Damon tells her, she glares at him. "You help." she tells him, "I couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, now could I?" he tells her, she hen leans against the cell door, "And it has nothing to do with you actually caring about him, none whatsoever?" she questions him.

"You're thing, not mine." Damon states and walks away, Samathea watches him disappear up the stairs and she looks into the cell one more time, seeing Stefan as not moved from his spot, she then left as well, but none were aware of him being awake, Stefan then looks down at his hand and clutches it.

~Flashback~

 _ **The next morning Stefan wakes up hearing the birds chirping, but then found himself in an abandon house in the middle of nowhere, but by a lake. He taken in his surroundings, the looks down at his shirt with the blood stain, then openings it up and found no wound, not even a scar, but then he saw a ring on his middle finger. He looks at it as someone walks up to him.**_

" _ **Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Emily tells him, he looks at her, "Where am I?" Stefan asks her, "The quarry, just north of town, my brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." she tells him. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asks her. She looks over at the quarry, Stefan looks over as well and saw Damon sitting at the edge, without a shirt. "Am I um…" Stefan asks as he looks back up at Emily. "Not yet, you're in transition." she tells him, "But how… I…" he shudders. "You had Katherine's blood in your system when you die." Emily informs him, but Stefan shook his head. "No, I never." he starts. "She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks." she informs him.**_

 _ **Stefan hung his head, "And Damon?" he asks, looking back up at her, Emily looks back at Damon, "Mary Ann gave him vervein so he was never compelled to do anything against his will, but he drank from her willingly." she tells him. Stefan hung his head again. "But why, why would he do that?" he asks, Emily looks down at him, "He loved her and she loved him, he made her feel human." Emily answers.**_

 _ **Stefan left the house and walks over to Damon, "I woke up late night, not knowing where I was, I went to the church and I watch them drag Mary inside and then they set fire to it and the whole church went up into flames." Damon tells him and Stefan cast his eyes down, as Damon looks up at him. "They killed her Stefan, they killed Mary Ann." he tears up, Stefan looks down at him, "She's gone."**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon looks at the peace of invention that Pearl gave him, and Samathea walks over to her bag and folds her clothing, "Did you ever figure out what that is?" she asks him. "Nope, whatever it is, it doesn't work." he tells her. "Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" she asks him. "She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, that was a pocket watch, he must have been a crazy scientist." he states, Samathea scuffs at this. "Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" he asks her, she looks at him.

"The day I speak a full sentence to that man, is when the day pigs can fly." she tells him, he looks over her shoulder at him, "You really hate your uncle, don't you?" he states, she shrugs. "As I live and breath, but I've also been here with Elena most nights." she tells him. "So you'll be here again tonight?" he asks her. She looks at him, "You got a problem with that, Salvatore?" she asks him.

He turns and looks at her, "Yes you're a complete nuisance." he tells her, Samathea just smirks at him and pulls her bag over her shoulder, "I bet you tell all the girls that right after you pound the living hell out of them." she states, Damon smirks. "You know it." he chuckles. "Whatever, see you later." she tells him and left out of the boarding house, where Elena waited for her, Damon turns his attention back to the compass.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat in front of the cot in the cell as Damon came down hours later. He looks into the call and held out a water bottle full of blood, "Brought you something to eat." Damon tells him, but Stefan said nothing as he remind unmoved from his spot. "100% Stefan diet approved." he adds, Stefan still didn't moved.

"You know what will happen if you don't eat, you'll get all rotting and crusty." Damon reminds him, "I'm not hungry." Stefan mumbles, Damon just scoffs at him, "Of course you are, we're eternity hungry. Take it." Damon tells him, setting the bottle in the cell door. But then looks at Stefan as he still reminds in his spot, eyes still cast down at the ground.

"The human blood should be gone by now, you want to explain why you still in here feeling sorry for yourself?" Damon asks him, Stefan said nothing, "Come on, drink up." Damon states, then shoves the bottle more in and it falls, hitting the ground. Stefan raise his head and looks at the bottle of blood momentary then slowly hung it again. Damon sighs in annoyance, "Fine. Starve, what do I care." Damon states and left the cell, leaving Stefan to throw his pity party.

~8~8~8~

The two arrive at home, Elena headed into the shower as Samathea walks into her, her back aching from a sudden pain in her back. She groans a little, setting her bag on her bed, she pulls off her jacket as she stood in front of her full mirror with her back facing it, she pulls off her jacket and her shirt over her head, she then looks over her shoulder and gasp in shock as she saw markings on her back almost fully covering her it. "Oh my God." she mumbles to herself, the markings curved and twisted, interloping with each other. She hiss as the as the markings glowed as they crept slowly onto her skin. "What's happening to me?" she mumbles as Mary came into view. "You're makings are appearing, meaning your power is growing, these are the symbol of your powers, remember when you broke through the barrier just to get me out." Mary reminds her.

Samathea thought of when she broke the barrier, her body glowed with blue markings. "What's going to happen to me?" she asks her, Mary smiles. "You're becoming powerful, no witch, vampire, or werewolf would dare challenge you." she advice her, Samathea looks at her and nods. "But for now, harness this power, control it, don't let it control you." she warns her as Samathea walks to her dresser and pulls on a new set of clothing; red lace bra with red set of lace underwear, she pulls on blue skinny jeans, a black tank-top and a coat. She then pulls her hair into a high ponytail, applied a little make-up on, she then walks over to her bag and pulls out her phone.

She quick dials Damon and picks in her bag. "What?" Damon answers in a dead tone. "I'm just grabbing some clothes and Elena and I will be right over." she tells her as she dumps her dirty clothes into hamper and pulls out new clothing from her dresser. "How's Stefan?" she asks him as Elena walks into her room, ready with her bag, "Extra broody. Hold on." he tells her and switches over callers, "How's Stefan?" Elena asks her as Samathea walks over to her closet. "Extra broody from what Damon tells." she answers and pulls out a few jackets. Elena giggles at that. Then Damon came back. "He won't eat anything." he tells them as Samathea pulls him on speaker. "He has to eat, what's his favorite… kind of um…" Elena asks him, then looks at Samathea for help. "He's favorite kind of what?" Damon asks her. Samathea sighs. "What his favorite kind of animal blood he likes." Samathea tells him.

"That's what I love about you Sammy, you get right to the point." Damon purrs. Samathea rolls her eyes and leans her back against the frame of her closet as Elena stood next to her, "So you've told me." she states. "And you're joking does not help us." she adds, Elena rolls her eyes, making Samathea smile at her. "It helps me, now hurry up, I can't babysit all night, I got things to do." he tells them. "Sure you do, but I would say drop dead, but you're already dead." she states, Elena covers her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Stefan likes… puppy blood, little Golden Retriever, with cute floppy ears, that's his favorite." he tells her, her face went pale, "You're unbelievable." Samathea mumbles then hung up her phone, "That's…" Elena starts, "Disgusting and disturbing." Samathea states, Elena nods. "Lets… forget about the blood, shall we?" she asks Elena, who nods in agreement. Then Samathea stuffs her cell into her bag and closes the door, both of them jump as John was standing in Samathea's doorway.

"Sorry." he tells them, "Uncle John." Elena states as Samathea gently grips her arm, letting her know that she was retraining herself. "We didn't see you there." Elena adds and Samathea lets go of her arm, calming down. "I thought we can talk. We haven't had the chance to catch up." he states, walking into the room. Samathea pulls her bag over her shoulder. Elena shot a look at Samathea, who mirrored her look. "Actually Sam and I are heading out, so…" her and Elena walk to the door. "No, it won't take long." he tells them, they stop at the door, turn and look at him.

Samathea eyes him as he picks up the picture of Elena and Samathea's adoptive parents. "What did you want to talk about?" Samathea asks him, he sets the photo back down. "I know you two know." he tells them, turning to them. Samathea raise an eyebrow, "Know about what?" she asks him, "It's really silly to keep pretending." he states, Elena then raise an eyebrow as well. "What do you think your mother would say, if she knew Elena was dating a vampire?" he asks them, then Samathea's look darkens. "Which mother?" she questions, then the two turn and walk away.

~8~8~8~

Stefan looks back at the bottle of blood, remembering…

~Flashback~

 _ **Both Damon and Stefan sat at the lake, both shirtless as the clean the bloodstains from their shirts. Stefan walks back to Damon with a bucket of water, his shirt hanging on his shoulder as Damon throws a rock into the water. "I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told Father by now." Stefan states, setting the bucket down and sat down as well, pulling his shoulder off his shoulder, "I wonder how he will take the news of our death." Stefan states.**_

" _ **As if he cares. He betrayed us." Damon states as he scrubs at his shirt. "He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting his town." Stefan tells him, Damon looks over his shoulder at the sun and squints his eyes at it. "God, the sun hurts my eyes." Damon mumbles as the pain faded when he look away. "It's part of it." Stefan tells him, Damon looks over at him. "Muscles ache, sick feeling. Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed… to complete the transition." Stefan informs him.**_

" _ **That's not going to happen." Damon tells him and scrubs at his shirt, "Is that your choice then?" Stefan asks him. Damon looks at him. "To die instead?" Stefan adds. "Isn't it yours?" Damon asks him. Stefan shrugs, "I did this just to be with Mary Ann, I want it over." Damon tells him as his shirt was clean and dried as he starts to pull it back on.**_

~End of Flashback~

Elena peeks into Stefan's cell, seeing him in the same spot when Damon came down to see him. "How are you feeling?" Elena asks him, Stefan didn't answers as his stare was lock on the bottle. "Damon says you need to drink that." she tells him, he shook his head. "You need to drink, Stefan. Can't survive without it." Elena reminds him. "I don't want to survive." Stefan answers as he looks up at her. "What?" Elena asks, shock at his answer.

"Don't say that." she tells him. "It's alright Elena, no more." he tells her, she looks at him, taken back. "After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over." he tells her, Elena looks at him with a sad look as Samathea was leaning right next to the cell door, with her arms cross.

~8~8~8~

Night has fallen. "You know he's just being dramatic, he's not going to starve himself." Damon tells them as he leans against the table. Elena sat on an arm chair as Samathea sat on the other across from her, her knee pulled up to her chest as she rested her chin on top of it. "Why won't he say that?" Elena asks him, "Because he feels bad about hurting that girl. Very typical Stefan martyr stuff." Damon informs her, "It will pass." he adds, "Will it?" Samathea questions, making him look at her.

"Because he seems to be in a lot of pain." she tells him. Damon just scoffs, "Well that will pass too, once he eats." he states, Samathea just shook her head, "I wasn't taking about psychical pain." she states, he sighs. "I know what you meant." he states, seeing that she feels really bad for feeling Stefan her blood.

"Look, are you two going to be okay here, I've got to run out with an errant with the teacher." he tells the two, they both look at him. "The teacher?" they both ask him. Damon sighs. "Alaric? Are you two friends now?" Samathea asks him. "I don't have any friends, Samathea." Damon reminds her and pushes himself off the table, "Right." she mumbles, Damon then grabs his jacket and pulls it on. "You should… you should stay up here, you two shouldn't be down there by yourselves." he tells them.

Samathea rolls her eyes at him, "We'll be fine." Elena tells him. "You know… you both are very trusting of him, given the curium stances." he states, pulling on his jacket and turns to leave. "So are you." Samathea calls out, he stops and looks at her, "Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving." she tells him. "I won't be long." he tells her and walks off.

Elena sighs, "I don't understand any of this." Samathea states, Elena looks at her. "What do you mean?" she asks her, "Damon was in love with Mary Ann for hundred years, he then lost her due to Katherine's reckless behavior and betrayal. Why would he want Stefan to suffer for it, none of it makes sense." Samathea states, "You think there's more to the story?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her. "I think there's something Stefan doesn't want us to know."

~8~8~8~

Damon and Alaric walk up to a house, "This is the one here." Alaric informs him as they walk up to the door. "I can show this one a preempt." Alaric states. "Whatever, it's tricky. We may or may not be able to get in." Damon states and knocks on the door. "Yeah, how does that work? Do you always have to be invited in?" Alaric asks him, "By the owner or the person whose entitled, short terms or hotels are a bit of a gray area, you got to play it by here." Damon informs him and walks up to the door as no one answers. Alaric just scoffs.

"Can we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric asks him, Damon looks at him and grips the door handle. "You mean you just brought me along for my company?" Damon asks him as he grips the door handle, breaking the lock on it and pushes the door open. He then steps to the side and allows Alaric to walk inside. "Doesn't look like anyone is home." Alaric states as he walks inside, Damon steps at the frame looking at it and then slowly moved his foot pass the doorway. "Yeah, I'm good." Damon states and steps inside, closing the door behind him.

"No permanent residence patently." Damon states and they walk into the kitchen, Alaric walks into the living room, Damon walks over to the fridge and opens it; There were a few drink and on yeah, a couple of blood packs. "Uh… Rick, we have company." Damon calls out and suddenly a vampire vamps over to Alaric and slams him up against the wall. He went for the attack, but Alaric gabs him in the stomach with his wooden bracers, making the vampire gag and fall to the ground. Damon looks into the living room and saw the two. So he closes the fridge and walks into the living room as the vampire pulls himself back up, he then glares and growls at Alaric he charges at Alaric, but Damon steps in and shoves the vampire back to the ground. "Boys, boys, boys. Calm down now." Damon tells them then steps to the young vampire.

"I know you." he states as he recognized the vampire. The vampire started to recognized him as well, so he pulls himself to his feet, "Damon?" the vampire asks him. "The name's Henry. You were in the tomb." Damon states. "Yes Sir." Henry answers him, "What are you doing here?" Henry asks him. Damon just looks over at Alaric.

~8~8~8~

Elena was down in the basement walking with Stefan as Samathea sat up in the living room, kneels pulled to her chest, holding them close to her as she stares into the fire, Mary sat next to her. "Did you know Damon wanted to die along with you?" Samathea asks her, Mary just stares at that fire, tears streaming down her cheeks, she sniffles and wipes away the streams on her cheeks.

"I should of never walk into his live, we should of never meet. This is all my fault." Mary cries. Samathea looks at her as she rest her head on her knees, "Hey, don't do that to yourself." she tells her, Mary just looks at her. "This wasn't your fault. You were careful, if it was anyone's fault it was Katherine's. She was the reckless one, she only thought of herself and betrayed all the vampires in Mystic Falls. You; you stood up for everyone, you protected them, sheltered them, gave them hope where there was none, you even stay with them in the tomb for 145 years. Sure you have of done things in your past that you're not proud off, but you redeem yourself by helping other vampires control their blood lust and when one wanted to give up, you led an ear to hear them, you were the anchor in the group ans they proud to have you has their leader." Samathea tells her, making Mary look at her in surprise, "You gave up a lot to protect them. No one blames you for being selfish, that what makes you human Mary. Because you were a vampire, it doesn't mean you're not human on the inside, a part of you will always be human." she tells her, more tears swim down her face as she was left a heavy weight lift of her chest.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you." she cried, Samathea nods at her and place her hand on her shoulder. Samathea nods at her, "The Tomb vampires… they really miss you, they're lost without you, some are even pissed at what Katherine did to you, feeding off you like that." she states, Mary looks at her with tear filled eyes. "She considered herself a survivor, making brothers fight each other for her affection, she was always like this, even when we were human. I was always by her side, always helping her and protecting her from our father, but um…" Mary wipes away her tears. "She was heartless. Never caring about anyone but herself, I was a fool to think she cared about me, just needed someone to clean up her messes." she states.

Samathea looks at her, moves her legs away from her chest and pulls Mary to her and rested her head to her lap. Mary sniffles, laying her head on her, "This was never your fault, never think that again, you're the victim in this, but you've done what you thought was right." Samathea tells her, stroking her hair, comforting her in her time of need. Mary closes her eyes, remembering.

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon sat in his bed, shirtless as he gently petting Mary's hair as she rested her head on his lap. "You're beautiful." Damon mumbles to her, she smiles to herself. Then raise her head up and sits on his lap, loosely loops her arms around his neck as he place his hands on her hips. "And you're devilishly handsome." she mumbles to him.**_

 _ **Damon smiles at her and press his lips to her, Mary gave into him, slowly bring her hands up and cups his face, he gently pulls her onto his lap, making her wrap her legs around his waist as he leans forward, "I love you Damon." Mary whispers to him, he smiles at her. "And I love you." he whispers back, pressing her to the bed.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea hum to her, making Mary stop crying and slowly fall asleep. Samathea smiles at her then looks into the fire.

~8~8~8~

Henry drain a blood pack from the tube into a cup, "So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asks him, Alaric looks over at Damon. "Ah, I've known him for years, he's a good friend." Damon answers him, "How do you know him?" Damon asks him, Henry empties the blood pack. "Right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Henry answers and place the cup next to Damon. "Helping you out how?" Alaric asks him. "Adapting. Its a whole new world out there. Cars, computers, , there's so much to learn." he tells them, opening the fridge and pulls out another pack.

"He help me get this place." he answers, pulling out another cup, Damon eyes Alaric, "Do you live here alone or uh… is there someone else here?" Alaric asks him. Henry looks back at Damon. "My friend here is very passive and aggressive way of asking… uh… do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon rephrase the question, Henry shook his head. "No, the only two women I've known were Katherine and Mary Ann, I heard what Katherine did to her, it was a shame, Mary was a good leader to us, she was like my own mother. I still miss her, beside I don't know an Isobel, I know John. He's my only real friend." Henry tells them, Damon cast his eyes down for a moment at the mention of Mary's name. "He really showed me the ropes, how to use a microwave, separate my whites." he tells them and takes a hold of the blood filled cups.

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asks him. "I help keep an eye on thing, you know with the others." Henry states, Damon looks at him. "The others." Damon states, "From the tomb, they're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive and I'm cool. But, those tomb boys they want revenge." Henry tells them, taking a sip. "What does John want with them?" Alaric asks him. Henry turns and looks at him, "He's just keeping an eye on them, you know, making sure that they stay out of trouble." he tells them, "Well it's John, such a do gooder." Damon states, trying to keep Alaric from blowing their cover. Then Henry's cell rings, he sets down the glass and pulls out the cell.

"It's John now." he tells them, Damon jumps out of his seat. "Oh, yeah let me talk to him." Damon tells him, taking the phone out of his hand. "Alright." Henry states then sees Damon was just holding the phone and eyeing Alaric, "Are you going to answer that?" Henry asks him, "Am I going to answer that?" Damon asks and Henry looks at Alaric. He shook his head, then Henry looks back at Damon who lets the phone ring, "What's going on?" he asks them, neither one answered him, then Henry flashes his fangs as his eyes went crimson red as he turns to attack Alaric, but Damon sighs and turns him back to him and Alaric stabs him in the back, the veins vanish and his fangs disappear as he looks at Damon.

His skin turn gray and he was thrown to the ground Damon looks at Henry, who is now laying face front dead on the floor then back Alaric, "Lets not kill anyone tonight. Your words." Damon reminds him. Alaric looks at him, "Just pointing that out."

~8~8~8~

Samathea leans back against the couch as she watches the fire, arms crossed at her chest, she could feel the heatwaves of the fire brush up against her skin, her eyes became very heavy, so she slowly began to flutter her eyes close.

She then suddenly opens them to find herself in a burnt down warehouse once stood, where charcoal bodies were scattered around, she looks around and was drawn to one of them. She eyes it and slowly walks to it, whispers echoed in her ears. As she stood before the charcoal body, she sees that it was laying on it's side with laying on it's arm. Samathea kneels down before the body, her heart was pounding at a fast rate. She slowly reaches out and brushes the burnt paper off the hand and she gasp in shock, pulling her hand back and hovers it over her mouth; it was Damon's daylight ring.

She quickly stood up on her feet and backs away from the burnt corpse of Damon Salvatore, the scenery then changes as she was now in a room, she saw John with the mystery device and he adds the final peace to the device and Damon shouts out in pain as he grips his head and falls to his knees. She tries to shout out, but she grips her throat, seeing that her voice was gone, she then pulls her hand away and tries to throw John across the room, but nothing happened. She then looks at her hands in horror, seeing that her magic was gone. She then watches helplessly as a hunter came up behind Damon and injects him with vervein and Damon passes out. She tries to pushes him away from Damon but her hand went right through him.

She gasp and pull away from them and lets out silent shouts as the pulled Damon away and out of the room, Samathea when to follow them, but the door slams in her path and she starts to bang on it, letting out muteness screams of rage; wait, why was she so angry? She doesn't even like Damon, he stuck up, rude, evil, manipulating, son of a bitch and here she is or will be; screaming with her muteness voice, banging on the door, and watching Damon being pulled away from the door to die.

Then it clicks in her mind; enough of the people she cared died, she lost her parents, she will not lose her friends as well. So she pulls back her fist and smashes through the door window as her body flares up in a blue flame.

Samathea jumps awake as Elena was hovering over her, "How you alright?" she asks her, as Samathea finds herself back in the Boarding house, she exhaled and leans back, placing her hand over her face. "I'm fine, just…" she starts, pulling her hand away from her eyes and looks at her, seeing the worry look in her eyes, she sighs and looks at the fire, getting lost in the flames. "Just a bad dream."

~8~8~8~

Damon pulls himself some blood and sets the pack down, "Find anything yet?" Damon asks as Alaric walks back into the room. "No, I look everywhere, the place is… the place is clean." Alaric answers and takes a sit on the coffee table. Damon stood up and walks over to him, "Well found this behind the blood in the fridge." Damon states and tosses him a bottle of beer.

Alaric catches it and looks at the bottle, sighs and looks at the dead body. "Aw man, this is a real dead end." Alaric states, pulling the cap off. "I wouldn't beat myself over it man." Damon informs him as he walks over to a table and sets the glass down as Alaric takes a swish of his drink, "What did you think you were going to find, Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Damon asks him as he went through the mail, Alaric looks at him and laughs a little. Then covers his face with his hand. "Oh man, I… I got to stop this. I can't keep searching for her." Alaric states. "Really, after only what, two years?" Damon asks him, setting the mail down and pulls out a chair, setting it right next to Alaric. "That not really… modernly healthy." the vampire adds, taking a seat.

"Yeah, what are you going on? 146?" Alaric asks him. "I figure the 200th mark is a good stopping point." Damon states, making Alaric smirk a little, then he sighs. "I mean no answer is enough, this good thing is you want to know why, when the precise moment my… wife decided that life with me wasn't good enough." Alaric states. "She charmed me, your wife. Isobel." Damon states and Alaric looks at him. "She took to the game man, she was smart, she had this excitement in her eyes. Probably should of known there was something different about her and titty Katherine, the bitch that murdered my last girlfriend and I swear I will kill her." Damon states and takes a sip of his blood. "That's enough Damon, I don't want to hear anymore." Alaric tells him, Damon pulls his drink away and looks at Alaric.

"I just don't want to waste anymore of my life searching for answers I really don't want." Alaric tells him, Damon looks at him and nods his head, "I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all of this." Alaric tells him, then stood up and walks out the door, Damon watches him leave.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat on the couch still, feet prop up on the couch as she was leaning against one arm as Elena sat in the chair, both writing in their journals as Damon walks into the room, "Oh god, you're still here?" Damon asks them, the two pulls their eyes away from their journals and look at him. "Were you excepting anything else?" Samathea questions him as he moves her feet away, sat down and place her on his lap. "Nope." he answers and sighs with relief. "So how was the errand?" Elena asks him. "Fuddle, though I did witness the teacher have an exostile crisis. How's Stefan?" Damon states as Samathea pulls her feet to her and off Damon's lap. "I thought you didn't care." Elena states as she moves off the chair and sat on the arm next to Samathea. "Chalk up to more curiosity." Damon tells her. Samathea sighs and looks up at Elena.

"I think he's getting there, but he's got a lot of guilt he has to deal with and it doesn't help that you've spent the last hundred and forty-five years punishing him for Mary getting caught and killed." Elena shot at him, Samathea sighs and face palms. "This is my fault now?" Damon questions her. "No, it's no ones fault, I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent." Elena tells him. Samathea groans softly, shaking her head as Damon looks at Elena in dis-belief. "You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." she states. - _Elena… please shut up._ \- Samathea prays as Damon stood up. "Let me ask you a question, in all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demon of Stefan's past, did you ever you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" Damon questions her as Samathea marks her page and sets her journal to the side.

"No we didn't and I know there is more." Samathea answers and stood up, a foot away from Damon, he locks eyes with her, "So you tell us what happen, everyone has a reason for everything, even you. I know you wanted to die to be with Mary Ann, I know how much she meant and still means to you. So please… tell us what happen, how did you complete you transition." Samathea asks him, politely. He looks at her and sighs.

~Flashback~

Quarry, 1864

 _ **Damon lean against the wall of the house, feeling his body ache all over, eyes closed as he waited for death to claim him so be can be with his beloved. But he flutters his eyes open as he heard two sets of footsteps walking up to him, so he turns around and looks, seeing Stefan walking back to him with a girl next to him.**_

" _ **What are you doing? Who is that?" Damon asks him, "I brought her for you." Stefan said with a smile. "She's a gift." he adds and looks at the girl, "Have a seat, please." Stefan orders her and she does so, "What have you done, Stefan?" Damon questions as he saw the woman throwing no complain, or resistance. "Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me, I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere, he was dying and the blood was too strong… I needed it. I had to have it." Stefan tells him. "You feed." Damon concludes.**_

" _ **Yes and it's incredible. My body is exploding with power Damon." Stefan tells him as Damon lowers his head. "No…" Damon groans as he refuses to feed. "I can hear things from far away, I can see through the darkness, I can moves like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain. Damon I can turn it off like a switch." Stefan tells him, snapping his fingers then grips the side of Damon head. "Katherine was right, it's a whole other world out there, Damon." Stefan tells him as Damon weakly pulls himself up. "Katherine and Mary Ann are dead, Stefan." Damon states and pulls himself out of the house. "There is no world without Mary." he tells his brother as he goes to walk away. "No. you can turn that off too." Stefan tells him as he held tightly onto Damon. "You don't have to feel that pain anymore." Stefan informs him, "I don't want it." Damon states, smacking away his hand from him, but Stefan pulls it right back at him. "You're weak. You'll be dead soon." Stefan tells him.**_

" _ **You need this." Stefan states, seeing his brother grow even more paler, "You'll die." Stefan warns him. "No… I can't…" Damon groans as Stefan held onto his neck with his hand, then turns to the girl, "Please." he state, holding his hand out to her, she stands up and walks to him, Stefan grips her shoulder, looks back at Damon, fangs appear and his eyes turns crimson red as he smiled, he then turns back to the girl and bits into her neck, she gasp, feeling his fangs break her skin, Damon watches in shock as Stefan pulls back and lets go of the girls and saw Damon eyeing the blood that leak out of her neck.**_

 _ **Then Damon looks at Stefan, "I won't let you die." Stefan tells him. "No… I can't…" Damon chokes out. "Don't fight it, we can do this, together." Stefan tells him, then moves the girl into view of him, Damon fights against the urge to drink, but when he saw the blood on her neck call for him, he lost it. He gave in and walks up to her, slowly moves to her, leans out and drinks her blood. Stefan watches with delight as Damon started to enjoy the taste, Damon then pulls back, blood trailing down both sides of his mouth. Looks at the girl, hunger in his eyes and he snaps back at her neck.**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon drinks his Bourbon and looks at the twins as they were shock to hear the truth. "The moment Stefan had his first taste of Human blood, he's different person. Suppose I should thank him, it's been hell of a ride." Damon smirks and down his drink. "Oh my god, you said he wanted to die, that's why he won't feed now, I understand why, but…" Elena starts as Damon pours himself another cup. "His choice, if he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Damon mumbles.

Samathea sighs, "Don't do that, don't pretend you don't care." Elena snaps at him then walks off. "Where are you going?" Damon asks her as she walks off, Samathea sighs again then rubs her brow, "I'm not going to complain right now, I got the truth, that's good enough for me." she mumbles, walks back to the couch and lays back down. Damon walks over and leans over the couch looking down at her. "What?" she asks him, "I half excepted you to jump down my throat about me damning Stefan to an eternity of suffering." Damon states, drinking broaden, she shrugs, "You wanted to die, Stefan didn't give you that, so you spent the last 145 years trying to get back at him for deining you what you wanted, you wanted to be with Mary, and I act like I know that. Things will happen whether we like it or not, I didn't want my parents to die, but they did and I can't change that at all, I can't take back killing Vicki, Change will happen we might or might not know the change is happening, it just happened." she tells him, then sits up.

"What made you so wise?" Damon smirks, vamping around the couch and sat next to her, with her feet prop onto his lap, she sigh as she looks at him, "The night my parents died, Elena blew off family night to hang at some party, I didn't want to go, but she wanted me to keep quiet about it, but I didn't. I told mom and dad where she went, hell I even show them, Elena was pissed when we found her stranded. She told dad she hated him on the way back and said she wish he was dead." she states as tears formed in her eyes. Damon just looks at her, "And just like that, her wish was granted, the car drove off Wickery Brigade and into the river we went." she tells him, wiping away the tears that stream down her face. "What I'm trying to say is, if you two did die that night, Elena and I won't be here today, if it wasn't for Stefan and for you." she tells him.

"Are you going sentimental on me?" Damon jokes making her laugh a little, "I don't know, that's scary, I think it's better I would be trying to kill you then talk to you." she states, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears. "I kinda like that best." he states, both of them chuckle at that, then Damon sets his drink down and looks at her, seeing that she was still sad, "Hey, come here." he tells her, this time Samathea didn't bite back and crawls into his arms and he held her close to him. "I'm glad I didn't die that night as well." he mumbles in a low voice, petting her hair.

"You know, I don't think I'll see you as the enemy now." she states, Damon looks down at her, "What will you see me as?" he asks her. "A friend." she answers, suddenly falling a sleep into his arms and for once it was a peace dreamless sleep.


	21. Isobel

_Chapter 21: Isobel_

A week as pass as everything went back to normal, or what is now considered normal, Samathea and Elena got ready for school. Samathea pulls on her jacket as she was on the phone. "Elena and I are suppose to help with Founders day float Parade and we don't, we get the wrath of Caroline, but I wanted to check in first." Samathea tells Damon, " _Oh, I'm doing great, thanks for asking._ " Damon gloats, Samathea smiles at him, knowing he was smirking to himself, "Hahaha, you're hilarious, I was calling to check in on Stefan, Elena needs an update." Samathea tells him.

" _Oh him, ohh… he's terrible._ " he whines, Samathea smirks to herself and grips the phone, "Oh really?" she asks him, holding back at giggle. " _He's back to boring old Stefan, straight lace, off the junk. Elena has successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality._ " Damon tells her, as Samathea smiles, "Don't forget, you help as well." she sang a little, " _I hate myself._ " he states as he was enjoying his newly found friendship with Samathea, " _Hey did Uncle John mentioned anything about my field trip with the history teacher?_ " Damon asks her, "I'm still not speaking with the man, I would sooner burn him to a crisp and then I would thrown in jail for murder and I can't have that on my record, now can I?" she tells him, making Damon chuckles.

" _Oh, hearing you talking about killing someone, kinda_ _turns me on._ " Damon chuckles as Samathea rolls her eyes, "Yeah-no. if I killed him, you would be next on my list." she tells him, walking into her bathroom, " _Aww… I thought we were on a friendly bases._ " he whines, she just smiles at that. "Oh we are, you were just moved to number three om my list of people I want to kill the most." she tells him in a cheerful tone, " _Whose two and one?_ " Damon asks her, "Two is uncle John and one is Taylor Lockwood." she answers, Damon shrugs. " _I can respect that._ " he states, making her giggle. "Anyway, like I said, I'm not talking to the man, still avoiding him, but you think he's up to something." she states, " _You know me so well._ " he states as he saw Stefan walk out of the bathroom.

"Well I got to go I'm late." she tells him, pulling on her bag and jacket over her arm, " _Have fun with the Miss Queen, I know I did._ " he states, making Samathea gasp then frown. "TMI Damon, TMI." she tells him and hung up the phone, as Elena walks in, "Stefan?" she asks him, "Back to his original self again." Samathea answers, "Damon?" she dares to ask, "Still a dogue, but thinks Uncle John is up to something and wants us to find out." she tells her. Elena nods at her, "Shall we?" Elena asks her, Samathea, "We shall." Samathea states and they walk off to school.

~8~8~8~

Stefan meets up with Elena and Samathea was they walk into the school, the headed into the cafeteria and Alaric walks up to them. "Hey, Mister Saltzmen." Elena greets him, "Come with me, we need to talk." he tells the three. They look at each other and followed him to his classroom.

~8~8~8~

Later on Damon arrive at the school and walks into the history classroom, The Gilbert twins sat in the desks, Stefan leans against another desk and Alaric was leaning against his front desk. "Damon. Thanks for coming." Alaric states as Damon walks into the class, "Sorry I'm late, the dog ate my…" Damon cracks a joke, but spots himself. "Never mind." he states and looks over at Stefan, who cast his eyes down and then looks over at Elena and Samathea who were in shock, then he looks back at Alaric. "What's with all the farrow brows?" Damon asks.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric answers, making Damon look at him in shock, "Isobel is here?" Damon asks, Alaric nods his head. "In town?" he asks again, then Damon looks over and locks eyes with Samathea who was still in shock.

~8~8~8~

"Did you ask about Uncle John are they working together?" Damon asks Alaric. "No." Alaric answers. "No they're not?" Damon asks him, "No I didn't ask." Alaric answers, "What about the invention?" Damon asks walking up to him, "I didn't ask." Alaric answers. "Does she know about Tomb vampires?" Damon asks him, "I don't know." Alaric answers. "Did words completely escape you?" Damon questions. "I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any question." Alaric answers him, making Damon shift in his spot. "What does she want?" Damon asks, Alaric looks at him then looks over at Elena and Samathea, "She was to see us, Damon. Me and Sammy." Elena answers him.

Damon looks over at her then looks at Samathea, "Alaric is suppose to arrange a meeting, we don't know why or what she wants." Stefan informs him. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon tells Samathea, making her smile a little. "Thank you Damon, but we really don't have a choice in the matter." Samathea tells him, "She's threatening to go on a killing spree." Alaric inform him, "Oh." Damon mumbles, "I take it, that's not okay with you guys." Damon smirks, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"We want to do it." Elena states, making the three look at her and Samathea. "We want to meet her and if we don't, I know we'll regret it." she states. Damon looks at her then at Samathea, who nods in agreement.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea sat at a table in the Mystic Grill, Samathea twitches her heel as her heart was pounding, Elena looks around, seeing if Isobel was going to show. She flinches a little as a waitress set down their drinks. Elena nods at her in thanks and they were left alone that the table, gripping her hands around her drink as Samathea grips hers as well. "Can you hear me?" Elena asks Stefan who was standing at the at the pool table. Stefan nods his head at her.

"Thanks for coming. I'm nervous." Elena states, Stefan shrugs his shoulders. "You're not the only one." Samathea mumbles as she takes a sip of her drink. Elena smiles at that, "But I'm happy you are here. Love you." she tells Stefan, who mouth ' _Love you too._ ' back to her, Samathea smiles, happy for the both of them. But then both the smiles fall as Isobel stood in front of Elena and Samathea, Isobel place the her jacket and purse on Samathea's seat and sat down in front of them, placing her hands on her lap and sighs and then smiles at them. "Hello Elena, Samathea." she tells them, making them just look at her. "You look just like her, and her sister. It's eery." Isobel states. "You've meet Katherine?" Elena asks her, "She found me, right after I turned, she even told me a few stories about her sister. The First Ripper. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you, the both of you." she tells them.

Elena eyes her necklace, "Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena asks her as Isobel grips a hold of it, "Katherine help me obtain it." she answers, "Who was our father?" Samathea asks her, "Not important, he was a teenage waste of space." Isobel informs her, "A name would be nice." Samathea snaps back at her, "It would wouldn't it. You two ask a lot of questions." she states, Samathea sighs. "Why did you compel that man to kill himself, right after he told us to stop looking for you." Samathea questions her. "Dramatic impact, wish it would of been more effective." she answers. "Human life means that little to you?" Elena questions her. Isobel just smirks at her, "It means nothing to me, it's just part of being what I am." she answers, Samathea shook her head. "No, it doesn't it only brings out what you really are and in your case, a heartless bitch." Samathea tells her, Isobel looks at her, "And we known other vampires… and that's not true." she also adds. "You mean your sister's boyfriend over there by the pool table?" Isobel asks her.

Both the Gilberts shot a look over at Stefan, "Stefan Salvatore." she states then looks at Elena, "Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon?" she asks her, making Elena shift in her spot. "Wait that's right, he's going for you, Sammy. Because you have that fire in you that all men like in a woman." she states, looking over at Samathea, who glares at her, "But then against, Katherine did like toying with them, but thanks to her sister, she couldn't have her fun with Damon and so Mary fell in love with him, in a result she was captured and killed." she states with a smile, they look at her in disgust as Stefan hung his head.

~8~8~8~

Outside across from the Grill Damon and Alaric. Alaric leans against a stand as Damon paces back and froth, "We should be in there." Damon tells him. "No, Isobel make it clear we're not to step foot inside." Alaric informs him. "I'm going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." Damon tells him, "You're not going to kill her period." Alaric reminds him. "She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon questions him. "She's my wife." Alaric states, Damon shot him a look. "Was my wife. But I look for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is… cold and detach." Alaric states.

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Damon states, "See I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. Hell you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you, but with her… there was nothing." Alaric states, Damon looks at him. "You can turn it off." Damon tells him, making Alaric look at him, "Like a button you can press, I man Stefan is different, he wants the whole human experience, he wants to feel every episode of how I meet your mother. So he shuts his feelings out, but the problem with a vampire is your instinct is not to feel." Damon informs him of the vampire emotion. Making Alaric look away.

Damon leans next to him. "Isobel choice that easier road. No guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Damon tells him, "You haven't." Alaric states, "Of course I have Rick. That's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon tells him, moves away from him and looks back that the Grill.

~8~8~8~

"So why did you want meet us, it can't to be just to… catch up." Elena states, "Because I'm curiosity about the both of you." she answers them, making the twins glare at her. "But the real reason is, I want what your uncle wants, Johnathan Gilbert's invention." she answers making Samathea scoff. "How do you know our uncle?" Elena questions. "We use to spent a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." she answers them. "And what, prey tell made you want to be a vampire?" Samathea asks her. "It's a very long list of reasons Samathea, all of which I'm sure you thought about." Isobel tells her making shivers run up Samathea's spine.

But they both shook their heads, "That was your first lie." she tells them, then look at Elena. "It's inevitable, you're going t get old, Stefan won't." she tells her, making Elena look over at Stefan, who cast his eyes to the ground. "Forever won't last very long, when you're human." she states, pissing Samathea off. "I'm sorry to inform, but we don't have what you're looking for." Samathea states, the two of them stood up to leave, but Isobel grips Samathea's wrist, making her stop. Elena stops as well and look at her. Stefan went to intervene as Samathea looks at her, "Sit down and Elena, tell your boyfriend to walk away." Isobel orders her, the two slowly sat down and Elena nods at Stefan, making him back off.

Isobel looks at them and returns to her smile, then looks at Samathea, "I want the invention." she tells her, "I don't have it." Samathea tells her, taking back her wrist. "I know that, but Damon does and you're going to get it for me." Isobel tells her, Samathea shook her head, "He won't give it to me." she tells her. "And the blood will be on your hands." she tells her, making Samathea's heart skip with fear. Isobel then stood up grabs her things and left. "It was nice meeting you Elena, Samathea." she tells them and left. Elena watches her leave as Samathea tries to breath. Stefan notices their look of distress and walks over to them. Samathea felt the tears well up in her eyes, she sniffles and quickly wipes them away. Then the two stood up and saw Bonnie walk to them. She looks at them, seeing their look of distress, she wanted to comfort them, but them she saw Stefan standing a few feet behind them, Elena and Samathea look back at him and then back at Bonnie.

Her look turn hostile and she left the Grill, Samathea sighs, grabs her purse and left the Grill, she walks outside, continuously wiping away her tears, she cross the road and walks off, but then bumps into someone, making her drop her purse, "Sorry." she mumbles, then kneels down and gathers her things, the person she bump into kneels down in front of her and place his hand on her shoulder, "Hey." they call out, she looks at them and saw it was Alaric. They both stood up and she pulls her purse back onto her shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asks her, she looks at him, tears form and stream down her cheek, her lower lip quivers and she shook her head, she then covers her eyes and hung her head in shame.

Alaric pulls her in his arms and comforts her, she cried silently, can't believe she wanted to meet Isobel, the cold, heartless vampire bitch, Damon watches from the distance as Alaric comforts Samathea. He looks away, feeling anger in his blood, he needed a word with Isobel.

~8~8~8~

At the Manson that Isobel was staying at and Damon was playing a game of Strip poker with the french complied girl, Damon was shirtless as the girl place the cards down, "Uh-oh Cheir-he. You won." he smirks at her and pulls his hands to his pants. "Lets hope I'm wearing my good underwear." he states as Isobel walks into the house and into the living room as Damon stood up and unbutton his pants and zips them open. "It's just one blast from the past after another." she states, getting Damon's attention.

"No, no, no." she states as Damon zips ups his pain and pulls the belt back on. The french girl left them alone, Damon waves bye to her. "It's good to see you again, Isobel, I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." he tells her, pulling his shirt back on. "Hmm." Isobel mumbled at him. "How did you find me?" Isobel asks him, Damon then vamps over to her, closing the distance between them. "Search all the neighborhood banks for foreclosures and the most expensive one." he informs her. "Oh, I should of known, you were the one that taught me that." she tells him. He hum at her, "What are you really doing here?" she questions him. "You cause quite a stir, blew into town, saw everyone expect man you make a little hurt." he tells her, moving closer to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she mumbles wrapping her arms around his neck, but then grips his hair and jerks his head to the side. "Did you bring the device?" she demands of him, Damon chuckles and vamps around, making her move in front of him as he turned her around and she lets go of his hair.

"Ow." Damon mumbles, rubbing his head, Isobel giggles, walks over and turns back to him, "What are you doing with John Gilbert?" Damon questions her, "We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me." she answers, brushing back a strain of her hair, "I'm sure one of the many." Damon states as he walks over to her, Isobel mumbles little 'Yeah'. "And this little invention, what do you want with it?" Damon questions as Isobel reaches down and gave Damon a glass of blood. "Oh, me personally, I don't want anything with it." she tells him as he sets the glass back down on the table. "I'm just doing what I'm told." she tells him, backing up a little.

Damon stood chest to chest with her, and lifts up her chin, locking eyes with her. "You know Damon, we're on the same side." she tells him, placing her hands on his chest, he scoffs at that. "Katherine's." she answers as Damon looks at her, she then cups the sides of his head. "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants." she tells him, gripping that back of his neck. But then Damon shoves her hands away from him, making her stumble back. "Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon demands of her.

"Don't kill the messenger, we both know you can't control Katherine, she does what she wants." she tells him, "So do I." Damon scoffs at that, "Oh really Damon, you do?" Isobel questions strutting up to him, she vamps up to him, but he grips her wrist as she was close to him, she pants. "So what should we do now?" she asks him, they just look at each other, laugh a little, inching their lips closer. "Oh yeah… memory serves." she mumbles and they press their lips together, Isobel, ran her fingers through his hair, Damon pulls her closer to him, she then vamps them onto the couch. Isobel saddles Damon, kissing him deeply. But then he vamps them onto the ground, he looms over Isobel and grips her throat tightly.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up." he orders her, as he breaths and gently grips his hand. "You do not come into my town, threaten people I care about, going after Samathea and hurting her after, bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bit, because I do believe and killing the messenger, you know why." he states, leaving close to her, "Because it sends a message." he tells her, then slams her head against the carpet, making her moan in pain. "If Katherine wants something from me, you tell the little bitch to come and get it herself." he tells her then lets go and left. Isobel grips her head in pain.

~8~8~8~

The next day came, Elena walks down stairs as Samathea came out of the shower, dress in cleaner clothing, her hair was clean and in a ponytail, she walks in front of her mirror and looked her necklace, "Where is it?" she mumbles to herself, then she heard a sudden gush of wind, and the pickled on the back of her neck. She then suddenly turns and their stood Damon right in front of her, she gasp as she jumps a little. "Oh god, Damon…" she states, as she exhaled in relief, "Don't sneak up on me like that." she tells him as he smirks, "Noted." he states and held out her necklace, she looks at it then back him. But sighs, "Can I have it back, please?" she asks him, he saw how depress she was. "She put you in a bad mood?" Damon asks her, Samathea looks at him and sighs, "Yeah I mean, I was dying to meet my birth mother, I did and all I saw was a cold heart bitch that didn't give a rats ass about life at all." she states.

Damon sighs then fastens the necklace on her neck. "Thanks." she mumbles, then he pulls her into his arms, hugging her tight, Samathea was shock at first by then slowly moves her arms around him and returns the hug. "We're friends Sammy, and I look out for my friends." Damon tells her as he pulls out of the hug, making Samathea smirk, "Oh, I feel saver already." she jokes, making Damon chuckle, "Anyway, I got to go, or you know, the wrath of Caroline." she informs him, pulls on her jacket and walks for the door, "Well have fun…" he starts, but Samathea quickly turns around and held out her finger. "AH! No, don't you dare go there Salvatore, I'll give you a headache to late a month." she warns him, Damon smirks and held his hands up in defense. "Alright, Alright." he tells her.

Samathea giggles then left her room. Damon watches her go, happy that he got her to smile again.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walk around the people, seeing them work on the floats for the parade, "Sam, Sam!" Jeremy calls out, she looks over and stops as he walks up to her, "Hey have you seen Anna anywhere?" he asks her, she shook her head at him. "No, I haven't seen her in a while, why?" Samathea answers, Jeremy just looks at her. "Are you lying to me right now?" he questions her, "Why would you say something like that?" Samathea asks him in confusion.

"Because that's what you and Elena do. Lie, lie, and lie. I know what Anna is and I know that you know, so tell me." he states, making Samathea looks at him in shock. "Do you know something?" he asks her again, she looks at him, gripping his arm, but then gasp as she was now pulled into a vision.

 _Anna was talking with Jeremy as a horrible sound with off, making Anna grip her head in pain. Jeremy held onto her, asking her what was wrong as she was begging for the sound to stop, then men walk in and inject Anna with vervein and some held Jeremy back as he was calling out, begging them to leave her alone, but it was too late, the men took Anna out of the room, leaving Jeremy alone._

Samathea pulls her hand back and looks at Jeremy in shock, "Sam, what is it?" Jeremy asks her in concern. She sighs and looks at him, "Listen to me Jeremy, I know I lied to you, I thought I was doing the right thing, I wanted to protect you from the pain, but I can't protect you from everything. So listen. When you find Anna, promise me you protect her, hold onto her tightly." she tells him, Jeremy looks at her, "Why, is she in trouble?" Jeremy asks her, "No, it's what is going to happen." she tells him, Jeremy looks at her and nods, "Okay, but still do you know where she is?" Jeremy asks again, Samathea shook her head, "No, I haven't seen her at all and that is the truth." she answers him. He nods and walks off.

Samathea sighs then grips her head in frustration as this vision she kept seeing over and over was plaguing her mind, she then buries her face into her hands, groans in them and sighs in anger then drops her hands from her face as Elena walks up to her, "Are you alright?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her and shook her head. Elena place her hand on her shoulder and comforts her, "Come on." Elena tells her, Samathea sighs at her and nods then they both turn around and jump back as their whor-*Cough* I mean their birth mother appears in front of them. "Isobel." they both state. "Hello Elena and Samathea." she states as her perky self. "What are you doing here?" Samathea questions her, "I'm your mother Samathea, I want to be more involved in your lives." she tells them, Samathea scoffs dryly and cross her arms.

"Aww, sorry, that train left the station a long time ago." Samathea informs her, "Besides, we don't want you in our lives." Elena tells her, crossing her arms as well. "I understand that, you already have a lot of people you both care about, but I've been studying. Lets see if I got this right…" she starts and looks over at Bonnie as Bonnie walks along. "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Got to stay away from that one." she states, then frowns, "The sad little brother, Jeremy." she states, the two look over and saw Jeremy standing by the bleachers on his phone, trying to get a hold of Annabeth. And looks over at the float, "And there's Caroline, obnoxious Caroline." she states as the twins look up at her, "I got all my info from her by the way." Isobel states as Caroline waves at them. "She had no idea who I was and she would not stop yapping." she states as the two look back at her.

"Oh and there's Matt." she states as Matt helps, the two look at him, "Friend, Ex, First crush. Yappy's future Ex, lot of connections there." she tells them, then Samathea turns to her, "Matt's not involved with us." she tells her, "No, but he's involved with the both of you, isn't he?" she questions them, "Look, you shouldn't be here, you need to leave." Elena tells her as she knew Isobel was up to something, "On, I have some friends here too, look." she tells them as the two look around, "See that man standing next to the float over their next to Matt, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he notices that the axeheads kinda rusted which is very dangerous." she tells them as they watch the man standing next to Matt.

Isobel looks back at Samathea, seeing that she was getting through to the both of them. "So, all you have to do is apply a little be of pressure and…" she states, "No!" Samathea calls out and the man jumps in the trailer and it pins Matt's arm down. Elena gasp as she and Samathea went to help, but Isobel held them both back. "Hey, pick this trailer up!" Matt calls out. Taylor and a few of the other ran to him and tries to pull it up, but it wouldn't budge then Stefan helps and it was lifted up with ease and Matt quickly pulls out his arm and the trailer was drop, Caroline quickly ran over to him, "Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan tells her, she does so as Stefan kneels down next to him. "Why are you doing this?" Samathea demands of her.

"Showing you how easy it is to hurt the people you care about." she tells her, then Samathea jerks her arm out of her grip and looks at her, "So what, you're doing this because of Johnathan Gilbert's invention?" Samathea questions her, "Hand it over and the fun will stop." Isobel tells her, letting go of Elena's arm. "I already told you, Damon won't give it to me." Samathea tells her, "And I think you underestimate just how much Damon cares about you." she tells her, Samathea looks at her, "He'll kill you before he even has the thought of giving it up." Samathea tells her, "Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel asks her. They look were taken back and looks back over at the Bleachers, Jeremy was gone.

"Jeremy?" Elena calls out, getting Stefan's attention, Samathea turns back and saw Isobel was gone, "Jeremy!" Elena calls out, as the two kept turning their heads, looking for their brother.

~8~8~8~

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Samathea stood in a classroom, "Where's the device?" Bonnie informs her as Elena and Samathea pace back and forth. "Damon has it." Stefan answers her, then turns to the panicking twins "He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan tells them.

"Then, then, we'll go to him, I'll talk to him." Samathea tells them as she and Elena stop pacing. "He's not going to just hand it over if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan tells her, the twins sighs as Samathea rubs her hands tightly together and Elena was hit with an idea. "What if it wasn't?" Elena asks them, they all look at her and she looks at Bonnie.

~8~8~8~

"Absolutely not." Damon tells them as they were all at the boarding house and filled Damon in on the plan. "Just hear us out Damon." Samathea tells him, "I'm not going to give the device to Isobel so she can give to John, who's going to turn around and kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon informs her. "But it will be useless, Bonnie can take it's power away." Elena tells him.

"I don't trust her." Damon tells Elena, making Samathea sighs, "I can remove the original spell." Bonnie tells them, then Samathea raise her arms a bit, "John and Isobel will never know." she tells him, but Damon shakes his head. "No, No. I'll get Jeremy my own way." Damon tells them, "Good, how are you going to do that?" Stefan questions him. "Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy can be dead the second you walk into the door." Stefan tells him and Damon glares at Bonnie, "Are you in on this. I mean no offense, I know you're a Bennett and I know she don 't know what she's doing." he states, crossing his arms, "I've been practicing." Bonnie tells him. "It's not piano lessons honey." Damon snaps back and Bonnie jumps off the top of the couch and walks up to him.

"What's your favorite book?" she asks him crossing her arms, "What?" he asks, but Bonnie was being serious. "Name a book, any book." Bonnie tells him. "Name a book, alright…" Damon mumbles to himself as Elena, Samathea and Stefan watch him. "How about… "Gone with the Wild" Jack London." Damon answers her, Bonnie then walks over to a bookshelf and glares at it, a book started to wiggle out and then it shoots out into Damon hand and he looks at it then at the three, "Jack London." he states, then tosses it to the other couch, "Great parlor trick." he compliments her, "We're doing this Damon and we're going to do it mine and Elena's way." Samathea tells him and he looks at her. And she held out her hand, "Now give me the device." she orders, he just looks in her eyes, seeing that she was very serious about this. "We're wasting time." Samathea adds.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon tells Bonnie, she just mumbles at him, "You're right, you can't trust me." she tells him. "But you can trust me." Samathea states, taking a step to him, he looks at her, then at Elena and then to Stefan. She then sighs, rolling his eyes. Reaches into his pocket and pulls out the compass and places it in her hand, his fingers brushes against hers and she gently grips his wrist with her other hand.

They both lock eyes, "Thank you." she mumbles to him, Damon just looks at her and walks off, Samathea allows his wrist to slip through her hand.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie stood at a desk the grimore open to the page and the compass in front of her and open to the gears, she pulls out the enchanted peace and places it on the desk, Damon hums to himself and both of the Gilbert twins and so he shuts up, then Bonnie started to cast her spell, the lights flickered off and on and the fire from the candles and fire place flared up, making Elena jump closer to Stefan, who comforted her and finally Bonnie opens her eyes and the peace was now in her hands.

"Done." she tells them, Samathea walks up to her and Bonnie offers her the peace, which Samathea takes. "Great now what?" Damon asks them, "Now we give it to Isobel." Samathea tells them and she looks over at Bonnie as Damon walks off.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as Samathea and Elena walk to the park, waiting for Isobel to show her face to them, then a sudden gush of window passes them and they both turn and saw Isobel standing before them, "Where's the device?" she asks them, as they both turn to her. "Where's our brother?" Elena questions her, "This isn't a negotiation, where's the device?" she asks again, but both of them cross their arms, "Where is our brother?" Elena asks again.

"Did you really think I came alone?" she asks them, Samathea and Elena look over seeing her minions walking up, standing ready, then they look at her, "And you really think we would come alone as well?" Samathea questions her and they look over her shoulder, Isobel turns around and saw both the Salvatore brothers walking out and stood ready. Then she turns back to them, "For God sakes call home." she tells them, "What?" Elena states as they both were confused. "Call home and ask to speak to your brother, Jeremy." she tells them, Samathea uncross pulls her arms and pulls put her cell. She then calls her home, " _Hello?_ " Jeremy answers, "Jeremy… care you alright?" she asks him, " _Um… yeah, yeah. Uncle John hit his head, it was an accident._ " he informs her as she exhaled with relief " _And we're all laughing._ " Jenna throws out in the back ground, making Jeremy laugh a little and Samathea to smile.

" _Yeah, but um I'm okay._ " he answers her, "Elena and I will be home soon, alright?" she tells him. " _Yeah._ " he answers and hung up. Samathea pulls her phone from her ear and hung up as well, placing her phone away. She then turns back to Isobel, "You were never going to hurt him." Samathea states, "No… I was going to kill him." she tells her, making Samathea stiffen in anger, she clutches her fist. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any." she tells them, Samathea scoffs a little shaking her head, "But you take the risk with Damon, how did you know he was going to give it to me, at all." she asks of her, "Because he's in love with you." she tells her, making Samathea look at her taken back. Elena looks over at Damon as he looks a bit at Stefan who cast his eyes down.

Then Isobel held out her hand to Samathea, she looks at her sighs. Dug into her pocket, walks up to her slams the device into her hand. "Thank you so much, Isobel." she tells her, Damon and Elena look at Samathea. "For what?" Isobel asks her, "For being the most huge disappointment, you may of gave birth to Elena and I, but you'll never be my mother. I had a mother, and her name is Miranda Gilbert." she tells her then steps up close to her. "And the next time I see you, I will kill you, turn you into nothing but a pile of ash, the next time you kidnap my family or hurt one of my friends." she tells her, but Isobel smiles at her.

"Good-bye Samathea." Isobel tells her, unfazed by her threat. "As long as you and Elena have a Salvatore on your arms, you're doomed." she tells her, "Katherine was smart, she got out, but we all know Elena is nothing like Katherine." she states, Samathea rolls her eyes at her, "But you… you're just like Mary Ann, doomed to die, because you'll fall in love." she tells her, Samathea just turns back and glares at her, "Burn in hell." she snaps at her. Isobel smiles and walks off with her two minions, Elena exhaled and Stefan walks up to her and pulled Elena and Samathea into his arms. They hug him in comfort and Samathea locks her yes with Damon as he looks at her. She sighs and looks away from him, then Stefan looks at Damon, who just sighs and walks off.

Stefan understood what he was going through; Stefan fell in love with Mary Ann, be he back off, because she was in love with Damon and the reason he was in love with Mary was because he never played with Damon's feelings, never forced him to do anything he didn't want to do nor force him to drink from her blood, she would warn Damon of the dangers of becoming a vampire, even give him reason to turn away from her, that what made her so loveable, because even though she was a vampire, she still had a heart and she still cared about people.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea open Jeremy's door, seeing him get right off the phone. "Jeremy we have to talk about this." Elena tells him, "No we really don't." Jeremy shot back at her, and tosses his phone onto the bed, "I don't know what Anna told you, but there are things that you need to know." Elena states as they both walk into his room.

Jeremy turns to them, "Yeah, because I'm pretty sure your journals covered it." he tells them, standing up and crosses his arms, they look at him in shock. "You read our journals?" Samathea asks him. "Save the speech about invasion of privacy, because I read a few sections about Damon erasing my memories and Samathea being the one who killed Vicki and what happened to her." he tells them, Samathea walks up to him "Jeremy please you don't understand, the night that Vicki died, the night that I…" Samathea pauses for a moment. "The night I killed her, you were in so much pain, it was like Mum and Dad died all over again, it was all over your face and I didn't know what else to do, I didn't want you be in so much pain again, I just want to take that pain away from you, I am so sorry." she tells him.

"Just get out, both of you." he tells her, tears welled up in her eyes and stream down her face. "Jeremy please…" she asks him, "Samathea…" he raises his voice, making her stop, Jeremy just glares into her eyes. "Just get out… please." he said in a softer tone, they both sigh and walk out of Jeremy's room as he walks up to the door. "Jeremy…" Samathea starts, but Jeremy closed the door, Samathea looks at the door, then buries her face into her hands, Elena looks at her and pulls her into her arms, comforting her.

~8~8~8~

Damon was in the living room pouring himself a glass as Stefan walks into the room, "You want one?" Damon asks him, but he notices their was something on his mind. "Say it, whatever it is, plague, get it out." Damon tells him as Stefan leans against the arch-well. "It's about what Isobel said." Stefan tells him as Damon turns to him, "What about?" Damon asks him. "Well I know you and Samathea have bonded and I know she cares about you and uh… I know you care about her." Stefan starts.

Damon just smirks at him, "Well this is going into an interesting direction." Damon states as Stefan smirks a little. "I'm just concern friend about Samathea being hurt." Stefan tells him and walks to the step, "She considers you a friend." Stefan tells him, "Same here, Samathea is a very good friend." Damon states as Stefan leans against the beam, "Actually she might be my only friend… is that a problem?" Damon asks him, "At the risk of sounding like one, yeah. Like a very concerned and protective friend." Stefan tells him.

"Yeah will there is no worry, you do… sound like one." Damon tells him and Stefan sighs, "History will not be repeating itself or Samathea's concern." Stefan tells him, Damon looks at him like an idiot, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stefan asks him. "Sure, sure." Damon states and turns away, then the sudden gush of window and Stefan was in front of him, a serious look on his face. "Do you understand?" Stefan asks again, Damon nods with a smile. "I get it, yeah. I mean we're good friends, that's all we are and as her friend I wasn't looking forward to tell her the truth anyway. So I'll let you do it." Damon tells him and down his drink. Stefan crosses his arms, "What truth?" Stefan asks him, as Damon pours himself another drink. "About John, but I know you guys don't like to keep secret from each other." Damon states, "What are you talking about?" Stefan asks him, "Am I the only one here who can put two and two together, well besides Samathea who is just as smart as me. Isobel, hello." Damon tells him, Stefan shrugs his shoulders, "She dated John when she was 15, she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctors office of John's brother. Now what do you think John's roll in all this is, Hm?" Damon summarizes "I mean go ahead think about it, I'll wait." he tells him, getting Stefan to do the math.

Stefan thinks about it, "Did you get it?" Damon asks him, "So you think John is…" Stefan states, as Damon waits for the words. "Elena and Samathea's father?" Stefan asks him as he leans against the table. "Ding, ding, ding, ding!" Damon states as Stefan get it right. Stefan just scoffs at that, "What proof do you have?" Stefan asks him, "I don't need any prove, It's a D.N.A test for John, Samathea and Elena and more posts to deal with. But I know how well you deal with these big bombshells, so sleep tight." Damon tells him and walks off, but he stops at the stairs. "Oh when you do tell Elena and Samathea and if Sammy need a friend to talk to about anything…" Damon states, getting Stefan to look at him. "I'm here for her." Damon tells him and walks off, Stefan sighs and looks back to the ground.

~8~8~8~

John lays against the couch as his phone rings, he pulls it out and answers it. "Hello?" he answers. " _On your door step. You'll find what you've been looking for._ " Isobel tells him, "And my ring?" John asks her pulling himself to his feet.

" _Don't screw this up._ " she tells him as John walk to the door, opens it and saw the packet, " _You know what you have to do, John._ " she tells him as he reaches down and picks it up and closes the door. "I got it I won't fail." he tells her, holding the phone with his shoulder and empties the packet into the table with the contents inside; the compass and his ring. " _You better not, Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead and I want to add two more to that list._ " Isobel tells him as he pulls on his ring.

"Let me guess." John mumbles, " _Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for the girls._ " Isobel tells him, "Well that was always part of the plan, consider the Salvatores gone." John tells her. " _They're our daughters John, we owe that to them._ " Isobel tells him as he sighs. "I know." he answers her and she hung up, John also hung up the phone as well. He then walks up the stairs and peeks into Samathea's room, seeing that she left her door crack open a little and saw her sound asleep.

He smiles to himself, walks into her room, around her bed and sat down next to her, seeing her sound asleep made him smile a little, she snuggles into her pillow a little more, making the cover slide off her shoulder a little and her hair to fall over her face a little, but John pulls the cover up and over her shoulder and gently brushes her hair out of her face. He then leans over her a bit, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." John mumbles to her and gently press is lips to her forehead and left her alone in her room.


	22. Founder's Day

_Chapter 22: Founder's Day_

Samathea and Elena pulls on their 1860s dresses; Elena more a golden dress with a green lash as her hair was in curls as Samathea a Caribbean blue dress with golden seams through it and her hair was in a half curly ponytail and long with a white lash, Samathea whines as she felt the corset she was wearing killing her. "God how did the woman from 1860s learn not the breath?" she whines as her pulls on her necklace, Jenna walks up behind her and pulls her hair out of the way. "Suck it in you big baby." she tell her, Samathea pouts and fasten the necklace around her neck.

Jenna lets down her hair as Elena walks her and pulls her into a hug, "I understand your pain, little sister and we will get through this." she tells her and watches Jenna walk off "And when no one is looking you can loosen the corsets a little, so we can breath and not be suffocating." Elena whispers to her. Samathea looks at her and nods. Then smiles with a smirk on her face. "I like the way you think, big sister." she states with a smile. "Of course, after all we are twins after all, little sister." she tells her and they both laugh.

~8~8~8~

Back that the school everyone was gathered for the parade as some people were dress up and others were helping set up the last preparations. Stefan was also dress up as well. "Look at you, all retro." Damon states as he walks up to him, "What are you doing here?" Stefan asks him. "Why wouldn't I be here?" Damon asks him as Stefan just glares at him, "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founders Day." Damon tells him. "I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl's sister." Damon smirks at him, Stefan just scoffs and started to walk.

"Don't start with me Damon." he tells him, "Oh… you started it Stefan. That whole I'm insecure and leave Samathea alone speech." Damon states, Stefan stops and looks at him, "As long as you heard it." Stefan states, "wait huh, what?" Damon jokes, but Stefan lets out a fake chuckle. "You have no sense of humor Stefan." Damon tells him, crossing his arms. "No actually I have no sense of Damon humor." Stefan tells him and walks away. "Damon humor?" Damon mumbles to himself. "Hey look, I get it, I get." Damon walks up in front of him, stopping him from leaving. "I'm the better, hotter superior choice and you're scared now that Mary is gone and resting peacefully on the other side, that I'm going to turn my attention to Samathea." Damon tells him.

"Wow, you want to let her go?" Stefan questions him, "I can't mourn Mary forever, she wouldn't want that for me, so I need to move on." Damon tells him, Stefan hummed to himself and looks at him, "But you don't have to worry, Sammy is not Mary and Elena is not Katherine." Damon tells him, "You're right, Sam is not Mary and Elena is not Katharine." Stefan agrees. But Damon looks off over Stefan's shoulder, Stefan follows his gaze and they both were in shock.

Samathea and Elena walk into view, wearing their dresses as they look around, the Salvatore were in awe as the Gilbert twins were the splitting image of the Perrice twins. They then spot the Salvatore brothers; Stefan locks his eyes with Elena as Damon locks his eyes with Samathea, the twins look at each other then back at the Salvatores, smirks on their faces and they curtiesed to them.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea stood in front of Stefan with shock looks on their faces as Stefan tells them the news. Samathea cups her face in horror. "John?" Elena asks him, Stefan nods his head, "Is that even possible?" Elena asks him. "Well there is no proof, but her dated Isobel and he was the one the brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan informs them, as Samathea calms down.

"Our whole lives we've never like this man and I…" Elena states, but sighs with frustration. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you before Damon drop it on you both in an inappropriate way." Stefan tells them, but Samathea shook her head. "No, I'm happy that you told us Stefan, I just hope it's not true." Samathea tells him, he nods at her, "So what do we do, should we just confront his and ask him, Hey John are you our biological father?" Samathea asks him, Stefan shrugs at her, "I guess when you both are ready." he tells her, so the young twin shook her head. "I'm never going to be ready for this, are you going to be ready for this?" Samathea asks her twin. Elena shook her head.

She then turns back to Stefan, "Stefan there is enough problems with the family than there already is. Jeremy hates me, I mean why wouldn't he. Our journals gave him every reason to be angry with us, me the most." Samathea states and Elena comforts her. "He's just hurt, he's confused." Stefan tells her as she gently grips onto Elena's arm. "He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for lying to him, for taking away his memories." Samathea states loosing hope.

"Hey, he's your brother, he'll forgive you." Stefan tells her, making her look at him, "Just give him some time." he tells her, she sighs and Stefan pulls her into his arms and gave her a comforting hug, one that was well needed.

~8~8~8~

Then the parade started, "Let give a had to the Mystic Falls marching band." Mrs. Lockwood and everyone applause for them. "And for a little local history, Mister Saltzmen's students have recreated Vrigina's Battle of Willow Creek." she states as the float of the soldiers glides pass them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls four and their handsome escorts and honoring their presents is Last years Miss Mystic Falls, Samathea Gilbert." Carol states through the microphone, the girls smile and waves at the people, Samathea sat down in front of them on a comfortable small stool, smiles and waves at them, "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls." Carol states, presenting the new Miss Mystic Falls. "Aren't they beautiful?" Carol states. Samathea spots Bonnie in the crowd and waves at her, but then Damon steps into and waves at her, she lowers her hand and looks up at Stefan and Elena.

They looks down at her and back at him, Samathea shook her head, smiling to herself. And waves at the people that were waving at them, then Damon looks at Bonnie. "What do you want?" Bonnie demands of him, "Just watching the parade." he tells her, Bonnie sighs, turns and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Damon asks her, "Away from you." she answers and he walks up to her. "I want to say something to you." Damon tells her, "Just leave me alone." she tells him, "Thank you." Damon tells her, making Bonnie go quiet. "The device that Emily spelled could of killed me. I don't take what you did lightly, so… thank you." Damon tells her.

"I did it for Elena and Samathea." Bonnie tells him, he nods at her, "I know that, but I'm still very grateful." Damon tells her, she blinks a little. "And… I owe you." he adds, she looks into his eyes, seeing that he was not joking. "Enjoy the parade." he tells her and walks off.

~8~8~8~

After the parade was over, Samathea and Elena dress back into comfortable clothing, Elena hung out with Stefan as Samathea walks into the Grill, Damon eyes her as was wearing regular clothing and her curly hair was now in a ponytail and the rose was still clip on the left side of her head.

As she walks into Grill and Damon stands in her path, "I like you better like this, period era look… not your thing." Damon states, she look at him, "Is that an insult?" she questions him, "Actually Sammy, that is a compliment of the highest order." Damon tells her, she nods at him. "Who's blackmailing you, is it Elena? Stefan?" she playfully questions him, "Hahaha, you're hilarious." he states, Samathea smiles a bit and crosses her arms, "Um… speaking of Stefan, I know know he is worry about our friendship…" she starts, "Did he mentions something to you too?" Damon asks her with a smirk and she looks at him a little confused, "No, why did he mention something to you?" she asks him, "No. nothing worth repeating." he answers, she sighs and brushes a strain behind her ear.

"So I think you should tone it down a notch with the… flirty compliments and that eye thing that you do." she tells him. He looks at her, playing dumb. "What eye thing?" he asks her, doing his infamous smirk and eye look. She frowns at him, not impressed. He then hum to himself. Samathea then pokes him in the chest, "Please don't make me regret being you're friend." she tells him, the smile falls from his face as he sees that she really didn't want to regret being his friend, he sighs and nods at her. "Okay." she mumbles and looks over, seeing Jeremy was eating alone.

She then brushes pass Damon and walks up to Jeremy. Damon looks over and saw Jeremy look up at her and scoff. "What the hell do you want?" he starts, "Just shut the hell up for ten minutes. Let me say what I have to say." she snaps at him, Jeremy jumps back a little as Damon was shock Samathea even said that. Her look was soft as she stares at Jeremy. "Look, I know what I did to Vicki was wrong, what I did to you was wrong and I know it was not my call to make." she starts, Jeremy just listen to her. "I killed Vicki out of instinct, I wish I hadn't, but I did and I can't take it back. I screwed up Jer. Big time and I know you've told me that I can't fix this, but I am going fix this, with or without you're approval." she tells him, then takes a breath.

"So please, hate me all you want, but forgive Elena, she wasn't the one that delivered the killing blow to Vicki, I was. She wasn't the one that ask Damon to take away your memories. I was." she tells him, "But she stilled lied to me." Jeremy adds, Samathea looks at him and shook her head, "Only because I ask her too, I didn't want you to be involved with this world, so I ask her not to tell you, because I love you Jeremy and I will always protect you. Just remember that." she tells him then back off and turns. "Sammy…" Jeremy calls out, she stops. "I know, I know… go to hell Samathea." she states and left the Grill, Damon watches her leave.

Amazed that she took all the blame for what happen to her brother and Vicki's death, he then looks over and saw that Jeremy takes off and went in look for Samathea, and so Damon follows after him.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy look around for Samathea, only to find that she disappeared, he stop and sighs, seeing that she really did hate herself and she pours it out right in front him. "You alright?" Damon asks him, making Jeremy jump back a little. "Yeah I'm fine, I just… um… I just…" Jeremy tries to finds the words, but Damon grips his shoulder. "It's alright, you'll be able to tell her when you can." he tells him, Jeremy nods him as Stefan and Elena walk up to them. "Is everything alright here?" Stefan asks them, Damon pulls his hand away from his shoulder.

"We're fine." Damon tells them, Jeremy turns to Elena, he then walks up to her and pulls her into a hug, she was taken back by that. "Jer… are you alright?" Elena asks him, Jeremy nods at her and pulls back. "Yeah, I just had a talk Samathea and she disappeared somewhere, I wanted to find her, but um…" Jeremy tells her, she nods at him and grips the side of his head. "It's alright, I'll find her." Elena tells him, Jeremy nods at her and walks off. "I'll be right back." Elena tells Stefan and walks off. Stefan then looks at Damon, "Before you say anything, I just want you to know, I didn't do anything, it was all Sammy." Damon quickly tells him, Stefan looks at him. "What?" Stefan asks him, "Sammy tells Jeremy the truth and she walks off." he informs his little brother.

Stefan nods at her, "Sounds like Sammy." he states, Damon nods at him, then Stefan looks at him. "No." he tells him, Damon looks at him, "No what?" Damon asks him, "Look I may not be Samathea's boyfriend or her brother, but I am her friend and I don't want her hurt." Stefan tells him, making Damon shift in his place. "What… you think I'm going to hurt her?" Damon questions him, "Not intentionally, but you're capable." Stefan tells him and walks off.

Damon watches him walk off and he sighs, Damon was just friends with Samathea he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. Or so he like to think.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sits at the hay stacks and just picks at them, then saw a set of feet come into view, "I kinda knew I would find you here." Elena states, as Samathea sighs then buries her face into her hands, Elena smiles and sat down next to her, "That was very brave of you to do that." she tells her younger twin, Samathea pulls her face out of her hands and looks at Elena. "More like totally idiotic if you ask me." Samathea states.

Elena glares at her, "You what you need right now?" Elena states, "A funeral planning?" she asks her, Elena just giggles at her response, "No… fun. You need some fun right now and I think I know just how." Elena tells her, wrapping her arm around Samathea's and pulls her up onto her feet as Stefan walks up to them. "Stefan you and I have a mission, we are going to make Samathea have fun." she tells him, looping her other arm around his.

Stefan nods with a smirk, "I can get behind that." he states, Samathea pulls her hand up to the side of her face and just laughs. Elena smile and the couple pulled Samathea along with them, as she made a playful groan, but was grateful to them and so all day they did nothing but just have fun like regular teenagers would at a parade.

~8~8~8~

Night has fallen as Damon was walking around, keeping his eyes open until he saw Anna standing there in front of him. "You're still around?" Damon questions her, she looks around and pulls Damon to the side. "There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." she warns them. Damon looks at her, "How do you know this?" Damon asks her, "I went to them. They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the founding families dead." she tells him, shocking Damon. "When is this suppose to happen?" Damon asks her. "When the fireworks start." she answers.

Damon sighs, "John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." Damon tells her, "Wait, then we can't be here." she tells him, "It's alright, it won't work. It's been deactivated." he informs her. "Then a lot of people are going to die." she states, knowing that both news weren't good, "Where are they now?" he asks them. "They're already here, Damon." she tells him, Damon uses his hearing and listens to his surroundings, hearing the tomb vampires getting ready for their attack.

Damon then walks off quickly and find the history teacher. "Ric." Damon calls out, "Yeah." Alaric answers him as Damon pulls him away from the group. "Do you keep those nifty little vamp weapons in the car?" Damon asks him "Yeah, why do you ask?" Alaric ask him, "Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires, I think we might need a stake or two." Damon tells him, as Alaric looks around for them. "Yeah, got it." Alaric states, "Go." Damon tells him and Alaric ran off, Damon then hears Samathea and Elena giggling to themselves, he looks over, finding them, ran up and loops his arm with Samathea's, grabbing a hold of her hand. She looks at him as he pulls her hand to his chest. "Hey." he tells her, "Um… what are you doing?" Samathea asks him as the other two look at him, "Saving your lives." he answers her.

"15 more words or less. Tomb vamps are here." Damon warns them, making Stefan and Elena look around. "The founding families are the target, get them out of here. Now." Damon orders him and walks off. "Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going?" Stefan asks him, "That's more than 15 words Stefan." Damon calls back and Samathea takes off after him. "Sam!" Elena calls out, going to chase her, but Stefan held her back.

"Damon!" Samathea calls out, making Damon turn back to her. "Sam what are you doing, you're suppose to go with Stefan." Damon snaps at her in worry of her well being. "I'm going with you." she tells him, but Damon grips her shoulders and gently shoves her back. "No, you need to go back, stay with Stefan, you'll be safe." he tells her, but she jerks forward. "No, I am not leaving you behind, I'm not going to do that." she tells him, making him look at her. "I won't just turn tail and run, I'm staying with you and stopping them, because I don't abandon my friends." she tells him, Damon looks at her, sighs and pulls her along with him.

~8~8~8~

Just as John was about to turn the device on the invention, the door opens and closes. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon questions him, making John look at him and Samathea. "Yes as a matter of fact I do." John asks and looks at back the device. "Dad no!" Samathea shouts, walking to him, but John then turns the device and a high pitch shriek was heard. Samathea stops on her tracks and pulls her hands to her ears as she screams, trying to block out the sound.

Damon does the same thing, as they both fell to their knees, gripping their head in pain as the shrieking of the device was unbearable to listen to. Samathea looks over her shoulder and saw Damon fall onto his side. "Damon!" Samathea calls out to him as John ready the vervein. Samathea turns and crawls over to him, then was right in front of him, gripping his shoulder. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, I'm right here." she tells him, wanting it to stop, wanting the sound to stop, Damon grips tightly onto her pants, groaning in pain, then John walks over to them grabs a hold of Samathea's arm and jerks her away from Damon, "No, stop! No, Damon!" she protested "Sammy…" Damon groans in pain, reaching out to her and grips her hand and she returns the grip.

"Damon, I won't let go, please don't let go!" she cries to him and John inject the vervein into Damon's system, he looks at her one last time and passes out, "Damon!" she cries and the shrieking stops. Samathea exhaled in relief and John pulls her away. "No, no, no!" she cries but then her hand slips through Damon's and men came in and took Damon away, John then pulls her to her feet, she pounds her fist into his shoulder, but he pulls her into his embrace as she reaches out for Damon, but the shriek still echoed in her ears, she pulls her hand back and covers her ear, unaware that the men drag Damon downstairs. "I'm sorry, but it has to be done." he tells her, but he didn't know that the sound was wearing off on her. Her eyes glowed golden and John was suddenly thrown across the was, he hits the wall and lands on the ground unconscious.

Samathea then turns to the device, grabs it and smashes it onto the ground, it breaks at the rough contact the peaces scattered. She then stomps her foot on it, breaking it even more, then when it was damage beyond repair, she stops, pants from all the rage she let out of her system, then she sees the enchanted peace that Bonnie said she deactivated, so she takes it, places it back in the compass, closes it shut, stuffs it into her pocket and then she took off, running out of the door.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks around fanatically, to find her friend, but then she bumps it Alaric. "Sam." he states, she pants and grips his jacket. "The device… Damon… I couldn't…" she starts, "Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey. Breath, just breath." Alaric tells her, she nods and took deep breath. "Now tell me, what happen." he tells her. "The device did work, it left me and Damon valuable, I tried to protect him, but I was too weak to fight back, then John injects him with vervein and the men take him away, I thew John to a wall and…" she states, then stops. "And what?" Alaric asks her, she pulls her arms back and scratches the back her head. "I may of destroy the device that rendered Damon and I weak." she mumbles. Alaric looks at her.

Alaric looks at her, "Were you having a moment?" Alaric asks her, she nods at him. "Yeah I was having a moment." she answers, "Should we go find Stefan and Elena?" Alaric asks again, she nods. "Yeah, lets go." she tells him and they both take off to find Stefan and Elena.

~8~8~8~

They ran over and saw a cop walking up to Stefan and Elena, but Alaric and Samathea ran up to him, "Hey we go this, there's another one over there, here take this go." Alaric tells him, giving the man the stake and he ran off, Samathea ran over to Stefan, kneels down on his other side and pulls his arm onto her shoulders. "Elena come on we got to move him." Samathea tells her, she nods, pulling on his arm over her shoulders and they help Stefan stand up as Alaric ran over to him, "Come on down the stairs." he tells them, and they headed for the stairs. "I don't know what happen, he just drop." Elena tells them as they walk down the steps.

"Yeah, he's not the only one, cops are grabbing everyone that's gone down, injecting them with vervein." Alaric informs them, "What?" Elena states as she and Samathea seat Stefan on the ground. "They're gathering all the vampires up." Samathea tells her, then Elena looks at her ear, "Sam you're ear." Elena states, Samathea pulls her hand up to her ear, pulls back and saw that there was blood on her fingertips. She then looks at Elena, "I'm sensitive to sonic sounds, that's why I went down as well." she tells him, "And what happened after?" Elena asks her. "I… may of… destroy the device… and stole the compass and enchanted peace." Samathea answers, Elena looks at her.

"Were you having a moment?" Elena asks her, Samathea nods, "Yeah… I had a moment." she answers. Alaric looks at Elena, but she shook her head. "Don't ask." she tells him, and they pulls Stefan's arms off of him. Alaric then takes point as the Gilbert siblings.

After a few minutes of waiting, Stefan then was relaxed, "Are you okay?" Elena asks him, "It was like needles were piercing my skull and then it just stop." Stefan tells them and Alaric walks down to them. "I saw a least five vampires go down. They're taking them to your families old building." Alaric informs them, making Elena and Samathea look at him. "It's the Gilbert device. It has to be." Stefan states.

"But how did he get it to work?" Elena asks then looks at Alaric, "Bonnie dispelled it." Elena states, "Or maybe she didn't." Alaric states, making Elena look at him. "She did, we saw her do it." she states, looking at Stefan. But Samathea groans and cups her face in her hands. Laughs a little, the three look at her as she pulls her hands to her head, "God, why didn't I notice it sooner." she laughs, then she looks over at the couple, "She never dispelled it, she only made it look she did, Bonnie never gotten over the fact what what Damon did to her grandmother and the fact that innocent people were going to die." Samathea tells him.

"She's right." Stefan tells Elena, making her look at Stefan, "We ask Bonnie to deactivate a device that can protect people against vampires." Stefan tells her, "So we can protect you." Elena states, "And Damon." Samathea throws in, Elena looks at her, "Vampires." Samathea states then Elena sighs, knowing they were right. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asks her, "Last time I saw him was in the building where John turned on the device." Samathea answers him, then Elena looks up at Alaric. "Can you get our brother and take him home?" Elena asks him. "Of course." he answers and takes off, then she looks at Samathea and Stefan. "Lets go." she tells them and she help Stefan to his feet.

~8~8~8~

The three wondered through and out of the crowd and they headed for the building, "Wait." Stefan states, placing his hand on Elena's arm, making the twins stop and look at him. "I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan tells them. "What?" Elena asks him, "The building on fire." Stefan tells them, Samathea looks at him in shock and takes of running for the back door. Ignoring Stefan and Elena's shouts.

She reaches the back and heard Bonnie call out to her, telling her to stop, but Samathea ignores her, pulls the door open and heads inside, she walks into the building looking around. She then walks back into the room, seeing smoke crept out of the door to the basement, she then walks in front of it and reaches out for the door, but then a hand was place on her shoulder. She looks over and saw Stefan standing next to her. He pulls her to the side and grips the hand, but he jerks it back with a hiss, as the handle was burning hot. Samathea then steps back at the door, took deep breaths and grips the handle, feeling the heat against her skin and she turns the knob and pulls the door open, they both step back as they saw fire on the stairs. Then Stefan turns to Samathea, "Sam, stay here. I'll get Damon." he tells her, she nods at him.

Then they both look at the stairs and saw the fire die down, so Stefan walk down into the basement, Samathea watches and waited impatiently as Stefan pulls Damon to his feet, arm over his shoulder and vamps right back up the stairs. Samathea found them in front of her, and she pulls Damon's other arm over her shoulder and the two lead him out of the building.

The three step out of the building, Damon coughing for air, Elena ran up to Stefan as Samathea pats Damon's back as she leans his weight onto her. Stefan looks at her. "I got him." she tells him, Stefan nods at her and gave Damon over to her. And Elena pulls Stefan into her arms. Samathea sighs and looks at the building.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the Grill and found Elena there, she turns to him and looks at him, "The fire it out, the story is that the old wiring is what cause it." Elena informs him, Stefan nods at her. "Did you see where Damon or Sam went?" he asks her, "Sammy want to rest after a long day, along with all of her stuff and Damon just kinda disappeared." she tells him, Stefan just smirk to himself, "Figures." he states then Elena then sighs and pulls him into her arms, Stefan returns the hug as well. "I am so glad that you're alright." she tells him, then pulls out of the hug, "I just… I try so hard… to hate him. I guess it's just pointless." Stefan tells her.

Elena shook her head a little, "You care about him, so do Sammy and I." she tells him, "But Sammy sees Damon as a friend and I know you're worry about that." she adds on. "Aw it's just… I know my brother and I… don't want her to get hurt." Stefan tells her, she grips his jacket. "She won't let herself fall in love." Elena tells her, "And all the trouble he can cause…" Stefan went on, but Elena grips the sides of Stefan's face. "Sammy won't let herself fall in love, Stefan. Ever." she repeats and Stefan looks at her. He nods and she perks him on the lips then pulls back. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?" she tells hi, Stefan nods at her and she perks him again on the lips.

"Um… Jenna called. Jeremy's home, So I got to go to the school, pick up my stuff, my dress and then I'll head home and then I'll check on him." she tells him, Stefan just smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea held her dress on her arm and bag on her shoulder as she walks along the sidewalk, she pulls her hair out of the ponytail and ruffles her hair a bit, getting it out and free and then she came up to her house, she then hears the door open and close. She looks up and saw some she didn't expect. "Damon." she calls out, making Damon look at her, "Sam, hi." he states, she slowly walks up the steps, "What are you doing here?" she asks him walking up onto the porch. He scratches the back of his head.

"Failed a feeble attempt of doing the right thing." he tells her, "Which was…" she asks, he walks up to her, "It's not important, here, let me take this away." he tells her and took her stuff gently from her arms and set in on the bench, Samathea walks onto the porch. "Thank you." she states and he turns back to her, "You know, I came to this town, wanting destroy it, to get justice for what happened to Mary." he tells her, then fiddles with his fingers. "Now I want to protect it." he adds, making Samathea look at him in awe. "How does that happen?" he asks, Samathea opens her mouth to answer, but Damon spoke again. "I'm no hero, Sammy… it's not in me." Damon tells her, she smiles and shook her head, "Maybe it is, maybe it always was in you, you just needed to find it." she tells him.

Damon shook his head, "No, that is revered for my brother, Elena, Bonnie, you… even though Bonnie has a reason to hate me still and both you and Stefan saved me." he states, Samathea crosses her arm, "Why do you sound so surprise?" she asks him. "Because she did it for you and Elena." he answers, making her look at him. "Which means somewhere along the way…" he steps closer to her, "You decided I was worth saving, to a point of risking your own live and I wanted to thank you for that." he tells her. She smiles a little and looks him in the eyes, "You're welcome." she tells him, Damon looks at her with soft eyes and pulls her into his arms hugs her tightly, Samathea smiles and returns the hug as well.

"Thank you for being my friend." he whispers to her, Samathea just kept smiling at him, "Always." she mumbles into his chest. He then pulls out of the hug and walks over to her stuff as Jenna opens the door. The two look at her, "Hey Jenna." Samathea states pulling on her bag as 'Elena' walks up to the porch, Damon waves at her a little, "It's late, you two should come inside." she tells the two, 'Elena' walks in first then Samathea followed, but she looks back at Damon, smiles and waves good-bye. He returns the smile and waves back at her. Then Jenna closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Samathea place her stuff and her dress away and walks down stairs as John walks through the door, "Hey Sam." John states as Samathea was leaning against the counter with a glass of water in her hand, she smiles and waves at him, he then walks to the fridge, she then sets her glass down and walks up to him, he turns and looks as her then was taken back as she wraps her arms around his torso. "Sammy…" he starts. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't of thrown you up against the wall like that." she tells him, he sighs and wraps an arm around her.

"I know, you were doing what was right." he tells her, she then pulls back and looks at him, "And I know your mine and Elena's father and I'm willing to give us a chance." she tells him, John smiles at her, caress the side of her face. "I would like that." he smiles at her, then leans forward and kisses her forehead, she smiles at him a little and walks back over to the counter and drinks her water. John smiles then opens the fridge, pulls out a bottle of water and closes it as 'Elena' stood there. Making John jump a little. "You scared me." John tells her, "Sorry." she mumbles and walks into the kitchen. Samathea held her glass, but then felt the cold prickling on the back of her back. She looks over at 'Elena', and senses that something was wrong as her 'twin' places the cup in the sink.

John looks at the two, "You know I first meet Isobel when I was a teenager, I fell in love with her also instantly, though I'm pretty sure she didn't love me." John tells them as he walks up to 'Elena'. Samathea gently sets her cup down and slowly walks over to them, "She was special." he adds, making 'Elena' move over to the Island, "Part of the reason why I hate the vampires so much because of what she became, how it ruined her and I wouldn't of sent her to Damon had she wanted to turn and it's my fault." he tells them, 'Elena' looks at Samathea for a moment and works on the untencls, "I'm telling the both of you this, because I hope you understand." John states moving next to 'Elena' as Samathea moves on the other side. 'Elena' looks at John. "Thank you." she tells him, "I hope…" he states and Elena's eyes his ring, Samathea catches on to that.

"Sure." 'Elena' states and goes to cut off his fingers, but Samathea, grips her arm and held a knife that she skillfully taken from the counter and held it at 'Elena's' throat and shove her at the counter and away from John. 'Elena' laughs, "Nice to finally meet you, Katherine." Samathea growls at her. Katherine just laughs. "The infamous Sorceress, Samathea Gilbert, nice to meet you as well." Katherine states, then grips Samathea by the throat, twist them both around and sent her flying across the living room, making her hit the wall and fall flat in her stomach and was out. Katherine then turns back to John, clops off his fingers with his ring on them, he shouts in pain and was shoves back against the sink, she smiles coldly at him as her eyes pulsed. "Kathrine." John pants. "Hello John. Good-bye John." Katherine states and stabs him in the belly, he groans in pain.

~8~8~8~

"I look everywhere." Elena states as she walks up onto the pouch on the phone with Stefan. "Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff." she states as she fumbles with her keys, "Anyway, I got to check on Jeremy and Sammy before I head to the hospital, can you meet me there?" she asks him as she place the key into the slot, "Okay. I love you Stefan." she states and walks inside the house and closes the door behind her.

"Jeremy are you up?" she calls out, leaning up against the railing, she then heard groaning from her left. She looks over and saw Samathea on the floor. "Oh my God Sammy!"


End file.
